Emerald Fire
by Dragons Spitfire
Summary: Story is not for everyone. His past is lies. His future child dead. His father a murderer. His one love stubburn beautiful. Blood fills his life. Beaten,torn,bloody,heartbroken, he looks for the answers in Hermione...Rated M DM/HG
1. The Never Ending Memories

**Emerald Fire**

**Written by:** Dragons Spitfire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or movies

**Rating:** M for sex, language, and violence.

**Character:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione

**Type:** Romance/Angst

**A/N:** To see artwork on this story, go to the site listed in my profile:)

And i want you all to know, then nothing makes me for happy then reviews...i have so many hits and like no reviews:( please people, let me know what your thinking!

**Introduction**

You may have heard the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Who willingly, and will great struggle, sacrificed his own life in saving the lives of wizards, houseelves, and muggles alike. It is a tale that will be told for years to come, to idolize and inspire many. Alas, I am not that boy. I am another, who struggled through the hardships. My name is Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius. This is the side of the story that none of you will have heard in your readings, one that is darker and ever more gruesome than that of Harry Potter. My story is one of just as much love, hardship, and loss. If these sorts of events upset you, then turn back from your readings. This is of the darkness, of being up close and personal.

This is my story.

Chapter One

The Never Ending Memories

**And out of the shadows they came,**

**Their breath cold as ice,**

**Whispers…whispers in the dark,**

**They came for the followers,**

**They came for the flesh,**

**They trap all they wish,**

**And smother them in darkness. **

Pain of the Death Eater-Verse #3: The book of Darkness-Death Eater Library

In the beginning of all things, one never seems to understand the power of love. Some see love as a weakness, clouding the mind and devouring the soul in endless flames of disseat and torture. Many believe it is the savor of our world, the emotion which binds all things together and brings happiness to everyone.

Sometimes the way we look at things isn't always the right way. How, some people believe that if they have nothing left, they should kill themselves. . . that's no where near true, because at any moment every thing can go right for you again, and there is always some one there if you need them. Life is difficult some times, but that's why we were created so strong, to fight through all of it and go on in life. You must never give up in life, and trust in your heart.

Thunder crashed over head, as the 16 year old Draco Malfoy lay on his four poster bed, staring out the window. The wind howled against the roof, and the rain plummeted against the glass as though a thousand bees were fighting to get inside. A slight shiver traveled down the boys body as he softly brushed a blond lock away from his eye. A fire burned in the corner, but he felt no heat from its flames. . . not on this night. . .

Never had he been so frightened in all of his life. This was it. . . tonight was the night when all his hopes and ambition would be shattered, and his life devoted to something he truly didn't want a part of.

No one understood or knew the truth about Draco Malfoy, or the thoughts which passed through his head. No one knew of the pain.

A single tear rolled down the boys cheek, as he rolled over on his bed, glancing up at the ceiling. His heart jumped as though struck by lightning, when the sounds of his mother yelling strummed in his ear.

"Draco!" She hollered shrilly. "Come down here! It is time to go!"

Draco rolled his eyes towards the door, without a single movement in his body. He wasn't about to co-operate with his parents this time.

"Draco Malfoy get down here this instant!" His mothers voice roared up the staircase.

Draco didn't flinch. . .

It was when the stomps of his father coming up the stairs began that he really began to feel fear. Even then, the pale and cold boy, didn't move a single inch.

The door slammed open with a crash. Draco, though his back was turned to the doorway, could hear his father wringing his cane in a tight grasp. Dracos breaths grew short and loud, as his fathers frightening steps neared the bed where he lay.

"Son, come down at once, your mother and I are waiting for you." He hissed, for once almost in a kind tone. "We must be at the trial in less then half an hour."

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco said quietly, still not daring to move from his place on the bed. He knew what was going to happen next.

In the next second he felt a fast jolt of wicked pain as his father grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him up off the bed.

"You listen here boy," The man said sternly in his sons ear. "And, you listen well. You are going to that trial, whether you like it or not!"

Draco let out a yell of pain as his father threw him to the floor. The boy tasted his own blood as his face smacked against the stone floor. For seconds he just lay there, afraid to move, afraid to fight back.

. . .If only he was allowed to cast spells out side of school. . .

"Get up!" Came a loud voice above his head. Pain surged through his skull, as his father picked him up by grasping his hair, and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. Draco closed his eyes tightly, quivering all over.

"Let go." He whispered, his eyes still shut.

"Look at me." He father snapped. "Look at me!" Dracos eyes snapped open as his father began shaking his only sons head furiously. Lucius stopped when Draco was finally making eye contact, and once again spoke.

"You will go and get you things," He whispered. "Then, you will get into the limo with your mother and I with no more arguments. Is that understood?"

. . .Silence. . .

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Once again Draco was thrown to the ground with a loud crash. Draco lifted himself with a weak effort, nodding to his fathers wishes.

"Good." Said Lucius calmly, straightening out his cloak. "Now, go get cleaned up, hurry up or we'll be late."

"Draco?" Came a soft and gentle voice in his ear. "Draco, are you alright?"

He looked up from the view out the small window of the Hogwarts Express. He was glad some one had come to pull him out of his flash backs. They were torture. A faint smile purged his pale lips as he looked up into the face of Pansy Parkison. She smiled back, tilting her head to one side, her long raven locks flowing down her cheek. Draco had always been fond of her hair, straight and shiny.

"How are you Drake?" She asked, sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his own. "You don't look so good."

Crabbe stirred gently in his sleep as she spoke, letting out a soft groan. Goyle lay sleeping as he had been before she had entered.

Dracos smiled brightened even more as Millicent appeared in the compartment behind Pansy. She smiled at him, sitting down next to her best friend.

"I'm alright Pansy." He replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils. He had missed all of his friends, though he had seen them at the Trial of the Death Eaters during the summer. He shuddered at the thought.

"I missed you." She said , brushing a piece of his blond hair behind his ear and out of his face. "I missed you like you wouldn't believe."

"I missed you as well." He said, as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her aqua blue eyes actually sparkled in the dim lighting. Anything was better then home, and right now, she seemed like an angel in his eyes. Though to anyone else, she was nothing more then a pug faced bitch. They had dated for a very short time the year before, and had separated before the summer began. They had hardly spoke since.

"Millicent," Pansy said rather frustrated. "Could you leave us in private for awhile please."

It wasn't a request, more of an order really.

Millicent looked a little hurt as she glanced from the face of Pansy to Draco and back to Pansy again. But, without any real complaints, she stood up from her place in the compartment and exited, shutting the sliding door behind her.

Draco felt a little confused as he watched the girl disappear from sight, leaving the two alone together, besides Crabbe and Goyle, fast asleep across from them. He thought they had agreed not to be involved with each other in any way other the friends from now on.

He thought maybe that over the summer, she had grown more beautiful then she had been the year before. She had slimmed out even more, and her hair was even nicer. Draco still had no feelings for her that way, though he had been alone all summer, in desperate need of a companion the entire time.

He let his eyes wander up and down the girls body as she smiled at him, her hands on his chest. She was wearing a little white tank top, with cleavage visible and easily noticeable. Her hips were being well hugged by an extremely tight pair of pale jeans. Draco felt himself growing weak to her appearances, though he wanted nothing to do with her in that way.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She said softly, smiling brightly and taking his face in her palms. Draco felt a shiver travel all the way through his body as she scanned his face with her eyes. This just didn't feel right anymore. . .not after the summer. . .

. . .Hermione. . .

. . .How could he ever forget about her. . .

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as Pansys hand ran its way down his chest, and back up underneath his shirt. Her breath fell down his throat as she began to suck and kiss at his neck gently. He let out a stifled breath as she did so, trying to push her hands away but failing miserably when she placed one of her hands on his inner thigh.

Draco felt his blood beginning to flow rapidly fast as she ran her hand down his leg, keeping in motion to her tongue, which was now groping with his gently. Draco didn't want this, yet at the same time he did. He had no action all summer, and it had all just bottled up inside his gut, and now he felt as though he was ready to explode.

He reached over and placed his hand on her chest. She let out a soft breath in his ear, sitting on his lap. She took his head in both her hands, running her tongue along his lips. He let his eyes close, before she had pushed him down onto his back, her on top of him.

"Hermione, where were you all summer anyway?" Asked Ron, as the train sped onto Hogwarts. The sky was darkening and the lights were flickering to the rattle of the wheels on the steel tracks.

Hermione looked up from the book in her lap, placing her pen down on the seat next to her. She smiled warmly to her friend as he looked at her with a curious expression glued to his face.

"I was very busy all summer Ron." She said. Ron looked confused. "I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked, looking more bewildered then usual. "You weren't. . . don't tell me. . . you weren't studying all summer, were you?"

Hermione giggled softly, looking over at Harry, who was smiling along with her.

"No, Ron." She said cheerfully. "I wasn't studying all summer. Though, that does sound like it would have been a good idea. No, I was helping my parents, we moved actually. . . into London. We thought things would be easier there, for when I'm in school and things like that."

"Oh," Said Harry, almost relieved. "That's why you didn't write all summer, is it? Ron and I were both wondering what happened to you, usually you write like a maniac."

"Well, that's the way things go sometimes." Said Hermione, looking out the window. The stars were shining brightly over head.

The truth was, that Hermione had spent a great deal of her time in Diagon Alley, doing the one thing she knew her friends would never forgive her for. She had spent time with Draco Malfoy, which was not something she had originally intended on doing. He had come to her in a time of need, there was nothing she could do other then be there for him, especially when he told her the whole story.

Except there had been a twist to all of that talk in the summer. While all of this was going on, Hermione was quite rapidly feeling a new emotion for Malfoy which she had never experienced before in her entire life, for anyone. At first she wasn't really sure what it was, until that day. . . that day when the fate of her future took a twisted turn for the worst, in most peoples eyes it was for the worst anyway.

"Hermione, you look distracted." Added Harry, almost at a whisper. "Like there's something on your mind that you can't shake away. Are you sure there is nothing you would like to tell us? Anything at all? You know we're here for you, if you need us."

Hermione looked down, her eyes closed slowly. She never thought that her sixth year in Hogwarts could already be so challenging, when she wasn't even into the work yet. She turned her head away so that the boys didn't see the single tear roll down her pale cheek.

The train continued to rattle on as the sun disappeared completely and the stars became extremely brighter then before. Hermione knew this was going to be more of a difficult year then she had planned for.

Summer after 5th year: Diagon Alley-Flourish and Blotts

"I'll be right over mum!" Hermione called from inside the shop of Flourish and Blotts. The crowd began to push her inside as she lost sight of her muggle parents, disappearing deep into the sea of faces. It was stuffy in there, and she found it very difficult to move around. All she wanted was the 'Experts Book of Potions: 6th Year'.

Though it seemed impossible, she managed to force her way towards the foot of the stair case where Malfoy and his father had tormented her and her friends 4 years back. She remembered clearly, when he slipped that diary into poor Ginnys cauldron.

She let out a breath of frustration, as she was forced back into the railing, knocking a book off the shelf. It was then at that moment when history seemed to repeat itself, and the same drawling voice sounded behind her.

"Well well, if it isn't Goody Granger."

Hermione spun around, her eyes rolling and her teeth clenched tightly together. They just glared at one another for a moment.

"What do you want?" She snapped, crossing her arms. ". . .Malfoy. . ."

Draco took a couple of steps down off the staircase, until he was facing Hermione dead on in the face. This action caused her to shiver slightly, though she ignored it and continued in the epic battle to stare Draco down.

"You know, Granger. . ." He said coolly, pacing around her slowly. "The muggle world is just down the street, through the brick doorway. . . you are more then welcome to let yourself out."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest, but at that very same second froze on the spot. For then she had looked down at the wrist of Draco Malfoy, and saw what looked like a large and dark bruise. She looked back up at the boy, suddenly seeing he had a slightly cut lip, and a red swell up on his cheek bone.

She shook the ideas from her head, and finally spoke.

"Well Malfoy, I can see there is no point in me wasting my time on you."

And with that, she had exited the shop completely, with out even thinking in the long run. She didn't care, she just wanted to get away from that boy.

It was an hour or so later, when she came out of the robe shop, that she realized she had to use the bathroom. She handed all of her baggage to her parents, and told them she was going to look for a new cauldron, and that she would be awhile. That was where she was originally intending to go, after the bathroom that is.

She entered the darkened alley way leading to the bathrooms. It was empty, no sign of movement, though the sounds from the busy Diagon Alley could be heard just over the wall. Hermione followed the passage as far as she could go, until she finally reached the doorway marked toilette.

She it very quickly, considering it was dark and frightening in there, and stepped back out into the passage. She had only taken her first step, when she heard something shift to her left. She jumped a little, her head snapping to the side to see what the noise was. At first she could see nothing but a black mass curled up in the corner, then another movement.

Hermione jumped back wards, snatching her wand out of her robes, aiming it at what ever was lurking in the corner.

"Lumos." She said sternly.

A faint glow came from the tip of her wand. She almost dropped it though, as her light fell over the mass in the shadows. It was then that a yellow glow filled her eyes, and the person raised his head from being rested in his knees.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away, and crouching down on the ground next to him. He didn't look up at her, he only quivered, as though he was cold. Though, there was no way he could be.

Hermione bit on her lip, as she wriggled a little closer. Through the darkness she could see the boy was in pain, and upset. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve, before looking up finally into her eyes. His eye lids were red and swollen.

Hermione scuttled a little closer still. She knew it was Draco, but she felt as though she couldn't just leave him there.

"I," She paused, as he raised his eyebrows at her. "I was going to the bathroom, when I heard you in the corner."

Draco looked slightly angered by her presence, but he did not tell her to go. She watched at he stood up suddenly, brushing him self off and beginning to walk away down the alley.

Hermione watched as he took about 5 steps, before turning around to look at her. he looked a wreck. As though he hand't slept in months. She actually felt sorry for the Slytherin.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping closer, a look of great sympathy plastered to her face.

Draco looked her up and down, then smiled just a little. It was like he was a whole other person at that exact moment in time.

"Thank you for asking." He whispered, his silver eyes sparkling barely in the darkened passage.

Hermione smiled slightly, tucking a brown lock behind her ear and looking at her foot. She could hear the sounds of Draco stepping closer.

She looked up once more, to see him only feet away from her.

"You know," He said softly, taking one more step closer to her. "You're very pretty for a muggle."

Hermione let out a small gasp, her face curling with confusion.

Why was he being nice?

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Draco smiled softly again, though he looked as though he was covering up a another wave of tears. He sniffed softly.

"I'm sorry, Granger." He mumbled, looking down, and then back up into her eyes.

She had never noticed before, but he had very beautiful eyes for some one so cold hearted.

"For what?" She asked.

"I treated you so unfairly." He replied, taking another step closer. "You did nothing to me. And there is no reason why muggles can't be a part of our world. That's my fathers opinion, not mine."

Hermione was completely horrified. She wasn't sure if this was all just a sick joke.

"Do you want to know a secret, Granger?" He asked at a whisper. He was now so close, she could feel his breath on her face, it was warm, almost comforting.

She looked up at him. He was tall, around 6 feet, so she had to look up a little. His hair was falling over his face in blond strands, now not glued to his head like he used to do. He smelled good, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I," He passed for a moment. "I actually feel happy to see you here. Maybe I need someone."

Hermione felt her face once more curling with confusion. This must be a trick, or something.

"Maybe not in the way you're thinking." He added quickly. "I just, never hated you the way I played to, that's all. I think you're kind of cute, and smart. I wish I had a friend as great as you."

It was then that Hermione realized more tears were filling Dracos eyes again. He looked as though he was a bomb of agony, ready to explode at any time. Maybe he was just lonely. Deep down inside, he ached for something more then what was given to him.

"Granger, look at my wrist."

Hermione, too shocked to care, took his right arm, lifting up the sleeve. She let out a small squeak as the picture of a green skull came into view. It was the mark of the Death Eater. Draco yanked his arm away, as though she had bitten him.

"There." He hissed, backing away in anger. "You know, now you can hate me just like everyone one else against you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Asked Hermione softly.

Draco closed his eyes, shuddering all over. He barred his teeth, another tear rolling down his pale cheek.

"Please," He mumbled quietly, so Hermione could barely hear him speak. "Don't say his name, he caused too much pain. . . I hate him. . . I HATE HIM!"

Hermione stepped backwards as Draco turned around and let out a long horrifying yell, kicking a dust bin over as hard as he could, letting it smash against the stone wall of the alley.

What was she going to do?

Draco pulled away from Pansy suddenly.

The lights of the Hogwarts express flickered softly as the train rattled on through the dark. Pansy opened her eyes, looking his face up and down in questioning.

Draco sat up slightly, resting his head in his hands, running one through his hair. He let out a long breath, as Pansy rolled off his lap and onto he seat beside him. Crabbe flinched gently in his sleep.

"Baby?" She asked softly, taking his cheek in the palm of her hand, and turning his head to look at her. He didn't look her in the eye.

Pansy scanned his face over again.

"What's the matter?" She said, smiling gently, stroking his face. "We haven't even got started yet."

Draco stirred softly, taking her hand in his own, and lowering it down onto the seat beside him.

"Maybe it would be best if it stayed that way." He whispered, kissing the back of her hand once, right before she pulled it away.

She looked utterly disgusted.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked, backing off a little. "I thought you love me?"

"Once I think I loved you." Draco answered, looking at her with great sympathy. "But those feelings are in the past now, we both need to move on."

"Draco, what are you saying?" She demanded in a deep and angry tone. "We're betrothed for Merlin's sake!"

Draco looked down, grasping his head once more in his hands.

"That's our parents decision, not our own." He muttered.

"But, I like the sound of marrying you Draco!" She hissed, her sapphire eyes beginning to water slightly. Her lips trembled as she continued. "I want to be with you!"

"Me, or my family fortune?" He said sternly, turning to face her. She continued to look into his eyes sincerely.

"You." She repeated. "Not the money. . . it's you I want Baby, only you."

Draco thought that maybe she was telling the truth, and he pitied her, for his feelings were now gone for good.

He looked out the window blankly, not at all sure what to do any more. He thought maybe it would be best if he didn't speak any more.

"Well, I can feel when I'm not wanted." She mumbled, standing up, adjusting her jeans as she headed for the door way out.

Draco watched her as she slammed the sliding door open, disappearing back down he train corridor and out of sight.

"Malfoy, you're cold." Said Hermione gently, as they sat back in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco glared at her.

"Shut up Granger!" He spat, yanking his fingers out of her grasp. "I never asked for your opinion."

Hermione felt anger swelling up inside of her gut.

_Why am I even here? _

She asked herself.

She was so annoyed with being bossed around. Though, this was the first time her and Draco had ever shared a civilized conversation.

The light from the candles flickered in his eyes, as he took a sip of his hot drink. He looked distant, not all there. He looked as though he was lost, and inside he was just calling out to be found and saved by some one.

Hermione sat in silence as he reached over his shoulders, removing his cloak. Her eyes widened at what she saw. His arms were covered in bruises, and it looked as though his throat was too. His white muscle shirt clearly gave access to look freely at his beautiful body.

Toned arms pored out from the shirt, and the outline of his strong chest was easy to see as well. Obviously, he had been active all summer, with who knows what though.

_. . . Maybe. . . Quidditch?. . . _

She wondered.

He looked angry, and she wasn't sure why, but he also looked as though he was ready to break down into tears on the spot.

Dracos head snapped open from where it lay rested on the train seat. He let out a sigh of frustration. He wasn't in the mood for flash backs, or nightmares of any kind. all he wanted, was to get to Hogwarts and never go back home.

Hermiones face flashed through his mind suddenly. He didn't know why, but something about her had attracted him that week in Diagon Alley.

Draco stood up suddenly, he couldn't stand being in that compartment any longer. He needed to walk around. So, with that thought now plastered into his head, he slid open the door, and stepped out into the corridor.

There weren't many out of their compartments, only the odd few. Deep down in Dracos heart, he hoped he bumped into that brunet he hadn't talked to in almost a month.

Hermione sat on the counter of the bathroom alone. Tears trickled and made their way gently down her pale face. She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve. Something in the back of her mind wouldn't stop haunting her.

Suddenly, there was a loud and controlling knock on the bathroom door. Hermiones head snapped up. She jumped off the counter, wiping away her tears, and checking to make sure her make up hadn't smudged at all. Even though she got perfect marks, she still was extremely pretty and did actually try.

Her long brown hair was now straight from a new charm she had learned, and its was cut into sexy layers the muggle style. There were a few blond strips through it all, making it look as though it was glowing.

Once again the pounding on the door.

"Alright alright!" Hermione hollered, walking over to the door, and grabbing the knob. She yanked the door open with full force yelling, "What the hell is your prob. . ." She paused for a moment, as the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy met hers. ". . .lem. . ." She finished, now at a whisper.

Draco raised his eyebrows towards her, looking at her as though she was insane.

"Are you finished in there?" He asked, in a rather angry tone. "Some of us cant wait forever you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning on the door frame and sighing.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." She muttered, moving out of the way as he walked straight on by her, barely taking notice of her. It was just as he went to close the door that Hermione spoke.

"I told you that it wouldn't happen."

Draco paused half way through, opening the door a little bit more to see the girls face.

"What?" He hissed.

Hermione crossed her arms in a snotty manner.

"What you told me in Diagon Alley, remember, when we said goodbye."

Draco looked confused.

"I. . ." He paused, looking down and then back up into her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. Just, shut up Granger."

And with that, he had disappeared behind the door.

Well, what did you guys think of the first Chapter? Good? I hope so, I worked hard, and it will get way better….lotsa action romance and naughty fantasies coming true. Anyway stick around, and don't give up on it if its not your cup-a-tea, cause it'll get better I swear!


	2. A Gorgeus Change

Chapter Two

A Gorgeous Change

"**The Veela are not all disseat,"**

**Said the man with a beard of grey,**

"**For they are also of a great beauty,**

**With, or without powers.**

**They say love is but a cloud,**

**And the Veela is the sun,**

**And all shall call upon them,**

**For they are beautiful."**

Veela Veela: The Book of Childrens Stories-Hogwarts Library

"Alright everyone!" Called Dumbledore across the Great Hall, almost immediately beckoning silence through the huge room.

Everyone stared up at the front, as the head master cleared his throat.

"Now that the sorting had almost been completed, except for two exceptions, I would like to welcome you all back for another exciting year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused, turning to the side and waving his hand as though telling some body to step forwards. "But, before we eat, I would like you to meet two new students this year, come all the way from Durmstrang."

"Alright." Crabbe said excitedly, elbowing Draco hard in the ribs. "New Slytherin for sure."

Draco rolled his eyes at Crabbe, before looking back up towards the front of the Great Hall.

"Oh, shut up you big oaf." He mumbled.

Dumbledore continued.

"Now, I would like you to first welcome our new 7th year. . . Mortamus Lestrange!"

The entire of the Great Hall gave the boy applause as he stepped out from inside the door way next to the teaches table. Draco eyed him carefully.

_He must be Bellatrix Lastrange's son._

He thought in his head.

The boy was tall and thin, around 6 feet, with muscular arms and extremely short brown hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans to match.

"I'd rather you just call me James." He said in a very deep voice.

Dumbledore nodded, giving the boy a faint smile and directing him over to the stool where the sorting hat sat patiently.

James walked over to the stool, and sat down slowly. He looked around the room as the hat was placed onto his head.

It had only been there for seconds before the hat called.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table all cheered as James stood up and made his way over to the table. He sat down in the seat to the left of Draco, who looked him over carefully.

"You have a firm build, and you're still thin." Draco said sternly, eyeing the 7th year. "You play Quidditch much?"

James smiled.

"Yeah I do." He replied. "I played as a forward for the Durmstrang team."

"Great." Draco said, though without a smile. "We need three new attackers this year. I'm the captain of Slytherin by the way."

Draco reached out his hand to shake with James, who took it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you." Said James. "You must be Lucius Malfoys son, and a prefect by the looks of things."

"Yes."

"Figured." James said, turning Dracos way a little more. "Oh, and if you're looking for another forward for your Quidditch team, you outta check out this new girl, she's really good."

Draco looked up to the front.

"What's her name?" He asked.

But James didn't have time to answer, Dumbledore had begun to speak again.

"And now for the other new pupil." He said softly, waving another some body forwards.

Draco watched as the new girl stepped out into every ones sight as well. Draco couldn't believe his eyes the moment they fell upon her face.

She had long flowing blond hair, touching just past her shoulders in soft shining locks, which seemed almost to sparkle. Her eyes appeared to be a bright green, even from where he was sitting Draco could notice them easy. Her face was beautiful. She was defiantly one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She wore a lot of jewelry. At least three silver hoop earrings in each ear, and a silver necklace to match.

Draco looked down at his plate, and let out a soft low whistle of delight as he gathered up his wits. Blaise Zambini, plus all the rest of the boys in that Great Hall seemed to feel the same way.

"Wow." Said Blaise Zambini, his eyes wide. "She must be part Veela, cause my heart is racing."

"She isn't." Said James suddenly, looking a little agitated. "Every one thinks she is just because she's really pretty, but she has no Veela in her whatsoever."

"She isn't that pretty." Said Millicent Bulstrode, eyeing the girl up and down. "I've seen prettier."

"Inside she isn't that pretty either." Added James. "She can be wicked."

Dumbledore raised his hand in an effort to silence the Great Hall.

"I would like you all to meet our new 6th year, Kye Riddle." He said.

Once more the Hall broke out into chatter.

"_Riddle?"_

"_Is that what he said?"_

"_She can't be related to you-know-who, can she?" _

"Silence!" Dumbledore hollered.

Immediate Silence broke out over the room.

"Now," He said, calming down completely. "Professor Mcgonagal, if you'd be so kind."

Professor Mcgonagal nodded, as the blond girl sat down softly on the stool.

Draco was shocked to see that the hat reacted the same way it had for his 6 years before. The call out of Slytherin was made before the hat had even rested on her head.

The Slytherin table broke out into applause once more, especially from the guys. Kye smiled and made her way over to the large table, taking a seat next to Pansy Parkison, who was waving her over.

Draco, not wanting to get involved with any other girls, looked back up towards the front of the Hall.

He told him self that he would have nothing to do with her.

He was already angry with himself for the way he had acted on the train to Hermione. He felt awful about it to be perfectly honest.

"Well then." Said Dumbledore. "Let the feast, begin."

"What do you think of all this?" Asked Harry as he served himself some fried potatoes.

"Of all what?" Asked Ron, stuffing a chunk of roast beef in his mouth.

"Well," Said Harry. "Don't you find it a little bit odd that two Slytherin were placed into Hogwarts as new students around the same time, both from Durmstrang? They are in their 6th and 7th years for Merlin's sake."

"I find it odd that Hogwarts finally has a pretty girl to look at." Said Ron, gazing over at the Slytherin table.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, smacking him on the arm.

"She's not that pretty." Said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "And if she is related to Voldemort, I'll have nothing to do with her. I thought maybe he sent her here to kill me."

"He wouldn't send his own daughter to kill you, would he?" Said Hermione, her eyebrows lowered in confusion. "He wouldn't sink that low."

"Hey, this is the Dark Lord we're talking about." Said Ron, stuffing more beef into his mouth. "The one who's killed innocent people and slaughtered his own Death Eaters. The one that chops of his servants limbs just to prove a point. He carried no love, what makes you think he saves any for his daughter?"

"True." Said Hermione, serving herself some carrots. "Do you really think she is his daughter?"

"Who knows." Mumbled Harry, looking back over towards the blond girl.

It was at that exact moment in time that Kye looked up from her plate, right into the eyes of Harry. She smiled at him, and waved.

Harry felt his face curling in confusion.

He waved softly back, before she went back to her plate.

"That was weird." He said, going back to his food.

"What was?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing." Replied Harry. "Nothing, never mind."

Draco poked at his carrots gently with his fork, not actually making any solid attempt to get them into his mouth.

He was too busy thinking.

_Why was I so stupid?_

He stabbed one of his potatoes angrily.

_She was right there in front of me on the train, and I acted like an idiot._

"Can you pass the pumpkin juice?" Draco mumbled, looking up from his plate.

The new girl looked over at him, putting down her fork and taking the jug in her fingers. She smiled.

"Sure." She said, giving him an almost naughty smile as he took the jug. He would have sworn she was looking him up and down as he did so.

Draco ignored her efforts in getting his attention, taking the jug and pouring himself some juice. She seemed to take the message, because she looked back down at her food.

"Hey, Kye." James said across the table, causing her to once more look up. "Draco here is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Kye smiled, tilting her head slightly as though judging him.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wandering over his face. "What position?"

"Seeker." Draco muttered stubbornly, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and not looking up.

Kye eyed the glass with a soft smile as he placed it down on the table. Draco wondered why she was still looking at him.

"I played seeker in my first 3 years." She said, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. "I wasn't that great, so I switched to attacker, I'm much better there. I seem to have a. . . natural aggression to me."

_Why do I get the feeling she isn't referring to Quidditch only?_

Draco thought.

He rolled his eyes, looking back down at his food. Maybe he was just being paranoid, or she was being much to bold. She wasn't his type.

Draco went to take another sip of his pumpkin juice, when suddenly he felt a flashing great pain serge for his stomach, traveling through his entire body. His skin became cold, as he choked on his own tongue.

He tried to make a sound but nothing came out, as he dropped his glass goblet to the floor with a loud smash, falling off his chair and landing on its shattered pieces. His eyes began to roll back in his head as every thing around him began to go black. His head was spinning, and his eyes had begun to burn as though they were being stung by a thousand bees.

He let out a yelp of pain, clamping his palms to his eyes.

He could hear Dumbledore in the background, his voice muffled.

"Every body stand back!" He yelled. "We must get this young man to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

Draco pulled his hands away from his eyes, as the feeling of warm liquid running down his face began to make itself known. Draco tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was red.

He could hear some girl in the back yelling.

"His eyes are bleeding!"

Many girls were screaming as Dumbledore picked him up and began carrying his swiftly some where. Draco couldn't see a thing.

His head began to feel light.

And then all went black.

"What happened to him, Albus?" Asked the familiar voice of Professor Mcgonagal.

All remained black as Draco lay there, listening.

"I am afraid that I am not sure of this one, Minerva." He replied, sounding rather confused. "Never, in all my time of being a Wizard, have I ever seen any thing quite like this."

"Well, is there anything we can do?" She asked, worry present in her tone. Professor Mcgonagal never worried about Draco, why now?

"Not at the moment." Said Madame Pomfrey somewhere else in the room. "Not until we find out what it is."

"Have you ever seen any thing like it before?" Asked Mcgonagal.

"Never." Pomfrey sighed. Draco could hear her rolling a cart of some kind across the cold stone floor.

"What ever it is." Said Mcgonagal quietly. "It is not something natural. It is most likely man made, and some one has done this on purpose."

"Now now Minerva." Dumbledore said. "We must not jump to conclusions, it may just be some thing we've never heard of."

"Albus be serious!" Mcgonagal snapped. "You and I both know that there is no disease in the wizarding world which you or the nurse do not know of."

"That may be the case." Dumbledore said. "But that does not mean that new ones can not pop up occasionally from time to time."

"That poor boy." Said Madame Pomfrey quietly. "His first night here, and he's out cold until past midnight. When he wakes up he can go to bed with the others."

Draco couldn't believe it was already past midnight.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were too sore. When he finally pulled them open, the Hospital Wing was like a blur. He blinked a few times, focusing a little more each time. Once the room was clear, he sat up in bed, looking around. The three teachers were gone.

He slid off of the bed, removing the sheets and hoping into his shoes. The room was dark, as was the hall way ahead. It was going to be a long cold walk down to the Common Room.

"So. What is it exactly that's wrong?" Ginny asked, sounding very confused but in total interest.

Hermione grabbed the pillow off of her bed, wrapping her arms around it and resting her head.

"Oh Ginny." She sighed, looking over at her best friend and smiling gently. "I wish that I could tell you, but you would probably never speak to me again."

Ginny looked a little hurt at the sound of those words.

"Hermione," She said, shuffling closer along the bed to her best friend. "You know I support you no matter what decisions you make."

"I know, but this is about the worst it could get." Said Hermione.

"So what." Ginny replied. "That's life, I'll understand."

"I'll tell you in good time." Hermione said softly, looking at her friend sympathetically. "You know I will."

Ginny smiled, taking her friend by the hand.

"So enough about me." Said Hermione, smiling brightly. "So who do you like these days?"

Ginny rolled her eyes up towards the roof of the four poster bed, giggling to herself.

"Well, I still really like Harry." She said. "As always. But. . . I'm kinda getting attracted to some one new."

Hermione wiggled slightly.

"Who?" She asked eagerly. "You have to spill."

Ginny looked a little nervous.

"Blaize Zambini." She mumbled, looking as though she was ready for Hermione to explode.

"Zambini?" Asked Hermione. "Isn't he in Slytherin?"

"Yes." Ginny replied. "He's the really tall cute one with blond spiky hair and bright brown eyes."

"He's friends with Malfoy isn't he?" Asked Hermione, eyeing her friend curiously.

"Is he?" Asked Ginny. "Cause I thought they never talked, unless they're competing over some girl or something."

"You're right." Said Hermione. "The only time they're ever together is when they're after the same girl."

"So, you aren't angry?" Asked Ginny, her smile dropping as though waiting to get swallowed whole.

Hermione smiled.

"No, of course not." She said. "Truth is, I'm in same position as you, except I'm way worse."

Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"You like a Slytherin too?"

"Not just any Slytherin." Said Hermione, biting on her bottom lip. "The worst."

Ginny stopped to think for a moment before speaking.

"Mal-foy?" She asked slowly, her mouth wide.

Hermione nodded.

"Mione!" Ginny snapped, laughing as she hit her friend lightly on the arm. "At least Blaise is nice! Malfoy is the biggest asshole on the face of the earth!"

"I know I know." Said Hermione, looking out the window. "But this summer we met in Diagon Alley, and spent the next four days together. I got to know him pretty well, and he was actually kind of nice."

Ginny looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yea, really."

"Did he say anything to you about it all?"

"He kissed me."

Ginny let out a small squeal, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"You know," She said. "He is pretty hot for such a jerk off."

"I know." Said Hermione, smiling as well. "And actually really smart."

"So why were you together?"

"That, I cant tell you." Hermione said, looking down. "All I can say is he's going through a lot of pain right now."

Well that's the end of chapter two! I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Anyway, Chapter 3 coming up!


	3. The Confessions of Ronald Weasley

Chapter Three

The Confessions of Ronald Weasley

**You and I are as one,**

**Forever bound by trust and love,**

**Forever I will be there,**

**Forever I will care,**

**And until that day comes,**

**When I can hold you in my arms,**

**I will wait,**

**And love will remain**

**For you and I are as one.**

One Love-Verse #9: The Book of Love Poetry-Muggle Library

As Draco lay in bed that night, once again memories and dreams clouded his head. He tossed and turned as flash backs haunted him.

Past Summer: London-The Trial of the Death Eaters

Draco Malfoy, along with many other 16 year old students, sat down in a straight line of chairs. The cathedral was lit with thousands and thousands of floating candles, surrounding the red cloaked kids. Draco could not see the faces of the others, for their faces were all hidden by the red hoods pulled over their heads.

The parents of this kids were all seated behind them.

Draco felt anger swelling inside of him as he watched a man dressed in a hooded black cloak steeping up to the front. He felt the person next to him shudder just slightly, as the dark man turned to face them.

"Welcome." Said a chilling voice from under the hood. "In less then an hour, every single one of you will be joining my group of Death Eaters in the battle to regain power."

Draco now shivered at the sound of Voldemorts voice.

Who ever the person was next to him, he could now hear her sobbing softly. He knew she was frightened, they all were.

Voldemort reached into his pocket, carefully removing a rolled up piece of parchment. Draco listened carefully as he began to read out a list of names.

"Now, we should have all the following present." He hissed, looking down at his list.

"Maud Arcnal."

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"Fiera Darkmouth."

"Marcy Flint."

"Goyle Gregory"

"Mortamus Lestrange."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Mort Montague."

"Kira Notte."

"Kiarah Notte."

"Pansy Parkison."

"Kye Riddle."

"Ferra Trigger."

"Crabbe Vincent."

"Blaise Zabini."

Voldemort looked up from his list, peering around to check that everyone was present. Draco looked down as the Dark Lord reached upwards and removed his hood. He didn't want to look the old man in the eyes.

It was then that he began to call them each forward one by one. The person Draco remembered the most was Pansy. She was so frightened when her name was called.

Draco watched as she slowly stood up, quivering all over. Though she was wearing a hood, Draco could recognize her whimpering any where.

"Pansy Parkison." Voldemort said harshly. "Do you swear to serve me in all ways I ask for your aide, and to be loyal to me until death pulls you away from my service?"

Pansy continued to quiver, it was as though she could not speak.

"Miss Parkison?" Voldemort repeated. "Answer the question."

"Y- yes." She stuttered. Draco could see tear drops falling form inside of her hood.

"Very well, hand me your arm."

"Y- yes sir." She said quickly, reaching out her arm to him.

The Dark Lord took her hand right away, rolling up her sleeve and removing his wand from inside of his cloak, pointing it at her wrist. Pansy began to cry harder.

"Ringtarius!" Voldemort said sharply.

A bright light filled the room as he spoke the words, causing every one to look away.

A shrill scream of agony met with their ears as they looked away. Draco wanted to go to her, but he knew he would be murdered for it.

It was only seconds before the light had faded, and the screaming had stopped. Draco looked at what now appeared to be the image of a skull, burned into Pansys wrist.

"Draco Malfoy." Voldemort said calmly. "You're next."

Draco sat up suddenly in his four poster bed. His green silk sheets were wrinkled from him tossing and turning so greatly in his sleep. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, letting out a long sigh of relief as it fell into his eyes.

Laying his head back down, he looked up at the ceiling, letting his eyes fall closed once more.

Draco now found himself laying in a completely different bed room, a different bed. Sun light came pouring in through the large window to his right. The walls were all painted white, and silk drapes fell down from the roof of the wooden framed bed.

He looked around, completely un aware of his surroundings.

It was then that he realized he wasn't wearing any clothing underneath those sheets he was laying in. The entire outline of his lower body could be seen easily through the white sheets.

He looked up suddenly as the white painted double doors at the foot of the bed rolled open, and some one stepped in slowly.

Draco, in an effort to cover up his naked body, almost fell off the bed.

He looked up again at the sound of giggles from the doorway.

"What are you up to Baby?" The soft voice of a girl asked him.

Draco looked her over, all the way down from her long blond hair to her slender legs. She was dressed in a short white dress with no sleeves.

Draco felt confused beyond belief.

"It's you." He said, in a rather shocked tone.

The girl took a step closer towards the bed, placing one knee up on the mattress.

"Of course it's me silly." She said, smiling brightly.

Draco looked her up and down as she made her way slowly up the bed towards where he was laying.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice shaky.

She smiled, as she climbed on top of him.

"Dreaming." She answered.

Draco tried to ignore the feeling of her legs open against his member through the sheets, as she sat on his legs and took his head in her hands.

He pulled his head away as she went to kiss him on the lips. She pulled away.

"Why?" He asked, as she looked over his face.

She giggled, stroking the side of his head, her green eyes glowing. He had seen those eyes before.

"You're under my spell now." She said, smiling as she began to kiss his throat softly. He let out a small whimper as she shifted forwards slightly, causing her body to rub against his.

It took his a moment to push her away.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Where is Hogwarts? I just met you, why are you doing this?"

"Hogwarts?" She asked, her eyebrows lowered. "Baby, I think you're confused."

Draco's eyes automatically closed as she began running her lips up his neck seductively.

His eyes snapped back open.

"Get off!" He hissed, taking her by the shoulders and throwing her beside him on the bed. "I barely know you."

Kye looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She cried. "You've known me forever!"

Once again, Draco sat up rapidly in his bed. He looked around quickly, feeling a wave of relief as he realized he was still in Hogwarts.

"What a dream." He told himself, as he rolled over in the sheets. "Who is that Riddle girl, really? And how is she making her way into my dreams? "

The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco found himself slightly relieved to see that Kye wasn't up and about quite yet. He didn't understand her much, he'd never even spoken to her before.

James sat beside him, as Draco served himself some fried eggs and bacon.

"So," James said, a mouth full of toast. "When are you planning on having Quidditch try outs?"

Draco realized that he hadn't really thought about it. He looked down at his breakfast.

"Probably some time this week." He replied, pouring himself some orange juice. "We only need two new attackers though. We have every thing else."

"Great." Said James.

"Draco." Said Crabbe suddenly, as he and Goyle both sat down at the table. Draco looked up at them. "Are you sure that new girl isn't a Veela?"

"I know for a fact that she isn't." Answered James.

"Well, look at her." Said Goyle, nodding towards the exit.

Draco and James both looked up to where he turned his head. There they saw Kye, surrounded by Blaise Zambini, Pansy, Millicent, Seamus Finnington, and Dean Thomas. They were all laughing at some thing Kye was saying.

Draco rolled his eyes, going back to his food and ignoring it all.

"Is she really the Dark Lords daughter?" He asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"No." Said James, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He adopted her the moment he came back to power, you were probably in your first year then. It was originally Professor Quirrel that took care of her. I'm not sure where she came from before that, no one does. . . except her."

"Why do you think she's here?" Asked Crabbe, looking nervously over at Draco.

"I don't know you idiot!" Draco snapped. "Why don't you ask James."

"I'm here because my parents and I moved." Said James. "I have no clue why she's here. All I can think of is Harry Potter, but even so, she could never kill him while Dumbledore is here. Besides, I don't think she even likes the Dark Lord much."

"Well, she has to be here for some reason or another." Said Goyle.

"Who?"

They all turned around to the face of Kye, along with the rest of the group. Seamus and Dean had gone back to their own table.

"No one." Said James, moving over so she could sit down. "No one you know."

Kye looked as though she was a little suspicious, but she had already forgotten about it a second later as she reached over to serve herself some breakfast.

"Good morning Ron." Said Hermione cheerfully as her friend sat down in the seat beside her. "How was your sleep?"

"Awful." Ron moaned, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his fists. "I got barely any sleep, Harry and his girlfriend kept me up all bloody night doing who knows what under his invisibility cloak."

Hermione felt her eyes widen.

"Cho got into our common room?" She asked in a shocked tone. "And up into he boys dormitory? How?"

"Harry," Ron said glumly, pouring himself some hot chocolate. "He told her the common room password, and he leant her his invisibility cloak."

Hermione felt her mouth drop. But she found her self closing it just as fast as it had opened, because Harry had just sat down.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, smiling at them both.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I know that you and Cho were apart all summer, but that isn't an excuse for what you did last night!"

Harry rolled his eyes, which were surrounded by bags of black.

"Hermione don't start." He snapped. "You would have done the same in my place."

Hermione looked completely astounded.

"I would never have!" She squealed, looking down at the table. She was furious.

She looked across the room for a brief second, just to clear her mind. It was at that moment she realized Draco was looking right at her. He smiled faintly as she watched him across the hall. Hermione looked away quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked back up, he was still making eyes with her.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron. She snapped out of it fast and looked at him.

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you think that you could help me catch up on what we learned in Potions last year?" He asked quietly, blushing a little. "I forget most of it. It wouldn't take long, we could after dinner in the common room."

"Yeah Ron." She said, smiling warmly at him. "Of course I'll help you."

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open with a loud crash.

The three friends looked up.

Hagrid was standing in the Entrance, hanging onto some sort of rope. They watched as he stepped forwards, some thing huge following behind him. Hermione watched carefully as a giant silver hoof stepped its way into he Great Hall, followed by a massive head.

All of the Great Hall broke out into whispers as Hagrid walked towards the teachers table, leading a giant winged horse. Hermione gasped. It was a huge pegasus, a little bigger then the average horse. It was completely black as midnight, with massive feathered wings tucked to its sides. Its bright red eyes glowed in the candle light of the Great Hall.

"Hagrid?" Said Dumbledore loudly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid replied, halting in front of the head table. the winged horse threw its head back and neighed as he spoke. "A man dropped this beautiful creature off at the front gate, claiming it belongs to one of out students here."

"Ah," Said Dumbledore, rising up from his chair. "Does, this animal, belong to any one here?"

Hermione looked around it waiting, and then someone called out.

"He's mine!"

They all watched as the new Slytherin girl sat up in her chair, and began making her way over to where the pegasus stood. Hagrid handed her the lead rope as she reached them.

Her blond hair shawn as she faced the gorgeous animal, stroking its muzzle gently.

"I apologize Headmaster." She said, turning to face Dumbledore. He looked at her kindly, a soft smile pursing his lips. "My father must have sent him for me, I couldn't take him on the train you see."

"I understand Kye." Dumbledore said kindly. "Now, we just need to find a place to put him."

"I can take care of him Headmaster!" Said Hagrid excitedly. "There is plenty of room in the stable where I used to keep the Hippogriffs!"

Kye smiled to herself, beginning to lead her pet out of the Great Hall.

"Very well Hagrid." Said Dumbledore. "I would ask of you to show Kye where this stable is, and where she can find every thing she needs to take care of it."

Hagrid nodded, a huge smile plastered to his face as he turned to show Kye her way around.

Once they were gone, the Great Hall got back to the constant chatter once more.

Hermione went back to her food.

First class for Slytherin and Griffandor was Potions. As always, Ron and Harry were dreading every second of walking down into he dungeons to deal with Professor Snape.

The dungeon was cold as always, and dark. The three friends stayed silent as they made their way downwards.

Sitting in class Hermione stayed fairly silent. She was more interested in reading the introduction to their new book on Potions. Or at least, she was until Malfoy made his way into the class room. He was talking to Millicent and Pansy, both on either side of him. All three of them were laughing, along with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind them.

Next came Parvati Patel and Seamus Finnington, followed by Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. Hermione watched as Draco and the other four sat down, two to a desk. Draco sat on his own, until the new girl arrived. She sat down right in the empty chair next to him, batting her eyelashes and flicking her blond hair about. Hermione was about to wonder where that new boy was, but then she remembered he was in his 7th year, not 6th.

She felt pain and jealousy surging through her veins as she watched Draco and Kye talk. It hurt her so much, but she chose it would be better to ignore it. Ron, who was sitting next to her, seemed to notice.

"A little jealous of the new girl, Hermione?" He asked, smiling softly to himself.

Hermiones vision snapped over to meet with his, as she glared towards him.

"Not at all." She snapped, rather angry. "What are you talking about?"

Ron laughed softly under his breath.

"Well," He said mockingly. "Judging by the way you're staring, its either you're jealous of her, or you have a huge crush on Malfoy. I'm pretty sure you're just jealous."

"I am not jealous Ronald!" She hissed, causing his to laugh a little more. "I just, don't understand why so many guys like her."

"Malfoy doesn't seem too interested." Ron pointed out, nodding back to the far side of the room. "Actually, he seems kind of agitated, he keeps rolling his eyes at her and things."

Hermione watched, and Ron was right.

She felt much better after that.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom was slammed closed, and Professor Serverus Snape made his way up the front of the room. Every one went silent as he crossed his arms and looked them all over with a straight face.

"As you all know, this year of potions is going to be exceptionally difficult for many of you." He said sternly, glaring towards Neville Longbottom, who turned red in the face and looked at his feet. "But, there are always those of you who posses the potential."

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was listening all ears. He had always enjoyed Potions.

"Miss Granger will you pay attention!" Snape snapped, causing the entire class to jump in fright. "I do not have the patience. 10 points from Griffandor!"

Later that day, during dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione felt that it was finally time to put her past behind her. Draco was obviously never going to speak to her in the presence of others, and the same went for her speaking to him.

"Oh, Harry, you're so perfect." Said Cho on the other side of the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Cho Chang cuddled up close to Harry, as he fed her grapes with his fingers.

She swallowed, before leaning over and kissing him. Ron rolled his eyes when they continued kissing, not pulling away from one another in the slightest.

"Oh give me a break." Hermione groaned under her breath, squinting towards them in anger. "Shouldn't you be over at the Ravenclaw table? some of us are trying to eat our dinner."

Ron nodded.

Cho pulled away, glaring at Hermione.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." She said in a bitchy tone, turning back to Harry and kissing his cheek. "We're not bothering you."

"Actually, you are." Hermione snapped.

Harrys eyes grew wide.

"What's going on with you?" He hissed at a whisper. "First you're all pissed off over that Kye, now you're getting angry at my girl friend? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No!" Hermione yelled, standing up out of her chair and throwing her fork onto her plate. "Stop asking me that will you! I'm fine!"

Ron stood up as well as she began towards the exit of the Hall.

"Hermione!" He called after her. "Wait! You need to help me on my studies!"

Hermione could hear him chasing after her, but she didn't stop walking.

"Hermione!" He called again, catching up and grabbing her arm. "What's the matter?"

"Don't Ron!" She snapped, pushing him away with both hands. "Just, get lost!"

But Ron didn't seem to get the message, because he continued to chase her.

Hermione could feel tears beginning to burn in the backs of her eyes as she began to run towards the common room.

"Hippogriff!" She yelled, causing the fat lady to swing her portrait open. Hermione began to clamber her way through, until she was in the common room.

"Hermione!" He called again, following her through. "I don't see why you worry so much, you're so beautiful."

She paused, right at the foot of the stair case leading up to the dormitories. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What?" She asked, turning around slowly.

Ron looked down at his feet, blushing fiercely.

Hermione took a step closer towards him, as he continued to look down at his feet.

"Well," Ron mumbled, his ears were even red now. "I know that I've never told you this, but I've always found you attractive."

Hermione felt her face filling over with confusion, as she took another step closer towards Ron, who shifted.

"Actually Mione, I have something I need to tell you." He muttered under his breath, taking a deep breath and looking up into her eyes briefly.

Hermione stood silently, waiting for him to follow through his last sentence.

"I," He paused, taking another deep breath. "Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this ever since our first year at this school. . ."

He stepped closer towards her, until their faces were only an inch apart. Then, he finished his sentence.

"Hermione. . . I'm in love with you. . ."

Immediately Hermione felt her eyes grow wide. She was utterly shocked, it had never been made obvious by him at all.

Ron continued.

"Remember Victor Krum, how big of a jerk I was over him?" He asked. "That's because it hurt so much to see you with him, or even hear both your names in the same sentence. I would do anything for you."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said softly, putting her hand on his cheek. He let out a long breath, placing his hand on top of hers and closing his eyes. She smiled. "Why did you never tell me?"

He opened his eyes again, looking right into her own as though she was everything in the world.

"I was afraid you would never speak to me again."

"Oh Ronald don't be ridiculous!" She said, smiling at him and placing her other hand on his face as well. "Why would I ever do some thing like that?"

He shrugged, before leaning in towards her lips. Hermione didn't pull away as he pushed his lips against her own, engulfing her in a warm and passionate kiss. His hands wandered down to hold her hips as the tip of his tongue parted her mouth gently, and met with her own. It felt so awkward, she had know him for so long.

As he pulled away, his touched his forehead to her own softly. She smiled.

"I can never stop thinking about you." He added, weaving his fingers in between hers as he spoke. "You are so amazing Hermione, with so much potential."

She smiled as he stroked the side of her face with the back of his other hand, his vision flickering over her face warmly.

But she knew this would not work out they way she wanted it too. Draco was still too fresh in her mind.

Just then the portrait swung open, and Harry came running in. Hermione and Ron both pulled away from one another in a flash, before Harry would notice.

"Guys!" He called, gasping for breath as he stopped in front of them. "I don't like the looks of this Kye girl. A few minutes ago, I saw her wandering around the grounds outside, heading somewhere and I'm not sure where."

Hey guys! Well, that's a little bit of an odd twist to things, I thought it would make it all more interesting, and don't worry I'm not going to forget about Draco I promise!


	4. The Mistakes We Make

Chapter Four

The Mistakes We Make

**When it's the end of the day,**

**And the stars come out to play,**

**When all the light fades away,**

**When all light just fades away,**

**That is when you come to stay,**

**And there is nothing to do or say,**

**When you come to play,**

**All my other thoughts just run away.**

**And through the shadows in my head,**

**And as I lay in my bed,**

**I want to sleep but instead,**

**I think I've all the pain I've bled,**

**I think of all that pain I've bled,**

**And then your face fills my head,**

**That is what I truly dread,**

**As I remember in my bed,**

**As I remember in my bed.**

Lost Lover: Depression for Hearts-Hogwarts Library

Hermione sat in the common room alone that night, reading about Transfiguration. The fire flickered dimly in the corner as she sat curled up on the scarlet couch. Her body felt tired, though she wasn't.

She put the book down softly, letting out a long sigh.

_I swear that I've read the same line fifty times!_

She thought.

She stared absent mindedly at the fireplace, heat filling her body as she watched the gold flames dance around in the hearth. She wanted to think clearly, have a free and open mind, but all that she could think about was Malfoy.

That was when the thoughts began. She started thinking about what the consequences of dating a Slytherin would be. She would probably loose her two best friends in the world, and all support from the others. Lucius Malfoy would most likely murder her in her sleep and that would be the least of her worries.

Some times thinking about Draco made her so angry, because all she really wanted was to be with him. But, at the same time, she thought it would be insanely stupid.

That was it. She had had it. It was then that she decided she was going to go for a walk. It was actually the male prefects turn to patrol tonight, but she needed to go for a wander, maybe take a bath.

The corridor was dark and disserted as Draco walked quietly through them wearing his Prefect badge. A soft breeze was coming from some where ahead of him, sweeping over his face in cool wisps.

He felt slightly uncomfortable. It had been a long time since he had done any thing to do with the opposite sex, and making out with Pansy didn't count. And that dream last night had only made it worse.

_To bad it hadn't been with Hermione instead._

He thought.

There was some thing about that girl he could not get out of his head, though he didn't really know what. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only girl that didn't want to be with him, or maybe it was the fact she was so gorgeous. She had the nicest body, perfect breasts, nice hair. . .

He defiantly needed a girl friend. Though, he knew the only person that he wanted to be with was her, and he hated it. He couldn't like her, it was forbidden! She was off limits and he knew it just as well as her, but he wanted it more then ever.

He remembered before the summer, how he had felt towards her. She had always been the gross mudblood that he couldn't stand, but after the summer things had changed. He had only spent a few days with her and he had started feeling emotions he had never felt before.

Draco hadn't even realized that he was heading up towards the astronomy tower. That is, not until he reached the very top of the final stair case. It was pitch black as he slowly opened the door and walked inside. Patrol was always quiet, not very many people had the guts to wander around the school at night.

The ceiling was covered with thousands of bright stars. Draco looked up, smiling to himself as he watched them. He eyes slowly began to adjust as he walked over to one of the couches in the center of the room and sat down slowly.

It was then that he felt some thing soft against his palm. He felt a little more, not sure what it was. Picking it up, he held it in front of him for a better look.

It was a black lace bra. Draco dropped to that instant, disgusted.

Then he thought to stop and listen for any signs of noise.

Then he heard it clearly, the sounds of people moving around in the far corner. He got up very slowly form the coach, looking over to where the sounds were coming from. It was quite a long walk over to the corner to stay so quiet, but it would be worth seeing the look on their faces.

He crept closer slowly, looking around for any signs of movement.

The sounds began to get louder as he approached. In front of him he could see a large black mass. He couldn't make out what it was exactly at first. He stepped closer.

He realized then that the sounds he was hearing were stifled moans, coming from whoever the girl was underneath the other person. Draco got even closer, until finally the images became more clear, and he could make them out.

"Mmmmm. . ."

Draco took one step back. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

It was two people, lying on the astronomy tower floor naked.

"Oh Baby you're so good. . .oooooooohhhh. . . "

Draco could feel his face curling as he looked away, only looking back to prepare for telling them to go back to their common room.

He had just opened his mouth to speak, when the girl on the bottom let out a loud moan of pleasure, rapping her legs tightly around the boy on top, who was moving up and down rapidly fast.

Draco's eyes grew wide, as he backed up another step.

"Ohhhhhh. . . oh my god that's so good. . ."

Just then whatever guy was on top let out a moan of his own, as he began to move faster. The girl tilted her head back and screamed in ecstasy.

That was it. Draco had had enough.

He removed his wand from the pocket of his robes, and pointed it at the two.

"Lumos!" He said loudly.

A bright light filled the room immediately after he said the words, showing a perfectly clear view of the two on the floor.

"Fucking hell Potter!" Draco yelled, turning around and looking the other way as Potter and the girl underneath him scrambled to their feet. The girl let out a small squeal, running past Draco over to the couch where she had left her clothing. Draco looked down at the floor as she did so, he had already seen her naked from the front, he didn't want to see anymore.

He could hear Harry behind him, throwing his clothing back on.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" He snapped. Draco felt himself being grabbed around the shoulder and thrown backwards into the wall by Harry.

"Get off of me Potter!" He yelled, grabbing him by the arms of his shirt and throwing him to the floor. "Don't touch me!"

Harry sat on the floor for a moment, as though stunned, before getting up and turning towards his girl friend.

"Come on Cho, lets get out of here!" He said, taking one last glare at Draco, before he and his girl disappeared from the tower.

Draco felt sick to his stomach. That was the most revolting thing he had ever seen in his life, and he was about ready to throw up after it all.

For a few minutes he just stood their in shock, not daring to move in case he upset his stomach more then it had already been. It was then that he decided it would be best to go take hot bath in the prefects bathroom, maybe he could ask the mermaid in there to take her top off for him and make him feel better.

But even the thought of that made him wince.

Though it was difficult for him, he managed to force the images out of his head, as he made his way downwards towards the bathroom. He wanted nothing more then to relax and take a hot bath.

He was feeling much better by the time he passed the Library and reached the top of the marble stair case. All seemed quiet as he made his way down to the bottom of them and turned left into the dark corridor.

Either tonight was a very active night, or Draco was hearing things. Once again he heard faint sounds, coming from down the hall this time around. He stopped dead in his tracks, and found himself greatly relieved as he realized they were talking.

It sounded like two people talking, and as he got closer he noticed the voices didn't sound too cheerful. One of the voices sounded a little like the voice of Blaise.

"Let go of me!" Kye screamed, pounding at Blaises chest with her fists as he held her against the stone wall. Her heart throbbed against her ribs as the boys hot breath ran its way down her face and over her bare throat.

Blaise leaned closer towards her face as she struggled, laughing softly under his breath. He liked being in control. She wanted to spit of his face, but that would only anger him.

"Now what makes you think I'd do a stupid thing like that?" He asked, an amused grin on his face. "And let you get away? You're much to valuable for that."

"Please." She whimpered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as he ran the tip of his tongue along her throat. It reminded her of a worm.

He laughed quietly as he held her wrists with one hand, grabbing his wand out of his pocket. She had been dreading this.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to pull away from his grasp. This only made him angrier, and he reached up and covered her mouth with his palm.

He laughed again, removing his hand and pointing the end of his wand at her wrists.

"Boundarias." He whispered.

Kye felt her heart sink and her hope fade as a vine or green shot out from the end of his wand, biding her hands together with the torch behind her.

Tears burned in the backs of her eyes as she watched the boy run his hands along her stomach, smiling the entire time. She couldn't scream, he would only hurt her more. She held in a shriek as his cold hands slipped under her shirt, making their way upwards towards her chest.

She wiggled slightly, a tear falling down her face to the cold stone floor at her feet.

"Please." She begged, closing her eyes once more as he began to massage her breasts with his palms. "Stop. . .what are you doing this?"

Blaise smiled, as he removed his hands from her top, reaching up and unbuttoning the first three buttons on her blouse.

"Because I can." He whispered, leaning forwards and licking her top lip greedily. She pulled her head to the side, only to have him grab her by the chin and pull her into a heavy tongue war. She tried to bite his tongue but he only pulled away.

"You're awfully feisty." He said, his eyes glowing with malice. "And so sexy. . . this is what you get for turning me down when I asked you out during dinner tonight."

"No. . ." She plead, as he unbuttoned the final buttons of her shirt, opening it and revealing a white silk bra and nearly naked breasts.

She didn't understand how such a gorgeous boy could be doing this to her.

She let out a whimper as he reached down, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down just a little. He then lifted up the skirt she was wearing, pulling down her panties slightly. More tears began to role down her cheeks as he pulled her into another kiss, which she once again pulled away from.

Kye closed her eyes, praying that it would be over.

"Get the hell off of her!"

Kye's eyes shot open with a snap, and there she saw Draco Malfoy, walking over quickly. Blaise stopped what he was doing as Draco grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the floor.

She watched as Blaise received a punch in the face, blood splashing to the floor. Draco then picked him up by his clothing, throwing him against the wall and looking furious.

Kye took this time to pull up her underwear and button up her top.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco hollered, pushing him up the wall slightly. Blaise whimpered softly, his face turning red from suffocation. Draco repeated his actions, slamming him against the wall harder. Blaise choked on his own air.

"Draco, listen to me-"

"No, I won't listen!" Draco yelled, his eyes flaring. "How dare you treat a female that way! You have no right! Dumbledore is hearing about this one Zambini!"

"Draco. . .please. . ."

"Don't you please me!" Draco snapped, throwing Blaise once more to the ground. "Now, you either go tell Snape right now what you've done, or I'll go straight to Dumbledore tomorrow morning!"

Blaise looked angry, but at the same time frightened beyond belief. The moment Draco had let go, he was gone down the corridor.

Kye had just finished buttoning up her top, when Draco turned to her. The moment he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew he needed to leave.

"You shouldn't be down here!" He snapped, causing her to whine softly. "If I was you I'd leave, now."

Kye looked up from her shirt, into the eyes of the blond Slytherin boy she had heard so much about from her father. He was so gorgeous, though she was still very scared.

"Yeah." She said softly, smiling faintly towards him as he watched her straightening herself out. "Just give me a minute."

Draco watched her carefully, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction of where he had come from.

"Where are you going?" She asked to his back.

"To take an extremely long and much needed bath." He grumbled, sighing as he walked down the corridor and out of sight.

It was going to be a long night.

As Hermione made her way down towards the prefect bathroom, she found herself drowning in a sea of thoughts once more. She thought about all the horrible times Draco had made her feel bad about herself, or all the times he had put her friends down and ruined their plans. He was a twisted boy and she knew it, but why couldn't she believe it.

It was dark as she walked, rather fast to avoid any male prefects patrolling the corridors. She wasn't really in the mood for bumping into Ron, she didn't feel up to explaining herself to him just now.

As the bathroom entrance came closer and closer, she found herself walking faster and faster. All she wanted was to know the feeling of comfort. Comfort had been something she hadn't experienced much lately, or during any time in her life.

She let out a sigh of relief as she entered the prefect bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. But her relief only lasted seconds, because when she turned around she realized that something was not right. A white shirt and blue jeans were sitting on the white tile floor, and the silhouette of someone could be seen behind the changing wall.

Hermione paused dead in her tracks, watching for who ever the person was to step out so she could see them.

Her heart froze up in her chest and her breath jammed in her throat as the one person she really didn't want to see at that time stepped out from behind the wall. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from gasping, he was wearing nothing but a white towel rapped around his waist.

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw her, and his reaction was even more hysterical. He let out a small gasp, taking a step back, his eyes wide.

Hermione looked him up and down as he stood there. His amazingly toned body glinted in the candlelight. She didn't know his body was that nice.

But she got herself together fast, straightening out and looking up into his eyes sternly.

"I guess I'll be asked to leave then." She mumbled, before turning around on her heel and beginning towards the exit.

"Wait." Came a voice from behind her. It sounded calm and gentle. "Hermione. . . don't go."

"Oh," She said, sounding stern and angry as she turned around. "So now you've decided to take notice of me?"

Draco looked down at the floor, a strand of his blond hair falling into his face. He then looked up back into her eyes. She didn't show it, but those eyes made her knees feel weak, and her heart seize once more in her chest.

"Hermione, I always take notice of you, you just don't know it." He said, smiling slightly as he took a step forwards.

"I'm sorry." She snapped, her fists clenched as he took another step forwards. "It's all my fault. How could I ever of been so stupid as to believe someone like you was really in love with me!"

Draco was now only feet away from her, and he took the opportunity to grab her by the hand.

"Hermione please-"

"Don't!" She hissed, attempting to pull her hand away.

"You mean more to me then you think." He said softly, causing her to pause for a moment.

He seemed to trigger a nerve, because her stern face dropped, and she almost looked confused.

"Oh, and what on earth is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" She asked, stepping closer to him, her eyes on his eyes and not dropping gaze.

He couldn't believe that he, a Malfoy of his fathers flesh and blood, had fallen so hard for a muggle. And as Hermione turned to leave, he felt a great anger building up in his gut.

If you had asked Draco why he had done what he did next, to this day he could not answer. It was as though he was driven by something deep inside that he couldn't control, some strange urge that had possession of his actions.

One moment he was standing there watching Hermione open the entrance to leave, the next he had jumped forwards and slammed the wooden door closed loudly, causing Hermione to step backwards into his chest.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, spinning around into his arms, trying with all effort to push him away.

"You weren't going to leave, were you?" Draco asked at a silent whisper, smirking softly at her.

Hermione struggled with great effort as Dracos hands grasped her shoulders. Then, feeling most of her energy failing, she relaxed her arms and paused to look into Dracos silver eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, looking him directly in the eye and not flinching.

"You know the answer to that." He said, pulling her closer into him.

Once more she began to struggle, locked in his strong arms.

"Let go of me!" She snapped, pounding his chest with her closed fists.

Draco gave her a soft shake, and almost gently threw her so her back was against the wall. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as he shook her once more.

"You don't want to leave any more then I want you to." He snapped, as she stopped struggling, letting our harsh breaths as he pulled her closer. Now her face was less then an inch from his own. "I can see it in your eyes."

For a moment Hermione just looked back into his crystal eyes, transfixed and hypnotized.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She hissed, trying once more to push him away, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. "You have no idea what I'm feeling!"

"Do you think that I haven't noticed over all these years?" Draco snapped, as she pounded his chest pointlessly. "I can see the pain, it's in the way you walk and speak. I can hear your calls of loneliness."

Now Hermione had once more stopped, but only for a moment. She looked at him with watery eyes, feeling a throbbing pain in her forearms. But in the next second she had once again began to kick and scream.

"Let. . . go. . .of. . .me-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Draco had pulled her into a warm embrace. It took Hermione a moment to respond, but when she did it wasn't an effort to escape, it was an action of affection. She held him tightly. The feeling of his firm build and strong arms was the most comforting feeling she had ever experienced.

She felt his grasp on her shoulders ease as he pulled away, placing his hands on her face and pulling her into a gentle kiss. She couldn't believe what was happening. But it only took her seconds, before she was back to struggling once more.

But Draco was too strong, and before she knew it he had a hold on both of her wrists, and she was pulled against his warm chest once again. His hot breath made its way down her throat in soft wisps, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. But she wouldn't show it.

"Let go." She snapped, struggling effortlessly.

Draco pressed his forehead against her own, warm and comforting.

"Can you run away for your feelings Hermione?" He asked, causing her to look up into his eyes for a splint second, and stop struggling. He loosened his grip on her wrists. But it only lasted seconds, because she was once more struggling.

She paused, looking him right in the eye with an angry glare.

"Let. . .go. . .now. . ."

"And then what?" Draco said, looking at her determinately. "You'll turn around and walk away? We'll go back to the way things were? What happens when you can't ignore your feelings anymore? Will you run?"

"I could do." She said quietly, as his lips leered only a centimeter form her own. They looked so tempting.

"I'm in love with you Hermione Granger." He said stubbornly as she wiggled softly. "I'm not afraid to admit that."

"Well, that's you Malfoy." She spat, glaring up at him as he pulled her close. He was too strong. "Besides, your father would kill you."

"Then I would be dead." He replied, his breath rolling against her cheeks. "But at least I would have the satisfaction of knowing that I achieved expressing my feelings to someone like you."

"You're hurting me." Hermione said softly, her eyes beginning to water as she looked up into his eyes. She began to struggle again.

Draco squeezed harder, causing her to stop wriggling and to look at him.

"And you're hurting me." He mirrored back to her quietly, scanning her face up and down with his eyes. "Tell me you love me. I know you ache to. Say you love me."

"No." She said, her teeth clenched.

It was then that Draco gave up. Hermione felt the pain in her wrists cease as Draco let go slowly, his eyes not shifting from her own. She could see tears forming in the bottoms of them.

She placed her palm on his cheek, smiling at him softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He continued to look at her longingly as she scanned his face up and down. Then, she turned around, and left the bathroom.

So guys…what did you think? Pretty emotional chapter hey? Well, I hope you guys like emotion because my writing gets worse and worse as the story gets longer. Of course, the emotion isn't always sad. . . and the next chapter is more lust then sadnesswink wink. . . enjoy!


	5. The Blonde Barracuda

Chapter Five

The Blonde Barracuda

**The earth does not sleep,**

**As do my feelings the same,**

**The pain will go on,**

**With the turning of tides,**

**Sleep is no safe house,**

**As your face leers ahead,**

**When all lights fall dim,**

**You still will remain.**

**The moon does not speak,**

**Though my heart still persists,**

**Heavy as the rain,**

**And you never go away.**

**Words mean so little,**

**Until uttered by your lips,**

**Showers of everlasting,**

**The power of your kiss. **

Forever Remain: My Poems-My Bedroom

Please take note, that the happenings in this chapter are not right. This story is about true love, not lust. Sex is no something we should jsut look at as a game we play, it should be made special and saved for someone special.

Draco had never felt so much pain and anger in his entire life. His father could abuse him all day and all night and it would be better then this. All he wanted in the world was her. He ached for her every day though he didn't know why.

It was then that he lost control. He let out a loud yell, swinging his fist full force at the stone wall, a sheering pain flowing up his arm through his shoulder. It felt good, and took his mind off of Hermione. She had killed him, he had died just then.

Before he knew it he had found himself making his way down the stone steps and out of the castle. Then he began to run. He didn't know where, and he didn't know why. He just ran where ever his feet carried him.

It was dark. So dark, he couldn't see where his feet where going. He tripped numerous times, falling onto the cold earth, before getting up once more and running harder. He ran until he had nothing left in him, and he felt as though he was going to cough up his insides.

He took a few minutes to gather his strength back up, though the world was spinning around and around and everything seemed pointless.

He looked up, realizing he was outside of Hagrids hut. He dusted himself off, looking to the left towards the barn, which had a faint glowing light shining out through the windows, shimmering along the damp grass.

Draco took a step closer, as the sounds of someone humming filled his ears. Someone was in that stable, a girl. She was humming and speaking softly to some one or some thing. He took a couple more steps, until he was right outside the door. He pushed it open slowly.

It was Kye. She was standing on a stool next to the giant black Pegasus, brushing it down and humming as she went. Draco took a few seconds to just watch her, smiling a little to himself. She seemed so happy.

He cleared his throat, catching her attention.

She looked up form her brushing, smiling when she saw him.

"Draco." She said softly, jumping down from the stool. "What are you doing here?"

"Wandering, I guess." He said, smiling back. Something about her humming had calmed him down a little.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her smile fading as she saw the dirt patches and tares in his shirt. "You look hurt."

"No." He said in a convincing tone, stepping closer towards her, and into the humid warmth of the stable. The smell of straw and horse filled his nostrils. "Pain doesn't bother me. Besides, I'm not even hurt."

Kye nodded, putting the brush down and walking over to where he was standing. Her blond face fell over her face. The pegasus gave a soft snort as she walked away from her job.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll continue brushing in a minute." She said, laughing slightly.

"Lily?" Asked Draco, smiling at the thought. "An odd name for a black pegasus."

"It was my mothers name." Said Kye. "I didn't really know her, she died when I was a baby."

Draco nodded, as Kye made her way around behind him, closing the door of the stable and trapping the warm air inside.

He watched as she came back in front of him, before looking down.

It took her a moment to look back up into his eyes again.

"Look. . ." She trailed off, obviously not quite sure of what she was going to say. "I just. . . I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

Draco smiled.

"No problem." He said kindly. "But it's not like I could've left you there."

"I guess." She said, stepping closer towards him.

She was getting awfully close.

She looked down, and then back up again.

"Well, I think you deserve a reward." She said, a cheeky twinkle flashing in her eyes. "Any thing you want."

Draco laughed softly, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

"That's alright." He said quietly, as she stepped closer. She was only inches away now. "I don't need any thing."

Kye smirked as she inched herself a little closer still.

"Really?" She asked, as he scanned her face up and down. "Not even. . ."

She paused, biting her top lip brat-like as she looked him up and down. Draco felt his need for a females attention rising as she looked back up into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning towards him.

Suddenly, Draco looked up. He could have sworn he had heard the voice of a girl yelling very faintly.

Nothing. He looked back at Kye.

"I, don't think so." He said, though it was difficult.

She pulled her arms away, looking a little hurt.

"I know your secret Draco." She whispered, causing him to squint at her in question. "I know why you're so down. I can see how much you ache."

Draco stood frozen as she leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear.

"I see the way you look at that mudblood."

Draco felt his throat tighten up as she pulled her lips away from his ear lobe, smirking sweetly.

He looked down, shifting his feet slightly, his hands remaining in his pockets.

Kye placed her hand on his chin, pulling his head up slowly.

"Forget about her." She whispered, leaning close so her lips were little over an inch from his. "You deserve better."

That was the first time in his entire life that Draco felt as though some body understood him. It was that emotion that over powered his head and plagued his mind. He didn't even pull away as she slowly pressed her warm lips against him own, running the tip of her tongue along his bottom one and slowly parting them.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to slowly pull his head away. She began to breath deeply into his ear, her hot breath running down the side of his face and her kisses making him feel like jello as she teased his ear lobe. He let out a small gasp as her hand made its way down his stomach, between his legs.

"Forget about Hermione." She whispered again, nipping his ear gently.

Draco, overcome by her seduction, failed to fight her off. He was too depressed and angry with Hermione to care at that moment in time, though he loved her more then anything in the world.

Draco let out a long breath of wanting and desire as Kye rubbed her palm gently between his legs, causing heat.

She giggled softly, like a bratty school girl, as she began to plant sexy kisses all over his neck. He allowed her to lead him over to the closest wall, pushing his back against it as she once again began licking his ear and breathing down his face.

Draco closed his eyes, titling his head back against the wood in pure pleasure. He needed to get it all out of his system.

He began to kiss her heavily when she licked his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. They started to grope one another heavily as she reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

He smiled at her reaction.

"Oh wow look at your build." She gasped, her eyes wide.

He smiled as she began to lick and nibble at his chest gently, almost clawing at his shoulders.

He began unbuttoning her shirt as she came back up for more tongue. Once he had undone them all, it was thrown to the floor. He ran his hands over her shoulders, back and forth while she tickled the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Draco knew he would regret this, but he was already too into it to care any more.

. . .Hermione. . .

Kye tilted back her head and let out a soft moan, running her fingertips through his hair. She started to breathe faster and harder as she reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor.

She then bent down, licking his lower stomach and going lower and lower, before coming back up again. All in the act to tease him.

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around so that her own back was against the wall. He was now a lost cause. There was no turning back. He had gotten himself into this mess, and he wasn't going to get himself out of it again. He reached forwards, grabbing her skirt and slipping in right off. Her breath grew louder in his ear as he did.

Draco looked down, running one hand up the inside of her leg. She let out a soft whimper of desire as he rubbed gently.

It was then that she grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing them both onto the soft straw floor, and crawled on top of him. But he was much too into it to be that patient, and he immediately flipped her over onto her back. Then, without warning, he leaned over her and entered between her legs. They both let their eyes shut as he did, Kye letting out another soft whimper of pleasure.

Draco pressed his forehead against hers, as he began to move up and down. Slowly at first, but his desires quickly took over, and he was going hard and fast, his eyes shut and moans parting his lips as he pulled in and out of her. Her finger nails roamed across his shoulder blades the longer they went, her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

"Ooooooooh. . . " She gasped, her head tilted back and her eyes shut. "Draco. . . ."

He went faster and faster with the more pleasure he was giving her. She shifted upwards, wrapping her legs tightly around his back and opening her eyes wide. Her breath covered his face as they kept going, not stopping.

"Draco. . ."

Every time she spoke his name it only encourages him to keep going. He could feel himself being taken over by nothing more then the feeling of lust.

Pretty bad huh? I bet you're all saying 'Hey! She's not Hermione!'. . .ohhhh man guys if you like these sex scenes just wait until Hermione steps into the picture!


	6. Trouble

Chapter Six

Trouble

**When all is said,**

**Destroyed,**

**And gone,**

**Do you love me,**

**The way that I love you,**

**When you smile,**

**When you laugh,**

**All i want is you.**

"Hermione, you don't look too good." Ron said quietly, pushing his bacon around on his plate with a fork. He looked over towards Harry.

"Actually," He added in, squinting back and forth from the two. "Neither of you look like you got any sleep last night."

Hermione sighed softly, looking over towards the Slytherin table. She couldn't understand what to make of all that was going on in her life at that exact time. The Slytherin table was the loudest as always. Draco was over there. He was sitting talking to what's-her-face.

Except something was different about this time. This time, Draco was actually listening, looking fairly interested in what the new girl was saying.

Hermione let out another sign, looking down at her Potions home work. It was then that Ron really became suspicious.

"Mione, you always finish your home work." He said sternly, snatching the piece of parchment out from under her nose. "What's going on with you? I don't understand."

Hermione didn't even listen as Ron looked over her work All she could do was watch Draco in depression. Ron must have followed her gaze, because he clued in almost immediately.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" He hissed, his face curled into a tight scrunch. "You've been watching him all week!"

Hermione snapped out of her gaze, straightening up in her seat and looking down at her food.

"Of course not silly." She said, forcing a smile upon her lips as Ron glared over at her suspiciously. "What would you think that?"

Ron didn't answer, he just watched her carefully. Hermione forced another slight smile, as she went back to her breakfast.

"Then, why isn't this done?" He asked sternly. Hermione looked up, slamming her spoon in her bowl and rolling her eyes.

"I was busy." She said sternly. Ron looked down at his plate, not daring to say another word.

"Alright girl." He said quietly, looking back up into her eyes with a small smile. "I'll believe you."

Hermione smiled back, feeling a little relieved over the subject.

It was then that the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open. Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked up from their food, goggling at what they saw. Professor Snape was making his way up towards the front table. He'd never looked so angry. Many whispers could be heard when they saw he had his hand grasping the shoulder of Blaise Zambini tightly.

"Wicked." Said Ron, his eyes glowing with pleasure. "Snape never gets angry at his own house, Blaise must have done something really bad."

Hermione watched as Snape threw Blaise to the stone floor, making his way up to where Dumbledore was sitting.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" Professor Mcgonagal asked, a fair amount of anger in her voice.

"Headmaster." Snape said sternly, his voice shaky and furious. "This boy has just confessed of the worst possible act. I think you should come with me."

Professor Dumbledore did not ask questions. He did not make a fuss. He stood up immediately, making his way down to where the twin were standing, and leaving the Great hall with both of them.

Hermione looked across the table towards Ron, as the doors slammed shut. The Great Hall was completely silent, no one dared to speak.

What on earth could Blaise have done?

Over the rest of the day her question was answered. Students at Hogwarts were always very quick to pass around information and rumors. But this one was for sure the truth, because nothing else could have made Snape that angry.

"_So, did you hear about Blaise?"_

"_Blaise is expelled?"_

"_I heard he raped that Riddle girl in the astronomy tower."_

"_No, it was in the Library."_

"_Well, I heard that they were actually having sex, and then Snape came along, and she pretended."_

"_I heard that Malfoy saved her."_

"_Malfoy? Yeah right! He's too much of a hard ass to do that, he'd probably take seconds on her after Blaise was finished!"_

All day people were talking about why Blaise had been expelled from Hogwarts. But no matter how far fetched the story, it still always involved Blaise and Kye having sex. Though, she believed the rape part more then the sex. She could just imagine the embarrassment Kye must be experiencing.

So much for Ginny and her crush on Blaise.

It was then that Malfoy and that very girl walked into the class room. He had his hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear to try and sooth her. The entire class sat and watched cautiously as the two sat down. Hermione felt sick at the sight of the two together.

She looked back down at her work, not daring to look for in the scenario of her eyes meeting with Dracos, she wouldn't know what to do. She longed to be with him, but she knew it was the wrong thing.

"Settle down class, settle down." Said their new DADA Professor. He wore long robes of golden coloration, with red patterns on the sleeves. He had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and black irises which made it impossible to tell the difference between it and his pupils. Hermione didn't like him at all.

"My name, is Professor Mink." He said softly, looking over them through his spectacles. "And I am your new teacher for the remainder of the year. "Now, if you could all turn to page 89 in your books, we may begin."

Hermione reached down under her seat, grabbing her book and flipping to the correct page. She took the opportunity to look over at Draco and Kye. They were talking very quietly, she was smiling softly. Hermione continued to watch as the girl leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on his lips.

It was then that Draco looked over at Hermione, a smirk on his face. Hermione glared back for a moment, before looking back down at her book.

She read the title, though he didn't really pay attention.

"Now, I would like you to read from that page up to page 95 please." Said Professor Mink. "Begin."

Hermione began to read, determined to take her mind of Draco and that bitch.

**The Power or 'Wizard Eye'**

**In the event of a witch or wizard craving the power over another. They have hundreds of way to do so. The spells which fall so complicatedly into the subject of what is known as the 'Wizards Eye', are all very complicated. We will be going over the easiest of them. The three spells in 'Wizard Eye' most commonly used are the following: Mysticism, Ratticus Maximus, and the Blood Sight. We will be looking at all three in this chapter. **

**Mysticism: This means to create the power to see through the eyes of another. Or, in some case, for them to see through your own eyes. using a delicate balance of essence and magic, one may use this power to see into some ones past. They may look into the persons head to see what things they enjoy or dislike. One may use this power to show others their own past, and if the creator is really good, into ones future.**

**Ratticus Maximus: This is the power to control another using eyes coordination. First, a person must win over the others trust. Then, using the Ratticus Maximus spell, they can control their every move and feeling of emotion. Though effective trust is needed, and this can also be dangerous. This spell can drive the person in control to death. Or even worse, insanity.**

**The Blood Sight: The Blood Sight does not come from any bottle or incantation. This power comes from a high level of training, by some one who knows the skill already. It may be learned through physical and mental tests, and takes great concentration. Eye contact must be made through he process, and the one inflicting the victim must use great levels of mental strength. This power creates a blood clot in the backs of the victims eyes, causing the person to go blind and begin seeing things. This is generally used to give a person nightmares or visions, or to drive them to making bad choices. No signs of this have been seen in the last 100 years in the wizarding world. **

Hermione looked up from her reading, scanning across the classroom slowly. She decided she would not read further at the time, she was thinking too hard. What was it exactly that had happened to Draco that night Dumbledore rushed his to the Hospital Wing?

No one had known.

The class was beginning to fill with chatter, which meant they were done reading. The Professor looked up from his desk, adjusting his spectacles as he scanned their faces.

"Well," He said quietly, as they all looked up towards the front of the room. "Time for discussion."

Hermione put up her hand immediately.

"Er, yes?"

Hermione put her hand down, asking her question.

"Was the Blood Sight used mostly by dark witches and Wizards?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, not always." He answered, walking over to the chalk board and pointing towards a diagram he had drawn. "For example, in Mystism, the person casting the spell must actually slip a type of brewed liquid into the victims food or drink. This is the most common of the three, and can be learned by any one with enough time on their hands. The Blood Sight is done by eye contact, and was generally used by dark witches and wizards. But that is not always the case I'm afraid."

Hermione looked at the picture on the board, of the human eye. It showed the way the first one worked. She nodded as he looked at her, waiting for approval.

"Draco sat on the wooden change room bench silently, pulling his leather quidditch glove up and over his fingers. The rest of the team remained just as silent as he did, as they prepared for the first practice of the season.

It had been a long day for Draco, all the work and the classes. He wasn't really feeling up to Quidditch that day.

Kye was over in the far corner, adjusting her boots. Draco watched her. In some ways he wanted to be with her, but in others it just didn't feel right.

He missed Hermione.

He got to his feet, picking up his broom from off the bench beside him. He looked around at the team. James was there, with his 'Nimbus Two Thousand and Three'. Bletchley was there as he always had been, though this was his last year before he left the school. He was a great goal keeper. Crabbe and Goyle were in the far corner, whacking each other with their beater bats and laughing like idiots.

There was a small brown haired boy in the far corner. He was skinny and pale, holding onto a Firebolt. Draco walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hey, you." He said sternly.

The kid looked up at him, and Draco continued.

"What's you name kid?"

"Tyrell." The boy answered, standing up and straightening himself out. "I want to try out for attacker."

Draco smiled softly to himself, looking the boy up and down in amusement.

"How old are you?" He said, laughing softly. "Five?"

"What's it to you buddy?" Tyrell snapped angrily, taking a step forwards. Draco couldn't believe how short he was, maybe 4ft.

"A lot." Draco snapped back, towering over the little boy.

"I'm twelve." Tyrell hissed, turning towards the exit. "Not five."

Draco watched with laughter as the little boy made his way out of the change rooms, slamming the door behind him.

Draco and the rest of the team joined him about ten minutes later out on the pitch. It was cloudy and grey, but not cold. They all gathered up in the center.

"So, guys." Said Draco, looking over them all. "We have three new attackers this year. And now Marcus Flint is gone, I'm captain."

Kye let out a small growl, looking down at the ground.

Draco looked her up and down with curiosity.

"What's up?" He asked sternly. "You know Flint?"

"A little." She said, smiling softly in a non-convincing manner.

"A little. . ." James repeated, shaking his head softly and smiling to himself. "Kye your bad."

Draco looked back and forth from the two in frustration. Then, deciding it wasn't worth it, he continued.

"So, first we need to give these attackers a test to take." He said, looking over the three. "We can begin with a simple fast hand drill, then take it up from there. so, if you three could mount and fly a couple feet up that would be great, the rest of you will stay down here."

The three new attackers, along with Draco mounted and flew up into he air. Draco tossed the Quaffle over to Tyrell, who caught it barely. It had been a hard pass.

"Now, quick passes." Draco said sharply.

Tyrell glared at him, before passing quickly to Kye, who passed to James. Draco had them passing back and forth for nearly ten minutes before he let them take a break.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." He hissed, as they landed on the ground, rubbing their arms gently and moaning.

"Hey, lady." Said James, catching Kye's attention. "Your arm has improved even more."

Kye smiled.

"Thanks James." She replied, dismounting her broom and planting her feet on the ground. "But, that doesn't keep my fingers from going num."

James laughed slightly.

Draco watched them carefully.

Practice went on for a good two hours, and by the time they were done, all of them were sweaty and tired. Draco was concentrating on the players skills.

Out of the three newbies, James was the best, though Kye came extremely close to him. Tyrell wasn't as good as them, but for his size he was extremely impressive. He was fast, and had quick movements to get around other players.

Draco and Kye were the last ones left in the change rooms that evening. Kye was just removing her last arm pad as Draco picked up his gym bag.

"I'll see you in the Common Room." He said softly, heading towards the doorway slowly. He was a little sore.

"Draco, wait." Kye called after him, grabbing her own bag and chasing after him. He stopped, turning around on his heel and looking at her.

She smiled at him warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled back as she kissed him gently on the lips, her hands roaming over his shoulders.

"Kye! What the hell are you doing? Malfoy I'll kill you!"

Draco pulled away from her, turning around towards the door way of the change room. There stood Marcus Flint.

"Flint?" Asked Draco, smiling softly. "What are you doing here? You graduated from this school."

"Shut up Draco!" Flint snapped.

Draco was taken back. He and Marcus had always been friends. He didn't understand.

"Marcus, calm down." Said Kye softly, holding her hands out as though he was going to come closer.

"No I wont!" He hollered, looking from her to Draco and then back to her again. He stepped forwards towards Draco, but Kiley stood in the way.

"Stop." She said.

Marcus didn't listen.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, taking her by the arm.

Draco looked at her, anger filling up in his own heart.

"What is he talking about?" Draco snapped, looking at Kye with anger rushing into his cheeks. "I'm not leaving her Flint!"

Kye looked down, her eyes beginning to water as Marcus shook her harder.

"You, move out of the way!" Marcus screamed, throwing Kye against the wall and looking at her.

"Was I not good enough for you?" He snapped, causing Kye to close her eyes. "You little slut!"

Draco watched as he threw Kye to the ground. She screamed.

That, mixed with the anger of knowing Kye's little secret, overwhelmed Draco. Soon Marcus and him were both rolling around on the floor, swinging at one another's faces.

"Fucking ass hole!" Marcus hissed, punching Draco hard in the jaw. "How. . ." Punch in the cheek. . . "Dare. . ." Punch in the nose. . . "You!"

Draco took the free time to cough up blood, as Marcus picked him up off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Draco rebelled, kneeing Flint in the gut.

Marcus coughed harshly, letting go of him and holding onto his stomach, Draco grabbed him around the collar, throwing four punches in a row into his nose, before throwing him to the ground.

It was then that the change room door opened suddenly.

"Mr. Malfoy! Flint!" It was Professor Mcgonagal.

Both boys stopped what they were doing, and looked up towards the door way.

"Up to my office immediately! I knew I could hear yelling."

Marcus stood up quickly, brushing himself off. Draco followed suit, walking through the door behind Mcgonagal. Kye touched his arm with her finger tips, but he shouldered her off, giving her a look which meant to back off. She looked down, her eyes still watering.

Draco prayed they weren't planning on making any more expulsions at the moment.

Sweet huh? Haha anyway moving on to the next chapter, what will happen next. Ron might figure out what Hermione is thinking. Keep reading!


	7. Malfoy Melancholy

Chapter Seven

Malfoy Melancholy

**Darkness clouds my nights of late,**

**Chasing away my hopes and dreams,**

**Filling me with an anger and hate,**

**A black rose resting against my cheek.**

The next morning couldn't have been more craved by Hermione. Once again that evening, she sat up by the common room fire till all hours of the night had devoured her in depression. Her mind was distant, not able to concentrate the way it once could.

Summer: Diagon Alley

"There are some things a person like you could never understand." Draco said softly, running the tips of his fingers over the rim of his mug. The damp and muggy feeling from the fire place of the Leaky Cauldron illuminated one side of his face. The other side remained dark and hidden.

Hermione watched carefully as the boy once more placed his wrist on the surface of the table, rolling back the sleeve with great elegance. Again, her eyes fell upon that marking, the marking of the Death Eater. Slight chills fell down her spine as she shivered in her seat.

"What do you feel when you look into the eyes of the serpent Granger?" Draco whispered ever so quietly. Hermione looked up from his wrist, her eyes appearing calm and almost compassionate.

She swallowed softly, as Draco watched her in waiting for her answer.

"Fear." She muttered softly.

Draco smiled very faintly, as though relieved to hear such a thing. He covered his wrist up once more, putting it back under the round wooden table.

"Now you know then." He mumbled, taking a sip of his drink before standing up slowly.

"Draco, wait." She said quietly, standing up also. He looked across the table at her with his silver eyes. They seemed to be filled with loneliness and anger. Hermione felt rather frightened for a moment, until he spoke once more.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I've gone through Granger." He said, taking a step closer towards her. "No one could, not even myself."

Hermione felt her heart beginning to hammer against her chest as Draco made his way around the table to where she was standing, looking down on her almost in a kind sort of manner. She wished she knew what he had planned.

It was their final day together in Diagon Alley. Hermione and her parents had been visiting from their new home in London, so she could spend all the time she needed for shopping. But, in the end, she hadn't done that much of it at all.

Draco had run from his family. He had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron for over two weeks when she found him in the alley way. He was frightened, running away from some thing. Though, he would not tell her what it was exactly.

"Tell me." She whimpered, looking up at him with kindness and respect. "I can listen."

Hearing those words, Draco looked down at his feet, shifting slightly. Hermione watched as his eyes began to swell with tears, drops falling to the floor to create puddles. She wasn't sure what to do exactly.

"Malfoy, you've never been kind to me." She whispered, causing the blond Slytherin boy to look up slowly. "And God only knows why you're doing it now. But I do know that you aren't the person you used to be, you've changed."

Draco smiled faintly, as Hermione placed her palm on his cheek. He let his eyes fall closed, sniffing a little as more tears ran down his face.

"I'm frightened." He said, wiping his tears away with the backs of his hands. "I don't want to be one of them anymore. I did once, but not now."

He took her hands in his own as he cried. She had never seen anything like this before. She never would have guessed that she would be comforting a Malfoy in a time of need. It was odd, but felt right at the time.

"Granger, come with me." Draco said gently, as he took one of her hands in his own, and began leading her up the wooden staircase towards his room. She wasn't sure what was on his mind, but for some reason she felt she could trust him.

The stairs creaked as they made their way up towards the top, and they both stayed silent as the night. Candles flickered softly in the dark, causing shadows to dance upon their faces. Dracos hand felt cold on hers, but comforting all the same.

As they entered his bed room, he closed the door, locking it behind them.

"What are we doing up here?" She said, as he led her over to the far side of the room.

He smiled softly as they both sat down on his bed. She didn't smile back, only watched as he took both of her hands and placed them on the bed between them. It was dark in their, except for the light from the dying fire in the corner.

"Hermione, I want to show you something." He said sweetly.

Hermione felt her mouth open in shock. That was the first time she had ever heard him call her by her first name.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his finger to her lips to silence her. She closed her mouth again, watching in silence as he closed his eyes, and began to utter some form of incantation. He began to speak faster and faster, though Hermione sensed nothing was happening.

Suddenly, there was a great feeling of sickness in the pit of her stomach, and her head began to spin. Everything around her began to darken, aching pain surged through her body. She let out a small whimper as every thing around her disappeared.

She was standing in what appeared to be some sort of a cellar. The sound of soft dripping could be heard as she spun around on the spot. Cold stone walls surrounded her on either side, covered with shelves filled with jars. A stone stair case stood in front of her, as she once more turned around. The light was dim, though she could see clearly.

All of a sudden, the sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening filled her ears. She backed up, right into a dusty shelf, knocking over a few of the jars. They fell to the floor with a loud crash. Hermione bent down, struggling to pick them up. It was too late, someone was coming.

The sound of foot steps coming down the stairs could be heard as Hermione searched for some place to hide. It was then that the feet of who ever it was came into view. They would see her for sure.

It was a tall man, with long blond hair and a black cape. He was pale, with evil silver eyes. Hermione watched as he grabbed hold of someone behind them, throwing it in front of him.

It was Lucius Malfoy, and he had hold of some thing.

As Hermione continued to watch, she realized he was grabbing onto a small boy, only about 5 years old or younger. The little blond boy was whimpering softly, though not quite crying. Hermione recognized his face right away.

"Draco." She whispered, as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

The little boy struggled with all of his might as his father dragged him across the cellar, towards Hermione. She gasped as they neared her, only to realize they had just walked right through her.

She whipped around fast, watching the two. Lucius was furious as he pulled his little boy along the cold stone floor, kicking and screaming, eyes watering with pain. His arms were covered in bruises and his lip was bleeding down his face. Hermione wished she could do some thing to help.

"Daddy, please." Little Draco cried, as his father stopped in front of a huge steel door covered in locks and bars. "No."

"Shut up!" Lucius snapped, opening the huge door and throwing Draco inside. The boy let out a loud yell of pain as he smacked against the stone floor. He had been thrown into a tiny storage room, empty and dark as midnight.

"No daddy, not the dark!" Draco cried, his eyes beginning to let go of tears.

"Silence!" His father screamed loudly. "You will stay in this dark room boy! No son of mine is going to be afraid of the dark and get away with it! Grow up, and be strong!"

"No!" Draco cried, his eyes filling with more tears as his father slammed the door of the storage room shut.

The sounds of little fist pounding on the door could be heard very faintly from the other side.

Hermione watched with anger as Lucius stormed back up the stair case, slamming the cellar door shut as he went. The moment he was out of sight, Hermione raced over to the door, which held Draco captive behind its cold steel. She could hear screams and cries on the other side, as she tried to open it.

No use, it was locked tight.

She then began pounding on the door.

"Draco!" She yelled. "I'll get you out! Don't be afraid!"

It was then that she thought of some thing. If Lucius could pass right through her, maybe she could pass through the door if she put her mind to it.

She took a deep breath, before pressing herself hard against the door. She could feel her insides quivering as she slowly began passing through the cold steel, as though it was very think fudge. First her arm was gone, then her legs.

Draco's yelling became louder still as she reached the other side of the door, coming into pitch blackness. She couldn't see anything ahead of her. It was blank.

"Daddy!" Came another loud cry. Except this one was right beside her. She jumped with fear at first. The poor thing.

She listened as the little boy continued to pound on the steel, crying and shouting and roaring in fear. She wished there was something she could do to help him.

There was a sudden flash, and Hermione found herself back in the bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron, grasping Dracos muscular arm with all her strength.

She looked up into Dracos eyes, her own were watering greatly as she watched him carefully. He said nothing.

It was then that Hermione broke down, sobbing harshly at the thought of what he had to go through. Draco grabbed her, pulling him into her arms, and whispering in her ear.

"Don't cry Hermione." He said quietly, stroking the top of her head with his hand. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to see."

Hermione continued her crying, as Draco rocked them back and forth gently. She felt safe and comforted in his arms, not knowing why.

Hermione." He repeated gently, lifting her head with his hand. It was warm, soothing her in ways she never thought a hand could. She looked up into his silver eyes, sparkling kindly in the fire light. He smiled.

She smiled back, as he ran his finger tips over her lips and chin, wiping away her tears. His eyes began scanning her face up and down as she looked at him, causing butterflies to stir in her stomach.

"Hermione." He said again, looking back into her eyes and holding her face in both hands. She continued looking at him, at first not really realizing that he was leaning closer and closer towards her face. It was as though she was under a spell, her eyes closed automatically as he leaned in to kiss her.

She let out a soft giggle against his lips as he opened his lips against her own, her tongue touching his in a warm kiss. Her hands began to wander up his back, her finger nails running along his shoulders and the back of his neck. As he pulled away, she thought she would melt.

That, had felt right.

"Hermione, you really should go to bed."

Hermione looked up from her book, realizing she had been in the common room all along.

Memories.

Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys dormitories, looking over her with kind eyes as she closed her book. She smiled a little as she did, resting, the book on the arm of the couch and tucking her legs up to her stomach.

"Mione, please." Ron said, walking over to where she was sitting. Hermione looked her hands as he kneeled down on the floor ahead of her, taking her hands in his own and looking up into her face. She looked up from her hands, into his shining blue eyes. "What is going on with you?"

Hermione started to speak, but then hesitated. What was she supposed to tell him?

She had no answer for him.

She watched him. He was looking at her with eyes that were calling out to touch her, to be with her. She could see the love in them, though she did not feel the same way back. In some ways she wanted to love him.

. . . Draco. . .

Hermione looked away, her eyes now fixed on the fire that burned with but a small ounce of life remaining. She let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Ron." She muttered, continuing to look deeply into the flames. "I can't answer that question."

Ron looked down miserably, his lips curling in sadness and anger together.

"Don't be upset Hermione." He said quietly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. It was warm and soothing to her. "Because when you're sad, you make me sad. And that's the honest truth."

Hermione smiled faintly, and he smiled back. She was thankful for him.

"We've only been here a week Hermione." Ron said softly, sitting down next to her on the couch. "It will get better."

"I know Ron." She said, forcing another smile. "Of course it will."

Ron smiled again, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She felt safe.

The next morning came with a great relief for Draco. He found himself down stairs on a Saturday morning, eating breakfast quietly. Thankfully he had not been expelled. Mcgonagal had left it up to Snape, who had warned him and told him that girls were never worth fighting over.

Marcus had left the evening before, still just as angry as when he had showed up. Draco didn't care much though, he was too busy thinking about other things.

Rain pored from the sky in large amounts. Looking out the window, the day almost appeared as night, it was so dark. The rain falling pounded on the school roof like hammers pounding an anvil. Draco always found it comforting when the school was warm and it was raining.

"Draco, may I sit down?"

Draco looked up from his breakfast. It was Kye. He looked back down at his food, not answering her. She must have taken that as a yes, because she sat down almost instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Marcus." She said softly, as he continued to eat, looking down at his plate. "I should have."

Draco shrugged.

"Who cares." He said sharply, looking across the great hall. "It's not like we're dating or any thing like that."

Kye opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again right away. She looked hurt. Draco thought of her as doing the right thing, when she got up off of her seat, storming out of the hall in a rage of anger.

"Watch where you're going!" Ron shouted, as Harry got up off the marble floor of the hall, dusting himself off. "Where the hell are you off to in such a hurry?"

The new girl stepped back wards as the three all watched her. She had ran into Harry as she exited the great hall. She looked rather upset.

Hermione watched Kye as water began to build up in the bottoms of her eyes. Her lips were quivering and her hands were shaking. Some thing appeared to be terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, looking down as Harry finished dusting himself off. "I was in a hurry-"

"What the hell for?" Ron snapped, looking extremely furious. Hermione didn't understand why he was acting this way, it had obviously been an accident.

"Ron, calm down." Harry said, placing his hand on his best friends shoulder. "She's a Slytherin, and the daughter or Voldemort-"

He paused, as Kye closed her eyes. Why would she fear the name of her own father?

"She isn't worth it." Harry finished, scanning her up and down carefully as her eyes opened once more. This time, they looked angry.

"Not worth it?" She hissed, stepping closer to him. Hermione saw Harry became extremely taken back as the new girl lost her temper.

Harry stayed silent.

"Do you have any idea at all who I am?" Kye hollered, taking another step closer. Harry stepped backwards, stopping as he reached the wall. He looked frightened.

"No." He mumbled, shaking his head swiftly.

Kye laughed slightly, shaking her head as though very disappointed.

"Well, take a good long look Harry." She snapped, her eyes wide with anger. "What do you see?"

Harry began to scan her face with his eyes, shifting nervously as he did so.

It was then that Hermione saw it. The girls eyes, a shining green almost identical to Harrys. The nose, that was the same as well.

Kye obviously wasn't going to give them any more thinking time. The three friends watched as she reached up towards her forehead, beginning to wipe it with the back of her sleeve. The make-up began to rub off slowly as she did so, and the image of some thing could be seen through it.

Hermione squinted towards the girls forehead, and then she suddenly realized what it was.

It was a blue lightning bolt, identical to the one on Harrys forehead. He seemed to understand now, because he didn't look afraid any more.

"You-?"

"That's right Harry." Kye finished for him, smiling a little though still looking angry. "I'm your twin sister."

"But-"

"I was there the night he killed our parents Lily and James." She snapped, taking a step closer towards him. "I was there when you were taken away and I was left behind. They couldn't find me, because I was already taken."

Harry stayed silent, though he looked more frightened then Hermione had seen him in a long time.

Kye continued.

"The Dark Lord had obviously thought ahead, because he had Death Eaters waiting outside to come in and retrieve us. They couldn't get you, you were too strong. They grabbed me though, and took me away. I was raised by the Lestranges for a long while, James practically my brother for over ten years. They kept me a secret, though they were good to me. They knew I would come in useful for one day destroying you."

Harry remained quiet.

"But I haven't been of any use." Kye continued, her eyes beginning to water even more. "Because what I was sent here to do, I failed. I wasn't even sent here to get rid of you Harry, I was sent here for other reasons. And I couldn't even pull that off. I was supposed to win over Dracos love by using the Bloodsight and Mystisism, but all I've done is gone and fallen in love with him myself. My father wanted me to marry a Malfoy, but all I've done is become weak."

She paused for a moment.

"I hate the Dark Lord!" She yelled, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "All I wanted was to do the right thing! All I wanted was to see my brother and tell him what was going on! But if I do I will surely die, along with all my fellow Death Eaters. I fear him, and he's supposed to be my father. Now I will be killed, and Draco will most likely be too, and it is all my fault!"

Hermione and the others watched as Kye took off at a run, towards the stone steps down to the dungeons, and out of sight.

There was a soft squeak at the door of the great hall. Hermione looked up, and realized Draco was standing there. His eyes looked empty. He must have been standing there to hear enough of what Kye had said, because he was still as could be, not daring to speak.

He wasn't the only one not talking. Harry was silent, in shock. Hermione didn't know what to do, and Ron was shaking all over.

Was Draco really done for?

End of chapter seven! I hope you guys are reviewing lots, because I love to type when I'm getting lots of reviews. Pretty emotional stuff hey? Well, I'm going to see what happens, because now it's going to get heavy heavy, and not just in depression. There's sex, and abuse, and happiness, and sadness. All of it, and fear of course. Anyway! Keep reviewing and I will love you!


	8. Heart of a Lion

Chapter Eight

Heart of a Lion

'**Cause I crave your,**

**Spirit and heart,**

**So much,**

**That it takes my pain away,**

**And I bring you,**

**Into my life,**

**And beg for the light,**

**To carry me,**

'**Cause I need you,**

**During day and night,**

**And even if it's not quite right,**

**You know my love is,**

**With you tonight.**

During those moments when he just stood there, Draco came to realize what he had done. What she had done. She had betrayed the orders of Voldemort, and brought chaos to all.

He had had no idea she was at all related to Harry. It had never even crossed his mind until that very moment, when she stood in the corridor crying for what she had done.

It was then that he remembered her telling him her mothers name was Lily. Maybe she had done the right thing, confessing her feelings. But the point was, she was not going to live through it.

How could so much happen in less then a week?

Harry was rubbing the back of his neck absent mindedly, obviously still taking in all of the information that had just been given to him. Ron was looking at Hermione. But Hermione, she was looking at Draco.

Realizing this, he put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the door frame. One of his blond locks fell into his eye as he watched the three pals sort things out silently. Harry would need time.

Draco wasn't sure what brought him to speak during those minutes of silence, but he did all the same.

"Well Potter." He said smugly, causing Harry to look up from the floor. "Look what you've gone and done. You've upset her, and now she's gone off and got us all into trouble."

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron snapped, giving Draco an angry glare. "Can't you see Harrys got enough on his mind at the moment, without you going and making things worse."

Draco laughed a little, though deep in his own heart, he was just as scared and confused.

He watched as Ron and Harry quickly vanished past him into the great hall. On the way by, Ron nudged him hard in the shoulder. Draco just laughed quietly to himself.

Hermione, on the other hand, stood her ground. Her straight brown hair fell over her face in long wisps as she watched Draco from the corridor. He wasn't sure what to expect.

She looked empty, and frightened. He wasn't sure what was on her mind.

. . .All he knew was that he loved her . . .

She cleared her throat suddenly, causing him to snap out of his love gaze. He remained leaning on the door frame, hands in his pockets.

"Draco." Hermione said softly. He let her know he was all ears. "I'd like to speak with you tonight, in the astronomy tower around midnight. It's female prefect patrol tonight, though I'm sure you can manage your way up there."

Draco did not smile. He did not nod. He just watched her as she slowly made her way past him, following her friends into the great hall.

She was gone.

Every bone and nerve in his body was screaming at him to follow her. But he knew he couldn't. So, instead, he followed Kye downstairs to the common room.

It was a long cold walk down there that night. His feet felt heavy and ached. His entire body felt hot all over. He wanted nothing more then to go to sleep. What would happen when the Dark Lord found out about Kye spilling? Would he really kill her? His own daughter?

The corridors seemed darker then ever as Hermione made her way up to the astronomy tower late that night. The walk seemed long, though she could only imagine it for Malfoy, who had to walk up all the way from the dungeons.

The soft wooden steps creaked as she made her way up them swiftly, to avoid any jobs needing doing. She just needed to speak with Malfoy.

Something about what Kye had said that morning had triggered some thing in the back of Hermiones head. She couldn't run away from her feelings any longer, she was right. She needed to talk to Draco about it all, and to be civilized about it. She needed to know once and for all what was going on.

She began to feel rather cold as she reached the top on the final stair case. The door of the tower was left open, Draco was probably already in there waiting for her to show up. She stepped in very quietly, closing the door with a soft creak behind her.

The room was almost completely black, not including the few stars illuminating the ceiling with a faint glow. She made her way towards the center of the room, looking around for any signs of Draco any where.

She sat down on one of the soft couches, continuing to look around.

"You're late for you own meeting, Granger."

At the sound of those words, Hermione could have sworn she jumped three feet in the air. She turned her head quickly to the right, to see Malfoy sitting on the couch next to the one she was sitting on.

"There you are." She said, sounding much more relieved then she had originally intended.

"Why am I here?" He asked sternly, as she walked over and sat down next to him. She felt her heart pounding against her chest at the sight of him. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, and black jeans. His blond hair wasn't jelled up, it was falling against the sides of his head.

"I was wondering if we could talk." She said softly.

Draco let out a soft laugh of amusement.

"Talk?" He said, smiling brightly. "What do we have to talk about?"

Hermione wiggled a little in her spot, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"About you, and execution-"

"Don't be stupid!" Draco hissed, scratching his nose and looking the opposite direction as though some thing had caught his attention. "I'll be fine."

"So, you're saying you aren't afraid?" Hermione asked, her eye brows raised. She would find that hard to believe.

"Exactly." He said, almost convincing her. "Is that all?"

Hermione knew what she had really come up here for, but she just couldn't grab up the wits to go through with it. It was so tempting just to lean forwards and kiss him. The way he was looking at her, she could have sworn right then and there she would melt.

"Well. . . yeah. . ." She lied, smirking slightly.

Draco looked shocked.

"You dragged me all the way up here for that?" He asked, smiling a little also, though his was more of a sarcastic one. "Well, I'll be on my way then."

Hermione watched as he began towards the door. See, this would be the time when any average girl would stop him, but she didn't. She let him continue to walk, and she just watched him do it. She knew that deep down he was scared out of his mind, but being a Malfoy, he would never admit to it.

"I love you too." She whispered softly under her breath, as he disappeared from the tower, letting the door close behind him.

She sat there for at least five minutes. She wasn't sure exactly how long it was. All she did know was that she was finding staring at her hands all the time was really rather tiring.

Five minutes she was sitting there. It took her five minutes to finally stand up. Five minutes to suddenly realize, what she was letting get away from her.

"Draco. . ." She whispered, heading towards the door.

She suddenly realized, she wasn't going to sit there and let him get away from her again.

"Draco!" She yelled, beginning to run full speed down the stair case. She was now jumping them four at a time, the hand rail sliding through her palm light sand paper. All she was worried about now was catching up to him.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took off full speed down the dark corridor, sliding around corners and sprinting as fast as she could.

By the time she had reached the bottom of the big marble stair case, she felt she was going to collapse. But she kept running any way. Pillars and statues were racing by as she jumped her way down the stone steps onto the dungeons. Her breath seized up repeatedly in her chest as she ran faster and faster.

Every thing now seemed to her as a great blur of nothing as she rounded the final corner of the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. She had to catch him before he got inside.

She came to a solid halt as she rounded the corner. She took this moment to catch her breath, as she looked around for any sign of Draco. And there he was, just uttering the pass word into his common room. The great rock wall began to slide open as she took off once more towards where he was standing.

"Draco!" She yelled out loudly. "Draco!"

She smiled as he turned to look at her. He didn't even have a second to think, because before he knew it she had wrapped her arms around him tightly, and was pulling him into a kiss. Their lips locked tightly for a long while before she pulled away, smiling brightly.

He smiled back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, looking down on the girl in his arms. His eyes were sparkling elegantly in the candle light, and his smile made them all the better.

"I let you go once." She said happily, placing both of her hands on his face. "I wont let myself do it again."

They both exchanged smiles as she pressed her forehead against his own, looking at him lovingly. She leaned in for another kiss, pulling him close against her body and clinging to his strong shoulders tightly.

Before she knew it they were both sprawled out on a Slytherin couch, Draco on top of her, kissing her neck and licking her ear lobe. She let out long breaths of desire as his tongue ran along her cheek bone, his hot breath covering her face and melting her insides.

His blond hair fell onto her face as she pulled him into a steamy kiss, causing them both to moan with pleasure and desire.

Hermione could feel pulse throbbing through her entire body as Dracos kisses made their way down her neck, to her collar bone. His hands left her face, and began making their way down her stomach, and back up again underneath her tank top.

The tip of his tongue teased her cleavage as his fingertips roamed over her breasts, squeezing them ever so gently. The smell of his hair filled her nostrils as she tilted her head back in pleasure. This was what she truly wanted.

"Draco. . ." She moaned loudly, as his hands made their way back up to her face, and his lips onto her own. His kissed her passionately, pulling away to let her speak. "I love you."

"Damn, I love you too." He said, though his voice was quiet through his efforts to catch his breath.

His eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed her knee between his legs. This was followed by a soft moan from his lips, as she flipped him over onto his back.

Her hands roamed over his chest as she licked his stomach, circling his belly button and nipping his flesh gently. The feeling of his warm skin against her face comforted her as she came back up for more kissing, taking his shirt with her and pulling it up and over his head.

The emerald flames from the Slytherin fire place flickered against their cheeks as they groped heavily, each letting out stifled moans of wanting and long breaths of torture. Hermione ran her palm between Dracos legs, causing him to lock his eyes closed, his mouth opening to let out another moan of pleasure.

Hermione smiled at the sight of him this way, and crawled on top of him, wrapping her legs around his and pulling his to sit up. He did, and she pulled him into another steamy make out session, beginning to rub her body rapidly against his own, creating heat between their legs.

Even through the layers of clothing the sensation was unbelievable. Hermione wanted him more badly then ever before.

Draco reached upwards suddenly, flipping her over once more onto her back. She let her eyes fall shut as he began kissing her neck again, his hand traveling down her stomach, reaching lower and lower.

"Mmmm. . ." She said quietly, as his finger tips slid underneath her pant line. Her heart began to race as his hand made its way lower and lower. He paused for a moment, as though to tease her as he kissed her lips. She kept her eyes closed as his fingers began to crawl further down. She wanted more then any thing for him to get there, and to stop teasing her.

His hot breath was smothering her face as he got closer.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the far side of the room.

Hermione looked up from Dracos lips, his hand being pulled swiftly out of her pants.

It was Crabbe.

"Draco? Is that you?" He asked in a deep and slurred voice. "What are you doing down here?"

Draco, knowing perfectly well Crabbe couldn't see them from where he was, acted quickly.

"Just, reading." He said cheerfully, looking over the top of the couch to where his pal was standing. "Go back to bed."

"Alright then." He said, in the same dumb tone he always spoke in. They watched as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his fists.

The two both waited for his foot steps to stop before they looked at each other once more.

Draco leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione pushed him away.

"Draco, I'd better go." She said softly, as he looked over her face kindly.

He nodded, though she knew he was disappointed.

"Yeah." He agreed, looking down at the couch, then back up into her eyes. "I had fun though."

"Me too." She said, smiling brightly as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night Draco Malfoy."

And with that, she got up from the green couch and exited through the door and out of Dracos sight.

Chapter Eight had come to a close! And now what do you have to say? Let me hear the reviews guys, and tell me what you want cause your reviews determine the story baby! The more reviews i get, the more i'll write i swear. Haha, anyway, love you guys. . .toodles!


	9. The Parting of the Four Founders

Chapter Nine

The Parting of the Four Founders

**Together,**

**We are strong,**

**We cannot go wrong,**

**But when seperated,**

**More chaos sheads their hearts,**

**Then any other task to be done.**

Draco looked over at the clock on the wall over hanging the bathroom. Two o'clock. He still had seven hours until he had to get up. He rolled over in the covers gently, looking across the dark, damp room. Images of Hermiones face flashed through his mind, as well as Kyes. But it was Hermione he wanted more then anything. Yes, the blonde girl was hot and heavy and passionate. . . as well as damn gorgeous, but for some reason Hermione was the one throbbing repetitively through his mind. Then, without another thought, he drifted back to sleep.

"Quick, grab your things!"

"Every body settle down!"

Draco was woken that morning, by the sounds of what seemed to be screaming, and feet thumping. Draco sat up in his bed slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing out the window. The sun still had not risen. In fact, it was still dark out on the Hogwarts grounds.

Draco, thinking that maybe he was just dreaming, covered his head with his covers and wiggled around to get comfortable once more. He was just falling back to sleep when some one grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard.

"Draco! Draco wake up!"

"Fuck off." He groaned, pushing the hand off of his arm, keeping his eyes closed.

"Draco! You have to get up!" It was Goyle, he sounded afraid. "A student has been found dead!"

Hearing this, Draco's eyes snapped open in a flash, and he had uncovered his head and sat up in his bed.

"What!" He said, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and jumping onto the cold wood floor. His eyes were wide as he pulled on his green and silver pajama pants, and a white muscle shirt. "Who?"

"People are saying that it was one of the Griffandor." Said Goyle, as Draco began to follow him down the stairs and into the common room. "Parvati? Or something."

Draco paused, looking around the common room. Girls were running around in a frenzy, screaming out peoples names and throwing their possessions into their trunks. Others were sitting by the fire, completely dazed in fear.

"Draco!" Came a yell from down at the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

Draco looked down into the eyes of Pansy Parkison.

He stood still as she made her way up towards where he was standing, coming to a halt just ahead of him.

"Draco," She repeated, as she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "She was killed by the Avera-Kadavera spell. . ."

"It's alright Lavender." Said Hermione softly into he ear of the girl clinging to her chest. "Shhhhhhh." She began to rock back and forth as the girl sat with her on the couch, shivering and crying louder then any thing Hermione had ever heard.

"H-Hermione," Lavender sniffed, raising her hand up to wiper her eyes. "I saw her, s-she was on the f-floor, dead as can be. It w-was h-horrible."

"I know. I know." Hermione whispered kindly into her fellow Griffandors ear.

"I know that this is hard for you, Ms. Brown." Said Professor Mcgonagal softly, from the couch opposite to theirs. "But you must tell us what you saw."

Lavender sniffed repeatedly into Hermiones chest, her knuckles white from hanging on to her clothing.

"All I s-saw was green l-light." She muttered, sobbing even more heavily then before. "S-so I walked into the bathrooms to see w-what it was, and s-she was lying there, d-dead."

"Was there any thing telling you who might have done it?" Professor Snape asked sternly, his expression never changing.

Lavender shook her head against Hermiones chest.

"No," She whispered. "Only, there was a second where I thought I saw a green skull, but then it vanished."

"A green skull?" Hermione repeated, exchanging glances with Dumbledore and Mcgonagal. "Isn't that the symbol for the-"

"Death Eaters, yes." Snape finished for her, standing up from his couch. Hermione watched as he began pacing the room slowly.

"Many students will be gone home by tonight." Said Dumbledore quietly, looking into the sparkling flames of the roaring Griffandor fire. "I will alert the trains that they will be needed."

"What's is going to happen to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, sitting Lavender up on the couch and leaning over in her spot.

"We may have to shut down." Said Dumbledore miserably. "Right now, the fate of the school rests entirely on how many students wish to leave for home today. For now, we will serve breakfast in half an hour, and alert every one on what is happening."

"You aren't leaving the school, are you Draco?" Asked Crabbe as they sat in the Great Hall, awaiting Dumbledores announcement.

"Of course not Crabbe." Draco snapped, rubbing his face over with his palm, he felt a little bit sick at that very moment in time. His head felt dizzy. There wasn't that many people down there with their suit cases packed and ready. Most students had decided that they were staying, rather then running home.

It was as Draco was looking around that he noticed the soft throbbing making its way through his wrist. It wasn't painful, but it was extremely irritating. He lifted up his arm, looking at the skull on his wrist.

"Shit!" He snapped, realizing that the red eyes of the skull were beginning to glow softly through his skin. He was being summoned.

Draco looked up, checking that no one noticed his little out burst. He looked around, his eyes suddenly falling into some familiar ones. It was Hermione, she was watching him. She looked slightly concerned, and from the looks of her face, she was ready to come over there.

Draco stood up suddenly in his chair, heading towards the exit in a steady run. Many heads turned to watch him as he raced between the tables, the aching in his wrist beginning to make itself known. It was getting worse.

"Hold on a minute!" Draco hissed at his marking, grasping his wrist as he pushed open the double doors and collapsed on the entrance hall floor. His ears had begun to fill with a loud ringing, his head aching and spinning as though he was on a carnival ride that would never stop.

He let out a yell of pain, clamping his hand over his marking and closing his eyes tight. Throbbing pain began pulsating its way up his arm, through his shoulder and spearing his chest. His finger tips were hot and his head felt as though it was about to explode.

He continued to shout out in pain as he crawled across the marble floor, his knuckles white and his entire body quivering. His body was boiling form the inside out.

He had no choice, he had to answer.

"I, Draco Malfoy, am prepared to answer the call of my Lord and Master."

Suddenly, a great light flashed all around him, his entire body beginning to spin around and around. He was being teleported to Voldemort, and there was nothing he could do or say to change that.

He continued to spin faster and faster, his eyes shut tightly, and he wouldn't dare open them.

_Thump._

He landed hard on the ground, and the feeling of every bone in his body smacking against hard cold stone made itself clear.

Draco lay there for a moment, shivering against the floor in fear to stand up. Some thing was moving over head of him, he could hear it pacing back and forth. He still didn't look up, he didn't dare to.

"Draco Malfoy," Came a cold and slithery voice through the dark damp air. "Stand."

Still he lay there. He was in too much pain to stand.

"Now boy."

It was then that Draco felt his entire body lift from the floor, light as could be. He kept his eyes shut, he did not want to look into the creatures cold eyes. He could feel himself being glided over towards the pacing sounds.

Finally, he grabbed up the courage to open his silver eyes. He looked into the eerie eyes of the Dark Lord, for the first time since his trial. He looked away almost immediately. It was then he saw Kye, collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Kye?" Draco asked, wiggling slightly in an effort to go and help her.

"She's fine Malfoy." Said Voldemort, as his feet touched the ground and he was released from the mans spell. "Leave her."

Draco obeyed, though what he wanted more then any thing was to help her.

"Draco!"

At the sound of his name, the boys head snapped up, pulling him into his lords haunting gaze. He wanted to look away, but he could not.

"Boy, you have betrayed me." Voldemort hissed coldly, stepping closer towards Draco, removing his wand from his cloak. "I offer you my only daughter, and you do not even except her. You have brought punishment upon you both."

Draco looked down at the ground, his breath shaky and scattered. His hands began to shake as he felt his body become cold as ice.

"I apologize my lord." He said quietly, still looking down at the floor. "I am betrothed to Pansy. And, I did not realize-"

"Realize what!" Voldemort hissed, causing Draco to jump slightly on the spot. "She is my daughter, I sent her to Hogwarts for your benefit, and you let it all go."

"Please sir-"

"Silence!"

And with that, Draco found that at a flick of his lords wand, he was soaring through the air, right into the hard stone wall. His head hit the cold stone with a loud cracking sound, causing a great pain to serge through his head and down his spine.

He let out a loud yell of pain as this happened, remaining on the ground and not daring to stand.

Seconds later he felt himself once more being thrown through the air, towards the far wall opposite of him.

_Crack._

Draco felt his eyes watering with pain as he struggled to stand up. The taste of blood filled his mouth as it ran down his chin from his nose. He ached all over, from his head to his toes. All he wanted more then any thing was to get out of there.

"You will not let me down again boy!" Voldemort hissed, pulling Draco up to his feet by the collar of his clothing. "Or there will be a another death at Hogwarts!"

"That was you?" Draco groaned, struggling to stand, even though the Dark Lord was holding his by the throat.

"Of course boy." He snapped, throwing him backwards once more onto the floor with a smack. "You know perfectly well my powers are strong enough now that I can get inside that castle undetected. It's only a matter of time before I have every one in my control and serving me. Once Dumbledore is down, it will be simple to cover the wizarding world in darkness!"

Draco felt his face curling at the thought of it all, but what could he do?

"Now, you, get out of my sight!"

Draco went to stand up, until he realized Voldemort wasn't talking to him.

He watched as Kye was picked up by her father. She let out a whimper of pain as Voldemort threw her head on into Draco, causing them both to fall once more to the floor.

"Kye? Are you alright?" Draco whispered, reaching to help her stand. But he was stopped instantly.

"Go! Now!"

There was another bright flash of light, and Draco gasped as Kye disappeared from sight.

"And now it's your turn for punishment. . ."

Draco looked up, fear flashing in his wide eyes as Voldemort towered over him.

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine." Said Ginny, grasping her friend on the shoulder as they sat in the great hall. It was now past dinner time, and over 30 of the Hogwarts students had gone home to their families, running in fear.

"Where is he?" Hermione said softly, looking down at the wizard chess board sadly. "Queen to A4"

"He'll be fine Mione." Ginny repeated, resting her chin oh her hand as she looked down at the board as well. "Don't worry, he's probably sleeping or some thing."

"No, he isn't." Hermione sighed, her hair falling over her face. The great hall was very quiet. They had been told to stay there all day, not allowed to leave. Dumbledore and the other professors had left the head boy and girl in charge while they searched for clues and got rid of Parvati's body.

Hermione had been worried about Draco all day. He had disappeared at the beginning of breakfast that morning, as though he was in some sort of stress or pain. Then, he didn't come back.

There was a loud crash as the double doors of the great hall slammed open, shaking the entire room. Every one looked up from what they were doing, all hoping to see Dumbledore or even Professor Snape. But no, it was a student. Her blonde hair was falling over her pale looking face.

Every one in the hall remained silent, as they watched Kye limp her way into the room. Hermione noticed that her arms were all bloody and torn, and a trickle of blood was running down her throat.

"Every one stand back!" Called Pansy Parkison, as she ran over to the girl. She had almost reached her, but Kye collapsed onto the floor before she even had a chance. Whispers echoed all around them as Pansy helped the girl to her feet, leading her over to a bench at the Hufflepuff table. She began to cough up blood, causing Pansy to jump out of her seat, and call for the head girl to come over.

Mean while, Hermione's attention was once more focused on the wooden double doors. If Kye had returned, maybe Draco was back as well. She continued to watch, but nothing passed through the doors.

Her heart jumped suddenly as one of the doors began to open, and once more every ones attention turned to them. They all cheered loudly as Dumbledore walked in, behind him followed all of the head of houses.

Hermione continued watching, noticing that Mcgonagal was carrying the sorting had, a list, and the small wooden stool they sat on all those years back.

"Good evening." Called Dumbledore, as he reached the front, turning around to face the school. "I trust you have all found things to keep yourselves occupied."

Silence.

"As you can see," He continued, scanning over the tops of their heads with great amounts of wisdom. "Many of you have left the school in the efforts to flee. Now, the staff and I have come to the final decision that we do not have enough students to still be carrying four houses."

There was a great rush of whispers through the hall after he said this. They all went quiet as he raised his hand.

"Now," He said. "We have counted up the numbers of students in each house, and the houses with the most students remaining are Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Therefore, we have decided to remove Hufflepuff and Griffandor for the time being."

More whispers.

_Did he say remove Griffandor?_

_He can't do that, can he?_

"Silence!" Dumbledore hollered, causing them all to be quiet. "We will begin to sort you all. And for those of you in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, please keep your tables. As for the rest of you."

They all watched as he clapped his hands together. Hermione felt herself falling to the floor suddenly, along with the rest of her house, as their tables vanished beneath them. There was a great scrapping sound, as the remaining two tables pushed their way to be centered equally in the hall. Hermione had to jump out of the way from Ravenclaw.

Professor Mcgonagal then began to call names, and since they were from all seven years, there were many to go through.

Dean Thomas. . . Ravenclaw

Luna Lovegood. . . Slytherin

Susan Bones. . . Ravenclaw

Justin Finch-Fletchley. . . . Ravenclaw

Ron Weasley. . . Slytherin

Seamus Finnington. . .Slytherin

Harry Potter. . . Slytherin

Collin Creevy. . .Ravenclaw

Padma Patil. . .Slytherin

The list really went on forever and ever, though Hermione didn't see any particular pattern.

"Hermione Granger."

This was it. Hermione knew that deep down she wanted nothing more then to be sorted into Slytherin. Maybe then, she could spend more time with Draco, and not in secret. This might change every thing. She felt rather excited.

She sat down quickly, and the hat was put on her hat, even now covering her head completely.

It didn't take long, and all her hoping paid offing the end.

"Slytherin!"

She smiled brightly, jumping down off the stool and joining Harry and Seamus at the Slytherin table.

The remainder of the students seemed to pass through rather fast. Hermione couldn't sit still through any of it, she just wanted to go find Draco. Where could he have gone?

"Now!" Called Dumbledore, as they all settled down into their new houses. "All of you head up to your new common rooms, and we will see you tomorrow!"

Betcha didn't expect that one did you! Anyway have fun with the next one! I love you guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! Make sure you review! The chapters will go on and on and on. . .but only if you review..lol


	10. Dracos Desires

Chapter Ten

Dracos Desires

No time was wasted by Hermione that evening. The moment she was out of those double doors, she began to look around for Draco. She knew that he could any where, but that didn't stop her at all.

Where would a Malfoy go to avoid having the entire school looking at him as he stumbled into the great hall. He could be in the library, or the hospital wing.

_No. . . not the hospital wing. _

She thought.

He would never allow any teachers to know where he had been, though it had been made clear but the way he had been clutching his wrist earlier that day. One thing about Hermione, nothing got past her without her figuring it out quickly.

It was possible that he may not even be back yet, but that seemed highly unlikely.

The thought came to her rather suddenly as she searched around every corner. She thought of it when she came to the statue of Borris the Bewildered.

"The bathrooms." She said, smiling to herself as she began to walk swiftly in the same direction. A cold chill had over come her as she neared the old statue, and eerie sort of unpleasant feeling. Ignoring it, she stepped up and looked the creature in the face.

"Pine fresh." She said clearly.

She stood back as the door way became clear, and she reached for the handle.

There was a small creak as the door swung open, Hermione still standing stark quietly between its frames. She didn't know if she really wanted to step in there. For a while she just stood there, off in what many would call a state of thought. She was thinking about what might have happened, and whether or not he would even be in there.

She jumped slightly at the sound of a tap being turned on. There was some one in there, but was it Malfoy?

Hermione took another step, shutting the door as she did so. The corner of the small hall way was blocking her view of the bathroom, so she instinctively took a few steps to unblock it. She felt her heart begin to race rather quickly at the sight of what she saw.

Blood.

"Oh no." She whispered, her eyes wide as she looked down at the floor.

Small pools of blood, in a steady path towards the bath tub, came into view as she took a few more steps. The blood was mixing with pools of water, causing it to run in small rivers through the cracks between the pearly white tiles of the bathroom floor.

Hermione hesitated, lifting her foot up off of the floor as she looked up into the bathroom. There she saw a figure, red stained and blonde, bent over turning on one of the many taps.

She felt her eyes begin to sting with fiery tears as she realized it was Draco. She quickly wiped them away, gathering up her strength. Her being upset would just make things worse for him and she knew it.

She took another step closer, her eyes fixed on him as he turned on another tap to fill up the giant pool sized tub. She halted once more as he stood up, letting out a small groan of pain.

It was then she let out a soft gasp.

He looked up instantly.

For a moment he just stared at her, as though he couldn't really see her. Then, he finally spoke.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly, backing up slightly as he looked her way. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione swallowed a rather large lump which had begun to form in her throat.

"Looking for you." She whimpered, her eyes beginning to water once more as she looked him up and down.

His white shirt was tattered and torn, covered in splotches of blood from his throat and collar bone. His nose was bleeding, as well as his left eye brow. She looked down towards his feet. He had no shoes on, clearly showing where the blood had come from. His feet were both cut up badly, dripping almost gracefully onto the floor.

She looked back up into his eyes. They looked empty, as though the very life had been sucked from them dry. What had happened to him.

She took one step closer, opening her mouth to speak, then hesitating.

"Hermione," He said softly, his eyes looking over her kindly as she stood there speechless. "You shouldn't be here, you should be up in your common room."

"My common room isn't up anymore Draco." She said, trying her best to force a slight smile as she spoke.

His eyes brows lowered as he looked at her. She could tell he was extremely confused.

"What?" He asked, concern bubbling up in his pupils. "You weren't expelled were you?"

Hermione felt her heart skip as he went to step closer to her, almost collapsing to the ground in the process. She quickly raced over to support him as he bent over, grasping his stomach.

"No." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she watched him struggling to stand up tall.

"Well. . ." He stopped as she looked at him. He looked at her from the side, almost at a glare, as though she wasn't being fare. "What are you talking about then?"

"Dumbledore got rid of Griffandor and Hufflepuff." She said quietly, brushing a piece of his blonde hair out of his gorgeous face, giving him a small smile. "Because of the lack of students. I'm in your house now."

Draco looked at her almost excitedly, at least he tried. But it seemed to suck up too much of his energy. She reached up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand quickly so that he didn't see, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Why are you crying?" He said, stroking her face his finger tips, smiling just a little.

She looked down, forcing another smile, though more tears had begun to fall from her glossy brown eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She whispered, as he stroked her face smoothly. "I shouldn't have been so horrible the other night, in here when you told me you love me. You would never have gotten yourself into this mess."

She let her eyes fall shut, as Draco leaned his head forwards against her own, letting warm waves of breath run down her face. This comforted her very much. She smiled.

"I love you." She said, through a fresh wave of tears.

Draco shushed her, as she began to sob into his chest.

"What happened to you?" She whispered against his neck, looking up a little.

She watched as he looked at the floor, his eyes appearing horrified and empty once more.

"I'm fine." He mumbled quietly, smiling as he looked back up from the floor. "Don't worry about me."

"We have to get you cleaned up." Hermione said suddenly, sniffing as she wiped away more tears.

"Hermione. . ."

She paused, as he took both of her hands in his own. She looked deeply into his eyes as he raised one of her hands up to his lips, kissing the back of it warmly, still looking into her eyes.

She smiled a little, as he put them both to his chest, smiling back.

"Don't worry about me." He said, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the bath water. "Now, have a bath with me, it'll make me feel better."

Hermione felt a little taken back.

"What?" She asked, her face curling with confusion, as well as excitement.

She stepped back slowly as he reached about his head, pulling off his shirt with a bit of a struggle. She could tell that he was in even more pain then he led her to believe. But, she didn't say anything. His shirt fell to the ground with a soft plop, as he reached for the string of his pajama bottoms, slipping them down to his ankles and they joined the shirt on the floor.

"Come on then." He said, smiling brightly as he made his way over to the edge of the huge bath.

Hermione watched the sexy Slytherin boy sit himself down on the floor, letting his feet dangle in the clear water. He was wearing only his boxers.

She hesitated at first, walking over to where he was resting. He looked up at her cheerfully, standing up once more and looking down at her kindly.

"Come on then," He said again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Or are you not in the mood for a bath?"

Hermione smiled as he leaned in and planted a warm kiss on her lips. Her whole body felt numb as the tips of their tongues met, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. His mouth was so warm, like she had just taken a sip of hot chocolate.

That was all she needed, and her top was off in an instant. She reached down, slipping her shoes and socks off, slipping out of her skirt and throwing it to the floor. The moment she was finished, Draco turned around and slowly climbed into the bath. At first the water turned slightly red from the amount of blood he had lost.

He let out a small and sharp breath of pain as it did, the hot water probably stung him where he had been cut.

Hermione followed slowly, adjusting her black bra and panties so they didn't slip off as she got in. Draco reached out his arms to catch her as she hopped into the warm water, which engulfed her. He smiled as he spun her around him in the water, causing ripples to spread around them.

They exchanged smiles as he stopped, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her into his strong chest. Small water drops ran down his shoulders and cheeks as he starred into her eyes lovingly.

She looked back, realizing for the first time in her life she was being held as though she would never be let go. She then realized how badly she wanted him. She leaned in, pressing her lips onto his passionately, pulling him into a steamy kiss. Their tongues wrestled gently as his Dracos hands ran down her shoulders, taking her hands in his own.

She entwined her fingers with his own as they continued kissing, water dripping down their faces in small beads. Her hands slowly began to make their way upwards, resting on his cheeks.

This was what she wanted. This felt more right then any thing she had ever done in her entire life.

Hermione tilted her head back wards as Draco pulled his lips away, beginning to kiss her shoulders and neck sweetly, his hand stroking her softly between the legs. She felt then the soft throbbing beginning to run through them, bringing her to a soft moan, her eyes shut. He let out a deep breath, beginning to kiss her neck more aggressively, using the tip of his tongue as well.

She reached up, running her finger tips through his hair as he rubbed between her legs once more, bringing butterflies to her stomach. Her eyes opened suddenly, as she lifted his head and pulled him into another kiss, this one much steamier and ruff.

Draco pulled away, letting out another breath as he backed her against the bath wall, lifting her slightly so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She rested her head back against the floor behind her as he began to move up and down, rubbing against her shoftly. Her finger nails scratched along his should blades as he did this, pulling them both into fits of heavy breathing.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered between stifled breaths as he continued. She leaned her head forwards, resting her chin on his shoulder.

She felt as though every part of her was crying out for him to be with her right then and there. She didn't just need him any more, she ached and craved for him.

He ran both his hands up her stomach, cupping her shoulders gently as he began to run the tip of his tongue along her throat. His thumbs played small circles around her neck as he continued, fondling more and more.

She couldn't take it any more, and a second later she had reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She wasn't sure where it ended up after that. Most likely floating around in the water some where. Dracos eyes grew wider at the sight of her bare chest, and he immediately pulled her into another kiss, so her breasts rested against his own chest.

She pulled way to let out a much needed breath. He then bent his head downwards, flicking his tongue along her chest, his hands still on her shoulders.

She wasn't planning on waiting for him to have play time with them, and she reached down and pulled her panties off over her ankles right away. Them exchanged smiles as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her back still to the wall. Her hands roamed freely up his chest as they kissed, both struggling for breath.

"Hermione, I need you with me." He whispered, letting out short heavy breaths, his chest caving up and down swiftly. She smiled as he looked her up and down, his eyes wandering freely.

She smiled, leaning forwards and planting kisses all over his face, as he struggled to pull off his boxers. She giggled slightly as the slipped off, leaving them both naked together.

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her close. The feeling of his naked body against hers was so arousing she though she would melt. His stomach was pressed right against her lower stomach, causing her to look down as he began to kiss her neck once more.

"Mmmmm. . ." She gasped quietly, her mouth open and her head tilted back in ecstasy.

Hermione couldn't believe herself. She just liked him so much, and he was so gorgeous.

"Hermione," He said quietly, stopping what he was doing and taking her head in his finger tips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, smiling as he scanned her face up and down with his eyes.

It was then that her heart raced more then it had ever before. Draco had pulled her legs up once more so that they could be wrapped around his waist. Only this time, he reached down, taking his member in his hand and guiding it between her legs.

Her eyes widened as the feeling made itself know. He paused for a moment, then continued. She let out a loud gasp as he moved inside her, her eyes fluttering closer and her mouth opened in pleasure. It hurt slightly, but she didn't really notice at all.

He let out a breath of pleasure as well, waiting for a moment, before thrusting gently, causing her head to once more fall back against the floor. She felt her whole body beginning to get hot as he began thrusting faster, his hands clutching her shoulders as he moaned softly under his breath.

It got better and better the longer they went. There were certain times, when he rubbed at just the right angle, and her entire body felt as though hot jolts were flowing through her veins. He went faster and faster, his breath rolling down her body.

This was all she wanted.

This was perfect.

Suddenly, a feeling as though butterflies surged up her entire body caused her to let out a small gasp of pleasure. She tightened her legs around his waist to increase friction. This felt amazing, she had never felt any thing like it in all her life.

Dracos breaths were getting harder and harder, warming her ear lobe and covering her face. His hot body against her own was enough to make her scream. She was in heaven.

"Hermione. . ." He gasped, his eyes clamped shut as he began to thrust deeper. Hermione couldn't help it, she let out a loud moan, shaking slightly under his penetration. This was followed by another moan, and then another. Her head was now against his shoulder.

Pleasurable waves flushed through her like lightning as he continued.

". . aaaaaaahhhhh. . ." Hermione moaned once more, her eyes shutting tightly as she began to bite softly as his shoulder to keep from screaming. She was being pounded softly against the pool wall with every thrust, but all she was concentrating on was the pleasure she was experiencing.

She felt Draco beginning to shake in her arms, his eyes clamped shut and his breaths small and loud, almost as though he was quivering.

He suddenly let out a small moan, his finger nails digging into Hermiones back as he began to thrust even faster. This was followed by an even louder moan. . . and a long breath of pleasure as his head rested against hers.

Both of them waited as he stopped his thrusting, his arms not letting go of her. She kept her eyes closed, as they both gasped for breath in one another's arms.

That had been the most unbelievable thing she had ever experienced.

Well, there was one sex scene. . .if there was any thing you didn't like just let me know, and I will improve even more in the next ones! I had fun typing this chapter any way! Anyway catch ya later! The more reviews. . . the more I type! -Wink wink!


	11. The Way the World Works

Chapter Eleven

The Way the World Works

**When I look at you,**

**All my thoughts are swept away,**

**That eyebrow raise you do,**

**Or the way you will always say. . .**

**"My Lady"**

The walk back down to the common room was slow going for them both. Dracos pain, though it had reseeded greatly in the warmth of the bath, had returned afterwards. It seemed all the pain he experienced, passed off to Hermione as well. She felt like he was all she had, and she didn't want to lose him. It was incredible, how fast ones love for a person can expand, even when you think your love can't grow any stronger, it always finds a way.

Hermione, she barely knew him, and yet she stood by his side that night. She barely knew him, but she loved him beyond words. She barely knew him, but she was willing to risk her life and even die for him. Words coming from his lips seemed to her to mean so much more then from any ones else's lips. Maybe she was delusional and insane.

Maybe all that she now held dear, would just disappear in a flash, right before her eyes. You can run from the truth, but it always manages to catch you in the end. The way, if you were to kill some one. At the time, it may not seem so bad that you did it, but after time thoughts begin to cloud your head and poison you, the way you were poisoned and driven to do such a thing. Hermione knew that by this time tomorrow she would be having second thoughts of what she had just done.

Hermione, being a muggle in wizarding school, had remained a virgin up until that night. She had had her chances, but it had never felt the way she would have wanted it to feel. She would have bet also, that most girls did not lose their virginity while having a bath with the most gorgeous guy in the school. She smiled at the thought, as she sat down in the common room that night, her head rested on Dracos rasping chest.

His heart beated softly in her ear. She found it so hard to believe that someone with so many worries and stresses, could have such a steady heart beat at a time such as this one. He felt warm against her cheek, though she did not let her eyes fall closed. The fire seemed to engulf her in an epic trans.

"Draco. . ." She asked quietly, looking up at his face.

He looked down at her, the reflections of the fire dancing around in his silver eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tell me some thing about you." She finished, wiggling around slightly in his arms to get more comfortable. "Anything. About your friends or family, or sex life. I want to know every thing."

Draco looked away from her, back into the fire, his eye brows raised. He let out a deep breath, looking back down at her and smiling.

"Well," He paused, taking another deep breath. "I have a very little sister, her name is Melancholia. I don't like her much, she's a real brat, a daddies girl. She has this obsession with getting me in trouble. It's as though she wants to see me hurt. . . I don't know."

Hermione watched him curiously as he fidgeted slightly in his spot, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"My mother is always drinking. I know, surprising for a pureblood witch. Truth is, her and my father were betrothed, so they aren't the happiest couple in the world. She spends most of her time wandering around the house, hung over or drinking more either way she's a messed up bitch with poor taste for lifestyle. My father. . .well, you know my father."

Hermione leaned in closer, waiting for him to continue.

"As for girl friends and such. . ." He said, pausing to kiss the top of her head. "The only girl I've ever truly dated is Pansy, but, she's not the only girl I've ever been with if that's what you were asking."

Hermione looked away. In truth, she really didn't want to know how many girls he had been with, in that sense.

The common room was dark. It was late, and every one else was fast asleep.

"Draco, I miss you already and you aren't even gone." She whispered, sitting up and looking deeply into his eyes. "Please don't leave me alone."

He smiled softly, pulling her closer as he spoke.

"I won't." He replied, pulling her face towards his own slowly. His lips had just touched hers when there was a sound from behind them.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione knew that voice. She would know that voce any where. She pulled away fast, her head whipping around to lock eyes with those of Ronald Weasley.

His face was pale with shock, his eyes balls wide and his mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley?" Draco hissed, straightening himself up as Ron let his mouth fall closed.

"Draco, shhhh." Hermione muttered, placing her hand on his, then looking back towards Ron.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said, his voice squeaky and compressed. "I come down to find you, because you've been gone all night, and this is the reward I get?"

"Oh, please." Draco snapped, rolling his eyes and laughing to himself as he turned around and looked back into the fire. "She doesn't need you looking after her all the time-"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, causing him to jump a little. It worked. He fell silent.

Hermione got up from her spot on the couch, beginning towards where her best friend was standing.

Ron took a step backwards, almost falling back onto the first step to the dormitory.

"Ron, please." Hermione said softly, taking a few more steps, slowly as though he was a tiger ready to pounce. "Don't go."

"Stay away from me!" Ron hollered, his eyes squinted and watery as his face began to turn red.

"Ron listen to me-"

"Why?" He spluttered, tears now falling down his face in shimmering little streams. "After all the things this creep has done to you, why would you go running to him? I love you Hermione. I love you so much and I have always been there!"

"I know." She said, smiling a little through her own tears. "These times are hard on all of us-"

"So your solution is to run into the arms of a Slytherin?" Ron asked, his face becoming even more angry as he took another step backwards, up the first stair. "You're practically throwing yourself into the power of the enemy Hermione, you're betraying Harry and me! What about your parents, and Dumbledore?"

Hermione had never thought of things to that extent before. But now that Ron had said it, she realized that he was right. She knew that there was nothing for her to say that would make him realize that Draco was not the person he thought him to be. There was no changing Rons mind, it was made up and made up for good.

"I. . ." Hermione trailed off, not sure what to say exactly. "I'm sorry. . ."

Ron looked at her. He looked at her with more anger then she had ever seen him hold. She had seen him angry, but this was the absolute worst. He was shaking all over.

"You're sorry?" He said, calmly at first. "You're sorry?"

She nodded swiftly, looking to the ground as he spoke.

"You're not sorry, don't give me that bull shit Hermione! I can see how happy you are!" Then, he paused for a moment, as though he had just realized the words being let go from his mouth. "You're happy." He repeated. "I should be happy too. That's right, I'm happy."

Hermione looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess," He said softly, his face turning kind and compassionate. "That's just the way the world works, and I should be thankful that you're finally smiling again. You're happy, I'm happy. . .we're all fucken happy now aren't we?"

She felt more tears beginning to flow as he smiled weakly in her direction.

"I'm sorry Mione." He mumbled, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "You're happy. Water baby."

Hermione felt her heart jolt painfully in her chest at the sound of that name. He hadn't called her that since the year before last, during the fourth year. She remembered it well.

"Good night Hermione." He whispered, as he turned around on his heel. She didn't say a word, she just watched as he silently made his way back up to the dorms.

There was a moment of silence, when all she did was stand there, looking up towards the door way he had just disappeared through.

It was Draco who cleared the silence.

"Hermione, he's right you know."

Hermione spun around on the spot, looking over the back of the couch.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, her lip beginning to tremble softly.

"I am the enemy."

She looked back down, cupping her face in her hands. She let out a soft sob, as the heat from the fire engulfed her, and memories began to flash through her head.

Hogwarts: Fourth Year

"I am so thirsty." Said Hermione, as she made her way down the marble stair case with Ron by her side. "Lets take a stop at the fountain before we head to Potions."

Ron smiled, waiting as she bent down to take a sip from the fountain in front of her. She felt relieved, as the icy cold water touched to her lips, flowing down her throat and comforting her insides.

It was then that she suddenly realized some thing warm was covering her face. She looked up from drinking, her head still down. They were only opened for a second, because in the next, they were closed once more. Ron had pressed his lips to hers through the water, his tongue entering her mouth softly.

She didn't pull away as they began to kiss for the first time. For moments it felt right. It only lasted seconds, before he had pulled away.

She lifted her head up, as his pulled away from her own. She smiled.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, stroking her face. "Water Baby."

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermiones eyes opened suddenly, revealing the stone walls of the Slytherin common room. She had been dreaming. Draco was standing in front of her, his hands clenching to hers tight. His breath was falling on her face, making her realized that there was no need to be afraid.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She said suddenly, taking him by the face and kissing his forehead. "And don't you ever forget it."

Hey guys! Review review review! Haha anyway, I hope your liking the story, and if not, there's always a chance to let me know. . . if there's any particular type of scene you want to read, or any thing you want to happen, suggest it and I might be able to make it happen. . .you never know! luv ya!


	12. Anger of a Raging Riddle

Chapter Twelve

Anger of the Raging Riddle 

**Take me by the hand,**

**Look me in the eye,**

**Say you love me so,**

**Until the day you die. . .**

**Until the day you die. . .**

Hermione was surprised the next morning to find that Ron hadn't told any one of what he had seen the night before. She wondered if it was because he cared about her, or because he was just too disgusted at the moment to even mention it.

The students at Hogwarts ate silently the following morning in the Great Hall. None were used to having only two tables for houses. For another thing, none were used to getting along so well with one another. Only, they weren't getting along well at all. The idea of mixing the Griffandors in with the Slytherin was the worst idea since hiring Professor Lockhart.

"How does it feel to be sitting on this end of the great hall there Potter?" Pansy Parkison sneered across the table towards the three friends. Though Hermione and Ron had not spoke at all that morning, it seemed Harry hadn't noticed.

The raven haired boy looked up from his soup, appearing not at all in the mood for a battle. He just stared at Pansy for a moment, before looking back down at his breakfast. Hermione stayed silent, looking up and across the table at Draco. He was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle, eating silently. He looked horrible and banged up, just as he had the night before.

Pansy obviously had not been summoned the day before, she looked fine and healthy.

Hermione smiled across the table towards the Slytherin boy as he looked up slowly. He gave her a very small smile back, before going back to his food. Hermione felt so uncomfortable sitting at that table.

"Pass the toast, would you Goyle?" Said Seamus, nodding his head across the table towards the right of Dracos shoulder.

Goyle grunted softly in amusement, ignoring Seamus's request completely.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione hissed, causing Goyle to look over at her swiftly. "Just give him the damn toast!"

Goyle starred at her, once again smirking and once again ignoring the request.

She rolled her eyes, looking over to Seamus and giving him an aggravated look.

It was then that she realized the toast basket was making its way across the large table to where they were sitting. She looked up, seeing that Draco was leaning over towards them, the basket clutched in his fist. Seamus took it slowly, looking at Draco as though he was crazy.

He put the bread down on the table, taking a piece, though still looking at Draco. Draco on the other had, had gone back to his food once more, still silent as could be.

"Thanks. . ." Seamus mumbled, scratching the back of his head. ". . .Malfoy. . ."

Hermione smiled softly to herself, as she spooned her soup around her bowl slowly.

The rain hammered the roof as the Slytherin all made their way to Transfiguration. The wind howled against the windows, shaking the glass and rattling the shudders. As they walked Hermione looked over at Ron, who was walking along side of Harry, staring at the floor the entire way.

It was then that Draco came up along side the three, smirking wildly with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"So, Potter, that's too bad that you and you're beloved are still in different houses." He said cheekily, as he nudged Harry in the shoulder. "Now it's going to be really difficult for you two to meet up at all hours of the night."

Harry looked down at the floor, pausing to think before he spoke.

"Shut-up Malfoy. . ." He muttered under his breath, as they began stepping up another flight. "No one asked for your opinion."

"Well," Draco said, smiling to himself as he paused. "You should have thought of that before you stripped all of her clothing off and fucked her on the astronomy tower floor for me to see then. Isn't that right, Potter?"

Harry was beginning to look furious, his fists clenched at his sides. Hermione could see that he was also embarrassed, his face was beat red.

Transfiguration passed by through a slow and dull process. Hermione, though usually very good at listening when it came to classes, couldn't keep her eyes on the Professor. She found her self staring absent-mindedly out the window, off towards where Draco found himself seated. There was no sign of Kye that morning, and Hermione assumed she was up in the hospital wing.

There was a huge shuffle of feet after class was over, every body pushing and shoving to get back up to the dormitories. Everyone seemed determined to get in the others way, as though they weren't in the same house at all. All day Draco had seemed rather quiet, distant. It was as though he was filled with some thing that was kicking him endlessly in the gut.

Rain continued to pelt against the roof, as Draco and his two cronies entered the common room that afternoon. They had no more classes until later that day, so they were free to just relax and do what ever they wished. Draco knew that he had to plan the next Slytherin practice soon. That was when he realized, at the same time as Harry approached him.

"Hey, Malfoy." He said sternly, as he entered the common room behind him. "We need to talk."

Draco turned around, looking him up and down as he removed his jacket and sat down on the coach.

"What do you want Potter?" He drawled, rolling his eyes towards the roaring fire.

"It's about quidditch." Harry said, sitting down next to him on the couch. Draco looked down at the space between them.

Minimal.

He looked back up at Harry with disgust, as he shuffled over, creating more distance then before.

"What about it?" He asked, draping his arms over the back of the couch.

"I want a place on the team." Harry said quickly, shifting a little on the couch. Draco laughed quietly to himself.

"Really?" He said, smirking as he looked back into the fire. "And what position are you going to play Potter. . . Chaser?"

"I could do." Harry said, sounding a little disappointed as Draco looked back towards him, still laughing.

"Because you aren't playing seeker, that's my job." Draco said, looking Harry up and down coolly. "Understand?"

"Yes. . ." Harry paused, his face cringed with jealousy. ". . .Malfoy. . ."

"Good." Draco finished, still smiling slightly. "As long as we have that settled, you can come to the next practice and I'll make my decision-"

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly, causing Dracos smiled to fade. "What about Ron?"

"What about him?" Draco asked, looking as though he had no idea what he was talking about. "We already have an excellent keeper. And, since Weasley was never even any good at playing that position as it is, I think I'll leave him cut."

"But-"

"Shut up Potter." Draco said softly, as he stood up off the couch. He had fun playing captain with Potter. Finally, he was in control and dominating.

Draco continued smiling to himself, as he made his way towards the stair case leading up to the dormitories.

He halted as he came to the first step. Hermione was standing there, with none other then Pansy Parkison. They both looked very angry. Though, Draco was busier concentrating on what Hermione had changed in to. She was wearing a small white tank top, letting her cleavage out in the open, as well as a little pair of pink pajama pants.

"You are not having that beast upstairs Granger!" Pansy snapped, stomping her foot and pointing her finger up the stairs. "There is no way in hell!"

"He's just a cat!" Hermione hissed, her eyes filled with rage. "He wouldn't hurt any body!"

"It's a monster!" Pansy squealed, stomping her foot again. "I will not have it in the same room as me!"

"You are such a little witch!" Hermione said, her eyes flaring.

"Back off Granger!" Pansy snapped. "You aren't even supposed to be here!"

And with that, Pansy stormed past Draco, leaving the common room in a mad hurry.

"Bitch!" Hermione yelled after her, as the common room door slammed closed behind her. Draco watched, as Hermione began making her way up the stair case towards the dormitories.

"Hermione!" Draco called, running after her two steps at a time.

She turned around as she reached the top, smiling a little once she looked into his eyes. Her own, beautiful as ever, were filled with anger.

"I hate her." She said suddenly. "I hate her so much."

"I know." Said Draco, smiling at her as he reached the top stair as well. He looked back to make sure that no one was coming, then he took her by the hand.

"I had a good time last night." He said softly, looking her face up and down. She was so beautiful, and so irresistible in that out fit.

She took the time to smile back.

"Me too." She replied, as he took her other hand and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, leaning in towards her and planting a small kiss on her warm lips.

"Hermione. Come with me." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Said Hermione quietly, nodding her head and smiling slightly.

They walked slowly to the hospital wing. They both kept a look out. Hermione was amazing, and so much different then he could have ever imagined.

But inside Draco was aching. The day before had only been a small example of the way things were going to be. At any moment, Voldemort could take over the school and destroy Dumbledore. Draco feared that more then ever, and he knew that telling Dumbledore wouldn't change anything. The man probably already knew to begin with.

As they reached the hospital wing, Draco took a deep breath. He almost feared going in there, on account of what he might see. He knew that Kye was in pretty ruff shape, but what he didn't knew was how bad off she really was.

The wing was quiet, without a soul. The two stood in the door way for a moment, looking around to see if they could see Madame Pomfrey. She was no where in sight, so they preceded in without her consent.

Kye was in there, laying quietly in her bed. Her long blond hair was flowing freely against the white pillow. She looked peaceful as she slept. As they got closer, she stirred slightly.

Hermione looked a little nervous at the sight of her lying there. It was as though she thought she might jump out at her or strangle her. Draco smiled slightly.

"Hermione, she isn't like her father." He said softly.

Hermione nodded, looking a little relieved at his words. They both watched as they stood over her bed.

Suddenly, Kyes eyes began to open, even though they were both surrounded by huge black patches. Hermione let out a small gasp as her eyes fell upon them, stepping backwards. Draco smiled at the girl, looking her over with kind warmth in his heart. He respected this girl.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, as the girl looked up at them both. It seemed to take her a little while to process the question. She didn't move or flinch. She stayed still.

"I'm, alright." She said softly, her eyes flickering over both of their faces. "You?"

"Not bad." He replied, shrugging with a smile. "I've been better."

Kye smiled briefly, her vision falling upon Hermione.

"So," She said, taking a breath between. "This is the muggle you like so much?"

Draco nodded, looking down at her words, then back up once more.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile, taking another step closer. "This is Hermione."

"Hello." Said Hermione, waving, though she appeared to be very uncomfortable.

"Hello." Kye said quietly, struggling to sit up against her pillow.

Draco looked her arms up and down, which were covered in bruises and scrapes. Her neck was also badly bashed up, though Madame Pomfrey had down an excellent job at healing them so far. He could tell that the girl was in pain.

"You'd better get well soon." Draco said. "I need you for quidditch."

Kye giggled softly, looking down at her fingers, which were ringing together against her lap.

"There might not be a getting well again, Draco." She said quietly, forcing a happy smile, though her eyes were watering. "Pomfrey says there's a 50 chance of me dying in the next week or two."

"Nah, only 50?" Said Draco, smiling and waving his hand as though it was no big deal, though he wasn't as confident as he seemed. He never was. "That's nothing, you're going to be fine."

"Even so, I'll be dead in the next year or two any way." Kye said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "We all will be once my father decides he's ready to attack Hogwarts."

Draco looked down at the floor, his smile fading. He knew that she was right.

"What is she talking about Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly, a large hint of worry in her tone. "Voldemort is back?"

Draco nodded, still looking down and remaining silent.

"That's what killed Parvati." Said Kye, another tear falling down her cheek. "The Avera Kadavera spell did it."

Hermione stepped backwards, looking back and forth from the two. She couldn't believe this.

"Draco, is this true?" She asked, her eyes wide and her voice sharp.

Draco nodded slowly, still looking at the floor.

Hermione took another step backwards.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione snapped, taking yet another step backwards. "Right away!"

"It's too late for that Hermione." Said Draco, whipping around and looking at her. He had never seen her so frightened. "It's too late for any thing. All we can do is remain here in Hogwarts and pray Dumbledore finds a way to save us."

Hermiones lips were trembling, as a single tear fell down her face.

"Too late?" She whimpered, taking three more steps back. "That can be possible."

"He'll strike when he feels the time is right." Said Kye quietly, her tears steady. "Darkness will be upon us very soon."

Alright, so. . . who likes the twists? Haha anyway, review, and continued reading and I will do all I can! So, see ya later!


	13. The Secret That Frightened the Serpent

Chapter Thirteen

The Secret That Frightened The Serpent

**When all darkness surrounds you,**

**Where do you turn?**

**Sometimes there's no where to go.**

**Sometimes,**

**The only thing you do,**

**Is run to the one you love,**

**And for ever stand your ground.**

Hermione looked as though she wasn't sure what to say. As Draco and Kye both watched her, they could see a great amount of fear in her face. She was frightened beyond belief.

The three stayed silent in the hospital wing. Kye began wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. An eerie silence seemed to surround them. All Draco wanted was to feel safe from all the darkness around them all the time. It was Hermione that broke off the silence.

"Will you guys excuse me?" She said softly, backing up a few more steps. "I'm just going to go back upstairs to the common room and see how Harrys doing."

Draco watched, as Hermione slowly turned around and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving the other two alone in silence. For a moment they both just sat in quiet. Draco wasn't sure what would be the right thing to say at that moment.

"You know," Said Kye suddenly, causing him to look up from the floor into her green eyes. "For some one so cold and heartless, you sure can be a nice guy."

Draco smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm, as he walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kye was looking at him from where she was sitting up. Her eyes were sparkling from her crying before.

"Some times, the things we really need are right there in front of us." She said, looking down as her smile faded. "And yet they can seem so far away and out of reach."

Draco wasn't sure what she meant just then. He tried to understand, but he was too tired and frightened to think.

Even with the black eyes and bruises that girl was still beautiful.

"What do you mean?" He asked suddenly, squirming on the bed to get more comfortable. "I don't understand."

"You, Draco." She finished, leaning closer in so she could talk quieter. "You're what's out of reach."

He felt his face cringe with confusion, as he looked her face up and down. He wasn't sure what to think of it all.

"I'm in love with you Draco." She said swiftly, looking down the moment she had finished speaking. "I always have been."

"You barely know me." Draco said softly, taking her chin in his finger tips and lifting her face as tears began to swell in the bottoms of her eyes. "How can you love me?"

"I know you better then you think." She said, taking his hand in her own and pulling it to her lips for a small kiss. He watched as she planted a soft kiss on his palm sweetly.

Draco was so confused. He didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as she let his hand go. He was looking at her with all the attention he could muster up. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." She said, smiling a little as she looked his face up and down with watery eyes. He leaned forwards as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh no." He said gently, placing his thumb on her face to dry her cheek. "Don't cry, please don't. Please, tell me what you mean."

"Did my blood sight work?" She asked sternly, her eye brows lowered. "Did you dream of any thing?"

Draco paused to answer her for a moment. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to answer. What if she asked what he dreamt about? He had had a dream about making love to her, and he didn't even know her.

He decided he would tell her the truth.

He nodded, barely. Just enough to tell her yes.

She took a deep breath, another tear falling down her face. He felt awful for not loving her back, she was obviously telling the truth about how much he meant to her.

"Draco, it wasn't just a dream." She said softly, looking down once more at her ever-wringing fingers against her lap.

Draco took a moment to think things over.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eye brows lowered and his breaths growing deeper.

"What I mean is. . ." She stopped to think. "Those dreams you were having, they were real. . ."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or fear. Either way, he felt his face grow hot with blood rush.

"What?" He croaked, as though he was holding in all of his rage and screams. "What are you talking about?"

"They were showing you the past Draco." She said, sitting up taller in her seat for better speaking. "I swear it's the truth."

Draco didn't want to believe her, and when that happened, he got angry.

"You're lying!" He snapped, standing up suddenly from the bed, his fists clenched. "How dare you! I would remember!"

"Please, Draco," She whimpered, resting her palms on the bed beside her. "Just listen to me. I don't know how you forgot. When I came to this school I was so excited to see you again, but you didn't even say hello. I thought that you were just being an ass, until I realized you really didn't know me, when you saved me from Blaise that night. If you had remembered me, you would have been more angry then that-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, his eyes flaring and his face filled with rage. "Shut the hell up!"

Kye looked down, more tears flowing down her face. She looked frightened.

"You loved me." She mumbled, looking up once more, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Then, one day you left me, and stopped speaking to me. Now you can't even remember what happened. Draco, what happened to you?"

"I can remember all of last year perfectly." Draco hissed softly, his face still angry and tense. "You were not a part of it."

"We saw each other every Saturday." She said, sitting up even more, her face filled with determination. "You wrote to me about every thing. You were always so depressed-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco hollered, causing echoes to sound through the hospital wing. Kye shut her eyes at the sound, more tears dripping down her face as Draco continued. "I don't know you! I have never met you up until now! You're lying!"

"Why do you always have to be like your father?" She screamed, her face tight and puddles forming on the sheets beneath her.

Wrong thing to say.

Draco stopped, his eyes no longer looking full of hatred. Fora moment they actually showed depression, though only for a second.

Kye sniffed softly, looking down.

Silence.

Kiye then looked back up slowly.

"That's the face." Kye whispered quietly, blinking through water, forcing a slight smile."That's the compassion you once showed."

Draco, once more aggrivated, felt is face twisting into a snarled glare.

"I," He muttered, as though holding back from hitting her. "Will not be compared to my father! do you hear me! never compare me to my father ever again!"

And with a swish of his black robes, Draco had turned on his heel towards the exit. He was just reaching for the doorknob when she spoke.

"You have a scar." She mumbled. He paused, his hand an inch from the knob. He remained facing the door, but he listened.

". . . It's on your lower back. . . it's from your father when you were younger. . ."

Draco could feel his lip beginning to tremble, as he felt his own eyes filling with tears. He dropped his head, looking at the floor. For a moment he did nothing. Then, still facing the door he said coldly:

"I don't want to speak to you any more."

And with that, he had opened the door and left.

Hermione sat up in the common room quietly, alone once more. The book she had wanted to read was lying limp beside her on the couch, open though unread. Hermione felt as though she was in a dream, filled with fear and feeling of loneliness. The fire made her face feel hot.

It was then that she heard a sound behind her. She chose not to turn around, as she continued to stare absent-mindedly into the dancing flames. All she wanted was answers. There had been some thing about that Kye girl, the way she looked at Draco. It was as though they had a very strong connection. But Hermione knew that wasn't possible.

Another sound came from behind her as she sat there, then another. Hermione continued to look as some one sat down on the couch next to her. She didn't care who it was.

"You know, they say that of you stare at the flames long enough, you'll fry your eyeballs out of their sockets."

Hermione, before she could even hold herself back, found herself smiling at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned her head to look into the blue eyes of Ron Weasley.

He smiled at her, his eyes not drifting from hers.

"Hello." He said quietly, as she smiled at him.

"Hello." She said in return. She felt very awkward, but he didn't seem angry with her at the moment. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

"Well, I wasn't." He said, smiling brightly as he spoke, his eyes sparkling. "But then, I was looking at you during Transfiguration. I was watching you with your concentration. You know, the way your nose always crinkles when you're thinking about some thing really hard. Then I thought to myself. . . 'wow, I couldn't live without talking to her'. . . and here I am. . . sitting with you on a couch in the Slytherin common room. . . talking about your nose."

Hermione found herself giggling quietly at his little speech. He had always been so witty.

"I'm sorry Ron." She said, her smile dropping. "For not telling you before."

"Nah, I understand." Ron said cheerfully, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "You know how Harry and I can get when it comes to Malfoy. It's no big deal Mione. Completely understandable."

Hermione smiled brightly, resting her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Thank you Ron." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. "You're the best friend a girl could ever hope for."

She watched, as Ron began to blush tremendously, looking into the fire now himself as he wiggled nervously. Hermione smiled to herself, also looking into the fire.

Suddenly, the common room door slammed open with a harsh smack. Hermione lifted her head quickly, looking over the top of the couch to see what had happened.

It was Draco. He had just stormed into the common room in a frenzy of rage, his face furious and filled with anger. Hermione felt a little frightened at the sight of him that way.

"Malfoy?" Asked Ron loudly. "What's got your knickers in a twist then?"

"Shut up Weasley!" Draco snapped, as he rushed past them, not even noticing Hermione as he made his way up the stair case. She thought it would be best not to bother him when he was that angry.

He remained in the common room for the remainder of the day. No one saw him for Potions, or dinner. Hermione was beginning to get nervous.

:Three years earlier:

"How dare you?" Hollered Lucius Malfoy, as he paced back and forth in front of his thirteen year old son. "Who do you think you are?"

Draco could feel his face growing hot, as he stood there quivering in the center of his fathers study. He was staring at the floor, yet he did not realize. He was too afraid.

"You are a Malfoy! A Malfoy!" Hollered his father, waving his arm in the air. Draco felt himself jump as the vase, which had been on the dresser fell to the floor with a crash., shattering into tiny pieces. "You are my son and I expect better from you!"

"I apologize father." Draco found himself mumbling, as he continued to look at the ground, shaking all over.

"You apologize?" His father said softly, as he stepped closer to his son and stopped pacing. "YOU APPOLOGIZE?"

Draco closed his eyes as his father yelled in his face, hurting his ears and spitting on his forehead. He still dare not move from that spot.

He took a deep breath, as his father grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back against the cold stone wall.

"I expect you to become the captain of your quidditch team this year boy." He father hissed, his knuckles digging into Dracos collar bone. "Or there will be severe consequences."

Draco nodded swiftly, as the cold grey eyes of his father scanned over his face. There was a rushing of blood to the boys ears, as he found himself being hurtled to the floor with full force. He could hear nothing but a sound like rushing water in his ears as he struggled to stand up. There was another great force in his back, pushing him back down.

Draco let out a yell of pain as his head cracked against the floor, causing a great pain to serge through his neck and down his spine, right down to his toes.

He just wanted out of this nightmare.

He just lay there, listening to the sounds of his father walking over to the fire place. He felt himself shaking all over as his eyes fell shut from blood flowing into them and burning his pupils. The sounds of his father picking some thing up out of the hearth reached his ears, though they were burning hot from blood rushing inside.

Then there was the sound of Lucius dragging some thing hard across the floor, clicking at each crack in the stone. Draco could hear his own heart beating in his ear drums as his fathers foot steps got closer and closer. His finger nails dug into he hard rock under him as his shirt was pushed up to show his bare back. He looked over his shoulder, only to turn away again swiftly at the sight of his dad holding a red hot fire poker over his head.

Draco once again let his eyes fall shut, as the sound of hissing metal being swung filled his ears. He let out a loud holler of pain as the poker met with his back, penetrating his flesh and send hot flashes through his body. It burned and ached like hell, right on his lower back.

Draco sat up suddenly, looking around. He was in the Slytherin dormitories. He had been dreaming. He let out along breath of exhaustion, falling backwards onto his pillow and looking up at the ceiling of his four post bed. Sweat soaked through his sheets and drenched his hair as he struggled to breathe. He was always so afraid.

It was then got up out of bed suddenly. The clock on the wall read 6:04. The other students would just be eating in the great hall. He made his way quickly over to the wall mirror, flicking on the lights and pulling up his shirt. He turned around, twisting himself to look at his back in the reflection.

There it was. A long, thick scar, making its way across the lower part of his back.

Could things get any worse?

Well then, onto he next chapter! Review everyone! I love reviews. . . they are my favorite part. I love to hear suggestions and ideas and compliments. Anyway, keep reading, I hope that I've kept you hooked so far!


	14. Medicine

Chapter Fourteen

Medicine

**I don't know what,**

**To do or say,**

**As all my thoughts,**

**Just fade away,**

**And in the night,**

**I see your face,**

**You take me to that,**

**That wonderful place.**

As Hermione sat at the Slytherin table that evening, it was as though she was looking at the world through different eyes. She could see the everyones lips moving, but she couldn't hear them. Her mind was on other things. She was worried about Draco to the point where she couldn't think about any thing else.

There was never a time when that boy was telling the truth. His entire life he had been hiding the fact that he was unhappy from the rest of the world, and none of them had even saw through it. Hermione knew now though.

. . .The way he had looked that day in Diagon Alley. . .

Hermione looked around the table at the people asurrownding her. Pansy was sitting across from where she was, laughing with Millicent and another Slytherin girl. They were whispering and looking her way as they did so. They were obviously talking about her.

She didn't care.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to her. She looked over at them with her brown eyes, wondering greatly how those two had ever made it through their first year. Crabbe was chewing ferociously on a piece of meat, nodding towards Goyle and laughing. Goyle, on the other hand, was turned as he laughed, elbowing Hermione in the ribs.

She rolled her eyes towards him in frustration, putting her spoon down on her plate as she watched the two idiots laughing and spluttering all over. She was about ready to smack them both across the face. How could Draco ever have dealt with them for all of those years?

Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to sting, as she picked up her spoon once more, going back to her food. But her mind was just to jumbled and crammed with other thoughts, and her spoon once more fell form her finger tips. All she wanted was to figure out what was bothering Draco.

It was that last thought that told her she needed to get out of the great hall. She got up instantly, turning and beginning to walk between the two house tables. She couldn't take it any more. Her hair flew back behind her head in a shimmering wisp as she opened the door of the great hall, exiting into the entrance way and starting down the stone stair case.

So many thoughts made there way through her mind as she walked quickly through the damp gloom of the Hogwarts dungeons.

"Draco!" She called loudly, as made her way up the dormitory steps minutes later.

No answer.

"Draco!" She called again, taking the handle of the large wooden door and pushing it open swiftly. It opened with a soft creek.

The room was dark and quiet as she entered it, closing the door softly behind her. She stopped to have a look around, eyeing the bed on the far side of the room, nearest to the fire place.

She took a step forwards, biting down on her lips as she made her way over there slowly. She hoped he wasn't sleeping. Another step. She took a deep breath as she reached the edge of the bed where Draco slept. He wasn't there.

Hermione let out a small sigh of disappointment. She was just turning around on her heel when she heard a slight sound. It sounded like some one clearing their throat. She turned around once more, looking over towards where the bed sat. It was then she thought to look on the opposite side of it.

She reached her hands up, crawling over the top of the bed with both hands.

"There you are." She said quietly, smiling a little as she climbed over the other side of the bed.

Draco was sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed frame. He was staring blankly into the embers embedded in the stone hearth. His silver eyes were shining with the fires reflection dancing in his pupils, which were stalk still as can be. He wasn't stirring or shifting.

Hermione jumped down off of the bed, finding her way over next to him and sitting down. Still, he didn't move. His eyes looked empty, as though he was limp and exhausted. She leaned her head against the bed as well, looking into the fire place.

There was a long period of silence before either of them spoke.

"What's going on?" Hermione said finally, tilting her head to the side so she could look him in the face.

Draco still didn't flinch, though his face did curl in disgust slightly. He looked like he was going to be sick at any moment.

"Every things falling apart." Draco mumbled softly, his eyes slowly wandering their way over to Hermiones. She smiled at him. He smelled so good. A great wave of butterflies filled her stomach as he took her by the hand, still looking into her eyes. He looked worried and depressed.

"Draco, please tell me what's going on." She said kindly, causing him to look away once more into the fire. "What happened?"

Draco let out a long breath, taking his face in his palm and rubbing his eyes over to wake himself up.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter." He said quietly, smiling at her as he turned his head. "All that I need right now is you."

Hermione grinned brightly, looking down as he took her face in his hand, pulling her closer. His eyes sparkled with a smile as his lips touched her own, sending warm shivers down her back. She felt her heart begin to race as his tongue ran its away across her lips, his hand warming her side. His other hand was warming her face as it held her head close.

She let out a long breath against his mouth as he pulled away, looking her face up and down with such passion she thought she would melt. She didn't take her eyes off his as he placed his other hand on her face, covering her other cheek with warmth. She felt herself growing weak from his spell, as he leaned in and began to kiss her once more.

This time it was more heavy, filled with desire. All she wanted was him, every thing else was forgotten at that moment in time.

He was so gorgeous. She pulled away, scanning over his gorgeous body with her eyes. He smirked at the sight of her smile as she did so. She watched as he reached up over his head, his forehead pressed to hers. It was then taken away as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He threw the shirt to the floor, his eyes nearly shut and sexy as he looked her over wantingly, his hot breath rolling down her face.

She watched as his eyes wandered up and down her face, his lips centimeters from her own as he took her shoulders in his hands. They began to kiss as he lowered her to the floor, their tongues locked in a steamy session that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

She felt blood beginning to rush through her legs as he rested himself above her, pulling away from her lips and kissing her throat hungrily. She let her head fall back onto the floor, as his hand made its way down her side and towards her stomach. He then moved it along the edge of her pant line, tickling her bare skin with his finger tips.

Her heart began to race even faster as his kisses made their way towards her chest, his tongue flicking over her rapidly. This was all she really wanted. This took her mind away from every thing else. She moved her legs upwards slowly, rubbing her knee between his legs. He lifted his head at that action, letting out another deep breath as he pulled her lips against his again.

She could feel his entire body against hers as he pressed himself closer to her. Both of them were struggling for breath as they groped one another on the dormitory floor.

Hermione pushed Draco off of her gently, standing up and pulling him with her. She grabbed him around the bare shoulders, lowering him onto the bed. He smirked devilishly at her as she crawled on top of him, smothering his chest in a series of hungry kisses. His hands made their way down her back, his finger nails digging into her gently.

She pulled away from his chest, looking him in the eye as they both breathed deeply. He smiled at her as she did so, running his hands down her arms and onto her stomach. She wanted him so badly, as he kissed her lips softly, sliding her shirt up and over her head. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound outside of the common room door.

Hermione and Draco both looked over towards the door quickly, as the voices of Crabbe and Goyle sounded in the hall.

"No way, you ate way more then that."

"No I didn't, I only had three."

Hermione reached swiftly for her top, diving behind the bed and covering her chest with it as the door opened.

Crabbe and Goyle both paused instantly at the sight of the two.

Draco sat up on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm and clearing his throat.

"Draco?" Said Crabbe, his face filled with puzzlement and an almost clueless expression. "What's going on?"

Hermione looked at Draco, her heart racing as Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks of confusion.

"Nothing." Said Draco, smiling nervously, as he stood up and adjusted himself. "Just taking a little nap boys."

A/N:Well hope you guys are enjoying it all so far! I'm enjoying typing it, even though I keep getting writers block as I go. Stories just never seem to flow until you have it down for sure and final. . . anyway. . .review!


	15. The Halloween Pensieve

Chapter Fifteen

The Halloween Pensieve

A month passed by, and still there had been no signs of Voldemort. Though Hermione had not told any one about what she had heard, Draco knew that she was dying to on the inside.

Things really hadn't gotten any better since September. The school was still always in an uproar from the house rearrangements. Ravenclaw managed to get along just fine. Slytherin, on the other hand, acted as though they were part of a cold war, always at one another's throats. There were times when hey were forced to get along, but those were horrible times.

Draco hadn't spoken to Kye since that day in the hospital wing. She was still in there, and according to the matron she was beginning to heal. Apparently she had lasted longer then she was believed to, and she was very gradually improving.

Draco groaned softly to himself as he sat in potions that afternoon, thinking things over. He and Hermione hadn't spoken much since that night either. The occasional conversation, but most of the time they didn't get the opportunity to talk. Pansy was always at Hermiones throat like a vampire, wining and complaining and causing as much trouble as possible. It seemed all she wanted to do was bring that girl to her end.

"So, as you can see," Said Snape sternly as he wrote down the instructions on the board. "By adding the Asphodel leaves to the potion too early, you will be finding your selves in a bit of a problem. So, I advise you not to."

Draco looked up from the table he had been watching without realizing. He had missed Snapes lesson, but he would do fine. Potions was his best subject.

"So, I believe you need partnering up." Snape mumbled, pacing back wards and forwards in front of the class, eyeing them all with a cold expression plastered to his face. "Let me see. I'm going to challenge you today. This time, you must brew this potion, while getting along with one another."

Draco smirked softly to himself, as the sounds of the entire class room groaning filled his ears.

"Well, we'll have. . . Millicent and Finnington, as the first partnered pair." Said Snape. Seamus looked up from what ever it was he had been writing, putting his quill down with a frown. He did not look at all happy.

"And we'll have. . ." Snape paused, eyeing Weasley. Draco turned to see him gulp loudly, his eyes growing wide with worry. "Weasley. . . and Goyle. And then how about. . . "Crabbe, and Finch-Fletchley. . . and then we'll need to put Granger with someone. . . how about Ms Parkison?"

"No." Came a voice suddenly from the far side of the room.

Snape turned his head, eyeing the sixth year Slytherin with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Why not, Ms Parkison?" He asked, remaining calm and soft voiced. "You have no say in the matter, so I don't think you should be giving out orders."

Pansy looked furious at the sounds of these words. She opened her mouth to protest, only to shut it once more at the sight of the look Snape was giving her. She sat back down, remaining silent.

Draco watched, as Snape began to pace once more, stopping in front of his desk.

"Draco. . ." He said with a sneer, looking around the class room. "Why don't you partner up with Potter then?" Draco felt his face twisting in disgust as Snape raised his eyebrows with satisfaction.

Draco looked down at the table once more as Snape continued forming pairs. It was until he had gone through the entire class that he finally sent them on task to do their work. Draco sat there silently, his arms crossed and his back leaned against the chair as he watched the class stumble around to gather up their equipment. Potter had just gotten up out of his chair and was making his way over towards him.

Draco rolled his eyes as the raven haired boy sat down, throwing down his books and taking out his quill. Draco continued to look down as Potter spoke, though he acted like he wasn't really listening.

"Malfoy, we really should get out our equipment." Said Harry, watching as Draco tapped the tip of his quill on the desk repeatedly, staring towards the black board without batting and eye lash. "Malfoy-"

"For gods sake Potter if you want it so badly do it yourself." Draco said suddenly, turning his head as he spoke coolly. Harrys eye brows dropped, as he stood up slowly in his chair.

"Fine, I'll be right back then." Harry muttered, turning on his heel and heading towards the front of the room.

Draco smirked to himself as he leaned once more back against the chair. He had Harry sucking up big, since he still hadn't got around to having the Slytherin quidditch practice. Speaking of that, he really should have by now. But he had been so busy with school. The two common rooms had begun to slowly fill once more, as some students had returned from home.

Draco looked around the class over towards Hermione and Pansy. He giggled softly under his breath at the sight of them both sitting in their chairs, arms crossed and frowns solid. They weren't budging.

"Malfoy, lets get started then." Said Potter, as he sat down at the table and put down the equipment. He looked over at Draco as they both began to set up the cauldron and the ingredients.

"So, what ever happened to the team then?" Harry asked suddenly, as Draco took a gully worm and began skinning it swiftly, throwing it the cauldron and taking another.

"Well Potter," Draco Mumbled, throwing another in and looking over at the ex-Griffandor. "I've been very busy with every thing. You're just going to have to be patient about that. The first game isn't for another month any way, so we're fine."

"Right." Harry muttered, taking a small potion bottle and pouring the green liquid in as it began to get warmer. "I think we should start practicing-"

"Potter, who's the captain here?" Draco demanded, looking over at him angrily as they continued to work at their potion. "Who's the one who can lift over twice the amount that you can? Just shut the hell up and keep your comments to yourself alright?"

Harry looked down, listening and keeping quiet.

"Happy Halloween everybody!" Called Dumbledore that evening, as he stood in front of the entire school in the great hall. Jack-o-lanterns and scary decorations lit up the room as they all sat ready to listen to what their headmaster was about to say.

Hermione sat quietly between Ron and Harry, clutching her stomach. She didn't feel so well just then. She felt as though she was going to be sick. All she wanted to do was go to bed.

It was at that thought that she stood up from the Slytherin table, making her way towards the exit as the plates and trays all began to fill with candy and treats. She felt exhausted as she pushed the two doors open, stumbling out of the great hall slowly. She had just began towards the stone stair case when a cackling cry sounded from above her head. She looked up to see Peeves the poltergeist soaring over her, clutching some thing in his hands and laughing hysterically.

"Oh, its wee Goody Granger!" He hollered, swinging what ever it was he was holding about. "How's about a good knock on the head by what ever it is I hold in my arms?"

"Oh, piss off Peeves!" Hermione snapped, as she began towards the stair case once more, ignoring his cries and wails. "I'm not feeling up to laughing and games just now."

"Oh, but its just a little bit of fun!" Called Peeves, circling around her head once more. "Heads up Granger!"

Hermione instinctively covered her head at the sound of those words, ducking her head and running as a large heavy bang sounded through the entrance hall. She waited for a while before looking up and over, to the sight of some thing large rolling towards her feet.

"Oh, drat!" Called Peeves, as he soared away and out of sight.

Hermione looked down towards the object. A shallow stone basin was rested at her feet. Where Peeves had got it from, she could never tell. It had carvings around the edge, Hermione could not understand what they said. A silvery glow was coming from inside the basin, which was filed with some sort of gas-looking substance. It was silver and floated like clouds.

Hermione knelt down beside the basin, looking at it more closely. It looked so tempting to touch, though she thought it best not to. As she continued to watch, she realized that the clouds were beginning to become transparent. But, instead of the bottom, she saw a sort of barn like area, with yellow straw and horse brushes along the walls. She leaned in closer to get a better look. Suddenly, the end of her nose touched the liquid.

The place where she was kneeling shook violently, or at least it felt that way to Hermione. She could feel herself being thrown forwards and falling head first into the tub which she had been looking into. She felt as though she was being pulled through blackness, thick and bone-chilling.

Then all of a sudden, she found herself standing outside of the barn she had been staring at. It was dark out, and looking at the stars, Hermione could see that it was very late. Hagrids hut lay just behind her back, and the castle up the grounds a ways. Hermione got the feeling she was supposed to enter that barn.

Light was shining out from its windows, sending soft beams across the grass. Hermione took some steps forwards, finding herself grasping the handle of the barn door and pushing it open quietly. As she stepped inside, she felt herself let out a soft gasp.

There stood Draco. He looked horrible, all ripped and torn up, as though he had been tumbling through thorn bushes. A giant black winged horse was in front of him. Kye was standing talking to Draco.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her smile fading as she saw the dirt patches and tares in his shirt. "You look hurt."

"No." He said, stepping closer towards her. "Pain doesn't bother me."

Kye nodded, putting the brush down and walking over to where he was standing. Her blond hair fell over her face. The pegasus gave a soft snort as she walked away from her job.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll continue brushing in a minute." She said, laughing slightly.

"Lily?" Asked Draco, smiling at the thought. "An odd name for a black pegasus."

"It was my mothers name." Said Kye. "I didn't really know her, she died when I was a baby."

Hermione realized. . . that was the name of Harrys mother. . . they were twins she had almost forgotten that.

Why had Harry not visited her in the hospital wing?

Draco nodded, as Kye made her way around behind him, closing the door of the stable and trapping the warm air inside.

She looked down.

It took her a moment to look back up into his eyes again.

"Look. . ." She trailed off. "I just. . . I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

Draco smiled.

"No problem." He said kindly. "But it's not like I could've left you there."

"I guess." She said, stepping closer towards him.

Hermione wondered what it was they were talking about.

Kye was getting awfully close, Hermione didn't like it.

"Well, I think you deserve a reward." She said, a cheeky twinkle flashing in her eyes. "Any thing you want."

Draco laughed softly, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

"That's alright." He said quietly, as she stepped closer. She was only inches away now. "I don't need any thing."

Kye smirked as she inched herself a little closer still.

"Really?" She asked, as he scanned her face up and down. "Not even. . ."

She paused, biting her top lip brat-like as she looked him up and down, her eyes stopping as they reached right below his stomach.

_Don't you dare touch him._

Hermione thought in her head, as she herself stepped forwards.

"Hey you, back off!" She yelled.

Dracos head lifted suddenly, almost as though he had heard her. Hermione watched as he looked around, right through her, and then back to Kye as though it was nothing.

Maybe they couldn't see her.

"I, don't think so." He said to Kye.

She pulled her arms away, looking a little hurt.

"I know your secret Draco." She whispered, causing him to squint at her in question. "I know why you're so down. I can see how much you ache."

Draco stood frozen as she leaned forward and whispered some thing into his ear quietly.

Hermione ached to know what she said. She was feeling extremely angered by this.

He looked down, shifting his feet slightly, his hands remaining in his pockets, as she pulled her head away.

Kye placed her hand on his chin, pulling his head up slowly.

"Forget about her." She said, leaning close so her lips were little over an inch from his. "You deserve better."

_Is she talking about me?_

Hermione asked herself. Suddenly she realized.

This was the night Draco had saved Kye from being raped. This was the night Hermione had turned Draco down when he told her he loved her in the prefects bathroom.

She remembered.

Hermione watched, and almost screamed when he didn't pull away as Kye slowly pressed her lips against his own.

Hermione smirked as he pulled his head away. Kye then began to kiss his ears. He let out a small gasp as her hand made its way down his stomach, between his legs.

_Bitch!_

Hermione was so angry. She stormed over to where the two were standing, watching them carefully. Her eyes beginning to water a little.

"Forget about Hermione." She whispered again, nipping his ear gently.

_Shut up!_

Draco didn't fight her off.

Draco let out a long breath as Kye rubbed her palm gently between his legs.

She giggled softly, like a slutty school girl, as she began to plant sexy kisses all over his neck, pushing him back againstthe wallas she once again began licking his ear.

Draco closed his eyes, titling his head back against the wood.

He began to kiss her hungrily when she licked his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. They started to grope one another heavily as she reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

He smiled brightly.

"Oh wow look at your build." She gasped, her eyes wide.

_You have no right to look at him!_

He smiled as she began to lick and nibble at his chest gently, almost clawing at his shoulders.

He began unbuttoning her shirt. He ran his hands over her breasts quickly.

He continued to play with her breasts, causing her to tilt back her head and let out a soft moan, running her fingertips through his hair. She started to breathe faster and harder as she reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor.

Hermione felt tears forming in the bottoms of her eyes as she watched.

"NO!" She hollered, throwing her hands up in the air. "Get off of him!"

But it was no use, they couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Draco grabbed Kye by the shoulders, turning her around so that her own back was against the wall. He reached forwards, grabbing her skirt and slipping in right off. Her breath grew louder in his ear as he did.

Hermione felt as though her entire body was on fire inside, burning her from the inside out. She no longer felt sick, she felt as though she could kill.

"Okay, calm down Hermione." She muttered, resting her hand on her forehead as she watched them. "You had turned him down, it's alright you brought this upon yourself."

Suddenly she pulled her hand away, letting out a long and harsh scream.

Draco looked down, running one hand up the inside of Kyes leg. She let out a soft whimper of desire as he rubbed gently.

It was then that she grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing them both onto the straw floor, and crawled on top of him. He immediately flipped her over onto her back. Then, without warning, he leaned over her and entered between her legs. They both let their eyes shut as he did, Kye letting out another soft whimper of pleasure.

Hermione felt her eyes falls closed, falling to her knees at the sight of it.

Why didn't he tell her before?

Draco pressed his forehead against Kyes, as he began to move up and down. Slowly at first, but his desires quickly took over, and he was going hard and fast, his eyes shut and moans parting his lips as his thrust more and more. Her finger nails roamed across his shoulder blades the longer they went, her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

"Ooooooooh. . . " She gasped, her head tilted back and her eyes shut. "Draco. . . ."

_Please, don't say his name that way. . ._

He went faster and faster with the more pleasure he was giving her. She shifted upwards, wrapping her legs tightly around his back and opening her eyes wide. Her breath covered his face as they kept going, not stopping.

"Draco. . ."

_stop. . .please. . .stop. . ._

Every time she spoke his name it only encourages him to keep going. Hermione felt herself breaking down piece by piece. . . how was she ever going to forgive him for this?

Intense. . . intense. . . I like doing this because now you just want the next chapter to come right away. I hope you do any way, that was one of the reasons that I did it. Anyway, reviews in please and thank you. . . I'll love ya for it! Anyway, talk to you later. . .enjoy!


	16. Trust Your Heart

Chapter Sixteen

Trust Your Heart

**You know that all I say is true,**

**And the way I always look at you. . .**

**Is right.**

**You know that all I do is real,**

**You know and see the way I feel. . .**

**So prove it.**

Draco watched as Hermione made her way out of the great hall swiftly. He noticed she was clutching her stomach, and immediately grew worried. As the plates all filled with treats, he could not touch them. All he wanted to do was chase after her and figure out what was wrong. He knew that he would have to wait until later to do so, because people would notice if he followed her.

The great hall was filled with the sounds of chewing mouths and scraping benches as the students all began to eat. Draco found himself being squashed between Crabbe and Goyle as they both jumped forwards for the chocolate frogs. He rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table.

Pansy was over with Millicent, laughing at some thing or another. She looked up, a smile plastered to her face as she said:

"Draco wouldn't you agree that Granger very much resembles a goat?" She said, her eyes sparkling in the candle light as she waited for a reply.

Draco opened his mouth. He was just about to say no way, when he thought of what they would say to that. They would clue in right away.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, putting on a fake smile, raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Just a little bit."

But in his head, Draco was saying the exact opposite of that. In fact, Hermione was beautiful, with shining hair and beautiful brown eyes. He loved her so much he could hardly breath at the thought of her face.

The Bloody Baron floated by as they all ate, his arms behind his back and his face blank as could be. Silvery pools of blood appeared to be glowing in the candle light. Draco looked back down wards as he soared past them. Speaking of the Bloody Baron, Draco realized that Peeves the Poltergeist was no where to be seen. He was always around during Halloween scaring the first years with scary tricks and teases.

Draco, coming back to reality suddenly, realized he had heard the name Hermione, role off another persons lips.

"Ron, has Hermione seemed rather strange to you lately?" Asked Harry across the table, taking a sugared worm and biting its head off as it wiggled in his finger tips. "I mean, she's been wandering off to places we've never seen her go, and she hasn't been at all up to her usually standards in class. She didn't even do the assignment today in potions, she just sat there."

"Hermione?" Asked Ron, acting as though he was only just catching on to what Harry was saying. "Oh yeah, no I hadn't noticed."

Draco watched as Ron looked over the table at him, winking when Harry wasn't looking. Draco smiled back at him, though it was a forced smile if he'd ever made one.

"She's fine Harry." Said Ron, shoveling a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth. "Your just paranoid over all these changes and such."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry mumbled, eating another worm.

Draco smirked softly, as he stood up from his stool, beginning to walk towards the exit as well. He went quickly to avoid having any one asking where it was he was going off to.

As he exited into the entrance hall, he was thinking that Hermione would most likely be in the common room. It was then that she saw it.

It was Hermione.

She was kneeling down next to some sort of bowl, her hair over her face and her head bowed. Even from there Draco could see her shaking. . . she was shaking all over.

"Hermione!" Draco called, beginning to walk faster as he realized she was crying. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

He fell to his own knees beside her, his face filled with worry. Hermione didn't move.

"Hermione speak to me."

"Go away." She mumbled, sniffing softly through waves of tears. Draco felt confused.

"But, Hermione." He said, his lip beginning to tremble as he lowered her head to look into her eyes. She didn't look back. "I don't understand."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whimpered, tears dripping from her chin, forming a small puddle on the stone floor beneath her. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

Draco blinked stupidly at her words. He wished he knew what she was talking about.

"Hermione, I can't be sorry if I don't know." He said quietly, taking her hand in his own as looking at her lovingly. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

It was then that Hermione finally looked up from the floor. Her face was red and sparkling from her wet tears. He reached forwards and wiped them away with his finger tips as she continued.

"You." She said softly, her eyes watering even more as she struggled to say the words. "You, and Harrys sister."

Draco felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Had she found out about what Kye had said to him?

"What about it?" He asked timidly.

"Damn it Draco!" Hermione hollered loudly, her eyes closing with more tears. "Don't act so stupid! I know that you know what I'm talking about!"

Draco looked down at the floor. He wished he knew if that was what she was upset about.

"You had sex with her Draco!" She screamed, looking down at the floor, more puddles forming in the stone. She took a deep breath a muttered, ". . .You had sex with her. . . only days before you had sex with me. . . you had sex with her in a barn on straw. . ."

Draco, though he wanted more then ever to know how she knew this, was far much more busy worrying about what he done to Hermione. She was heart broken, and he knew it.

"Hermione, it wasn't some thing I intended on doing I swear it." He said quietly, taking her face in both of his hands. "It just happened. I was upset about what you had said to me that night. I beat myself up over it because I knew it was my fault-"

"No Draco it was my fault!" Hermione yelled, causing him to jump a little with fright. "I should have known better then to get myself all wrapped up with a guy like you. . . all guys like you do is break hearts, that's what you're good at. Well, guess what Draco Malfoy, you just broke this one."

Hermione stood up rapidly, Draco following and doing the same. He was going to do all that he could to stop her from leaving.

"Hermione, don't go." He said, taking her by the shoulders. He tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. "Please, forgive me."

She looked up, finally making contact with his own eyes. He watched as she stood their staring, before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered, a single tears rolling down her cheek as she spoke. "I can't do this right now. I can't see you any more."

Draco felt his heart collided with his throat at the sound of those words. His ears grew hot, as though he was blushing, only he wasn't at all. The rest of him felt numb, even his toes, though he still had a feeling as though his rib cage was about to explode. He felt his own eyes beginning to water as he looked down and then back up into her eyes.

"Hermione. . .please. . ." He whispered, a tear falling to the floor. "Don't do this."

"Oh, don't cry Draco." She said angrily. She was more angry then sad now. "Big boys don't cry, they just go out and get with another girl."

"Don't say that." Draco said, pressing his forehead against hers, as more tears fell down his face. He closed his eyes, her warm forehead sending shivers down his back. "Please, just. . . don't leave. You're all that I have, all I ever wanted-"

"Yeah, I guess that's why you had sex with Kye wasn't it?" She snapped, pulling away. "Is that what you, as a Malfoy are famous for Draco? Is that what you're good at? Sweeping girls off of their feet and fucking them in the most odd places?"

"No." He said quickly, running his finger tips down her face gently, his eyes flickering over her face. "Not at all. That was an accident."

"I'm sorry Draco." She repeated, pulling her face away from his own, taking a step back. "I have to leave now."

"Please. . ." He whispered, biting his lips to hold back more tears. ". . . Please no. . ."

"Good bye Draco." She said softly. "Have a good. . .life."

Draco turned and watched her as she began towards the stone stair case. He had never felt what he was feeling then. It was as though he was ready to die and never feel any thing ever again. As Hermione disappeared from view, he felt as though his life was ended, and maybe it was.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he had walked over to the far wall, and pulled a druids dagger from the 1200's off of the wall, and was holding it to his throat. He was completely over come but he feeling of horror and depression. What did he have to live for? He took a deep breath, pressing the sharp tip against his neck. He almost felt relieved at the feeling of it piercing his neck slightly, his warm blood trickling down his collar bone.

"Mr Malfoy!" Came a voice, which cracked like a whip from behind him. Draco dropped the dagger instinctively, spinning around on the spot to look straight into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "No person deserves death, not one!"

It was the first time in all of his life that Draco had actually seen Dumbledore running. He was running towards him rapidly, coming to a halt in front of him.

Draco stood stalk still, preparing himself for a lecture. But Dumbledore merely knelt down, picked up the dagger, and placed it back on its place against the wall.

He straightened himself out, adjusting his glasses.

"Draco, I think you should follow me to my office."

Well, that's a wrap for that chapter. I hope I touched some hearts. Anyway review and tell me how you felt. . . please and thank you. . . I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Lots of drama. . . I hope. . .


	17. Unworthy of Love

Chapter Seventeen

Unworthy of Love

Draco remained silent as he and Dumbledore made their way towards his office. Draco, though he knew where it was, had never actually been inside of the headmasters office. As they walked, he felt like he had nothing left that was worth being there for. Hermione was angry with him, she would probably never speak to him ever again. He had yelled at Kye, he couldn't believe what she had said to him that day in the hospital wing.

Voldemort was just waiting for the opportune moment to attack Hogwarts, and even though it was the safest place in the world to be as long as Dumbledore was around, it still wasn't safe enough. Draco shivered at the thought, and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked up as Dumbledore halted. They were now standing in front of a giant statue that Draco could only assume was an eagle. Its wings were rested at its sides, as though it was perched and ready to dive. Draco looked up into its cold eyes, it was huge.

He looked back down as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sherbet lemon." He said clearly, his hands together at his front as he peered over his half moon glasses.

Draco found himself jumping back wards, as the statue gave a giant lurch. He continued to watch as it started turning its way in a circle, revealing a spiral stair case from beneath their feet. It only took moments before the statue had stopped and the stair case visible.

Draco followed his headmaster, as they began to climb up the small steep steps one by one.

Draco could feel his face burning with depression, his face curled and his eye brows lowered. He couldn't believe how much this hurt, worse then any pain or torture. He would rather die a thousand painful deaths then lose that pretty face of Hermiones. He remained thinking about this, as he reached the top of the stairs with Dumbledore, the stair case beginning to spin back down wards and out of sight as his foot left the last stair.

Draco jumped a little as he looked forwards into the eyes of a huge bird, rested on a golden perch beside the door. It was about the size of a goose, with scarlet and golden feathers. Draco continued to walk past, watching the bird the entire time as though it was going to take a strike at his face.

Draco sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledores desk, the headmaster sitting down as well. Draco took that time to have a slight look around. Portraits of many witches and witches covered the walls, held in silver frames. The inhabitants of them all appeared to be fast asleep. The sorting hat was in the far corner, once again collecting dust, awaiting next year when it could speak another poem.

Draco felt a little safer not that he was in Dumbledores office.

"Mr. Malfoy. . ." Dumbledore said wisely, leaning forwards in his chair and linking his fingers in his lap. "I hope you understand, the seriousness of what you almost did back there."

Draco looked down at his hands, feeling his face burning with anger and sadness. He didn't answer his headmaster.

"Draco, you do realize how many people would miss you, if you had gone through with it?" Said Dumbledore, once again clearing his throat. His blue eyes scanned their way over Draco as he spoke. "Murdering yourself is a terrible thing, especially when there is a hope remaining."

Draco still remained silent and looking down. He didn't know what to say at that exact moment in time.

"There is a hope, is there not?" Said Dumbledore, raising his eye brows kindly in Dracos direction.

Still, Draco remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

He took a deep breath.

"No, sir." He replied in a quiet deep tone. "There isn't really much of a hope for me any more. I have nothing."

At first Dumbledore didn't say any thing. He just watched, as though he was waiting for Draco to take his words back. But he didn't.

A Malfoy never goes back on his word.

"Now, you and I both know that's not true." Said Dumbledore, shifting in his seat. "Over all these years Mr. Malfoy, I have seen you faking your way through your life, pretending you are perfectly happy and in control. I always saw other wise though. The way you were always fighting to be the strongest, it was some thing you couldn't be at home."

At the sound of those words, Draco could feel his eyes beginning to water for the second time that night. What was he going to do?

"I know its difficult Draco." Said Dumbledore, smiling faintly through his long beard. "But one mustn't give up because we feel the need to, we must trudge on through it all. I know of the pain you are feeling, and I know of the torture your father and the dark lord are putting you through, and I know of his plans to over throw me."

"I figured." Muttered Draco softly, looking back down.

"I know one thing is for sure," Said Dumbledore, standing up from in his chair, and making his way over to where Draco was sitting. The blond Slytherin looked up as the old man placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Ms. Granger would be awfully upset to see you go, as well as many others."

Draco looked back down.

"Yes Draco I knew." Dumbledore said quietly, smiling slightly and nodding his head. "I knew all along it would happen. Just a feeling really. The point is, that it would bring sadness to us all. Another thing I knew, was about you and Harrys sister that night, I saw it, though I did not stay. I thought it best to leave you alone."

Draco once more looked up into the headmasters kind blue eyes. That was the first time he really saw how amazing Dumbledore really was.

"You know what the difference between you and most of Voldemorts death eaters is?" Dumbledore said quietly, beginning once more to pace. "The difference is, that they are doing it because they are filled with some sort of evil that I have no use for. I for one, do not understand how some one can be so horrible and dark, but they are. You, you aren't like them Draco Malfoy. For you I see so much more. I can see light in those eyes of yours, and caring. You just need to learn how to use it at the right times.

The point is Draco, that whether you want it or not I have a feeling you are going to play a very important role in the future. I'm not sure whether it's for good or bad, but it's there all the same. Some thing tonight told me to follow you out of the great hall when you left, I could see some thing disturbing filling your eyes as you watched your fellow Slytherin. I notice these things, you see."

Draco remained silent for a moment.

"I'm no different from them." Draco mumbled, his eyes filled with rage at the thought of him getting off easily. "They're all the exact same as me, running from what they are afraid of, and yet they are too scared to stand up to it all. Harry Potter, he makes me look like nothing. His courage makes mine look like nothing, he's the one who should be encouraged to change the future."

"Draco, the fact that Harry destroyed the dark lord once and has a scar on his forehead does not make him any better then you." Said Dumbledore sternly, causing Draco to look up once more. "He does have a lot of courage yes, but he also was not raised by a father such as yours or the idea of death eater being crammed into his head every waking second of his life. Draco, you are important, and I want you to promise me right now that you will not give in to depression ever again."

Draco nodded softly, though he felt awful. He didn't want to believe what Dumbledore was saying to him.

"Now, Draco I would like you to go have a long bath." Said Dumbledore, beginning towards the door way and letting the stair case role open once more. "I want you to think long and hard about all that I have said to you."

Draco nodded once more, placing his foot on the first stair and beginning down the steps two at a time. He didn't loom back as he did, he was too disgusted in himself. He didn't know what to do with his life, he assumed he would have to wait things out until they happened. Maybe Harry could defeat Voldemort once more when he came along, but for some reason Draco doubted it entirely.

He began to walk towards the bathrooms, and since they were just down the hall he went extra slowly. His head ached, and his entire body felt exhausted with grieving. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. . . that night in the barn.

Draco shook his head at the thought, thinking about how horrible it was for him to have done that.

"Pine fresh." He said softly in the face of Borris, causing the statue to slide open slowly, revealing the wooden door way. He stepped inside right away, closing the door and locking it behind him. It was then that he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco spun around swiftly on his heel at the sound of the voice, coming to a halt as he looked into the emerald eyes of Kye. He couldn't believe his own eyes at the sight of her. She looked so much better then before.

He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again at a loss of words. Kye was standing in front of him, fully dressed, except for one sock, which she must've just taken off. She stared at him as he watched her standing there. It seemed neither of them knew what to say to one another.

"So. . ." Said Kye, her eyes rolling to the side as she did, letting all her weight fall onto one leg. "Are you still not speaking to me?"

Draco felt himself getting a little angry at the thought of what she had said in the hospital wing, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever. Plus, she was actually out of the medical center.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked softly, smiling brightly as she looked him up and down. "Shouldn't you be in the great hall with every one else?"

"Didn't feel up to it." Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What are you doing down here?"

"Madame Pomfrey said it was time for me to take walk around." Kye said, still smiling a little as she spoke. "So I decided to come take a bath."

They both fell silent, looking at one another.

"Look, I know it was hard for you." Said Kye, her eyes looking filled with small hints of concern. "But I swear to you now every word of it was truth. I don't understand why you don't believe me. Your father always spoke about taking away your memories, but I never thought he would actually follow through with it all."

"Kye, I believe you now." Draco said swiftly, barely even realizing what it was he had just said. "I thought really hard about the past, and about all the Saturdays, and I realized that I can't remember a single one of them. It was as though I had one-day weekends all year. I believe you, but I want to know the truth."

Kye's eyes were sparkling faintly in the candle light, as they both stood there staring at one another.

"We dated for 10 months." She said, reaching downwards and removing her other sock. Draco watched as she made her way over to the side of the giant tub, sitting down and dipping her toes into the steaming water. "My father and your father were always together, but you're father didn't like me at all. He managed to keep that little secret from my dad though. Anyway, it seemed like he would have done whatever it took to get rid of me, all because I was related to Harry Potter."

Draco stepped closer to Kye, as she turned and looked at him. He looked at her forehead, she had the scar covered with make up once more. He sat down next to her as she continued.

"We would see each other every Saturday." She said quietly, looking down into the water absent-mindedly. "We used to take turns with floo powder. I would use the town down from my school, and you used the Hogsmeade Inn, the Three Broomsticks or what ever it's called. Anyway, you seemed happy enough, but some times I got the impression you expected more from me. It used to make me so happy to hear so say you loved me."

Draco watched as she smiled softly to herself, the refection of the candles dancing in her pupils.

"I loved you more then the world." She mumbled, as her smiled faded, and her eyes went blank as can be. "I would have done any thing for you. Then, around Christmas time, you just stopped visiting and writing. . . it was as though you didn't exist any more. Then, later that year, some one told me that you were dating Pansy Parkison. . . I was crushed, I almost dropped out of school my marks grew so bad. They got worse and worse, my father was furious.

A couple of months before the end of the school year, your father asked to meet with me. I asked him how you had been. He told me you never wanted to speak to me again, and that I wasn't worth your time. He said that you hated me, and hoped to never see me ever again. Then, this summer, when I saw you at the death eater meeting I almost threw up I was so upset. You didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the same room as you. . . but I guess then you didn't remember me, did you? Anyway, when my father told me I was going to be attending this school for the soul purpose of getting back together. I tried to refuse, but he said I had no choice,he told me that hedidn't like seeing me so upset."

Draco watched her as she paused. He was so confused, and yet all that she was saying seemed familiar in an odd sort of way.

"Why does your father want us together so badly?" Asked Draco, reaching down and pulling off his own socks and shoes.

"I have no idea." Said Kye, as he dunked his own feet in the warm water as well. She smiled as her long blond hair fell over her face in small wisps. She looked so much better.

"Well, he must have a pretty good reason." Said Draco, looking over towards her. They both exchanged smiles, continuing to look into one another's eyes.

Draco paused for a moment. He realized he remembered things he didn't even know were in the back of his mind.

"You're favorite color is turquoise." He said suddenly, his vision flickering over her face as she looked back down at her toes, moving them around as she nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said, letting out a small breath of a laugh at the idea. "You remembered."

"I guess, I did." He mumbled, looking down at his own feet. He smirked to himself, moving his foot and kicking her softly in the leg. She smiled, continuing to look down at the water.

"I miss you so much." She said quietly, letting her head fall down low as she moved her feet back and forth, making ripples. "I can't lie about it."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, not really sure what to say.

"I know." He said, smiling softly, though he wasn't really sure why he was. It wasn't funny, it was all very depression. "I don't understand why girls like me so much, I'm a total ass."

"No you aren't." She said softly, turning her head to look at him. "You've got talent, and you're never mean to girls, not that I've seen."

"I was always horrible to Hermione." He said softly. "Always, it's never changed."

"Sure it has, look at you now." Said Kye, though she looked upset. "You treat her fine."

"No, I don't." said Draco, laughing slightly at the idea. "I wish I knew how, but I'm just like my father."

"No, unlike your father you care." Said Kye, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Just like I care about you. I wish so badly that you would remember me."

"I think that I do." Draco muttered, resting his head on her hand, which was still on his shoulder. "Some things, little things. . . like, how you used to always nip my ears. Its all there some where, I'd just have to find it some how. I'm sure that there's a way."

Kye smiled, as Draco lifted his head from her hand, spinning around to face her better. He didn't really know what to say to her, he was in love with Hermione and at the moment there wasn't much he could do about that.Though, Ky was so elegant and so compassionate.He didn't pull his face away as Kye stroked his cheek, it soothed him, gave him buterflies. It reminded him of Hermione.

"You're very pretty, you know." Draco said, smirking as she pressed her forehead against his own. "I'm sorry things worked out this way for you."

She smiled, moving closer, pressing her lips onto his warmly. He sat still with his eyes open as she planted a very small kiss on his lips, and pulled away. He wasn't sure how to react, so he just stayed still.

"Good bye Draco Malfoy." She said quietly, as she stood up slowly. "I'll talk to you soon."

And with that, she had picked up her shoes and socks, and disappeared through the door before he could even say a word.

I know this isn't the greatest place to end a chapter, but my goal is to always leave you in suspense. . . anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story! If you've read up to this point you probably are, either that or you're very bored. Any way you're still reading my story. . . and I'd love it if you would review please they are so fun to read!


	18. Darkness Falling

Chapter Eighteen

Darkness Falling

This chapter it dedicated to the following:

DrAcO'sblackrose, ImmortalJuliet, Psyco Faerie, tommygirl1115, Poetic-Flo16, Dark-Illusion1, chuckaroo, tornthrough, deadlyabyss12

All of your reviews have just made this so much easier and more fun!

xoxoxo

A/N: Alright, firstly, "Silver Water Angel", I do not have your email, soI can't possibly email you. . . your address would be very helpful. . . lol silly. Secondly, thanks for all of the reviews everyone!

That night crept by more slowly then any night Draco had ever experienced. He knew that what he had done with Kye that night had been wrong, but he never thought that it would get back to every one and slap him so hard in the face. Hermiones face flashed through his mind every few seconds, making his heart jolt inside of his chest and ache.

It was very dark that night, and very cold. The window was closed tightly as the wind howled against the shudders. The sounds of Crabbe and Goyle snoring filled Dracos ears, as he rolled over in the covers, his eyes fixed on the fire place. The green flames reminded him of Hermione for some reason or another.

He took a deep breath, finally allowing his eyes to fall closed.

"Draco. . . Draco. . ."

Draco opened his eyes at the sound of a voice above his head. When he did so, he realized that it was light out, and he was out doors. He sat up slowly, dressed in robes of black. He looked around. Next to him was a babbling brook, crystal clear and flowing with a gentle sound. Birds were singing, as he lay on the bed of moss and leaves, his back up against a large tree.

"Draco. . ."

Draco looked around for the source of the voice. It seemed so familiar. It was then that he saw her. She was standing beside the brook, her hair put up in a pony tail, flowing down her back in soft blonde waves. It was Kye, smiling at him warmly.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said, lifting her bare foot out of the water and walking over his way. He looked her up and down, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, falling down to her ankles. She looked beautiful.

He sat up a little more against the tree as she knelt down beside him, her smile not fading at all.

"Hello." He said softly, looking into her eyes, a slight smile on his lips. "Am I dreaming again?"

"No, it's the blood sight." She said, stroking her hand over his head as she leaned forwards and kissed him. "Another memory stored in the back of your brain some where, I suppose."

Draco smirked to himself as Kye took him by the hand, standing him up from the cold earth and leading him over the waters edge.

"I have some thing to tell you." She said, taking him by the other hand as well and turning to look him head on. She looked a little worried about some thing. "My father was speaking to me about things last night. He says that he has discovered the perfect way to get rid of my brother, Harry Potter, using me. I'm afraid Draco, and I want nothing more then for my brother to stay alive. Is that so wrong? Are you ashamed of me?"

Draco felt himself smiling at her question, stepping closer towards her and pressing his forehead to hers.

"No." He said softly, shaking his head as he spoke, his smile still fresh and strong. "I'm not ashamed of you."

Draco realized that he was no longer in control, it was as though he was observing from afar. He could see himself talking to Kye.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, surrounding Draco and Kye. There was a loud ringing, and the last thing Draco heard was the brook, before every thing went dark.

He was now standing in his fathers study. It was dark and candle lit. Books covered the shelves. Draco looked around, he could see himself sitting in a chair in front of his fathers desk. Lucius was sitting behind the desk, his wand being grasped in his finger tips.

Suddenly, Draco watched as the Draco sitting over in the chair spoke.

"Father, you can't do this!" He hollered, as his father smiled over the table at him. "I love her, why can't you just let me he happy?"

"No, Draco." Said his father, as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, beginning to walk over. "She is the sibling of that, Potter, and I will not allow my pureblood son to date his sister."

Draco watched as Lucius stood over top of him, holding the wand to his head.

"No!" Draco hollered, smacking the wand away from his face, and taking off at a run towards the exit. But he wasn't quite fast enough, because the door was locked as he reached for it, by the power of his fathers wand.

He let his hand fall to his side as he realized there was nothing he could do about it. He turned slowly around to the sound of his father laughing maliciously.

"You will tell her what you did, wont you?" Said Draco quietly, stepping closer to the wand, his face soft and depressed looking. "You will tell her I didn't leave her, it will break her heart if you don't."

"I'll make sure of it." Said Lucius.

"Please, tell her I love her." He wimpered, his lip shaking softly. "Tell her that I will love her, until the day that I die, and that she will always be in my heart."

"Shut up." Snapped Lucius. "A Malfoy does not speak of such things." And with that, he held the wand above his sons head, muttering some words. There was another great flash.

Once again every thing went black.

"Draco, what's on your mind?" Asked Kye, as they lay on a bed which appeared new to him.

"You," He whispered, as he leanded forwards and planted a delicate kiss on her nose. "Us. Kye, our ten month is coming up, and I love you more the anything in the world. We're going to grow old together, and have tons of children, and be happy."

Kye smiled, laughing as he continued.

"Happy." Draco repeated. "That's all that I want. Since I met you I've been nothing but happy. I have something to live for now, and nothing can take you away from me, not even my father."

Kye smiled, her eyes beginning to water as he placed a hand on her warm cheek.

"I can't live without you." She said, sniffing softly. "I want that too, Drake. I want to get married and have children. I want you for eternity."

"Then marry me." He said suddenly, smiling brightly as he spoke. "Marry me and we can have our happily ever after. Fuck my dad! Fuck everyone, they don't matter. All that matters is you."

Kye smiled brightly, as she sat up on the bed where they lay.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. I'll marry you." She said softly, stroking his face with her palm.

There was another flash of light, as Draco felt his stomach begin to turn and his palms become sweaty.

Draco now found himself standing somewhere much more familiar to him. It was the Great hall of the Malfoy Manor, and he was facing once more the eyes of Kye, a look of great concern in her face.

"Draco, I love you." She said softly, placing her hands on both of his cheeks as she spoke. "We can get through this."

"I can't believe it!" Draco hollered, pulling away from her hands and kicking a nearby chair with all his might. Kye stepped backwards as it clattered loudly onto the cold stone floor. "Why? Why did this have to happen to us? We're only fifteen!"

"Draco, please." Kye whispered.

"Are you positive?" Draco said, his voice suddenly lowering greatly as he began speaking to her. "Are you sure that you're right about this?"

"Yes Draco." She mumbled quietly, looking down as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Draco grasped his head tightly in both of his hands, letting out a furious yell as he did so.

Kye rested a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"We can get through this baby." She said gently, stroking his ear with her fingertips. "We've gotten through so much worse then this."

"You're right." Said Draco, taking a deep breath. "Oh, but my fatheris going to kill me. I'm, just not ready to be a dad."

Dracos sat up suddenly in his bed, looking around. He was back in the dormitories of Hogwarts, his bed sheets once more left damp with sweat. His chest was caving in and out as he struggled to breathe. He wasn't sure what to think any more, except that his father lied and betrayed him. He had done the exact opposite, telling Kye that Draco was actually avoiding her was a horrible thing to say.

No wonder Kye was so hurt.

"She was pregnant." He muttered, throwing himself back against his pillow.

The next morning seemed to pull Hermione into a hole even deeper then the one she had dug for herself. She couldn't believe what had happened, what Draco had done. She couldn't believe that he had slept with the new girl, when he barely even knew her. What was he thinking? Was he just using her for the same thing?

Even though the light came into her window that morning, Hermione did not get out of bed.

"Hurry up Granger!" Spat Pansy Parkison from the door way. Hermione ignored her as she did so, just waiting for the pug faced cow to leave. She hated her more then she could have ever imagined.

"Suit yourself then." Said Pansy, shrugging her shoulders with amusement. Hermione listened as she turned around in the doorway, and she felt her heart sink as she yelled:

"Weasley! Come get your little friend Granger out of her bed! She wont move!"

Hermione let out a soft groan, rolling over onto her other side, staring out the window and away from the door. She felt as though every bone in her body had ceased to work, and that she would never get up out of her bed ever again. Rain continued to poor on the grounds, the sky dark and eerie like some thing out of a horror movie. She thought that maybe this was a horror movie, and that she was the main victim.

It was then that she heard the sounds of some one coming up the wooden stair case. She rolled her eyes, letting them fall shut as though she was fast asleep.

"Hermione?" Came a soft and familiar voice from the door way. "I know that your awake, so tell me what's going on before I come in there and murder you."

Hermione felt herself smiling at the sound of those words. He could always make her laugh. But as much as she liked him, she wasn't in the mood.

"Go away." She mumbled, continuing to have her eyes closed. Ron let out a long sigh, taking a few steps towards where she was.

"Mione, what's the matter?" His voice was calm and more serious now. "Please tell me."

Hermione let our a long breath of frustration, rolling over onto her back and looking over at him. He smiled at her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching as she looked him up and down.

"You were right Ron." She said quietly, struggling to keep from breaking into tears once more. "Draco is an ass, and he's not worth it. I can't believe I ever let him pull me into his little trap."

"What did he do to you?" Ron demanded, his face beginning to ill up with a great rage, as he shuffled closer to her and took her hand in his own.

"Nothing Ron." She said, forcing an extremely fake smile. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"No, I wont." Ron snapped, standing up suddenly, causing Hermione to jump slightly in her sheets. "Tell me what he did to you!"

"No, Ron I don't want to talk about it, I think you should go." Hermione muttered, looking down at her hands, which rested on her stomach above the covers.

Ron was furious.

"He must have done some thing pretty horrible if you don't even want to do your school work Hermione!" Ron hissed, flailing his arms about as he yelled. "Tell me what he did, or I'll go kick his ass right now!"

"No. . . Ron, don't." Said Hermione softly, reaching out her arm to stop him. "Let it go."

"No. . . Hermione I wont." Ron said softly, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. "For what ever it is he did, he's about to get his ass kicked for it. I'll talk to you later Hermione."

And with that, Ron had taken off out the door and out of sight.

"So, she's lying in her bed." Said Pansy, as her and Draco walked towards the stone stair case up to the Great Hall. Draco wasn't entirely listening to what Pansy was saying, though at the same time he thought it best to. "And I tell her to get up, and she rolls over ignoring me. Granger, not wanting to wake up, it's insane. Maybe she's finally cracked like I've always said she would."

It was then that Draco heard it; the voice came from behind him, causing his heart to take a giant leap.

"MALFOY!"

Draco froze on the spot, not daring to turn around. He didn't want to.

"YOU PRAT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

At first Draco didn't know who it was, then when he listened more carefully, he felt his face twist into a malicious smirk.

He spun around on the spot, only to come face to face with Rons fist flying at his face full throttle. Draco felt his entire face shatter with pain as Ron hit him dead on the left cheek, pushing him backwards staggering slightly in shock. It only took a moment before he was back in control of himself, and he looked up into the flaring eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"What the hell?" He demanded, pressing his finger tips against his cheek to check for bruising.

"What did you do to her!" Ron hollered, his voice echoing through the corridor as he stepped closer to Draco. "What did you do to her!"

But Draco was too over taken by anger to answer the question. It was only a matter of seconds before he had hurled himself at Ron, throwing him backwards into the nearest wall. Ron let out a yell, as the sound of his skull smacking against stone made itself heard. Many Slytherin had halted where they stood, watching the two with great interest.

Draco stepped backwards, as his fist flew full strength through the air, coming in solid contact with Weasleys jaw.

Ron pushed Draco away, blood beginning to run down his chin and throat as he swung once more at Draco, who ducked out of the way swiftly. The moment Ron began pulling his fist back, Draco swung at his side. Ron let out a loud choking sound, as Dracos knuckles grinded hard against his ribs, causing him to lose his wind and stagger backwards.

Draco watched as the red headed boy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, gasping for air.

"Come on Weasley!" Draco said, holding his arms out it questioning. "Now why would you make me go and do some thing like that?"

With that, Draco turned away, and began walking back up towards the Great Hall.

Dun dun dunnnn. . . anyway, keep reading my story, I'll update very very soon just like I always do! Talk to ya later! Make sure you review!­


	19. Betrayed

Chapter Nineteen

Betrayed

**Hidden shadows,**

**Swallow me whole,**

**Devour my heart and soul,**

**And as the secrets jab my side,**

**I'll find the answers,**

**Before I die.**

Draco became a furious wreck as he headed towards the Great Hall that morning. Everything was happening so fast, and so swiftly. The thought of Hermione no longer wanting to be with him killed him inside, though so did the thoughts passing through his mind of Kye. It seemed that at one time he may have been truly in love, and he may have been truly happy.

No. . . not without Hermione to hold.

His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white as he trotted up the final staircase and into the Great Hall once more. He was sure that this time he and Hermione were done for good. Why was it that they could never just be happy together?

As he entered the hall, he almost failed to notice his name, being bellowed over the many heads of the students, over and over again.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Draco ignored the calls entirely as he made his way over to where James and Goyle were sitting. He was not in the mood for anything at the moment.

Thoughts of his unheard of child haunted his mind with every waking step. He wondered whether the child had been born or not, and whether it had been aborted. The thought of an abortion made him shudder. Though, the thought of having a child he had never met frightened him even more.

"Malfoy!"

"What!" Draco hollered, as he slumped down in the seat between James and Goyle. He looked up just in time to see Harry heading his way, his black cloak flailing close behind him.

Draco rolled his eyes, as the raven-haired boy came to a halt in front of the three Slytherin, a small sign of anger lodged in his eyes as he halted. Though Draco saw him standing there, he chose to ignore him, reaching across the table to serve himself breakfast.

"Malfoy, I think it's about time for a Quidditch practice." He snapped, shoving James over a little so that he could sit down. "Our first game is in less then a month and I think it's time that we get out onto the pitch-"

"Potter." Draco interrupted, while shoving a mouthful of eggs in between his pale lips. "You're cut."

Goyle nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, placing the glass down on the table and laughing quietly. Draco found himself feeling good about himself, as he watched Harry's reaction. The boy opened his mouth, before closing it again, as though he was at a loss for words.

It took him a moment to rethink it all over.

"Now see here Malfoy." He snapped, taking his finger and pointing it directly at Dracos face. "You can't cut me! You said that I could be on the team-"

"That was before Kye was feeling better." Draco hissed, slamming his cup of orange juice down on the table casually as though nothing was going on. He was staring blankly across the room. "And, don't point your finger at me again."

Harry lowered his finger, his face filled with an anger and rage that Draco had never seen him carry up until that point in time.

James began laughing softly under his breath, as the three friends watched Harry stand up, utterly devastated, before disappearing out of the Great Hall entirely.

Draco smirked wickedly, as he looked down at his right knuckle. It was swelling slightly, from where he had hit Weasley, and though his face ached from the hit he had taken at the beginning, that didn't stop him from laughing along with the other two.

"How about having a practice tonight boys?" Said Draco, grimacing towards James as he shoved some bacon in his mouth. They all exchanged smiles of delight, as the doors of the Great Hall once more were thrown open.

Draco looked up from his food, only to gaze deeply into the eyes of Kye, sparkling and green as ever under the great hall candle light. It wasn't seconds after she walked in, that almost the entire of the sixth year got up from their seats, going to ask how she was doing. She smiled warmly at them all, though Draco watched her as she made eye contact with himself numerous times.

She paused, her eyes drawn into his across the hall. He did not look away. He simply smiled softly towards her. She smiled back brightly, her face shimmering. Draco sighed almost happily, as he went back to his food once more.

"Hey you guys." Said Crabbe suddenly, gathering up the attention of all of them as he pulled up a chair across the table from them all. "On the way up I heard a bunch of the Slytherin girls talking. They said that something happened to Hermione, and she's actually staying in bed and refusing to leave. They said that no one knows what's the matter with her."

Draco felt his heart pound suddenly against his chest at the sound of those words. He found it incredibly difficult to believe that he had hurt Hermione enough to make her stay in bed. She had been the one who had refused to admit to loving him that night. She had been the one who had told him off, and wanted nothing to do with him.

"She probably took a good look in the mirror at herself." Millicent cackled, just seats down from James. "She probably finally realized that she's just a filthy little mudblood who doesn't belong here."

Draco felt himself wringing his fork roughly in his grasp, feeling as though he could just drill it into Millicents skull. Though, why did he care? Hermione no longer cared for him, why should he care for her?

It was just 7 hours later when he found himself and his fellow team mates heading down towards the change rooms. It was finally time for a well needed practice.

"Hey, Kye." Said James, coming up behind her and wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. "How do you make a blondes eyes sparkle?"

Draco smiled as he watched Kye roll her eyes at the sound of a joke being asked.

"I don't want to know." She muttered, giggling softly as James reached down towards her ankles, and scooped her up off of her feet.

She screamed joyfully as he held her in his toned arms, giving her a small nip on the ear. Kye laughed, exchanging happy looks with Draco, who was smiling viciously.

"Well," Said James, laughing at himself before he had even started. "It's simple really. You just shine a flashlight in through their ear."

Draco found himself laughing loudly at the joke his fellow team mate had just made. Crabbe and Goyle merely exchanged confused looks with one another, not at all catching on to the answer.

"Haha, very funny, and a muggle joke no less. Flashlights, who needs those?" Said Kye sarcastically, her smile never fading as James continued to carry her down the hill. Draco stopped walking for a moment to watch them. Everyone seemed so happy, why could he be happy?

Then the thought came to him. He was happy. At that moment in time, he was happy. Though, that feeling only lasted for moments. And, as he stood there on the hill watching the rest of his team walk down to the pitch, he realized that maybe there was something about Kye that did make him happy, though he could not love her then.

When you love someone as much as he loved Hermione, it is nearly impossible to get that person out of your mind. You can lye awake for hours on end in bed, trying your very best to fall asleep, and only think of that person. You can think of how things would be different if you had made that one change in the past, or gone without saying that one small sentence.

He could be happy with Hermione right now, if it wasn't for his stupidity.

Though, Malfoys are stubborn, and what passed through his head was something far worse then those thoughts.

It was Hermione who was being foolish. She was the one who upset him so that night, broke his heart into little pieces. Really, it was her fault. He would never have given into Kye at any other time. He had acted meanly to her before he had headed to those bathrooms, only to walk out of there so angry with Hermione he would have taken anything.

He loved Hermione. He loved her more then the world.

As he stood atop of that hill, watching his ex-fiancé, once more the thought of the baby flashed through his mind. What would Hermione of said if she had found out about his past relationship with this girl, about the baby? He wanted more then anything to know what happened to the child.

How could his father live with knowing all of that? Did his father even know that there was a child? Did his father care?

Quidditch practice went by swiftly. Everyone's performance turned out much better then Draco had anticipated. Before he knew it the practice was over, and the team heading back up the hill from whence they had come.

"What on earth happened to you Hermione?" Asked Harry later that night as the three friends headed up towards the Great Hall for dinner. "You were no where to be seen all day. We missed you in Transfiguration and Potions. Snape was asking where you were."

Ron nodded his head swiftly, adjusting the icepack which was rested on his eye from his quarrel with Malfoy that very morning.

"Yes Hermione, why weren't you in class." Ron repeated.

Hermione found herself glaring towards her friend, feeling as though she could stomp his foot into the ground. He knew perfectly well the answer to that question.

It was then that Harry stopped dead in his tracks, staring towards the other two in utter confusion. Ron gave Hermione a look, a look which told her that if she didn't tell Harry, he was going to.

Harry stared from Hermione to Ron and then back to Hermione again, his mind fixed on figuring out just what it was they were keeping from him.

"Wait." He said softly, pointing a finger towards Rons freckled face. "You know, what has been bothering her all this time?"

Ron nodded, his eyes growing wide and his face curling with fear, as though he had just laid eyes on a giant spider. It was just like he was even afraid to tell Harry now.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here!" Harry snapped, as he flailed his arms around through the air recklessly.

Hermione, realizing she was afraid to tell Harry just what the problem was, found herself staring down at the floor, wringing her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Hermione has something she needs to tell you, Harry." Said Ron, as he placed his hand on her shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry Mione, he'll understand. Besides, it's all over now anyway. You two are done for."

Hermione, at the sounds of those words, felt her eyes beginning to burn with fiery tears. She tried her best not to let one fall down her cheek, as she starred into the blue eyes of her best friend.

She then felt the water begin to poor from her eyes, as she threw herself into the arms of her redheaded friend. That same friend who had stuck with her even when she had committed the worst of all acts.

Malfoy was forbidden.

But she wanted him more then anything.

"Oh, Hermione." Said Ron softly, stroking the back of her head gently with his soft hand. "Please don't cry, you know that it kills me to see you crying."

Harry, seeing his friend appear to be in such a state of down, also did his best to sooth her. He walked over to where the two stood holding one another, and placed his hand on Hermione's back.

"Please." He said softly, tickling her should blade with his finger tips. "Please, if I only knew what was the matter."

"Harry, you'll hate me." Hermione sobbed, lifting her head from Rons chest, her face watery. "You'll hate me."

"No I wont." Said Harry, his eyes growing compassion filled and comforting. "I care about you far too much. How could I possibly ever hate you?"

Hermione, seeing the truth in his eyes, smiled slightly, before making her way over to where he was. He took her in his arms, as she began sobbing once more.

"I- I betrayed everyone I hold dear." She said softly, looking up into the beautiful green eyes of Harry Potter. "I lied, and I deceived, and it was horrible! I. . . Harry, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione knew that would be the end of her comfort from Harry. She let her eyes fall shut as he yanked himself from her arms, taking a step backwards. His face was showered in a hateful disgust, though only moments after it softened slightly.

"Well." He said softly, forcing a slight smile as he looked backwards and forwards from the two of them. "At least that is as far as it went, right? It was just a simple crush, that's all. At least you didn't follow through with it."

Hermione looked down, covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't look him in the eye. Not now.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking back towards Ron, who shrugged. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione whimpered softly, a fresh wave of tears running down her face.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Wait." Said Harry, taking another step backwards. His eyes were wide. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Harry." Hermione paused, frightened to speak. "I'm in love with him, and I'm sorry. I. . . Harry, I slept with him. I dated him. I loved him, the whole thing! I fell in love with a Malfoy and now I'm paying for it alright!"

Harry didn't say a word. He didn't move. He simply looked. He looked at her with an expression Hermione had never before seen from his face.

He was more the disgusted.

He was hurt.

"Malfoy?" He whispered softly, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Of all the people for you to fuck, you chose Malfoy? My enemy! Not only my enemy, but my sworn rival? Hermione, how could you? How could you do this to me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped through her lips.

"I love him Harry." She said softly. "I can't help who I love-"

"How?" Harry hissed, taking a step towards her, getting right up in her face, his voice raised. "Why him? What could he possibly have that we don't? What about Ron? He loves you Hermione, he's always loved you!"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, as Harry yelled in her face. She didn't know what to do or say at this point.

"Stop it Harry!" Ron yelled, walking up to him and pushing him backwards with both hands. "Can't you see that she's upset enough! She knows what she did wrong! You're only frightening her!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron standing in front of her, shielding her from Harry's stare. She placed her hands on the smalls of Rons back, resting her forehead against it.

It comforted her.

Minutes later, when the three entered the great hall, they almost didn't take into account the fact that four tables were once again placed in the center of the room.

Hermione looked around, at the number of students who had returned from their homes to attend school once more. The train must have made a trip back to the school.

"Did you hear?" Said Neville excitedly, running up to them with a big grin on his plump face. "The four houses have been put back together, we are all back in Gryffandor!"

Hermione and Ron smiled excitedly.

"There Harry." Said Ron, elbowing Harry cheerfully. "You can play Quidditch again."

Harry, so angry and hurt, did not even take notice. He merely made his way over to an empty seat, and sat down silently.

"What's the matter with him?" Asked Neville.

"It's, complicated." Said Ron.

A/N: Hey there every one! How are you all? Hermione and Draco will end up happy I promise! But this is more fun. Look, I know you are probably extremely upset with the fact that I just wrote those two apart. . . and there may be some things ahead that you will not like. But, for many of you, you may like it. It's a little twist, only to lead up to Draco and Hermione eventually being together forever. . . and very hot H/D lust scenes:D


	20. A Zonko Dissaster

Chapter Twenty

A Zonko Dissaster

A/N:I love this chapter so much! So much drama. . . and I don't know about you, but I love drama. Haha! I love leading up to the time when Hermione and Draco will be together again!

There was much happening in the Slytherin common room that evening. Nearly a month had passed since Draco had all of those dreams. He never did gather up the courage to ask Kye about the baby, or the engagement. He didn't know if bringing the whole thing up would be a good idea.

He didn't even know what happened.

So, he found himself, nearing the end of November, still without Hermione. He had managed to keep his mind occupied with other things for the most part, concentrating on school and his Quidditch. He had the team out there nearly every day, practicing for the game, which was the following morning.

Now, there he was, a Malfoy, sitting in the Slytherin common room, smiling. Though he was truly miserable, something about pretending to be happy made everything a little better. It was the way he always acted before Hermione, before he had tasted a little sample of happiness for the first time.

Maybe he had felt happiness before, when he was with Kye. That had seemed to be the case in the dreams he had seen while sleeping. But now, unable to remember, he wasn't sure if those feelings could come back. So he sat there, watching her across the small table separating the four green leather couches, as she laughed along side James. It seemed those two were so incredibly close, if you tell one of them something you're really telling both of them something.

Pansy sat next to Draco that evening, her head rested on his shoulder and her hand on his leg. He took no notice, though he didn't push her away either. Crabbe and Goyle were on the couch to his left, and then there was Millicent and Montague on the couch to his right.

"So, it's our first game tomorrow." Said James, leaning forward on the couch and staring at the others. "Draco, we should loosen ourselves up a little. Celebrate an entire month without those filthy Gryffandor and Hufflepuff mixing into our house!"

Draco smiled brightly, also leaning forwards on his seat.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." He replied. "What are you suggesting?"

James smirked wildly, as he reached into his robes and removed a tiny, 4 inch tall beverage bottle. Draco felt his eyes widening.

"Where did you get that from?" Asked Pansy, taking it from him and turning it over to read the label. "This is that stuff from Zonkos in Hogsmeade. It's a prank alcohol, said to get you drunk with one sip."

"Yes it is." He said proudly, leaning back against the couch.

"How on earth did you get a hold of that?" Said Crabbe, taking the bottle from Pansy as he spoke. "It's only sold to wizards 20 years or older."

"I have a friend who works there." Said James, taking the bottle back as it was handed to him. "He made a deal with me. Three invisibility boosters for one of these babies."

"Nice." Said Goyle, grimacing wildly as he watched James with the utter most interest.

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Asked Kye sweetly, taking the bottle from James and beginning to twist off the cap.

James watched her nervously as she raised the bottle to her lips, taking a tiny sip. It took a moment for her reaction to show, but in the next she was making a face as though she had just sucked on a sour lemon. Everyone laughed as she handed the bottle back to James, choking and spluttering slightly, her eyes watering.

"That's. . ." She paused to cough softly. ". . .horrible."

James laughed loudly, taking the bottle and passing it over the table to Draco.

The blonde Slytherin took the bottle cautiously, looking it over as if to inspect. The next moment he found himself taking a large sip of the stuff, feeling it burn his throat almost instantly. It felt as though he had just swallowed a glass filled with acid, eating away at his stomach. The bubbles tickled the inside of his mouth as he swallowed the last little amount, handing the bottle over to Pansy.

Once everyone had had their fill of the wretched stuff, Draco was beginning to feel dizzy and clumsy. He knew where he was, and he knew what he was doing, and he was still sober enough to be able to think properly, but he could feel the stuff.

He looked up as James drank the last little amount left in the bottle, throwing it onto the table. Kye was leaning her head back against the couch, her eyes falling closed.

"I feel so dizzy." She muttered, resting her head on James's shoulders. Crabbe and Goyle were both rubbing their palms over their faces, laughing at each other stupidly.

Pansy was once more all over him.

"Draco, I cant wait until our wedding." She said, her voice slurred and muffled. "I want a huge wedding, with carnations."

Draco felt himself rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Save it Pansy." He mumbled, looking over towards the far side of the room. "We aren't getting married."

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, smiling brightly as she kissed his neck. "We have no choice."

Draco pushed Pansy off, getting up off of the couch and heading towards the staircase leading out of the common room. It seemed that every time he drank he just needed to be alone after. It always made him think even more.

The school dungeon was dark and cold as he made his way up the stone steps and past the Great Hall. He once more was going for one of his long baths. It was past curfew but he could really care less about that sort of thing. He just needed to be alone.

. . . Hermione. . .

He missed her so. He tried to tell himself otherwise, but the same memories always came back to haunt him. He couldn't remember what it was like to be happy anymore. He couldn't remember what it felt like to kiss her lips, to stroke her hair.

"Pine fresh." He said quietly, as he approached the door leading into the baths. The statue swung open slowly, revealing the passage way towards the bathrooms. He was came here when he wanted to be on his own.

But he wasn't on his own.

Someone was in there.

A pair of girls shoes sat in the doorway, socks also thrown out across the pearly floor.

"Why are you here?" Said a voice from just ahead of him. He lifted his head to look at where the voice was coming from, though he knew the voice quite well.

It was her.

It was Hermione.

She was standing on the baths edge, wrapped up in a white towel and dripping into a small puddle on the floor. She was looking at him with the utter most disgust in her eyes. It had been almost a month since she had even looked at him.

"Get out." She said sternly, pointing towards the doorway, as she stomped by him to grab her things up off of the floor. "You're not wanted here."

"Oh," said Draco angrily, throwing his arms up in the air as he began to yell. "And I suppose that you are!"

"Just leave Malfoy." She snapped, picking up her shoes and socks with one hand, holding her towel from falling in the other. "You've caused enough trouble."

"I've caused trouble!" Draco hollered, walking around so that he could get right up in her face. "I've caused trouble? You're the one who broke my heart, and then got mad at me for running to another girl for attention!"

"That's right Malfoy, another girl!" Hermione spat, shaking her skirt off from the damp floor. "One that you hadn't even carried out a conversation with! A new girl!"

"A new girl?" Draco repeated. "Hermione, she was my ex-fiancé, for Merlins sake!"

The moment those words had escaped through Dracos mouth, he bit his tongue. He knew that he would regret saying that. Too bad. She got was she deserved anyway. He didn't care at that moment how much he loved her, just that he was angry and his feelings were hurt.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows, cocking her head as though she was a confused dog.

"Oh." She screeched, stomping her foot as she took a step towards him. "Is that how it is now? Another secret I had nothing to do with, that you never told me? What a surprise Draco Malfoy! What a god damn surprise!"

Draco rested his face in his hand, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

_. . .Good one Draco Malfoy. . . _

He thought.

"Well. . ." Said Hermione softly, shaking her head as she stared at the floor. "I guess that it probably took you a whole hour to run back to her again. So, how is that going for you then? Are you happy with her? Does she satisfy your needs in bed? Does she have sex with you any where you desire? You sick pig!"

Hermione had lost her mind. Draco was taken back, as she reached out and smacked him hard on the shoulder. Then she smacked him again, on the other shoulder, with her other hand. Then again.

"Does she fuck your brains out on the common room floor!" She screamed furiously. "Does she make you explode with mind-blowing hot sex! Do you see her hot blonde body naked every hour and a half?"

"No Hermione!" He hollered, through her smacks. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, so it's more then that." She wailed. "Is she back to being your fiancé again! You uncaring selfish spoiled bastard!"

"Spoiled!" Draco roared, his eyes flaring. "Spoiled? You don't know half of what I've been through!"

"I hate you!" She screamed, along with another hit. "I hate you and I love you!"

She then reached up and began smacking him hard in the face, over and over again. Draco, so furious, and so tempted to hit her back, reached up and began smacking himself in the face as well, anger swelling in his eyes.

Hermione and him both stopped, as she stepped backwards, wiping the tears from her eyes as her chest caved up and down with exhaustion.

"Just. . ." She paused, her voice now at a whisper. "Don't speak to me again. . . not now."

"Hermione." Draco said in a hushed voice, placing his hand on her face. "Please-"

"Don't, touch me!" She screamed, pushing his hand off of her face and taking a step backwards. "Your touch is cold to me now. Go back to your pampered princess and leave me alone!"

And with that, she grabbed the remainder of her things, and stormed out of the baths in a furious uproar, slamming the door behind her.

Draco stood there for a moment. It was then that he wished he hadn't had that little sip of Zonkos drink, that way he wouldn't have said those things. His face ached, though he didn't notice. All he noticed was the constant pounding of his heart against his rib cage. Like a giant trying to escape out his chest.

He then found himself collapsing to his knees, his hands rested in his lap as hot streams of tears began to flow down his cheeks. He ached for the comfort of cheer, of being happy. His lips trembled as he remained on the floor, arms shaky and face burning with hot pain.

It was then that he heard her voice, almost so distant he couldn't make out who she was.

"Draco?" Asked the voice. "Draco? Is that you?"

He struggled to look up through his swollen eyes. He struggled to breathe correctly. He struggled to keep going on. It was when he looked up into her eyes of emerald, that all going on didn't seem so bad. She smiled down warmly at him, taking him by the hand and helping him to stand.

He forced the slightest of smiles as she wiped a tear from beneath his eye, placing her warm palm on his cheek in a comforting way. Draco let his eyes fall shut to the touch, more tears dripping down his cheek as he placed his own hand on hers.

He needed someone.

He needed anyone.

He smiled slightly at the feeling of her forehead resting against his own.

"I saw Hermione leaving the bathroom." She said softly, stroking his cheek warmly with her hand. "She looked furious, and I heard yelling. I figured that you would be down here."

Dracos eyes burned as he struggled to stop his crying. Like a little girl. He was ashamed of himself. He thought about it. Is this love? Is this what the power of love does to you? Makes you miserable?

"Why aren't you acting drunk at all?" He whispered, as she pulled his head against her neck in an attempt to comfort. "You had some of the drink."

"I only had a tiny amount." She said softly, stroking the top of his head as he sobbed into her chest. "It wore off quickly."

She pulled his head up with both of her hands, looking over his face with a slight smile.

"You, Draco Malfoy, should not be crying." She said softly, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger tip, causing him to smile slightly as she wiped away more of his tears. "You are a boy who is proud and strong-willed. You shouldn't cry. Don't cry. . ."

She broke off, looking down at the floor. When she looked back up Draco saw her own eyes watering.

". . .When you cry. . ." She said quietly, circling the tip of her nose against his, both hands on his face. She sniffed softly, wiping her own eyes. ". . .I want to cry."

Draco felt his heart lighten a lighten at the sound of those words. He felt slightly better knowing that.

Kye looked down at the floor.

Draco took her chin in his finger tips, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. Though his eyes were swollen and sore, he had stopped crying. He smiled slightly as he scanned her face with his vision. She smiled back slightly, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on his lips. Her lips were warm, soothing. They made him safe. . . warm. . . maybe this was happy. He kissed back softly.

She pulled away, her eyes still closed as Draco planted a small and delicate kiss on her nose.

She stood up suddenly, taking him by both of the hands and helping him stand up.

"Come on Draco." She said excitedly. "I want to show you some thing."

A/N: Hey! What is up? Hope you like it. . . don't worry Hermione and Draco aren't over I swear! I just, need some drama and I need twists and things. . . hope you don't mind! Kisses!


	21. One Wild Ride

Chapter Twenty One

One Wild Ride

**Black as the darkest night,**

**Eyes more red then flame,**

**Soaring at a towering height,**

**Never to cower in shame.**

**Whisper of Death,**

**Is her name,**

**Never to leave my side,**

**She will fly,**

**Atop the trees,**

**Filled with a shadowed pride.**

Draco didn't hesitate to follow Kye as she took him by the hand and led him out of the front doors of Hogwarts. He didn't care at this moment in time. She loved him more then anything, and he needed to talk to her more then anything.

Moonlight cascaded over the grounds as they made their way down towards Hagrids hut that night. Beams of the moons rays passed through the trees, sending wisps of white light dancing in the cold chilly night air. Draco felt a slight shiver pass down his spine, his breath visible in small clouds in front of him as he drew and released breath.

Kye's hand squeezed onto his tighter as they approached the barn door, her other hand reaching forwards to grasp the handle which opened it. The barn door swung open with a soft creak, allowing the barns warm heat to touch their faces, and the lantern light to spill out over the grass.

"Come on you." She said cheerfully, taking him by both of the hands and leading him inside, shutting the door behind them. "I have just the thing to make you feel better."

Draco, though he didn't show it, felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure what it was she had in mind, and he hoped it wasn't what happened last time they were alone together in this barn. Though, that would have made him feel a little better.

Draco watched as Kye made her way to the far side of the barn, picking up two brushes from the shelf ahead.

"Here." She said, smiling brightly as she handed him one of them. "Take that and help me brush her."

"Brush?" Draco asked, his eyes wide as he looked from the brush back up to her face. "Me? But, it's massive."

Kye laughed softly to herself as she walked towards the stall door, undoing the lock and opening it wide. Draco watched cautiously from afar as the muzzle of a giant winged horse appeared out of the small stall. He took a step back as the pegasus trotted out of the stall, making its way happily over to where Kye was standing, halting in front of her and nudging her arm with its nose.

"Hey you." Kye said, stroking its nose gently with her palm. "How are you doing?"

The creature shook its head in response, as Kye began brushing its muzzle with the brush. Draco stood and watched, inching slowly forwards towards it. He had never actually been close to a horse before, and a pegasus was much bigger.

She smiled and looked back at him, taking him by the hand and dragging him forwards.

"Come on then." She said, pushing him over towards the wing. "Pluck her feathers."

Draco looked at her wide eyed and silent, scanning his eyes over the creatures wings slowly.

"Feathers?" He asked quietly. "Pluck?"

"Yes." Kye replied, walking over to where he was and reaching onto Lily's wing. "You find the lose feathers, and you pluck them out one by one. That way they don't irritate her at all."

"Alright." Said Draco, lowering his eyebrows in concentration, as he reached forwards and grasped a feather. He pulled hard.

Suddenly, the winged horse stomped its foot hard on the hay floor, rearing up its head and snorting loudly. Draco backed up, right into Kye. She laughed loudly, walking up to the creature and calming it down.

"Not that one." She said softly, her eyes watering from laughing. "Only the loose ones silly."

Draco laughed as well, as he approached Lily once more.

"Come on then." Said Kye, grabbing a bridle off of the shelf and slipping it over the pegasus's forelock. "Let's go."

Draco, hearing what she said once more found his eyes widening.

"What?" He asked, pointing his finger towards her horse. "You. . .we. . . what?"

Kye laughed once more, as she began leading her pet out of the barn, and into the moonlit night. Draco followed, coming up beside her and looking at her with great confusion.

"You mean to say," He said. "That you want me to get on that. . . that, thing?"

Kye laughed, as she halted Lily next to the fence, clambering up swiftly. Draco watched in awe as she swung her leg over, jumping onto the creatures back, just behind the wings. She grabbed onto the reins, looking down at Draco.

"Come on." She said, shuffling forwards so that he could fit behind her. "Jump on Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but found himself hoisting himself onto the fence after her, lifting himself cautiously onto the creatures back. It seemed he had forgotten to breathe during that time, because once he was up there he gasped for a breath, wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach.

She didn't even wait for his okay. She merely kicked the pegasus's side with her heels, and they had taken off at a swift gallop across the grounds. Draco, the cold air nipping at his face, buried hishead in Kyes back. He had no idea where it was she was taking him, he just hoped that they weren't going to leave the hard ground.

It was just as he was thinking that, when the creature raised its wings from its side, flapping them heavily and slowly along its side. It then pushed off from the grass with its back feet, casting itself off into the chilly night air.

The cold nipped at Dracos face, as he watched Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry disappear from view, looking further and further away. They got higher and higher, the air grew colder and colder as they continued to go upwards, heading towards the mountain. The moonlight made everything below them look like an icy model. The stars shone brightly above, twinkling softly.

The giant wings of the pegasus fanned the air slowly, though they were going very fast. Its wing span must have been at least twenty feet, loud and powerful. Draco felt less nervous then before, and gathered up the courage to look down.

They were getting closer and closer to the mountain just ahead. Draco could make out the rushing rapids of a waterfall just on its side, and a cliff meadow right beside it. He figured that was where Kye was taking him, because they were beginning to slow down, and right above it as well. Draco held his breath as the hooves of the creature touched down on the soft earth gently, and Kye slipped off almost immediately. Draco followed, his feet hitting the ground several feet down.

Kye removed her pets bridle, letting it wander off towards the sparkling creek, cascading over the edge into a rushing waterfall. She smiled as she watched Lily trot along side the water, neighing happily.

Draco walked over to her, smiling down on her softly. She didn't notice though, she was too busy watching her horse. He wanted more then anything to ask her about the baby, though he did not know how to approach it.

She turned around suddenly, smiling up at him, the moonlight twinkling in her eyes.

"It's a shame really." She said happily, touching his nose with her finger tip. "You being so head-over-heels for that mudblood. We once had something special, you know."

Draco took a step closer to her, nodding his head softly.

"I know." He said quietly. "I've seen it."

Kye looked down at the grassy earth, her hands wringing together in front of her.

"What did you see?" She asked, as they both plopped down on the cold grass below them. "I haven't cast a spell on you in weeks, it wasn't my doing."

Draco, hearing those words, felt a little better. Maybe him dreaming she was pregnant, was really just a nonsense dream, and it never really happened.

They both lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars. Lily was crunching happily on the grass nearby, as Draco attempted to ask his question.

"It was a month ago." He said. "So, when I dreamed that you were. . ." He paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes at the thought. "In a dream. . . you were. . . you were. . . pregnant."

Kye's head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide at those words.

"Yes." She said softly, looking at him kind heatedly. "Yes, I was. I can't believe you could see that much."

Draco felt himself sighing with sadness at those words, he had thought maybe it was just a dream.

"I just." He paused once more, letting out a deep breath. "I just, want to know what happened, after my memory was taken from me."

At the sound of those words escaping his lips, he felt a raging anger towards his father brewing deep within his gut. He wanted nothing more then to see his father dead.

"Draco," Said Kye, resting her hand on is shoulder. "The baby, it didn't make it. There was a miscarriage. It died at the age off three months."

Draco felt his heart shatter. The thought of the baby dying just killed him inside. He could hear Kye sniffing softly.

"I didn't want you to know." She said quietly. "I thought you didn't need any more weight on you shoulders. I only wanted you to be happy."

Draco rolled over onto his side, taking her by the cheek and pulling her head to look at him. She was now the one crying, little rivers of tears running slowly down her porcelain cheek. You could tell that it killed her to speak of it.

"How though?" Draco asked gently. "Why?"

"The doctor told me that it was because of some sort of poisoning." She replied, wiping her eyes softly. "He wasn't sure what it was, he couldn't tell. He said it may have been from eating something. I felt awful, as though I was a murderer or something."

"Shhh." Said Draco, taking her in his arms and comforting her as best he could. "It's okay. Don't cry."

She smiled softly through her tears.

"Why do you love her so much?" She asked, sniffing once more. "Why can't you love me? Why can't you love me the way that you used to? You asked me to marry you."

"I know." He said softly, kissing her on the forehead. "I know. I'm sorry for the way I feel. I'm sorry."

She sobbed a little more, before puling away from his chest.

"Please say that you love me." She whispered quietly. "Please. It doesn't matter if you don't mean it."

Draco looked down at the ground.

"I. . . can't" He said softly. "I'm sorry."

She looked down also, and then back up into his eyes.

"Well, I love you." She mumbled, smiling softly as she pressed her lips onto his. "And I've missed you more then anything. And I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused between you and Hermione."

Draco smiled softly, taking her face in both of his hands.

"Who knows what tomorrow will bring." He said, stroking her ear with his finger tips. "I think that me and Hermione are over for good this time."

Kye shook her head.

"No." She said. "No you aren't."

"Well, for now then." He said, shifting slightly on the grass, as he laid her head back against the soft earth, leaning forwards so his lips were an inch from hers.

His eyes scanned over her moonlit face.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly, as he leaned forwards to kiss her warm lips. Her tears ceased to drop from her eyes as he began to kiss her warmly, a smile passing to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer into her body, warm and soothing for the time being.

She let her head fall back and her neck lie exposed as he began planting soft kisses on her collar and chest, her fingernails roaming across his shoulder blades. He pulled away from her neck, smirking wildly.

"Dumbledore can't possibly be watching us this time."

A/N: Well, that's that. Don't you just love it how I leave you hanging. . . and the faster and the more you review. . . the more I will type and the faster you will get the next chapter!


	22. On the Mountain

Chapter Twenty Two

On the Mountain

**When I wake up in the morning,**

**Knowing that today,**

**Is not a day,**

**When I will see your face,**

**All I want to do,**

**Is fade away.**

A/N: Once again everyone. Don't forget what I said earlier. Sex is something that should be special, not done randomly with random people. Wait for the right time, and you will feel SO much better then I do about things I've done.

That night seemed almost like a blur to Draco. Even now, the Zonko mixture he had a sip of was running through his veins, though he hardly could feel it now. He wasn't truly sure if Kye could, it seemed as though she was more normal then she had been before, in the common room with the others.

So many things pummeled his brain that evening, as he lay there on the cold grass, running his smooth soft lips over the Slytherin girls face. He thought about the death of the baby, and how it must have effected Kye. The thought of her being without anyone to comfort her at the time made him shudder.

So, while she was going through the faze of depression towards the death of her child, he was nowhere to be seen, her thinking that he had just abandoned her pregnant and engaged. She must have been dying inside for the longest time, only to be dying now. When he had first met her, at the beginning of the school year, he had thought of her as a girl not to get mixed up with, though she seemed so good-hearted and kind.

Anyone who believed they could alter the personality of the sister to Harry Potter was clearly not truly sane. Voldemort knew now that she would be of no use to him, or he would not have attempted to kill her. Or was that just it? Did he allow her to survive for a reason? Is that what she was saying in his dream that night, about him knowing of a secret to destroy Harry Potter?

Thoughts of Hermione also passed through his brain, of how much he missed her. Her touch was so soothing, so longed for. And then there was Kye, the beautiful blonde Slytherin who almost any guy would give up everything for, and yet he wanted another. Yet, there he was, his heart racing and blood flowing swiftly towards his legs as he continued to lick her sweet lips, beginning to feel more and more aroused and less and less in control of his actions.

Everyone wanted to be with him besides the one he loved.

"Oh, Draco." Kye whispered softly in his ear, as he ran his hand down her stomach and back up her shirt. His warm touch sent pleasant shivers down her back.

A constant throbbing had proceeded to make itself known between her legs, as her desire to have him over came her. She had had him so many times, but it was so long ago, and she had always craved making love to gorgeous Malfoy.

He had been her first. He had been her last. She desired no one else other then him.

Every touch he made to her bare skin, every elegant kiss planted over her body, made the throbbing grow more and more intense. She could feel heat building up, and tension beyond belief. His hands wandered over her body, warm and slightly ruff from Quidditch. It was a feeling she longed for, as she threw her head back and closed her eyes, when his kisses wandered down towards her stomach.

His tongue ran softly over her belly button, warm and wet, running further down, his hand gracefully slipping under her uniform skirt. She grabbed his head with both of her hands, running her fingertips through his hair as he pulled her underwear down past her ankles. He raised his lips back up to hers, his breath warm and soft as it traveled down her chin.

She waited in anticipation, her breath caving in and out as she watched him undo the zipper in his pants, supporting his weight on his arms. He was also breathing extremely hard, as Kye grasped his member in her hand, placing it between her legs. She waited for a moment, as though teasing herself.

Draco, however, could not wait. It was only seconds of her pausing before he pushed forwards with both hips, entering her smoothly and slowly. This caused her to moan softly, as she pressed her forehead to his, eyes shut and mouth open. Draco let out a great breath of satisfaction at the feeling, his fingernails curled into the grass on either side of Kyes head.

Kye swiftly wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer to her body, causing him to slide a little more. He then paused, brushing her blonde hair out of his face as he thrust once, then again. Every time felt a little better, and every time she felt more in desire.

"Please, don't stop." She whispered into his ear, nipping it softly as her eyes once more closed.

Draco obeyed, only to thrust faster still, his lips now pressed to hers in a steamy kiss. His smooth face fell under her fingertips, as the feeling below grew. It felt as though warm butterflies and soft pleasurable jolts were passing through her entire body. Really, it was indescribable.

Dracos breathing became more and more heavy as he continued, his thrusts getting harder and harder, faster and faster. All that she wanted was this. This felt so right.

She watched as his mouth felt open, his eyes now clamped shut and soft moans beginning to escape from his lips.

"I. . ." He gasped suddenly. "I need to slow down."

But Kye had only just let out a loud moan of ecstasy, as he said that. He took this as a sign that she was getting close to climax, so he refused now to slow down. It only took seconds before a hot wave passed through her body, and her toes scrunched. She screamed one last scream, before she was finished.

Draco let out one last moan, also releasing from his wait as he stopped what he was doing, his head buried in the grass beside her own head. He lay there for a minute, letting out a deep breath, before raising his head and giving her a sweet kiss.

She let out a deep breath, as Draco rolled off of her, laying down next to her and resting his head against hers. He planted kiss after kiss against her cheek, against her nose and eyelids. She smiled softly.

"Draco." She said quietly, rolling over onto her side to look at him. "I love you."

Draco smiled slightly, stroking the side of her face with his hand. Her skin felt warm to the touch.

"I know." He mumbled. "I know you do."

He watched, as she let her eyes fall closed slowly.

Draco also closed his eyes, drifting off into s deep sleep almost instantly.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like my father." Said a six year old Draco, as he swung a plastic wand around vigorously. "A death eater for the Dark Lord."

"I want to be a princess." Said Pansy, her voice hushed and innocent sounding. She was wearing a black velvet dress, with tiny black ribbons in her hair.

"You couldn't be a princess." Said Draco, walking over to the Malfoy staircase, and beginning to clamber up them. "Besides, princesses only exist in stories."

"Do not!" Screamed little Pansy, stomping her foot on the marble flooring.

"Do too!" Draco hollered, taking hold of the banister and hoisting himself onto its shinning golden surface.

"Do not!" Pansy wailed once more. "I hate you Draco! I'm never going to come over to play ever ever again! You aren't my friend anymore!"

It was just then, that there was a loud knocking at the front door of the Malfoy manor that morning. The two children both stopped what they were doing, as Lucius Malfoy made his way down the towering staircase, towards the door.

"Ah, Mr. Quirrel." He said properly, as he opened the door . "So glad that you could make it all this way."

Draco felt his face curling, as a scrawny appearing man with a purple turban wrapped around his head, stepped into the house. His hand was placed on the back of some one else, though they were still outside.

"I trust that you have a message for me." Said Lucius cheerfully. "From our advisor."

"Yes." Replied Quirrel, as he made a little pushing action with his hand. Draco squeaked slightly, as a little blonde girl walked in through the door behind him.

"Yuck." Said Draco to himself quietly. "Another girl. Girls are yucky."

The little girl smiled slightly, as Quirrel directed her inside.

"The Dark Lord would like me to introduce to your son this young lady here." Said Quirrel, shoving her slightly in the back towards where Draco was sitting on the steps. "Perhaps, another to consider betrothing your son to, Lucius."

"But, is she not the one found in the wreckage?" Asked Lucius. "Is she not the related to the enemy flesh and blood?"

"That she is." Said Quirrel. "But she has use to her, this one. She will be the one who brings us back to power once more."

Dracos eyes opened suddenly. The sun had come up over the mountain side, and the birds were singing. Kye was still fast asleep beside him, her winged pet grazing over by the trees nearby. Cheers were echoing way down on the school grounds, from the stadium. Draco rubbed his eyes, only just realizing what was going on.

"Quidditch." He muttered softly, his eyes growing wide as he looked down towards the pitch. The stands were full, though the players were not yet out on the field. "Oh no! we're late for our Quidditch game!"

He shook Kye awake immediately, panicking slightly as they both made there way over to her pet, leaving the mountain side from whence they had come late the night before.

A/N: Hey everybody! How are you? Anyway, I hope that your enjoying. . . review review review. . . please and thank you lots. I go through the effort to write this. . . so please review for me! xoxoxo kisses xoxoxo


	23. The Lies of Lucius

Chapter Twenty Three

The Lies of Lucius

**Deceiver,**

**Betrayer,**

**You murdered,**

**You killed,**

**And all that I get,**

**From you,**

**Is a lecture about pride.**

**Flesh and Blood,**

**Devour my pride,**

**And swallow my knowledge,**

**For only you know the answers.**

**You are the betrayer.**

**You lied.**

**You killed.**

**Father,**

**You killed.**

As Draco and Kye both entered the change rooms that morning, they were running on less then five minutes to get ready. The team was there, waiting for them. They were ready to begin.

As the seven trudged out onto the pitch, Draco looked up into the stands. There sat his father, as always, watching from the teachers benches. He felt his anger towards the man rage, at the thought of what he did to his own sons memory.

How could any man be so heartless? How could he take away from Draco the only thing that had ever kept him smiling, never to truly have the feeling back ever again?

The cheers from the crowd grew louder as the team neared the center of the field. It was the yells of Professor Snape behind them, that caused them all to halt and turn around on the spot. He was carrying a piece of parchment. Draco felt his stomach lurch at the sight.

"This match has been cancelled." Snape yelled out to everyone, coming to a halt as he read from his parchment. "Everyone is to meet in the Great Hall immediately after hearing this for an announcement. All the parents who have come to observe the match, must also head up right away! Orders from Dumbledore!"

There were many boo's and hiss's from the crowd, as Snape quickly rolled the parchment back up and began trudging back up towards the school. The students all began filing out of the stands, slumping miserably back up towards the school.

"What on earth do you think is going on now?" Asked Ron, as he and Hermione both wandered up the grassy hill, Harry trailing close behind them. Just ahead, the sound of the Hufflepuff team whispering, dressed up in their uniforms, could be heard.

Harry still hadn't gotten over anything. He was getting better, ever so slowly. Though, he would seldom speak or look at Hermione, unless it was entirely necessary.

"I do hope that it is not another attack on the school." Said Padma Patil just to their right. She must have missed her sister terribly, after that horrible attack on her that morning.

As they found their seats in the Great Hall, the constant chatter was unbelievable. Benches scrapping, people whispering, feet stomping. It was all happening so fast, and Hermione was so sure this was going to be more bad news.

Draco was absolutely devastated at the idea of no Quidditch that morning. He sat there quietly at the Slytherin table, tapping his fingers on the wooden top, his eyes staring miserably up towards the teachers table, where his father had made himself comfortable. He had a deadly look to him that day, almost an amused smirk, as though he knew about all that was going on.

He probably did.

Draco sighed softly, loosening of his wrist bands and throwing them onto the table. He placed his broom stick on the cold stone floor, his hands shaking slightly. Hermione sat at the Gryffandor table, her hair long and strait and shining. She looked so much more beautiful then any thing he could possible come up with in his head. She was also looking towards the teachers table, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

It wasn't very often you saw a confused look on the face of Hermione Granger.

She was frightened.

They all were.

Draco was so tired.

His eyes began drifting closed slowly, as he rested his head in folded arms, and fell into a gently sleep.

"Draco is my boyfriend." Said a little blond girl, maybe the age of seven. She was standing next to a much younger Pansy Parkison, her hands on her hips. She stuck out her tongue at the dark haired Pansy.

"Draco, is my boyfriend!" Pansy screeched, stomping her foot, also placing her hands on her hips. Her voice was whiny and spoiled sounding. "We are already planned to be married! He doesn't like you! He likes me!"

The little Draco stood there, his head turning one way and another to keep up with what the girls were saying. It all just made his head hurt.

"He held MY hand today." Said Pansy, smirking in that way. That way little kids smirk, that makes you just want to hit them.

"Yeah well, he told me I have pretty hair!" Kye snapped back, stomping her foot as well. "And he gave me a kiss on the cheek!"

Pansy's face curled into a pouty one, as she once more retaliated.

"Yah, well." She said loudly. "His daddy likes me, he doesn't like you!"

Draco stepped backwards, as the two both jumped at each other, pulling one another's hair and biting. By the time they were finished, they were both crying wildly.

"I hate you!" Screamed Pansy loudly. "I will always hate you!"

"Draco. Draco wake up."

Dracos eyes opened suddenly, as the feeling of some one shaking his arm wildly woke him up wit ha start. He sat bolt upright in his seat, looking for whoever had shaken him.

"Dumbledore is about to speak." Said Pansy, leaning over the table towards him. "So I woke you up."

"You were twitching." Said Kye, laughing softly as she sat between Pansy and Millicent, who were both giggling along with her. "Good dream?"

Draco nodded softly, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles a little, as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Attention, everyone." He said loudly, his voice echoing through the Great Hall as he did so. "It has been brought to my attention that, there has been another death in the village of Hogsmeade."

There was a great outbreak of whispers, as Dumbledore held up his hands once more to silence them all.

"I have come to the decision," He continued. "That everyone will remain in the Great Hall for the evening, as we did a few years back. I have strict orders from the Ministry of Magic that no one is to leave the school, and no one is to wander around alone without another with them."

He paused for a moment, as though gathering his wits.

"We have sealed up every entrance into the castle securely, and tomorrow morning you will be permitted to go back up to your common rooms. For no, however, you are to stay here and go no where else. If you need any thing, please ask the head boy or girl to assist you."

More whispers.

"It is only the morning at the moment. So today will be a very long day. I am going to cast a protection shield spell on the room, and conjure up a game or two to keep you busy. Other then that, I'm afraid you are stuck here for at least the next 24 hours."

It was then that Draco saw his father step down from the teachers table. He felt his heart beginning to pound as he realized his father was heading towards where he was sitting. He did not want to speak to him. Not at all.

He looked down as though he had not noticed, as Lucius came to a stop behind where he was sitting. It wasn't until he felt that cold wooden cane slap down on his shoulder, that he got up from where he was and turned around.

His father did not say a word, he merely began walking towards one of the hall closets, opening the door and shoving Draco inside it. The moment the door was shut, he felt a cold hand grasp his throat.

"Who is she boy?" Lucius snapped, his silver icy cold eyes flaring wildly as he spoke, pushing Draco back to the stone wall.

Draco gasped softly, trying his best to breathe.

"Who?"

"The blonde one, sitting at the table with you." Lucius hissed, his grasp tightening slightly. "Who, is she?

Draco coughed, as his father raised him against the wall, his feet no longer touching the floor.

"Answer me boy!"

"I, I don't know." Draco lied, grabbing onto his fathers hand, attempting to pry the hands fingers away from his esophagus. "Her name is Kye. Kye Riddle I think. I've never really spoken to her-"

"Nonsense!" His father spat, slamming him harder against the wall, causing his skull to hit hard stone. "I saw you two talking! I saw you two ride in on that creature earlier this morning! What has she told you? What do you know?"

"Every thing!" Draco hollered, as he kicked his father hard in the shin, causing him to fall to the floor painfully. "She told me every thing! I saw it with the bloodsight! You betrayed me!"

"I was only doing what was best for my son!" His father roared, smacking his cane so hard on the stone beside him that it snapped completely in two pieces. "She was meddlesome and not right for you! Plus, she was just a dirty little tramp!"

"She wasn't!" Draco screamed, his eyes beginning to water. "And I was happy! For the first time in my life, I was happy! Why would you take the only thing that matters away?"

"She was bad news." Said Lucius, his voice lowered a little. "There was a plot, involving you two! I had to stop it, the Dark Lord was just too power driven! He would have killed you!"

"Bull shit!" Draco cried, his eyes filled with rage as he threw his arms up in the air.

"She was no good." Lucius said. "She was already pregnant for Merlins sake!"

Draco felt his face drop entirely.

He had not expected to hear that.

"You knew?" Draco asked quietly. "You knew about that?"

"Of course I knew." His father said amusingly. "I was the one who disposed of the vile thing as well."

Draco felt his heart ache a little at the sound of those words. What was it Kye had said, about his father inviting her over one day?

"She said, that the baby had some sort of poisoning." Said Draco, his voice hushed and quiet. "She said it was just a miscarriage. She blamed herself for its death! And all this time it was your fault?"

Draco felt a rage in him. An anger he had never before felt in his entire life.

"You murdered my child!" He hollered, kicking over a bucket in a furious rage. "You killed it! My own flesh and blood, your flesh and blood! You killed it! You murderer!"

Draco was so overcome by the feeling. The feeling of despair. He never would have guessed he could feel so much love for some thing he had never seen, never even knew existed until a month before.

"I hate you!" he yelled. "I hate you! I hate you so much! Never speak to me again! Never! I'm never coming home! I'm not going to marry Pansy Parkison! I'm not going to take your money! I'm through! I'm through with you!"

And with that, Draco took off out the door of the dark closet, back out into the noisy Great hall. Everyone was either standing or sitting together talking loudly. The teachers all seemed to have gone, leaving the head boy and girl in charge.

"Draco! Draco!"

Draco turned to the sound of his name being called from just up ahead. His father emerged from the closet after him, though he took not notice. He smiled as Kye walked over to where he was, kissing him softly on the lips before saying a quick hello.

She turned to face Lucius, without so much as a smile.

She then turned back to Draco, taking his hand in her own.

"Come on Draco, let's get out of here." She said, leading him in the opposite direction. It was then that the sounds of Pansy squealing, could be heard over the heads of every one.

"You little bitch!"

Kye turned suddenly, only to come face to face with Pansy's palm.

Smack.

A few people turned their heads to look at what had just happened. There was Kye, her hand placed on her cheek from where Pansy had just slapped her. It was beginning to turn red, as Pansy finally spoke once more.

"How dare you!" She spat, reaching up and smacking Kye once more in the other cheek, another sound echoing across the Great Hall. "How dare you! I'm betrothed to him! What else have you done with him, fucked his brains out! You little whore!"

Kye, now with both cheeks red as could be, simply took a deep breath.

"Touch me again," She said softly. "And you'll regret it."

"Oooohhh, I'm scared." Said Pansy sarcastically, holding up her hands in the air and waving them about. "What are you going to do, use your super blonde Barbie powers on me?"

Kye rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips an leaning her weight onto on foot.

"No, not that." Said Kye coolly. "Though, I do have some thing in mind."

Pansy laughed slightly, raising her hand once more. But this time, when she went to smack the blonde Slytherin, Kye grabbed her by the wrist, bending her arm back behind her and holding it there. She yanked, causing Pansy to yelp with pain.

"Owe." She whimpered softly. "That hurts."

"Well then, don't touch me." Said Kye, grimacing wildly as she let go of Pansy's arm. Pansy turned around to look at her, raging as she cradled her arm.

"Bitch." She spat. Then, without another word, she disappeared back over towards Millicent, both of them glaring at her with devilish eyes.  
Draco smirked softly to himself, as he and Kye both headed over to where the fire was burning softly in the hearth.

Hermione watched cautiously from afar, the way they looked at each other. The riddle slut was smiling cheerfully, flicking her long blonde hair about and flirting repetitively with Malfoy. Hermione felt sick to her stomach as he reached down and picked the Slytherin up, walking over to the couch and jumping onto it with her in his strong arms. They both laughed as he did so, collapsing to the floor.

They then began to kiss, right there, in front of every one. Though, no one was really paying attention, every one was too taken back by all that was happening around them to pay attention.

Hermione longed to be in Kye's place then. She ached and craved for it. But she had it coming to her for ever falling in love with a Malfoy. She hated him and she loved him, which made her hate him even more. If she could go back to him, she would. Though, what would be the point now, he looked happy enough.

She was so perfect. So perfect and so pretty. Hermione really didn't stand a chance against her, she had probably just been Dracos backup sex for when he didn't have Kye to make love to.

How many girls had he been with, she wondered?

Pansy Parkison had to be another.

And most likely others.

What was she thinking believing that she had a chance with that boy?  
She shook her head, looking back towards her two friends, trying her best not to think about it.

Hermione wasn't the only one watching the two from a distance that morning. James, though very casual about it, was also watching. An anger swelled deep in his heart, a sadness which he had kept hidden for so incredibly long. His mother had told him to stay out of the way of the Dark Lords plans, and his plan was for those two to be together. He missed talking to her, that blonde angel now lying with her head rested on the shoulder of a wealthy Malfoy.

He cringed at the thought.

A/N: Hey you guys! How are you doing? I hope that you like the fic! Once again. . . review! Please! Lol!


	24. Wish You Loved Me

Chapter Twenty Four

Wish You Loved Me

**When all is over,**

**Does the pain go away?**

**Why does the aching in my heart,**

**Portray. . .**

**The way I behave?**

**And in the shadows,**

**And in the dark,**

**I will miss you,**

**Though we're so far apart.**

**I have loved,**

**And I have lived,**

**And now I'm alone,**

**Sister please forgive.**

**For when I'm lonely,**

**It is only because,**

**I am too stubborn. . .**

**Too ashamed. . .**

**Too afraid. . .**

**To call out your name in the dark.**

A/N: Just so you all know, I have a website which you can visit that shows pics of all of my artwork ive done on the comp and with a paintbrush. They are there so you can get a mental image of Kye in your head. You can get the adress off of my profile, in my Bio.

Thanks!

The atmosphere in the Great Hall that day was not one of cheer. People were afraid. People were terribly afraid. Even the Slytherin, the ones who knew the reasoning for it all, were afraid. Every step they took, every breath. . . showed signs of fear.

The teachers were no where to be seen all afternoon. The students occupied themselves with games and spell practice, trying to pass the time until they could go to bed, wake up and head back to their common rooms.

A ghostly chill covered the hall, and many were silent. Draco lay fast asleep for the moment, Kye nuzzled under his arm. She tried her best to enjoy the moment, she knew that it would soon be gone, and her feeling of cheer would once more be shattered into a thousand teeny tiny little pieces.

Did that Granger girl not know what she had?

Did she not see how special Draco was?

She would come round soon, Kye could feel it. She was good at being able to know when some thing was about to happen.

Though she did not want to, she knew that she had to get up from where she was lying. Though she ached inside, she stood up from the only thing keeping her happy. Though she knew it would be one of the most difficult things she would ever do, she began walking over to where he was sitting.

He was sitting with his two friends, and that Cho girl. As the clock above the entrance doors struck seven o'clock, Kye took a deep breath. His black hair, dark as his fathers, sat on his head messy and scruffy looking, his green eyes glimmering in the candlelight just as his mothers eyes did all those years before she was murdered. Though that scar on his forehead was covered, there was no mistaking who he was. He had his parents in him. She on the other hand, really didn't.

She knew that as she approached him, she was doing to right thing. What other choice did she have? She hated her father. He wasn't even her father! He was a coward, and nothing would convince Kye otherwise.

She needed to tell him.

She needed to tell Harry Potter of her fathers plans.

As she halted in front of the two coaches where the four were sitting together, they all proceeded to look up from what they were doing. Kye shifted her weight onto one foot, her hip sliding in the same direction, her hands wringing together in her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked away into the fire place. Ron stared at her blankly, blinking a few times before turning his head to look towards Harry, as though thinking the boy who lived would have the answers.

Harry also stared at her blankly, though he managed to speak.

"What do you want?" Were the words which escaped his lips so coldly and so cruelly that evening, making her inside lurch and her heart grow even more heavy.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it once more.

"Well, what is it you want?" Ron repeated, leaning forwards in his seat a little more to get a better look at her.

"Well, I. . ." She trailed off, looking down at her hands and then back up once more. "I, came to speak to Harry."

That look. That look he was giving her with those familiar eyes. It was as though he thought she was insane and he despised her all at the same time. It was a look she gave to people that she disliked. They were so much a like and yet they hardly knew one another.

"Come on, spit it out." Snapped Ron, shuffling once more on the couch.

"Harry, I have some thing important to tell you." She said, looking at him as she stepped closer. "It's about, my father."

"Your father?" Asked Harry, his eyebrows lowered and his expression stern. "How could you possibly refer to that monster as your father?"

Kye, choosing to ignore Harry's comment, continued.

"He's going to kill you." She spat out suddenly. "He has a plan."

"No, you think?" said Harry, laughing softly at his own comment. "Of course he's got a plan to kill me, he always has a plan to kill me."

"That's nothing new." Added Ron afterwards, reaching over to the table next to him and grabbing himself a chocolate frog. "Why don't you tell us some thing useful?"

"Well, it involves me and Draco." She said, lowering her eyes once more.

Harry snorted in an aggravated manor.

"It seems that every thing involves you two at the moment." Said Harry, his arm wrapped tightly around Cho's side.

The two boys laughed at the comment.

"Harry please just, be careful." Said Kye, her eyes glazing over slightly. "Please."

Both the boys fell silent, as she smiled slightly.

She paused as Hermione laughed softly under her breath, her head still turned towards the hearth and her arms still crossed. That was what triggered Kye to speak, to say the things she hated to say more then any thing in the world. She would rather have died, except for the fact that Draco's feelings were on the line.

She took a deep breath, ready to say all that she needed to say.

"Hermione," She said softly, gathering up the girls attention. Hermione turned her head to look at her, though with the most aggressive look on her face.

"Yes?" She muttered. Kye could tell that she was attempting to look laid back, though deep down she was upset. Obviously.

"I think that you're making a mistake." Said Kye swiftly, biting down on her bottom lip softly as she paused. "I think that you being stupid, throwing away the love of some one that cares about you more then any thing in the world."

Hermione's expression lightened a little, as Kye continued.

"I'm going to be straight out with you." Said Kye. "Draco cares about me yes, but he doesn't love me and cherish me the way he does you. Hermione, you are all that he wants, and all you can do is sit there, while he's lying on the couch with another girl. None of this would be happening if you hadn't been so stubborn.

Draco wants you. You are the only thing that is going to make him happy, otherwise he is just a depressed mess. All I want is for him to be happy. He poured his heart out to me. He cried last night. . . cried. Hermione, you're breaking him. You're ruining him slowly. You're destroying some thing that could be so special, if you would just open your eyes"

Kye took a deep breath.

"It makes me so angry!" She said sternly. "That you are sitting there, wasting every thing because you are too stubborn to except the fact that you love him. Then there's me, who would give any thing to be with him, but he loves you. Don't you see what's happening to him?"

Hermione, a little taken back by Kye's approach, looked down at the question. She said nothing. Kye wasn't really in the mood for waiting. She had gotten herself so worked up, that she decided that it was best just to turn around and walk the other way.

"See you later then." Said Ron, glowering at her as she turned to leave. She didn't respond to the action, she simply turned around and walked back over to where Draco was lying down. She sat down next to him, not saying a word.

She couldn't believe that she had just done that. She couldn't believe she had been brave enough, and descent enough, to say the things that she said. She wanted nothing more then for Draco to be happy. Her time was nearly over anyway. The Dark Lord would never let her survive after he was finished what he needed to have finished.

Draco tossed softly in his sleep. There was seldom a time when that boy looked peaceful, but when he was sleeping was defiantly one of them. Though, the peace on his face was disrupted almost immediately following, when the doors of the Great hall were slammed open with full force, and the teachers all stomped their way inside.

"Silence!" Hollered Dumbledore, holding up both palms as the entire Great Hall fell quiet under his command. At the sound of the yell from the headmaster, Draco stirred gently awake, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

Now, everyone's eyes were on Dumbledore.

"I am afraid, to announce," Said Dumbledore calmly. "Swarms of Death Eaters, have been sighted, just outside of Hogsmeade."

Immediately, there was a great uproar between the students. Once more Dumbledore raised his hands.

"If," He continued. "They some how manage to break into the school, it will be through the front door. So, the staff and I have decided, that it is best for you all to head up to your common room and stick together. I will send the head of your house along as well as splitting up the rest of your professors equally. I will ask that you stay in your common rooms, do not separate up into your dormitories. Now, go as fast as you can please, leave no one behind."

There was a constant scraping of chairs, as the entire Great Hall rushed to get out of the double doors. No one knew what was coming up. No one knew of the powers the Dark Lord now possessed, besides a select few. Draco felt his heat beating in his ears as he trudged down into the dungeons that night. He had the feeling many of the students in the school wouldn't live to see another birthday.

"Draco! Wait for us!" Yelled Crabbe as he and Goyle as they trudged down the steps after the blonde Malfoy.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is planning to attack the school any time soon?" Asked Goyle as they both came up on either side of him.

Draco lowered his eyebrows at the thought.

"Most likely." He said sternly, his lip curled and his eyes flaring. "Very soon, now."

"Hermione, please smile." Said Ron, leaning over as they sat on the couch in the common room.

The fire crackled warmly in front of them. It was just the two of them on that side of the common room. Harry had settled down to sleep with his back away from everyone, complaining about how he may never see Cho ever again. Hermione understood, her was probably afraid of the Dark Lord.

Hermione's chest caved in and out slowly, as her eyes lay transfixed on the fire. Ron moved a little closer to her as all the candlelight was put out by Professor Mcgonagal, and they were all plummeted into darkness. It seemed that she hadn't known the two were back in that corner, for she didn't tell them to go to sleep like everyone else.

Hermione listened, as a few people coughed. She listened to the shuffling of the sleeping backs, and of the heavy breathing. She was frightened. She was frightened that she may die before telling Draco just how sorry she was. Kye had made her realize that life shouldn't be wasted trying to be someone we are not. She loved Draco, and she couldn't hide from it any more.

"Hermione." Ron whispered softly, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She smiled softly, turning to look at him. The firelight danced off his face. Every thing else around them was black, he was all she could see. The sounds of every one else going to bed made her feel slightly lonely, though she had Ron with her to keep her company.

She blinked softly as he stared at her, his eyes flickering over her face. His mouth was probably less then an inch from her own as he did so. She smiled softly as he reached up and stoked her cheek with his fingertips.

"You'll make the right decision Hermione." He said in a hushed voice. "You always do."

She smiled, the feeling of his warm breath running down her chin. Though the light was dim, his eyes still sparkled a soft blue.

"Hermione. . ." He mumbled, his thumb now massaging her bottom lip softly. He took a deep breath. "We don't know what is in store for us tomorrow. What it brings may be our death, and I can't take the chance."

She felt her heart pummeling her chest, as Ron leaned forwards slightly, his eyes on hers though he hesitated. She swallowed loudly, as he placed his hand on the side of her face, easing slowly forwards towards her lips. She moved forwards as well, meeting with his warm mouth as she did so.

He paused, his lips pressed to hers. It was one of those kisses, those kisses that send pleasant and warm shivers all the way down to your toes. He kissed her bottom lips just as gently, once more pausing and allowing it to drag out. The closest person to them was meters away, and they were sheltered by the couch. No one saw them that night.

Hermione let out a long breath, as Ron lowered her slowly onto her back, his weight slightly on top of her as he began kissing her gracefully with slight amounts of tongue. She took his hand, his fingernails scrapping gently as she ran it down the side of her thigh, making circular motions.

_You're going to regret this one Hermione Granger._

She said to herself.

_You don't love him._

Hermione found herself letting out a stifled breath, as Ron ran the top of his tongue along her earlobe, his breathing loud and hot in her ear. She let her eyes fall closed, as his hand ran its way onto her hip, holding it firmly, as he pushed his body against her own. She could feel the mass between his legs against her thigh as he did so. She lifted one knee up, running her foot along the back of his leg, all the way down to his toes, then back up once more as he began planting soft kisses all the way down her chest.

She had never stopped to think about whether Ron was any good at this sort of thing. Before if you had asked, she would of replied with a no. Though, after feeling his hot lips caress her neck, she would have screamed out yes yes athousand times for her answer.

Every touch was paradise. Why did it all have to feel so good?

She had forgotten all about the Dark Lord by then.

A/N: What's up? Don't you worry, the scene isn't over, I just like to tease. So review lots, and perhaps you'll get your chapter! Lol, just kidding of course I will update!


	25. Madness In the School of Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty Five

Madness in the School of Hogwarts

**The world keeps spinning,**

**And still you stay,**

**While darkness comes out to play. . .**

**And in the fading light of the day,**

**You fall.**

. . ."Ron, I'm sorry, but I cannot do this.". . .

. . ."I'm sorry, wemust stop". . .

If you had gone and asked Hermione what had happened that morning, she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Nothing seemed clear to her any more, not even the sound of girls screaming in the dormitories. It all happened so fast. . .

She woke up alone ont he couch, Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going to happen to us?". . .

"I thought he was gone for good this time?". . .

"We'll never survive this. . ."

It was then that Hermione forced her eyes open. Inside, she wasn't really sure what had told her to do so, she just did it. The only visible light was that of the candles flickering on the chandelier above her head. She rolled over slowly, to see Seamus and Lavender standing over top of them. Pansy Parkison and Millicent Bulstrode were no where to be seen.

Hermione had always been sharp with putting two and two together. It only took seconds before she had leaptoff of the couch.Her heart pounded against her chest, as she shook Ron awake.

"Where is he?" She said swiftly.

Everyone remained silent. They were much too afraid.

"Where is Voldemort?" Hermione repeated. At the sound of that name,many peoplegasped in fear. Many were pale as the moon, and barely breathing.

"H-he's downstairs." Lavender replied, and Hermione pulled on her sock. "He's just killed. . ."

Hermione waited and watched as Lavender sniffed softly, her eyes beginning to water intensely as she struggled to continue.

". . .Neville. . ."

Hermione felt her jaw drop suddenly.

"It was the same spell that killed his parents." Added Seamus, patting Lavender on the shoulder as the Gryffandor began to wail softly into her arm.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a sorrow far worse then any she had ever felt before. She couldn't believe that while she was inthecommon roombeing depressed about some jack-ass of a Slytherin, Neville was being murdered by the darkest wizard of their time.

"Where is Parkison? Bulstrode?" Demanded Hermione, her face stern and aching for answers. "Crabbe? Malfoy? Are they with the Dark Lord?"

Lavender shook her head, more tears running down her face.

"I don't know." She sobbed, wiping under her eyes with her sleeve. "I hope not. I hope they're alright."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly those two had no clue about any thing.

It was then, for the first time in Hermiones life, that she really didn't know what to do. She had no idea whether she should stay, or go. Or at least, she didn't until Seamus said those words. Those bone-chilling words that caused Hermiones blood to pulsate through her veins as though filled by molten lava.

"Ron. . ."He saidquietly, causing Hermione to look up. "He's still out there some where isn't he? He and Malfoy got into a huge brawl, Ron could hardly move after wards, I think he still may be passed out."

"What?" Hermione squealed suddenly, causing them both to jump in fear. "What? Why didn't any one help him? Why did he go?"

"He said something about stopping the Malfoy." Said Lavender.

And before either of the two could even make a start at replying, Hermione had grabbed her wand off of the top ofthe tableand taken off at a fast run out the door. Her entire body felt numb with fear as she leapt through the room, pushing through groups of wailing students towards the exit.

It was when she lay eyes on the Bloody Baron that she felt her hope fade.

"Excuse me Miss, you can go no further." Said the Baron sharply, soaring over towards her and blocking her passage. "Dumbledores orders."

"I don't care!" Hermione snapped, stepping closer, aiming her wand at the Baron. "I DON'T CARE!"

She took another step forwards, as the Baron saw her wand.

"MY FRIEND IS OUT THERE!" Hermione hollered, starting to step around the ghost as he made his way at her slowly. "IMOBULAS!"

The entire common room stepped backwards, as the Baron was frozen by her charm. Hermione didn't waist a single second, and right away she had taken off out the common room door and into the corridor.

Nothing in the world could have slowed her down that morning. It was as though all she could think about was getting to Ron before the Dark Lord could lay a finger on him. The thought of losing Ron almost killed her.

Her ears began stinging the faster she ran through the passage. She had never ran so fast in her entire life. Where was Harry?

It wasn't until she had reached the bottom of themarble stepsdown to the entrance hall that she found her friend. He was sitting with his back against the wall, unconscious.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled loudly, as she collapsed to her knees beside him. "Ron! Wake up!"

Her ears began to ring, and all she could hear was the sound of blood rushing through them.

"Please. . ." She whimpered, her eyes beginning to water fiercely as she grabbed him around the shoulders, shaking him softly. "Wake up. . ."

Her heart raced as Ron let out a soft groan, his head rolling along the wall to look at her as he opened his eyes slowly. She felt her face curl into a soft smile, tears running across her lips.

"Ron, you're alright." She said, smiling brightly. He struggled to smile back, as he wiggled around a little where he was sitting. He let out a soft grunt of pain.

"Bloody hell." He croaked, looking up at her softly. "I forgot that he was that tough from the first time."

"You don't think, Ronald." She said, taking him by the arm and helping him up slowly.

"Well well, isn't this touching."

Hermione felt her breath seize up in her throat at the sound of that voice. That horrifying voice she had prayed not to hear. The moment she had gathered up her senses, she turned to look into the red slitted eyes of the Dark Lord.

She let go of Ron, letting him fall to the floor with a loud thumping sound.

"Hermione." He said softly, in that same squeaky voice he always used when he was afraid. "Is that whoI think it is?"

Hermione nodded slowly, as they both began to shuffle backwards along the stone cold floor. But they both knew they weren't going to get away unless he allowed them to, and that was just as unlikely as Neville Longbottom waking from the dead.

"Speaking of Neville." Said Voldemort suddenly, as though he had read her thoughts.

Had he really?

The two friends watched as the Dark Lord dragged a limp object out from behind his back, throwing it to the floor with little amounts of effort needed.

Hermione let out a gasp as she realized what he had just thrown onto the floor. Neville Longbottoms body lay limp at Voldemorts feet, his eyes wide with fear and his face pale. It was more frightening then Hermione could have ever imagined.

"You're a monster!" Hermione screamed, her face filled with hate and rage.

There was silence for a moment. Then the next was filled with quiet laughing from Voldemort, his face pulled into a devilish sneer.

Ron remained silent.

Silent with fear.

The air felt amazingly colder then it had only minutes before.

"Well, if it isn't the muggle." Said the Dark Lord, as he stepped a little closer. "How long has it been now?"

Hermione and Ron both moved back wards a little more as he stepped towards them.

"Not long enough." Hermione spat, taking another step back, holding Ron in the process.

Voldemort once more began to laugh at the sound of those words.

"Well, now you can die, and never have to see me again." He said, pointing his wand upwards towards Hermiones face.

"No!" Hollered Ron, jumping in front of her and pushing her back to the wall with his arms. "If you kill her, you have to kill me first!"

Hermione rested her closed palms on Rons back, sniffing with her face pressed into his shoulder blades. She didn't want to look. She knew that they were going to die.

"Ron, I'm sorry." She said softly against his back, sobbing slightly. "I'm sorry for not listening to you before. I'm sorry for not loving you."

"Time for you both to die now." Said Voldemort. Hermione let her eyes fall shut tightly. Suddenly, a sound cracked harsh like a whip, and a yell filled the corridor like no yell Hermione had ever heard.

As Ron stepped away, Hermiones eyes opened to reveal Dumbledore, standing with his back to them, now locked in a wand war with Voldemort.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort gasped, fighting to keep his wand steady. "So nice of you to join us."

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, run to your common room with all speed!" Dumbledore hollered, grasping his wand with both hands.

"But sir-"

"Go!"

And with that, Hermione and Ron both took off at a full sprint into he depths of the Hogwarts dungeons.

. . .tap. . .

. . . . . . . . . tap. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .tap. . .

Draco sat quietly in the Great Hall, silent and motionless. All that could be heard was the sound of water dripping from some where not very far away. He sat with his elbows rested on his knees, staring straight on into the dancing flames of the fire, not stirring. An orange glow reflected in his pupils as he stared, not daring to flinch.

The other eight Slytherin all sat in silence as well, scattered over the Great Hall, awaiting the orders of their master. Pansy was sitting on the floor with Crabbe and Millicent. Goyle and Dereck were over by the entrance, pacing backwards and forwards. Kye was sitting alone at the Slytherin table, her head rested in her hands. James was alone as well, over on the other end of the table.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, sat two faces not many would expect to lay eyes on. Dean Thomas sat, bouncing a small ball up and down, along with Collin Creevy. Draco didn't have time to ask.

. . .tap. . .

. . . . . . . . . tap. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .tap. . .

Draco could feel his head spinning with every small drop that fell from the ceiling that night. He was afraid, and so were the others. He was more afraid then any of them.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall were forced open with a mighty thump. Draco and the others all looked up, to see Voldemorts death eaters standing in front of them, hooded and cloaked. Draco could recognize Mr. Macnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Nottes, Flints, Mrs. Zambini, the Bulstrodes, the Parkisons, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest he did not recognize. He felt strangely confused at the thought of why his father was not there.

His questions were soon answered.

"Draco! Draco!" It was the voice of his father. Draco looked up as his dad pushed his way into he Great Hall, standing in front of them all. "Draco, the Dark Lord wanted me to introduce you all to the others. This is the Montagues, the Thomus's, and the Triggers. We have a few students from Durmstrang as well. . . they are Maud, Victor Krum, Marcy and Marcus Flint, Ferra, and the twins Kira and Kiarah."

Draco looked around at the new comers. He only new a small few of them.

"Gather round Death Eaters." Said Lucius suddeny. "We will go over what is to be done."

"Mother." Said James suddenly, from behind Draco. He looked afraid. "I don't want to go through with this." I

"Mrs. Lestrange, he's right." Said Kye, jumping off of her seat and making her way over as well. "We can't go through with it all, we must help the others."

"Are you insane child!" Said Bellatrix suddenly, stepping forwards and towering over Kye. "Do you know what the consequences will be if we betray our master-"

"Do you know what they will be if we succeed!" Kye demanded, stepping up as well, and looking her old friends mother straight in the eye.

"Long have I known you and looked after you child." Said Bellatrix softly, though still very coldly. "And never in all these years have I heard you say some thing so insane."

Kye shook her head softly, as James walked up by her side.

"Mother, she is right." He said sternly, his eyes sharp and focused. "I have missed the last month of school to stay by this girls side as she got better in the hospital wing, and I wont let her die again."

"The Dark Lord has already won the battle my son." Said Bellatrix, a wide and dark grinning plastered to her face. "There is no need for concern."

"Our lord wants the exits to the castle secured and blocked off!" Yelled Lucius Malfoy suddenly. "We must get to work on this right away! No one outside the castle must know that we are here."

"Do not fret my child." Said Bellatrix softly, taking her finger tips and stroking Kye's face kindly. "You will realize the choices you have made before the end."

A/N-Hey guys! How is the story going for you? I hope you all light a little action and drama, because I added that in just for some spice. Anyway, review lots, and I'll write lots!


	26. Consequences

Chapter Twenty Six

Consequences

**What would I be without you?**

**Where am I now that you're gone?**

**When all seems so lost and dead,**

**Will you still be there?**

**Will you care?**

There was nothing to do but wait that evening. It was the same thing they had been doing all day. And as the sun set in the west, the Slytherin grew weary and exhausted from the fear of being destroyed.

Hermione sat on the emerald colored couch that night, staring into the fire with no sense of what she was doing. Harry was sitting next to her, fast asleep with his head rested against the back of the couch. Ever since Voldemort had arrived he had become tired and pain-filled. Ron was sitting on her other side, staring into the fire as well with his arms wrapped around her for comfort.

Even with all the things that were going on, Hermione could not let her mind wander away from Draco. She couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how much she tried. It was as though his face was lodged into her head and would never leave her be, not if she tried to break it with a thousand swords, or drown it with a thousand waves. Her love for him would never go out, she could feel it now and she knew that she always would.

She wondered what he was doing then. She wondered if he was helping to aide the Dark Lord. Oh, who was she kidding of course he was, he was always on the side of the Dark Lord, with or without the force of his father.

She felt cold, and as though she would never smile or be comfortable ever again as long as she lived.

What would she do if Draco died?

What would she do if she lost Ron and Harry?

Dumbledore would surely destroy Voldemort, just like always.

Just like always.

The common room was filled with the soft whispering of her fellow Gryffandor. The first years were the most frightened of all, for they had never experienced any thing this adventurous before. The rest of the school had all been around to hear the stories of Harry Potter from their peers and teachers.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang on the door. Hermione sat up stiff on the couch, turning to look towards the entrance to the common room. Many of the Gryffandorhad stood their ground, not daring to move and inch.

Thump.

Hermione watched the door with full concentration, as some of the students backed off into the wall behind them, eyes wide with fear.

It was then that Hermionesprung to action. She reached behind her, grabbing her wand from her pocket and leaping up from her spot in front of the fire.

"Alright every one!" She yelled, getting their attention.

Thump.

Every thing went silent, as all eyes rested on Hermiones.

"I know you're afraid." Said Hermione loudly, holding out her arms in comfort to them all. "But we mustn't lose our heads over it all. Now, I want all of the seventh years to take out their wands and cast a security spell on the door. Once that is finished stand in front of the door way with your wands pointed, reading to cast a spell. Sixth years go behind them, aim your wands as well but do not fire unless absolutely necessary."

There was a rush of whispers as she paused her speech, waiting for them all to follow orders.

Thump.

"Why should we listen to you?" Asked a younger Gryffandor.

"Because I know what I'm talking about, now do as I say. I'm a prefect and I know these things." She snapped. "We don't have time to argue, we need to move swiftly!"

And they did.

Within seconds, the entire group of seventh yearGryffandor had barricaded the door with charms, while the rest had become to move around wildly.

"Every one else up to the dormitories! Stay together!" Hermione yelled, as they all scrambled to do what they were told. "Fast!"

Thump.

Hermione watched as Harry and Ron both grabbed their wands, standing behind the seventh years with them aimed and ready for fire.

"I hope that Cho is alright." Harry muttered under his breath, as he got down on his knees and looked forwards.

"Harry you need to worry about yourself right now." Said Ron sternly, getting down on his knees as well between his two best friends. "Don't forget that the Dark Lord is after you."

"I'm fully aware of that Ron." Said Harry, looking even more angry and afraid then before. "Thank you so much for reminding me, I feel bad enough as it is."

Thump.

"They're almost inside! Get ready everyone!" Hermione called, turning around to make sure that the fifth years andyounger were all upstairs and out of sight.

Thump. Thu-thump thump. Thump.

Hermione could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she watched that doorway. She was so afraid.

"You guys." Whimpered Ron, taking a deep breathy as he spoke. "If I don't make it, I want you to know that it's been great having you as friends."

"You too Ron." Said Harry, taking a deep breath, his eyes fixed with that heavy concentration he always got when he was prepared for any thing. "And, you too, Hermione."

She smiled softly at the sound of those words.

He had forgiven her.

Thump.

"Ready for it guys." Said Hermione. "They're coming."

Crash!

It happened so fast. One moment they were aiming their wands ready to fire at any thing that came through that door, the next they found themselves surrounded by dark hooded figures. Their wands had been taken from them before they even knew what had hit them.

Hermione wished she could see their faces. One thing she could do, was recognize their voice.

"Notte, go and retrieve the rest of them." Said the cold and slithery voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind the one pointing the wand at Harrys face.

The helpless Gryffandor watched as one of the figures began walking swiftly up the stair case at Malfoys command.

"Draco, come here!" Said Lucius, turning his head with a snap and looking over towards the doorway. Hermione could recognize him even with the hood. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms and legs crossed.

At his fathers orders, he stepped forwards, pulling off the hood of his cloak, revealing his blonde hair and pale face. His silvery eyes didn't even look Hermiones way as he stepped in front of his father, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes father?" He said in a drawling sort of voice, his arms still crossed.

"Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley yelled suddenly from the top of the staircase, as her and the other young students were forced to by Notte. "I swear I'll kill you!"

Draco looked up into the eyes of the little girl, his face twisting into a devilish sneer as he began to laugh softly under his breath.

"Damn you Malfoy! Damn you!" She yelled, kicking and screaming as she was pushed forwards. "You're a monster!"

"Draco, I would like you to get your fellow death eaters and bring all of them down to the Great Hall. The Dark Lord has a little surprise for them all." Said Lucius, laughing softly. "I have some business to take care of with Mr. Potter here."

The other death eaters all began to chuckle, as they directed the entire group out of the common room and into the corridor one by one.

Hermione stayed silent, not struggling, as Draco took her by the upper arm and led her down the passage way. She didn't look at him, though she thought it best she say what she needed to say before it was too late.

"Ginny's right." She spat, as Draco yanked her along in a rather ruff manor. "You are a monster! How dare you even think of laying a finger on me after what you did!"

She could feel Dracos grip on her are getting tighter as she spoke, his face curled into a huge frown of rage and anger. He looked as though he was ready to kill some thing.

"Just shut up and co-operate!" He hissed in her ear, thrusting her forwards as he spoke. "I know what I'm doing."

Hermione could feel her eyes watering at the pain he was causing in her arm. She wondered how she had ever come to love some one as evil and bitter as him. But, she knew that the truth was he wasn't bitter at all, he was just suffering.

"What happened to not being like your father?" She asked suddenly, her teeth were bared to hide the pain. "You're hurting me!"

Hermione watched as Draco looked down, as they continued to make their way up stairs to the Great Hall. He was pale and weak looking, as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Be still." He snapped, pulling on her arm once more. "I already told you that I know what I'm doing."

"You're betraying every one!" Hermione wailed, tears falling down her face. "You know it! Why are you doing this-"

"Because I have to!" He hollered, pulling her harder as he sped up the pace, making his way up the stone stair case and into the entrance hall. "Maybe you'll understand that before your execution tonight."

A/N:Review! Reviewing is very very good for me and for you. Because, that way you get updates more often, and I get more reviews to read! Thanks guys!


	27. Watch Us As We Fall

Chapter Twenty Seven

Watch Us As We Fall

Draco did not allow any thoughts to pass through his head other then the words his father had uttered to him. The sounds of Hermione speaking to him seemed only to enter in one ear and exit through the other. He did not feel the need to speak with her, to look at her. It hurt him too greatly.

The voyage up into the Great Hall seemed to take much longer then usual. Maybe it was the fact that he was dragging Hermione beside him, or maybe it was the guilt that endlessly clobbered him in the gut. Either way, all he really wanted was to get there and get this over and done with.

The sounds of his fellow students wailing and screaming filled his ears. This frightened him. Even though he was filled with an anger towards Hermione so intense and horrifying, he could not hate her. He could not tell her how he felt now, with his father and the Dark Lord so close and in rage of overhearing.

Draco could see the eyes of hundreds of Hogwarts students all watching as he and his fellow death eaters entered the Great Hall. Many of them had already been tied up by their hands, sitting at the house tables quivering with fear. Others were sitting in groups on the cold stone floor, not daring to speak for fear of death.

James began to approach him as he led Hermione over to where his father was standing. The Lestrange boy looked very uptight as he began to speak.

"Draco, your father wishes to have a word with you." He said in a deep voice, as he and Draco both stopped in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house tables to speak.

Draco nodded, as the tall thin boy took Hermione by the arms, allowing Draco to move freely towards the front of the room. He could hear Hermione kicking up a storm behind him, but he knew that James could handle himself.

Lucius Malfoy was standing at the front of the room, hood pulled back revealing a flowing river of blonde hair from his pale head. His silver eyes scanned over his son as the sixteen year-old halted at his fathers feet.

Draco felt himself bowing in fear underneath his father, head down in forced respect.

"Draco." Said Lucius coldly, stepping down from the staircase he was perched on and taking his son by the shoulders, lifting him up from the floor. "Please stand."

Draco did as he was told, standing up and looking into his fathers pale lifeless eyes.

"I would like you to be in charge while I go run an errand for the Dark Lord." Said Lucius, stepping past Draco as he began heading towards the exit. "I will be taking all of the adult death eaters and heading up into Dumbledores office. It seems that our lord is having a rather difficult time restraining the old man and keeping him still."

Draco, though the words seemed to burn his insides, nodded in agreement with his fathers wishes.

Minutes later, the sound of the double doors of the Great Hall slamming shut echoed about the corridors. Draco stood in the same spot he did minutes before, looking over the room in despair.

Every student in Hogwarts was either being forced to sit down or being tied up to the benches as the candles flickered softly. Draco wondered how long it would be before the parents of these children would come searching for them, with no letters being sent out.

His thoughts were ended suddenly, when the sounds of a girls voice filled his head.

"Draco, Draco."

He looked over to where the voice was coming from swiftly, his eyes falling upon those of a fellow Slytherin. Her soft green eyes were filled with a fear almost so potent, he was finding he couldn't look away.

"Draco." Said Kye, as she took a few steps closer to where he was standing. "I know what my father has planned for them all. I know what he was planned for the wizarding world."

"What are you talking about?" Said Draco, his eyes scanning over her face with curiosity.

"It's us!" She whispered harshly, as she found her way by his side. "His secret weapon is you and me! That's why he wanted us to be together so badly!"

Draco found himself frowning at what she was saying. It was that look he would get, when something wasn't going the way he wanted it to. When his eyes grew squinted and his mouth curled with disgust.

"He found some sort of spell in a book he was reading through." Kye continued, as they both sat down on one of the benches. She began pulling her blonde hair into a tight pony tail as she continued to speak. "It was in one of those really ancient books, on the spells that are banished from the wizarding world. I thought all of those books had been burned years and years ago, but-"

"Not all of them were." Draco said suddenly, causing Kye to stop what she was saying and look at him. "I know that my father still had one, I saw it when he was showing me around the Malfoy library. I thought it was just a family heirloom passed down from the generations, but now that I think of it, it did look like a spell book."

"How would your family manage to get their hands on an ancient illegal spell book?" Asked Kye, her eye brows lowered in frustration and confusion.

"You know the Malfoys." Said Draco dully, his face emotionless once more, as his eyes focused on an odd-shaped stone on the floor. "Full of power."

"Do you think that's the book my father saw?" Asked Kye, causing Draco to look back up into her eyes from his spot on the floor.

"Probably." Draco muttered, resting his head in both of his hands as he spoke, causing his voice to go all muffled and quiet.

Then, the thought suddenly hit him.

"What have you and me got to do with some ancient spell?" He asked, his voice stern and serious. "We're just people."

"I'm not sure, my father only let me look it over for a brief moment." Kye replied. "I think it was something to do with bringing the same blood of your enemy and mixing it with the blood of a royal ally. And then it will create a incantation to destroy your enemy the moment you read out the words."

"So, you're saying. . ." Draco paused, as though stopping to think things over. "That the only reason the Dark Lord adopted you all those years ago was so that he could use your blood to mix it with mine? All because you're Harrys sister?"

Kye nodded.

"But, there's a catch." She said, her voice dropping to a quiet whisper. "The spell also made it very clear that the two have to be in love."

"Oh, well, we have nothing to worry about then." Draco said cheerfully, feeling his chest lighten at the feeling of great relief. "We aren't in love."

Draco felt the smile on his face began to die, as Kye gave him a look as though she still had not finished.

"What?" Draco asked, his face once more filled with concentration.

"Well, there was one alternative." She said, her hands wringing softly in her lap as she spoke. Draco felt his heart once more begin to pound as she looked at the floor, her eyes watering. "It also said, that if the two are not in love, but they once were in the past, the spell can still be done."

Draco, hearing those words, found that he could now hear his own heart beating in his ears, and everything else seemed difficult to understand.

"I think that's why your father tried to force us apart." She added, placing her hand warmly on his cheek. "He knew, and for once in his life I think he was trying to do something good for others."

As Hermione sat there that night in the Great Hall, she realized that unless some incredible miracle decided to visit them, there really was no hope.

The sound of many girls wailing and sobbing made its way to her ears as she sat there silently, deep in her own thoughts. The rope binding her to the table burned her skin it was so tight. Their wands had all been taken away and hidden somewhere in the castle, though they did not know where.

It killed Hermione, the thought of Draco over there talking to his little blonde lover while the fate of the world rested in the hands of Voldemort. She glanced over towards where the two were sitting, deep in conversation. She didn't even want to know what it was they were talking about so intimately.

It was the sound of Harry talking that snapped her out of her trans.

"Don't be scared, Cho, please don't be scared." Harry said softly, as he watched his Ravenclaw girlfriend tied up to the table across from them.

She was crying, with long silvery rivers of tears running down her face and forming little pools at her feet.

"Cho, please stop crying." He said softly, his eyes filled with sadness himself. "I love you, I'm here for you. Please, don't cry."

For the first time in Hermiones life at that school, she found herself not rolling her eyes at those two. She came to realize that she had never really taken the time to understand how much they cared for one another.

Harry wasn't even trying to come up with an idea to save the wizarding world, it seemed he had given up all hope.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who had not uttered a word since they had arrived in that room.

The silence between them, though it had only lasted seconds, seemed to be broken almost immediately by the sounds of the Great Hall doors opening swiftly.

Hermione found herself looking up, hoping to see Dumbledore alive and ready to save them all.

But her hopes were shattered as the face of Lucius Malfoy came into view, followed by his fellow death eaters.

"Draco!" He hollered, causing his son to stand up immediately. "Make sure that everyone is tied up, and prepare for the Dark Lord! He is on his way down at this very moment!"

Hermione saw fear spark in the eyes of Draco Malfoy at that moment, though no one else seemed to. He nodded to his fathers wishes, looking around the room swiftly.

"James! Pansy!" He hollered over towards the back of the room. "Double check all the knots and make sure everyone is secure!"

James and Pansy both nodded, as they separated and began to walk up and down the rows of students.

It seemed it was only seconds before the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open once more, and the dark figure of Lord Voldemort stepped swiftly into the room.

An incredible coldness filled the chests of the students that night, as though a dark wave of chillt windhad swept over and engulfed them all at once. The entire hall fell silent, as the doors crept once more to a close behind him.

Voldemort, had arrived.

"Lucius, hand me the book." Said a cold and slithery voice from beneath the black hood the creature was wearing. "Then, go tell the others to leave Dumbledore alone in his office, we have no more need for him."

Hermione watched as Mr. Malfoy, without hesitation, reached into his cloak and removed the oldest appearing book she had ever seen. Then, before he could be told otherwise, he had disappeared through the doors and out of the Great Hall.

"Now," Said Voldemort, as he flipped his way through the large book, his face remaining hidden. "Kye my daughter, bring yourself and Draco over here."

A/N:Wow, this is the first chapter that I've written in a long time, hope you liked it! Review! All you have to do is click the review button and type a few words! The more reviews the faster I will update!


	28. In the Hands of a Malfoy

Chapter Twenty Eight

In the Hands of a Malfoy

There was some thing going on that night as Hermione watched Draco Malfoy across the hall. Though there was more fear in his eyes then she had ever seen in all her time knowing the Slytherin, there was also something else brewing in that mind of his. His lips were moving silently into the ear of that tall new Slytherin boy.

What he was saying to the boy however, Hermione felt she would never know. Her heart was now pounding inside her rib cage as though it was made up of a never ending strength, forceful and over powering.

The silver eyes of the boy she loved darted back and forth across the room, staring blankly into the eyes of the others following in his footsteps. Hermione wished now more then ever she could tell him how she felt. She wished that she could look him in the eyes and tell him just what he meant to her, that she was sorry.

Every one and every thing drew to a complete silence, as the Riddle girl began walking towards her father, her head low and her entire body shaking slightly. Even from across the room Hermione could see it. It wasn't long before Draco was along side her, making his way towards the front of the Great Hall as well.

It was Hermione and Hermione alone that noticed the immediate movement from the right hand side of the hall. James, the new Slytherin boy, had begun to make his way towards the exit. His tall body seemed to glide and his feet seemed to make no sound as he reached the doorway, slinking away into the shadows of the Entrance Hall without so much as a swish from his cloak.

Hermione watched the door long after the boy had disappeared through it. She had not heard the Dark Lord give out any orders, where was he going?

What was it that Draco had uttered so softly into his Slytherin ear?

It was then, at that moment, that Lord Voldemort finally spoke.

"Come, my child." He said in a cold slithery sort of voice. "Come stand up here with me, and we will begin the spell."

Both Draco and Kye looked scared beyond belief as they made their way to where their lord was standing.

It was then that Pansy and Millicent both made their way over, taking Kye by the hands without hesitation. She looked very taken back as they began wrapping a rope around each of her wrists, binding her hands together and kneeling her silently on the floor beneath his feet.

Kye didn't say a word, she just looked down at the cold stone floor, silent and still. Hermione could see the pain in Dracos eyes as he watched all this happening, though he did not help her.

Pansy and Millicent both backed off afterwards, their heads bowed as Voldemort began flipping through the pages of the book he was reading. Hermione died to know what it was he was looking for. It wasn't until he found the page he was seeking that he looked up from the ancient books dusty pages, scanning around the room with his snake-like eyes.

"James," He said in a low, deepened voice. "Bring forward Harry Potter."

Hermione waited, as the entire Great Hall remained silent, waiting for Harry to be brought up to the front. But no one made their way over to Harry, for James was no longer present.

It took Voldemort a moment or two to realize that this was the case, looking around the room for the tall boy.

"Draco, where is James?" He hissed, his eyes growing to small slits as he twisted his head over to look into the cold grey eyes of a Malfoy son.

Draco looked down at the floor before uttering any words.

"My lord, I do not know." He said softly, his vision remaining on the floor.

It was at that moment that Hermione began to wonder where it was that James character had really gone off to, and why he had done so directly after Draco has whispered something into his ear. Draco knew where that boy was, he just wasn't letting it show.

The Dark Lord did not ask any other questions, he merely turned his head towards Crabbe and Goyle, beckoning them to where Harry was.

Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to water tremendously as the two Slytherin moved in towards Harry, untying him and leading him forwards towards their master. Every piece of Hermione was telling her to help him, though she did not know how.

Was this finally going to be the end of the legendary Harry Potter?

Cho began sobbing even more steadily as they all watched Harry being lead between the house tables. There was nothing they could do, nothing anyone could do.

"Harry!" She wailed, her eyes filled with never ending tears as she watched Harry. "Harry! I love you!"

He didn't say anything to her then. It was as though he was too frightened to speak. He gave them all one quick look back over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with a fresh wave of tears.

Hermione closed her burning eyes as Crabbe and Goyle threw Harry to the floor at Voldemorts feet, their hands on each of his shoulders so that he could not move at all.

"Harry Potter." Said the Dark Lord, his voice cold and bone-chilling. "At last we meet again. Only this time, I will finally have victory."

As Draco watched Harry being placed in front of the Dark Lords feet that night, nothing filled his head but the anger he had towards his master. In all his time knowing Harry, the hate he felt for the boy who lived was never a match for the hate steered towards that of the Dark Lord. And in all Dracos time knowing Harry, he had never truly hated him, only envied him greatly.

As Harry looked down at the floor, his eyes weary and watery, Draco came to realize that for the first time in his life, he actually saw through the hero exterior, and saw the boy inside. He saw the boy that spent his entire life fearing the future, and wishing he was something else. He and Draco were very much alike, when you look at things that way.

The next moment, Draco found himself looking up towards the Great Hall doors, waiting for the time when they would open.

Where was James?

He should have been back by now, and they were running out of time.

It was then that Draco sensed someone looking at him, and it wasn't until he looked down towards the floor that he realized who it was. Kye was looking at him, her eyes so horror-filled it made every bone in his body ache to help her, to comfort her. He could feel the love he had once had for her bubbling up somewhere in the back of his mind, taunting him and urging him to just bend down and untie her.

He watched her, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she gave him the softest of smiles. He felt his heart begin to race, as she silently mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. He returned her smile, his eyes also beginning to water. He wanted to say it back, he really did, but something inside of him told him it was the wrong thing to do.

"Goodbye." She whispered ever so quietly, so that he and he alone could hear her. It was only then that he realized what she meant by it.

He felt his eyebrows lower and his heart beginning to race as he watched her. Did this spell include killing her? It must, and she had known it all along as well.

Before he even realized, he had moved forwards ever so slightly, in an action to save her. But he managed to control himself and straighten back out before it was made too obvious.

What could he do now?

There was nothing he could do, it was over.

Where the hell was James?

Kye's eyes sparkled green and bright through her watery tears. Her blonde hair fell over her face in soft wisps, though she did not seem to notice or care. She was shaking all over, Draco could see it clearly. She was scared.

It was then that Voldemort finally spoke.

"Now that I have all that I need, we will begin." He said coldly, looking down at his book as he paced his way back and forth in front of the Potter twins. "I have my enemy, I have my enemies sister, and I have the sisters loved one."

Draco could now feel himself shaking, as he watched Voldemort take his daughter by the chin, making her look up into his snake-like eyes.

"Did you really think that I adopted you out of the goodness of my heart?" He said softly, his face twisted into a petrifying smirk. "A Potter girl? Ha! I would have to be insane to truly love you!"

Kye was now crying steadily, tears running down her face in rivers and over her lips, dripping to the stone floor and forming a small puddle. Draco watched as Voldemort released her face, and she looked over at her brother.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said softly, causing him to look up into her eyes. "I did not mean for things to end this way. I never even really had a chance to speak to you."

Harry didn't say anything as they looked deeply into one another's eyes. It was then that one could tell just how related they were. The same eyes and expressions.

She smiled at him softly, before looking back down towards the ground.

"Blood of the chosen one, eat the flesh." Said Voldemort, as he began to read out of the book he was now looking down at. "And blood of the beholder, wail and cry. Blood of the lover, cause the kill, and leave them both to die."

Draco felt his heart sinking, as the Dark Lord walked over to Harry, snatching up his hand and removing a dagger from inside of his cloak. There was a bone-chilling shout of pain, as Voldemort slashed through the palm of the boy who lived, his blood dripping to the cold stone, filling between the cracks and flowing slowly towards Dracos feet.

Voldemort then held a small cup under the boys hand, collecting a small amount of the red liquid before moving towards Draco, who felt himself back up slightly as his master took his hand swiftly. He let his eyes fall shut as the blade of the dagger touched his palm. He then felt a sharp pain pulsate throughout his entire body, as the warm feeling of his own blood flowing down his arm filled his body with hate. He did not scream, he simply opened his eyes as the Dark Lord collected his blood in the same small bowl as Harrys.

He then moved towards where Kye was kneeling.

"Stand up, my child." He said sharply, taking her by her cloak and hoisting her up without a second for preparation. She stumbled a little, gathering up her balance and looking up into Dracos eyes. His entire body went numb as she did so, knowing now that these breaths would most-likely be her last.

Draco felt his body shaking as Voldemort raised the dagger above his head, reading to pierce her in the heart. Many of the students closed their eyes, the sobbing increasing tremendously throughout the hall.

It was then that Draco saw James, his head poking in through the Great Hall doors. He was waving to get Dracos attention.

Finally.

Draco watched as James gave him a thumbs up, before disappearing back into the entrance hall. It was now or never for Draco, the moment that would determine the fate of everyone. He took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment to carry through with his plan. As Voldemort prepared to run the dagger through the Potter girls heart, Draco slithered quietly behind him, arms ready.

Ron was watching him now, his eye brows lowered and his eyes fixed on Draco.

It was when Voldemort moved the dagger towards the girl that Draco jumped. It took all the bravery and courage in the world to do so, but he did. He leapt onto the Dark Lords back, taking hold of his arm and stopping the blade from reaching Kye's chest.

Voldemort let out a great yell, throwing the blonde Slytherin to the floor and looking down on him in disgust.

There was a great echo throughout the Great Hall, as the double doors both slammed open with a crash. Everyone in the room turned their heads, allowing them to fall upon the faces of Hogwarts finest. It was Dumbledore who first entered, his wand raised and ready to strike. Mcgonagal and Snape came next, closely followed by the new DADA teacher and Professor Sproat.

James had done it.

A/N: Hey guys! Review and I'll post more, that's really all I have to say.


	29. Sacrifices

Chapter Twenty Three

Sacrifices

This chapter is dedicated to my friend,who died of an overdose January22nd 2005,at 1:00AMon Saturdaymorning.He will always be remembered.

R.I.P

If this chapter is in anyway unsuitable for the site, please just let me know, do not delete. Thankyou.

Draco remained laying on the floor, out of breath and filled with fear, as Dumbledore aimed his wand towards the Dark Lord, dismantling him and causing him to fall to the floor. James had now entered the room as well, making his way through the groups of tied up students, untying as many of them as he could.

It was then that Draco noticed Voldemort crawling towards where Kye was kneeling, the dagger still in his hand.

He was still going to kill her.

Draco scrambled to his feet, falling and tripping as he made his way to where she was. He watched as she struggled and pulled to get free, not able to move at all.

Draco could feel his eyes burning. He wasn't going to make it to her in time.

It was as Voldemort once more raised his dagger above his head that Draco leapt forwards for the second time. Only, this time, he didn't quite get there in time, and before he could do anything to stop it, the blade of the dagger had passed its way through Kye's stomach.

Draco let out a heart filled yell of rage, as he pounced on the Dark Lord. He was only on him for a moment, before Dumbledore had run over, pointing his wand towards the mans face, allowing Draco to get off and run to Kye's side.

He untied her wrists before anything else, so that she could move. When he finally looked at her face, he saw that her eyes had become wide and hazy, as though filled with soft clouds. Her mouth was opening and closing, as though she was trying to speak. Though, no words were passing through her blue lips. Draco could feel his eyes beginning to water tremendously, as she fell back into his arms, blood beginning to form in a puddle beneath them.

He pressed his forehead against her own as he watched her lying there dying. Though Voldemort had failed to add her blood to his and Harrys, she was still not going to make it. Draco could hear Harry struggling to get free from where he was tied up. It wasn't until Hermione came that he was free to move.

Draco felt slightly shocked as the two friends made their way to where he was, looking down on the dying Slytherin fearfully. They both knew that she wasn't going to make it.

Draco didn't even notice that the Dark Lord was now being tied down and restrained. He didn't notice as the entire school flocked and stampeded out of the room to their common rooms. All he cared about now was that someone dear to him was dying, lying there, coughing up her own blood.

Kye's eyes did not look away from his as she lay there in his arms. He could see the endless amount of pain in her face as she struggled to breathe, her chest moving up and down heavily and a choking sound escaping through her lips.

"I'm sorry too." Said Harry suddenly, putting his hand on her arm as he sat there watching his only real relative dying. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you when you were hurt, or speak to you. I should have, and I'm sorry."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder gently, leaning in and speaking softly into his ear.

"Come on Harry." She said gently. "Lets head to the common room, Ron needs us."

Harry nodded, as they both stood up on the spot, making their way towards the exit.

Draco's tears began to drip onto Kye's cheek as she lay there looking at him, her mouth smiling just a little. His lips quivered as he breathed, his eyes burning and his heart barely beating.

He watched as she raised her hand up and placed it on his cheek. Her hand, once always warm and soothing, how felt cold and lifeless against his skin.

"Kye! Kye!"

Draco looked up, as James came running over towards where they were on the floor, collapsing to his knees and taking her head in both of his hands.

His brown eyes were filled with a pain that Draco had never seen before in his entire life. It was worse then the pain he had seen when Cedric died, worse then when Sirius Black died.

Draco stood up off the floor, as James took her in his arms. He knew that James was much more worthy of holding her then he was.

They had been together since childhood.

They were inseparable.

She smiled softly as James held her, looking at her as though she was the only thing that really mattered to him. He watched as the boy fought back tears, his breath sharp and loud as he struggled for air. He stroked her face and held her close as he spoke to her.

"Kye, I love you. I never told you. I love you."

Draco felt that this was a time for him to back off entirely. So, without another word, he turned on his heel and exited through the doors of the Great all, towards the common room.

"Ron, you have to sit still." Hermione snapped, as she continued to dab his forehead with a damp cloth.

"You're hurting me." Ron hissed, wiggling around and pulling his face away as she struggled to wipe the cut above his eye.

"Well, you brought this upon yourself you know." She said softly, smiling as he moaned in agony. "I told you not to fight against the death eaters."

"I can't believe he did that back there." Said Harry, his voice lifeless and weak. "I never thought Malfoy had it in him."

Then, once again he fell silent, staring absent-mindedly at the wall, deep in thought. He had nothing to do or say. As wonderfulasthe thought of watching Dumbledore call upon the Dementors to take Voldemort away was, he also had the picture of Kye dying in her own blood taunting him endlessly.

Most of the death eaters had gotten away before the Dementors could get there. The only ones actually caught were the Lestrange women, and the Nottes, and that was only because some of the other teachers had gotten up there before they had time to run.

Hermione looked up, as the sounds of footsteps filled her ears. Some one was coming up into the boys dormitory. She watched as the three bodies of Crabbe Goyle, and Malfoy all appeared in the doorway. Draco looked completely worn out, as he stood stark sill in the doorway, looking the three friends over with sore red eyes. He then turned around on his heel, and disappeared back down the staircase.

Had he come to see Ron?

How did he get in?

The common room door must've bene open.

It only took seconds for someone to speak. It was Ron.

"Well Hermione, what are you waiting for?" Said Ron, smiling just a little as he took the cloth from her. "Aren't you going to follow him?"

Hermione looked at him as though he was insane. It wasn't until she realized the seriousness in his voice, and the slight smile on his face, that she felt he wasn't joking.

Then, before she even knew what she was doing, she had gotten up from her spot on the bed, and headed out the door after Draco. She felt she was almost one hundred percent sure where he would be.

And she was right. Ten minutes later she found herself walking up the last few steps towards the astronomy tower, opening the door and making her way into the blackness of the room. She wasn't sure what was telling her that he'd be here, she just had a feeling.

It was dark in there, the stars were sparkling softly over her head, though she did not take the time to notice, she simply looked around for some kind of figure.

And there he was, sitting on the far couch, his head in his hands.

His blonde hair made it obvious who he was.

Hermione found herself hesitating at first, frightened to speak with him. Though she was still angry about what it was he had done with Kye that night in the barn, she knew that he was going through a lot and he had been confused.

That made her wonder, who was going to take care of her pegasus now that she was dead?

Hagrid for sure.

Hermione found herself smiling slightly at the thought. She knew how much Hagrid admired that pegasus.

She took another step towards where he was sitting, his head remaining in his hands. As she reached the couch he was sitting on, she found it rather easy to just sit down next to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up suddenly in fear, but that fear only lasted seconds. In the next moment she found herself being caught up and captured in the eyes of a Malfoy, not daring to look away. they swallowed her in an endless silver universe. She cared for him so much, though she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say to him at that moment in time.

He didn't say anything either, as they both stared deeply intoone anothers eyes. Hermione could see so much pain and sorrow building up inside him, just screaming to come out.

What was she supposed to do?

It was him who made the first move, though it was nothing she would have ever expected to happen. He simply moved closer to her, falling into her arms and burying his head in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him warmly, holding him tight as he began to sob against her. She never thought she would see him this way.

Draco Malfoy, the boy every one in the school feared, the boy who everyone believed was more secure then anyone else, was now crying into her chest. All of those years he had held his emotions inside of him were now making their way out to be seen by others, and there was no going back.

His warm breath ran its way down her body as she continued holding him, not sure what she should do at that moment. She guessed that the best thing to do was to just allow him to let it all out. He seemed so weak then, so vulnerable. Like a tiger trapped in a cage.

She raised her head to meet with his as he pulled away, resting his hand on her cheek, and pressing his forehead to hers kindly. She returned his smile as he stroked her face gently, his eyes scanning over her face and his breath heavy with pain.

She was a little taken back when he pulled her into a kiss, running his fingertips down her face and holding her neck softly. She let her eyes, though sore and swollen, fall shut all the same, returning the kiss. Butterflies buzzed around in her stomach as he ran the tip of his warm tongue along her lips, pausing to breath before pulling her tightly against him and continuing the kiss with such passion.

Before she knew what was going on, she had begun to run her hand down his stomach, making her way between his legs and pushing him backwards against the astronomy tower couch. He smiled against her lips as the light from the stars glowed against his gorgeous face. She began stroking softly between his legs, her hand growing warm from the movement. Her body was now throbbing for his attention, begging her to move forward.

All she wanted was him. She was there with him, and now felt more right then anything she had ever done in her entire life. She felt her breath seizing up in her throat as he pulled away for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes as they both struggled for breath. His chest was caving in and out rapidly, touching against her own every time.

"Hermione." He whispered quietly, touching her lips with his fingertips. "What about Kye? What about all the things that I've done."

"Oh, forget all that." She said, smiling brightly as her eyes also began to water. "I care about you far too much to let my pride get the better of me any more."

She let her eyes fall closed once more as he pulled her towards him, his lips pressed onto hers in a steamy kiss overwhelming her. His tongue massaged her own as his hand made its made onto the bare skin of her stomach, tickling ever so softly with his fingertips. She felt her heart beginning to pound inside of her chest, as the blood all began to flow between her legs, causing her insides to throb and grow hot.

She let out a soft moan as his hand ran its way between her legs, rubbing gently. It was only moments before he had flipped her onto her back and was undoing her pants nimbly with his fingers. His entire body felt warm against hers as he began slipping her pants down her sides and away from her ankles.

They fell to the floor as she tilted her head back in pleasure. He was now running his tongue along her earlobe hungrily, his hot breaths sending shivers down her spine and causing her legs to tingle. The smell of his blonde hair filled her nostrils as he moved in for another kiss, as he moved forwards slightly, his lips quivering softly against her throat as he kissed her softly.

It was then that he pulled away from her, reaching down and undoing his own pants without hesitation. His breath was running down her body swiftly as he struggled to breathe and undo his pants as quickly as possible. Once he had succeeded in doing so, he looked back up into her eyes, letting out a soft whimper as he pulled her into another kiss, his lips grasping to hold onto his breathing and not cover her in harsh breaths.

"Draco." Hermione muttered softly under her breath, as he began kissing and licking her neck ever so softly, one of his hands making its way back down to where his pants were undone. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes as he pulled away from her neck, taking his pants and completely pulling them off.

Hermione whimpered as he touched her neck with his fingertips, slowly pulling her shirt up and over with his other hand. She watched as he reached upand slipped off his own shirt, throwing it onto the back of the couch above them.She felt pleasant waves of want as his warm skin touched against her chest, her eyes falling closed as he slid his boxers off as well. She opened her eyes once more, holding her breath as he entered her, sending a great wave of pleasure surging through her body.

She watched him as he paused for a moment, his eyes shut and his mouth open as though he was taken back by the pleasure. He then pressed his forehead against hers as he began thrusting slowly, his entire build stiff as he rocked backwards and forwards against her body.

She felt herself letting out a stifled moan as he began thrusting harder, rubbing against her pleasure point every time he did so. She could feel hot jolts running through her body as she raised her legs up and wrapped them around his back, her finger nails digging into his shoulders.

The feeling of his hot skin touching every inch of her was enough to make her explode. His warm and heavy breathing in her ear sent her into a steamy fantasy.

They had been going at it for an extremely long time. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax as he continued to move faster, his breathing beginning to grow faster and faster.

"Ohhhh," She said softly, letting out a deep breath of pleasure. "Draco. . ."

He had touched just right, where it felt amazing. A hot sensation wound through her, causing her toes to curl and her nails to grasp. He thrust in and out of her harder and harder, toushing that sensitive spot over and over again. She pointed her knees up and rested one foot ont he back of the couch, pushing up agains thim, making him thrust deeper.

"Oh!" She screamed, "Oh. . ."

It was then that she felt it, that moment when all the pleasure builds up and sends you off the edge. She was sent into such a feeling that her entire body grew hot and it felt as though butterflies where filling her flesh. She felt herself screaming and clawing at his back, her eyes clamped shut.

It was then that he stopped, his breath dying down and his face pressed to hers. She allowed her eyes to open softly, her eyes falling upon his. This was what she wanted, to be with the boy she loved.

A/N:Now, doesn't that make you feel so much better? Lol, I had fun writing it anyway. . . hope that you review, I always enjoy reading them!


	30. A Much Needed Holiday

Chapter Thirty

A Much Needed Vacation

**She is the light,**

**When all goes dark,**

**And a whisper,**

**Gnaws at your spine,**

**She is the smile,**

**When a frown laps your face,**

**And pain,**

**Jolts in you mind.**

A/N: Please don't take everything I type to heart people! When you read about sex, or anything like that in these stories, its not just something you should go out and do. . . not without thinking it over and making sure it's the right choice. Okay! Lol. . .onward! Another thing is that…there a lot of you who have added me to your alert list, but only a few review. I wish that you would review . . . it makes me more eager to write it really does. This story is not pre written, it was just planned out ahead of time, though I can always alter things if I get any cool suggestions!

**A/N: Another authors note is that I'm am now going back home, so I can't review the wayI was. . . not nearly as much. So, I appologize for that, but I will update as soon as I can! Promise! The story is not over!**

Though devastated and worn, the students were once more called upon by their house leaders that evening. Hermione, though comfortable where she had been, had forced her way back to the Gryffandor common room with the uttermost despair. She would make it up to him very soon.

The common room was busy and bustling, children talking excitedly and telling stories of what had happened while they had all been fleeing back to their dormitories. A great heat flowed through the room, engulfing them all. Hermione sat quietly with Ron and Harry, as Professor Mcgonagal made her way into the room, a roll of parchment grasped firmly in her fist.

She cleared her throat firmly to gather their attention.

The entire room stopped what they were doing immediately, an almost eerie and buzzing silence overthrowing them. It was so quiet, that Hermione could have sworn that she heard Ron swallow.

Mcgonagal took one final look across the room, before unrolling her parchment and once more clearing her throat. She then began to read.

"Do to the horrible events which just took place," She said, looking up and then down once more. "Dumbledore wishes for every student to know of the following. Voldemort, though he brought an end to many lives in the process, has been captured and at this very moment is being carried to Azkaban prison-"

There was a tremendous cheer as every single witch and wizard present clapped and applauded the words which so sourly left the lips of the Professor. She smiled slightly, as she continued to read.

"Dumbledore also wishes all of you to know, the events which took place once the greater amount of you left the Great Hall." She said. "Voldemort, with the help of Draco Malfoy and James Lestrange, was restrained, and the life of a Slytherin has been lost."

There were a great many whispers as she said this.

"Kye Riddle," Said Mcgonagal. "Also, as some of you may know, the twin sister of Harry Potter, was destroyed today. She was stabbed by her own guardian. Her, along with Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil have been lost to us. Dumbledore asks that you respect their passing and honor them by remember their good qualities.

"Thirdly." Said professor Snape, as his eyes wandered over the piece of parchment he now was reading to his Slytherin students. "The Ministry of Magic has ordered that, since it is the first day of December, and holidays are so near, the students are to go home early, having an extended vacation."

There was a great number of cheers from the Slytherin house. Cheers from many.

All but one.

That one, the Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy, sat quietly and frightened. He knew that his father would never allow him to come back to the manor after the stunt he had pulled back there.

"Oh," said Professor Snape, causing everyone to fall quiet once more. "There is one more small message written down here below. It says, that Kye wrote a note and placed it on Dumbledores desk before the events this morning. It said that she was intrusting her pegasus to, Draco Malfoy."

If there was silence before those words were said, there was even more silence following. The entire common room was now looking at him, as though completely taken back. He smiled uncomfortably, shifting on his seat a little.

"That is all." Said Snape sternly. "You may go and pack up you things, the train leaves in just over and hour. You had better hurry."

At the sound of those words, there was a great shuffling of feet and scraping of chairs as everyone scurried off towards their dormitories in a frenzy. An hour was not much time to pack. Draco got up as well as Crabbe and Goyle took off without him. He was just reaching the first step upwards as he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word?" Said the cold and stiff voice of one Professor Snape.

Draco looked back at him in surprise, nodding softly as Snape walked him over to the couch, both of them sitting down. Draco watched Snape as he opened his mouth, pausing as though struggling to speak.

"Your father," He said softly, his eyes not wandering from his students. "He left me a message to give to you immediately. He says that you are not to go home."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning to stare into the emerald green flames of the Slytherin fire.

That same emerald fire which burned so fiercely in his fathers study.

He knew that one was coming.

"He says that you will not be welcome back there." Snape continued. "And you must go and stay with the Parkisons, who he believes probably will not wish of you to marry their youngest and most vulnerable daughter. He hopes that they will still take you in."

Draco looked at Snape with great amounts of fury. Did his father really believe that he was going to go live with that sorry excuse for a family?

It was not happening.

Draco stood up, turning towards the stairs up to his dormitories. It was odd, how no one in Slytherin was angry with him for destroying Voldemort. Though, he knew that none of them truly wanted him to come to power, they were merely afraid.

"Oh, and Draco." Said Snape, causing the Malfoy son to stop once more, this time on the third step. "I'm. . . proud of you, for what you did back there."

Draco smiled softly to himself, his head bowed and his back still turned to the Professor.

"Me too Professor." He muttered, turning to give his teacher a broad smile. "Me too."

Hermione found herself in a horrifying frenzy as she darted about the dormitory that evening. The sun was beginning to set as she threw all of her clothing in her trunk, grabbing Crookshanks and throwing him into his cage. It had been a most depressing couple of days, a most depressing couple of months. Though, she was sure things would get better from then on.

Her mangy cat made a horrifying growl as it was thrown into its pen, the door being shut on its crooked nose. Hermione ignored the sounds entirely, as she threw the remainder of her possessions in her bag, sealing it tightly.

She felt as though she still had butterflies building up in her from earlier, from the time she spent with Draco.

She jumped as a yell suddenly traveled up the staircase and into her ears.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Called Ronald Weasley loudly. "The train is scheduled to leave in less then half an hour!"

Hermione squeaked softly, grabbing her trunk and her cat as she made her way out in a hurry.

"Many of the carriages have already taken off down the hill." Said Ron, as they both began out of the common room and into the corridor. "Harry said he would meet us down there and save us a compartment."

The train whistle sounded, as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent all boarded the train swiftly, searching around for an empty compartment. Draco led as they walked down the train isle further and further, still no sign of any compartment that did not have someone inside of it. By the time they had realized how far they had gone, they were near the back of the train.

"There's one." Said Millicent, as she trudged on behind Draco. "Just up ahead."

Draco smiled at the sight, beginning to role his trunk into the space. It was then that he heard the sounds.

"Ohhhh. . ."

Draco stopped, looking around for the source of the sound.

It was when a girl let out a soft squeal, that he realized it was coming from the compartment across the isle from them. Draco edged closer, peering through the small crack of the closed door.

"Oh Harry!" She moaned, as the raven-haired boy thrust furiously at her against the blue covered seat of the Hogwarts Express.

Draco felt his face once more curl with disgust.

Draco snarled at the sight, shutting the compartment door all the way shut before he made his way into his compartment. He felt sick to his stomach. It wasn't right to do something like that where people can see you. It was disrespectful. Did Cho have no respect at all for herself? That was worse then the worst.

"Do they really have to?" Asked Draco, as he sat himself down on the seats.

"Hey guys!" said Pansy, as she came up behind them, shutting the compartment door as she scooted her way inside. "Sorry I took so long."

As the train lurched slowly to a start, Draco found himself staring blankly out the train window. The sounds of Ron and Hermione entering the compartment across from them made him feel a little more at ease, knowing that Hermione was right there beside him.

Crabbe and Goyle sat down just beside him, breathing furiously just from that small hike to the back of the train. Pansy sat across from him, along with Millicent. They were both still a little angry with him from the night before with Kye.

Kye.

He would miss her.

She didn't deserve that.

It was just then, that the compartment door slid open once more, and the familiar face of James Lestrange appeared in the door way. He smile slightly, his eyes red and swollen, as though he had been crying only moments before.

"Hello." He said, his voice shaky though deep. "Can I join you guys."

"Of course you can." Said Millicent, moving over so that he could sit down in the seat next to her.

James smiled once more, entering the compartment and closing the door behind him, finding his seat and falling silent. Draco looked at him, greatly sympathetic towards the boy.

"I was reading up on a few things, before we left." Said James suddenly, gathering up Draco attention even more. "It says something important we could learn about Kye. I read that if the death is done because of a spells intentions, then-"

"I just can't wait to get home." Said Pansy suddenly, completely interrupting James in mid-sentence. "To get away from all of this. All these imposters and skanks. Blonde, I can't stand the color on girls really. It's just so, hideous."

Draco himself was growing aggravated by her words.

He was so sick of that girl, he no longer could look at her.

"I'm, going for a walk." Said Draco suddenly, standing from the seat and sliding the compartment door open slowly.

No one said a word to him, as he shut the door behind him. He did not turn around as he started to walk down the corridor slowly and quietly. He did not turn around as he heard a door slide open behind him. He did not turn around until he heard that voice. That soft and soothing voice from behind him.

"Draco?" It said softly. "Where are you going?"

He smiled to himself, as he turned around and found himself being held tightly by the arms of Hermione Granger, standing on her tip toes and smiling at him brightly, as she pressed her lips against his. He smiled at the feel of her warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on the bottom of her back.

"Draco?" She said quietly, as she took a breath before kissing him once more.

"Yes?" He said, also pulling away as she continuously kissed his lips softly.

"Come live with me." She said, smirking ever so shyly as she raised herself a little higher on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on his nose. "Just until the end of the holidays, until school is back. Don't go home. I can't bear to spend another month without you."

Draco laughed softly to himself, holding her closer towards him as he smiled down on her, his forehead against hers.

"Hermione, I can't go home." He said quietly, his eyes twinkling in the light from the little chandeliers above. "I'm kicked out of the house, fathers orders."

Hermiones smile faded slightly, though Dracos did not.

"So, yes." He said cheerfully. "I will come and stay with you."

Hermione smiled once more, pulling him into a giant hug, giggling softly as he spun her around on the spot. Her face nuzzled deep in her neck.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said happily, as they both came to a stop and found themselves starring deeply into one another's eyes.

Her eyes sparkled, her white teeth flashing a sexy smile.

"And. . ." She paused, planting a slow and deep kiss on his lower lips, sucking slightly as she pulled away. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"Are you positive that I'll be allowed over?" He asked, putting her down so that her feet touched the train floor.

She nodded, smiling cheekily as she took him by the hand.

"And," She said cheerfully, as she began walking him back towards the back of the train. "We, aren't going to get much time alone at my place. So, why don't we make our own time alone before hand."

Draco smirked devilishly at her reply, as she led him to the very back compartment of the train, leading him in and shutting the door behind them until it clicked.

This didn't seem quite so bad when it was he and Hermione doing it, not Harry and Cho. Hermione smiled in a bratty fashion, taking him by the scruff of the shirt and pulling him towards the back of the compartment, as she backed up slowly.

"Kiss me." She said softly, taking him by the face and pulling him closer. "Just that. Nothing more. Just, love me."

Draco smiled compassionate, running his hand down her face towards her chin.

"I think I can do that." He said quietly, his voice dropped to a whisper.

She let her eyes fall closed as he leaned in ever so slowly, to plant a tender kiss on her lips. Her breath seized slightly in her chest, as his warm breath caressed her face. Every touch from that Malfoy was, her everything.

He was her everything.

She would spend the rest of that journey home, just enjoying every minute with him. She thought that her parents were not always the most cooperative when it came to having boys in the house, though she had never actually had one over.

A/N: Well, happily ever after, sorta. Hmmm what other twist will come up to change the way this story is turning? Read, review, and find out! Yay! Lol. It's not over.


	31. The Residence of the Weasleys

Chapter Thirty One

The Residence of the Weasleys

**When everything around,**

**Is beginning to change,**

**And everything is different and new,**

**I turn to you,**

**In my darkest hour,**

**And I hope that you,**

**Will turn to me too.**

A/N: Well you guys, I'm finally updating after all of this time. Lol. I really don't get very many chances to go on the internet at home.

As Draco got off of the train that evening, a strange and almost unwelcome feeling of excitement and nervousness overcame his insides. He wasn't sure whether he was excited to be heading to Hermiones or completely scared out of his wits.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice behind him that he felt a smile passing onto his face.

"Draco! Wait up!"

He turned around to look at the face of James Lestrange, his eyes glowing with a pride he rarely felt for another human being. The boy seemed almost sick looking, pale as a ghost. The thought of Kye never there again must have been killing him softly and tremendously.

James came to a halt in front of him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Draco." He said softly. "I just wanted to say, thanks."

Draco felt his eyebrows lowering slightly at the sound of those words. He wasn't entirely sure what it was the Lestrange boy meant.

"For doing your best." James finished. "You did all you could to save her, and I very much appreciate you giving me those last few moments with her, they were much needed. Speaking of which, she wanted me to give you this."

Draco reached out his hand, as James placed a golden chain in his palm, a golden letter 'K' pendant hanging from its links.

James smiled, reaching out his hand to shake with Draco.

Draco smiled brightly as well, reaching out to take the hand of the boy who had really done it all.

"You're the one who deserves gratitude." Said Draco, his hand still grasping James's tightly. "If it weren't for you Dumbledore never would have been freed. So, thank you. . . cousin."

James beamed at the sound of Draco referring to him as cousin. Though they had both known it all along, they had hardly wished to except the fact. Draco rarely saw anything of his aunt Bellatrix and her tall son.

"See you soon then." Said James, as he backed up and turned away towards the barrier.

Draco watched him for a moment, before grabbing the courage to say what it was he wished to say.

"James." He said, causing the tall Slytherin to turn on his heel only meters ahead of him. "What was it you were saying, on the train before Pansy interrupted you?"

James smiled slightly, looking down towards the floor and letting out a long breath.

"Oh," He said softly. "That. Well, it was silly really. I was just getting my hopes up about something that would never happen. Anyway Draco, have a good holiday."

And with one last turn of the heel he and his trolley had disappeared through the barrier.

Dracos stood there for a moment, trying his absolute best to contemplate what it was that James had wanted to say that moment on the train. He had only been thinking about all of this for moments, before he felt a soft grasp on his shoulder.

"Draco, are you coming?"

He turned around to look at Hermione, only to see the parents of Ronald Weasley standing behind her. Ginny was standing side by side with Harry, as Dean gave her a goodbye kiss before also vanishing through the barrier. Draco thought that maybe he saw a hint of jealously in Harrys eye as he watched the boy leave.

"Oh Hermione, did your parents not tell you?" Said Mrs Weasley, as she ran over to where the friends were standing and placed her hands on both of Hermiones cheeks. "It has already been arranged, you are coming to stay with us for the holidays."

Hermione smiled brightly, as Mrs Weasley gave her a hug.

"But, Mrs Weasley, what's about Draco-"

"Not to worry, not to worry." Said Mr Weasley, as he made his way over to where they all were standing. "There is plenty of pudding for everyone. Besides, I don't think that the destroyer of He Who Must Not be Named deserves to be thrown out into the cold."

Draco smiled uncomfortably as Mr Weasley wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Well done m'boy, well done." He said cheerfully, a giant smile plastered to his freckled face. "Never would have guessed. Never would have guessed."

"Well then." Said Mrs Weasley, obviously sensing that Draco was feeling awkward. "Shall we get a move on? We have a lot of work to do before Christmas this year. Come along!"

Hermione grinned excitedly as they all picked up their trunks and headed off towards the barrier.

Draco only hoped that Hagrid was caring for Lily while he was gone.

As Draco entered the house of the Weasley family for the first time, he no longer felt as though it was something to criticize and put down the way he once did. It seemed cozy and comforting, and filled with curious muggle trinkets in which Draco had never seen before.

"Well then Ron, why don't you show your guests where it is they will be sleeping." Said Mrs Weasley, as she closed the front door behind them all. "And I will start the dinner."

Ron nodded, as they all carried their trunks and headed up the many levels of stairs. Harry seemed very quiet that evening, as they entered into Rons bedroom and threw their things down on his little bed. Draco thought that maybe he was slightly upset for the death of his sister.

She really was the only family that he had left.

Now she was gone as well.

Draco raised one eyebrow at the tremendous amount of Cannons posters and fan items posted over the walls and linens. It was most impressive. Exploding snap lay about the floor, along with half eaten stale chocolate frogs and dusty quidditch equipment.

Draco took a deep breath, preparing for the first time to speak to Harry as though he was a human being.

"Potter." He said softly, only just loud enough for Harry to lift his head to the sounds of the voice. The boys eyes were red and gentle looking. He looked sad and worn out.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I. . ." Draco paused, reaching into his pocket and removing from it the golden chain that he had been given by James at the barrier. "I, think that you should have this."

Harry lowered his eyebrows in confusion, reaching out his hand and allowing the shimmering necklace to be placed in his grasp. He looked it over for a moment, a small smile pursing his pale and trembling lips. Draco watched as the eyes of the 'Chosen One' began to water almost uncontrollably.

Ron stepped a little closer, placing his hand on the boys shoulder as Harry began sobbing softly, his face now buried in his hands, the necklace dangling from his fingertips.

None of them were sure whether it was the fact that it was all over, or the fact that Kye was dead which was bringing him down. Maybe he was just relieved to be rid of the constant threat on his life, to finally be able to do what he wanted to do without worrying about being killed.

"Everything is over now." He said finally, sniffing softly as Hermione wiped his face and took his glasses away to avoid them fogging up. "Everything is over. Voldemort is gone, and Kye is dead, and Cho. . . Cho is gone."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Asked Hermione, taking him by the face with her hands, making him look at her. "You two were getting on just fine on the train."

Harry shook his head.

"No, it's over." He whispered. "Maybe it is all for the best. And then there's Kye, why did she have to leave? Why did he have to kill her? Why not me? After all this time he has been chasing me, she was the one who was suffering. Why wasn't I the one who was left for dead? Why couldn't I get adopted by the Dark lord and go through what she did? And now she's gone, and I don't know a thing about her!"

The three friends all stepped back as Harry collapsed to his knees, clutching the necklace and sobbing uncontrollably. It was Draco who found himself kneeling down, and placing his hand on Harrys shoulder.

"Potter, she died happy." Said Draco, smiling ever so softly as he grasped Harrys shoulder tightly. "She died knowing finally that you did care, that James loved her. She died knowing that the Dark Lord was dead. She wasn't afraid. She had no regrets. Why do you?"

Harry shook his head, trembling slightly at Dracos touch.

"She died without getting to know me at all, my own sister." Harry snapped. "There I was, longing for family to spend time with, and she was right there. I had all that time to get to know her, and I threw it away because I'm too damn stubborn to give in."

"Harry, you did what you thought was best." Said Hermione, placing her hand on Harrys other shoulder. "You believed her to be the enemy, and so did the rest of us, it was just an innocent mistake-"

"No, it wasn't innocent!" Harry hollered, standing up suddenly and kicking the bed. "It wasn't innocent because now she's dead!"

"I knew her Potter." Said Draco, standing up as well. "I knew her better then anyone, once my memory returned. I can help you learn more about her."

"I don't want to learn what now isn't needed." Harry muttered, as he collapsed on the bed. "It's too late for that now."

Everyone fell silent as he finished speaking. No own knew what to say at this point in time. Harry had finally cracked. That legendary boy of power had cracked over the death of his own sister and the loss of his love.

"Thank you Malfoy, for what you did back there." Said Harry, smiling ever so slightly as he spoke. "I don't think that I could have beaten him that time."

Draco smiled, as he sat down on he bed as well, letting out a long sigh of relief.

Hermione smiled brightly at the sight of the two getting along, it seemed to comfort her a little. Draco could admit, that it was extremely awkward, talking to these people as though they had been friends all along.

Though, he knew he could get used to this.

"You were bloody brilliant Malfoy." Said Ron, though it seemed as though it was difficult for him to say. "You really did save us."

"It was more James then me." Said Draco, though he smiled brightly at their remarks anyway.

"I think that we are all going to get along just fine," Said Ron, beaming. "In fact, I think we are going to have a great Christmas this year."

Dracos time at the Weasleys passed by very quickly. He spent most of his time playing quidditch and laughing with his new friends. The awkwardness faded swiftly away, allowing him to enjoy every moment of their company. And though he didn't get any time alone with Hermione, he knew that once the school year came round again, he could once more hold her and enjoy every moment of her company.

As Christmas grew neared and nearer, his bond with his fellow students grew stronger and stronger. He never thought that he would enjoy himself the way he did with those three. When he saw them at school, he never pictured them as the types to be fun, though they were.

Though, he had one problem. He had no gifts. He had nothing for anyone, and thought that it would perhaps be better for him to curl up under a rock and die. Then the idea came to him, he could magic up his own gifts. There was far too much going on at the Ministry and far too many people in this house for them to know exactly who cast the spells, so he thought that he could get away with it. So, on a cold and snowy Christmas Eve, he locked himself away in one of the Weasleys many spare bedrooms, transfiguring and conjuring gifts.

He had a feeling it was going to be a good Christmas.

A/N: Well everyone, the story continues. Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I need to create the building blocks of the friendship they now all share. . .lol. Anyway enjoy!


	32. A Holiday Imperius

Chapter Thirty Two

A Holiday Imperius

**Shadowed,**

**Have been my dreams of late.**

**Cold.**

**So cold.**

**When all the lights do out,**

**There is nothing left but the fear,**

**The fear of an ever-growing Death Eater.**

**And deep in the bowls of my heart,**

**I can feel an evil begin to stir,**

**And deep in the depths of my soul,**

**I know it to be wrong,**

**And yet here I am.**

**I am not ready for the future,**

**Lay before me by my kin,**

**I am not ready to due his bidding.**

**I don't want to be the one with,**

**The Dark Lord at my side,**

**I don't want to be the one,**

**Who is left behind.**

**I am scared of my future,**

**I am scared of my past,**

**And I know not all is over,**

**And I know I must leave.**

**And yet I am here,**

**Endangering you my love,**

**And I am selfish.**

Sleet poured from the darkened sky on that freezing Christmas Eve. The wind howled outside, shaking the shudders and sending the lights into a flickering frenzy. The darkness outside was surrounding the four as they sat up in Rons bedroom, Ginny sitting with them, running a silver comb through her long red shimmering hair. Though Draco pretended to not notice, he could see as Harrys vision wandered over in her direction, his crystal eyes flickering over her porcelain face.

The five of them all jumped with a start, as what sounded like a steel chimney fell with a clatter and a bang, and rolled down the old roof, scratching and scraping as it went. Draco felt Hermiones shift a little closer to where he was sitting, grasping his arm tightly with her fingertips.

"Bloody hell." Muttered Ron, as he began dealing out the exploding snap cards, which had been laid out across his floor only minutes before. "You'd think that You Know Who had been set free from Azkaban wouldn't you?"

No one laughed at this remark, they merely turned it look at him. Hermione gave him a look, as though telling him to be quiet. She thought joking about Voldemort was more then going overboard after all that had just happened.

"Sorry." Mumbled Ron, looking down at his hands and falling silent.

It was just then that there was a loud crash on the far side of the room, as an old tattered owl swooped in through the window, colliding with a nearby dresser. Ron stood up at once, making his way over and grabbing the package strapped to the birds legs. Errol took off down he corridor towards the stairs leading to the kitchen, as Ron began opening the parcel swiftly.

It wasn't until it was opened that he let out a gasp, and began blushing immensely. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

It appeared to be a thick golden chain. As Hermione leaned in a little closer, she realized to her surprise that the necklace held the words 'My Sweetheart' in thick gold writing. She heard Ginny let out a stifled snort of laughter.

"Who's that from then?" Asked Ginny, laughing as she snatched the necklace away from Ron, whose face was redder then a tomato. Hermione just stared bewildered at the chain, trying her very best to contemplate who it could be from.

"No body!" Ron snapped, as he reached over and grabbed the chain away angrily. "It's nothing."

It was just as he finished speaking, that a giant bang of thunder droned over their heads, shaking the walls and causing the glass of water on Rons side table to fall to the floor with a crash.

"I do wish your mother would get the turkey finished." Said Hermione in a high-pitched voice. "I think I would feel much safer in the presence of your father, Ron."

Draco felt something uneasy stirring about in his gut. Something was telling him that what was going on that evening wasn't right. He felt as though he should be screaming for help, and yet nothing was going on for him to need help from.

It was then that he heard it, very faintly. An eerie whisper, sounding as though it was coming from all around him, though he could not see the source.

"Draco. . ."

He spun his head around, trying desperately to figure out where it was the voice was coming from. His ears began ringing as he once again heard that voice.

"Draco. . . traitor. . ."

He let his eyes fall closed, as he tried desperately to block out the voice he was hearing. It seemed only logical that he was the only one who could hear the voice.

As Hermione watched Draco that evening, covering his ears and rocking back and forth, she felt slightly panicked. She had never seen anyone act this way before, let alone Draco Malfoy. They were all watching as he struggled to stop hearing something none of them could hear.

He seemed panicked and frightened.

It wasn't until he looked up from his closed eyes that everyone really began to panic about it.

"Hermione." He whispered, taking her by the hand and looking at her deeply. "You have to leave, leave the room now. Weasley, someone, tie me up!"

"What?" Asked Ron. "What on earth are you on about Malfoy-"

"Just do it!" Draco hollered loudly, taking Ron by the collar of his robes and shaking him violently. "Listen to me I have to be-"

It was then that all went silent. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of the wind howling against the house walls. Hermione could see Dracos hands beginning to shake violently as he let go of Ron.

His eyes began to roll back in his head.

She backed off, standing up from where she was sitting on the bed and backed up into the wall, as Draco twitched dangerously.

Ginny also got up, the four of them backing up until they had nowhere to go.

Draco let out a terrible yell of pain, as his eyes once more rolled back the way they were supposed to be, and he looked at them all with a malicious smirk.

That was a smirk Hermione had not seen in an extremely long time.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

"Draco." Hermione whispered nervously, as he took a step closer to where they all where, his eyes empty and filled with a rage she had not seen him possess.

She felt her heart beginning to pound, as he began reaching over towards the muggle dagger Ron had hung up on his wall, a gift from his father. He continued smirking as he took another step closer, knife in his hand as he turned to look at Harry, blade up and ready to strike him.

"Draco don't do this!" Hermione squealed, taking a step towards Harry as Draco did the same. "Harry, I think he may be under the Imperius Curse!"

Harry glared angrily towards the boy.

"Or pretending." He hissed, just in time for the door of the bedroom to open, and for Mr Weasley to storm inside, wand at the ready as he cast a counter jinx almost immediately.

Everyone watched with horror as Draco fell to the floor, body twitching and mouth open in shock. Mr Weasley ran over to his side almost instantly, taking him by the shoulders and standing him upright.

"We must get him on the bed quickly." He said sternly, as he pulled back Rons blankets and placed Draco under them. "He needs some anti-effect potion. Ron, run downstairs and find your mother, right away!"

Ron, obeying his fathers orders, quickly took off at a sprint towards the door, disappearing down the hallway in an instant. Hermione could feel hot tears streaming down her face, as she watched Draco lay there, now motionless.

How did this happen?

"This is bad." Said Mr Weasley softly, as he tucked the covers up to the Slytherin boys chin. "This is very bad. We have protection spells around this house. The only person strong enough to Imperius anyone from such a distance would have to be-"

"Voldemort." Said Harry, finishing Mr Weasleys sentence for him, just as Mrs Weasley entered to room.

"Oh my goodness." She squealed, as she made her way over to the bed where Draco was laying. "Arthur, was it really an Imperius?"

"Real as they come." Said Mr Weasley, as he took the potion from his wife and gently inserted some into Dracos mouth. "This was no act, I can assure you. Anyway, I think everyone had better watch his or her back until the holidays are over. That is only two nights away so I believe that we can manage. Poor Draco, that must have just been terrifying."

"He knew." Said Hermione softly, her eyes still watering slightly. "He knew before it happened, he told us to run, to tie him up."

"He couldn't have done." Said Mr Weasley. "That means that whoever was planning to Imperius him would have communicated with him before the spell was cast. That is impossible."

"Well, he knew one way or another." Said Harry, letting out along and depressing sigh. "Does it never end?"

"I seems not to." Said Ginny as she also sat down on he bed, looking over Dracos lifeless seeming body.

"What iz zis?"

The seven of them all turned around to see Fleur Delacour, running into the room with her blonde hair shimmering behind her back. "What iz going on?"

"Nothing some one like you would be interested in, I can assure you." Said Mrs Weasley, rolling her eyes slightly at the sight of the girl. Ginny did the same, before turning back to look at Draco.

"Strange really." She said softly, her eyes scanning over the pale boys face. "How one boy can change so much in so little time."

"Extraordinary." Said Harry, a little uneasy about it all. "Odd really, I still don't know if I can trust him."

"Harry!" Snapped Hermione. "He saved your life!"

Harry didn't speak, he merely turned and walked out of the room, and away from the entire of the house.

"Zat poor boy." Said Fleur, as she walked over to the bed and looked down at him. "Ze Imperius Curse iz dreadful."

"Yes." Said Mr Weasley. "Very painful too."

It was then that Dracos eyes suddenly snapped open, and he found himself looking into a group of familiar faces. His heart was pounding into his rib cage like a wild werewolf, his eyes darting around in every direction as he gasped for breath.

He could not hear what the others where saying, it was as though he was under water and they were trying to communicate. His head was spinning and his eyes burning.

He never thought he would have the Imperius curse cast upon him, not until he heard that voice, that eerie voice.

"Draco. . . it is time for you to do what you were born to do. . . it is time for you to kill Harry Potter. . ."

Draco closed his eyes at the thought of killing anyone. It killed him inside to think of what would have happened if Mr Weasley had not showed up when he did.

How was the Dark Lord still tormenting him?

That voice.

It was that of the man he thought he had been rid of.

Shudders ran down his spine.

It seemed very sudden when he found himself on the train heading back to Hogwarts, sitting in the compartment with his fellow Slytherin. Christmas all seemed like a bit of a blur to him really, and all he really remembered was wanting to give Hermione so much more then that of which he had to offer.

He loved her more then the world, and he always would.

"So, when is it that the Dark Lord is scheduled to have the kiss performed by the Dementors?" Asked James, as they rolled along the tracks into the sunset of magenta.

"I think it is this coming Saturday." Said Pansy, as she continued looking out the window.

"They should have done it right away." Draco mumbled, feeling slightly chilled at the thought. "That way they don't risk anything."

He had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Oh Draco, don't make me laugh." Said Millicent, from across the compartment from Pansy. "There is no way he is going to get away from that place, they have him completely under arrest."

"But the Dementors were on his side the last time I checked." Draco said alarmingly. "Who's to say that they still aren't?"

Everyone fell silent at his words.

Clearly everyone had forgotten about the betrayal of the Dementors.

It was then that they heard it, a yell loud and clear through the corridor of the train. It was that of Dean Thomas, as he ripped down the corridor running with what appeared to be the Daily Profit clutched in his fists. It was the moment they all heard what he was screaming, that Draco had a sudden urge to say 'I told you so'. Though, he was much too afraid.

Even to this day, the words echo so clear and perfect through Dracos mind.

"He's escaped! You Know Who has escaped from Azkaban! He's escaped and is back once again!"

A/N: Hmmmm well how is that for fun? Lol anyway, hope you love the fic, and I hope that you review because my goodness people I love the reviews! - Lol so anyway hope that I haven't lost your interest with that long break in my writing, and there is much much much more to come so don't worry! Kiss! Lots of romance. Xoxox xoxoxo xoxoxo xoxoxo xoxoxo xoxox


	33. My Second Visit

**A/N: This is an important authors notes. Many of the things I am about to write about in the following chapters conflicts and even adds on to that which I read in the sixth Harry Potter book by J K Rowling. This being the case, I would advise all to take caution when reading this if the sixth book has not yet been read. There are many things, which will ruin the rhythm of Rowlings book, and spoil some of it. I would advise you to read the book by J K Rowling, and then read my story afterwards, that way there is no spoiling of surprises.**

**Love,**

**Dragons Spitfire**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter Thirty Three

My Second Visit

**What has happened?**

**Why am I here?**

**Why can I no longer feel,**

**Your soft touch on my cold skin?**

**I love you more with every day,**

**And without you I feel no more,**

**And when I say I love you,**

**That you're the one I adore,**

**Remember me during,**

**The darkest night,**

**And when the cold passes over,**

**Your spine.**

**Remember me when there is,**

**No more light,**

**For without me as a memory,**

**I am nothing but,**

**A forgotten name.**

The chills that Draco injured that day never really stopped taunting his mind. He sat there quietly, unable to move, and unable to speak. His hands were shaking violently, with little feeling at all. Lip trembling, he stared into the nothingness that now lay before his eyes. He felt empty all of a sudden, as though a great black hole had swallowed him and would never let him free.

He heard Millicent whimper slightly across the compartment, and Pansy beginning to sob. There was nothing he, Draco Malfoy, could do now. If Voldemort could not be killed, if he wouldn't be killed, what was anyone to do about him?

Why was it that he never died?

It was then that Draco felt himself ready to vomit.

He got up swiftly, heading straight for the compartment door and swinging it open with a clatter. He dashed out of the room covering his mouth as he ran to the bathroom. As he darted by other compartments, he could hear a constant supply of chatter, though all of it seemed as though it was one big blur of sounds to hi and he could not make out a single word of what any of them were saying.

He vomited the second he reached the bathrooms, finishing and whipping his mouth with some of the paper towels next to him. He had only just stood up tall again, when he heard a voice from behind him, soft and quiet.

"Draco."

He turned around on the spot, looking up to see Hermione standing in front of him. Her eyes were filled with a clear fear, shadowing her perfect face. Her straight brown hair didn't look quite so shiny as it usually did.

"Hermione. . ." Said Draco. "I. . ."

But he was cut off. For, just as he began to speak, a great searing pain suddenly passed through his wrist, up his arm, making him feel as though it was shattering his insides and eating him from the stomach outwards. He spun around once more on the spot, leaning forwards and vomiting once more into the toilet ahead. Hermione took a step towards him, and as his nark ached, he walked past her and rinsed out his mouth with water.

Another searing pain traveled through his body, as he leaned with both palms on the porcelain sink, his blond hair limp in his pale face.

He let out a heart-shattering yell as the mark made itself heard again by yet another extreme pain passing over his limbs.

He had to answer.

He had to answer the call of his master.

"Hermione. . ." He whispered, knowing now that this would probably be his last moment ever to lay eyes upon her gorgeous face. Her eyes were watering as he turned to take her face in both his hands "I have to go now."

"Draco. . ." She whimpered, her eyes now watering and tears running swiftly down her face. "Don't go. . . please don't."

"I have no choice." He said softly, massaging her face with his thumb. "He is calling-"

Another pain passed over his body, this one much more intense, causing every piece of his body to grow hot and feel as though being electrocuted.

Hermione screamed slightly as he collapsed suddenly to the floor.

She knelt down beside him.

"But, surely you will be killed." She said quietly, struggling to breathe through loud sobs. "You can not go."

"I love you." He whispered, as he looked over her eyes, his vision scanning her face as he spoke. "And I am sorry."

"No." She whimpered, as he raised his wand up in the air. "Draco, this can't be goodbye, please tell me I will see you again."

Draco did not answer, he merely smiled, realizing for the first time that he really truly was, the luckiest boy on earth.

"I will be fine." He whispered.

And before Hermione could stop him, or even open her mouth to speak, he had vanished, and was spinning through a vast and cold nothing to where his master summoned him from.

Even while he was spinning and falling endlessly, he thought of her face. Her precious face that he may never, be able to touch ever again. He just wanted to be in her arms, to hold her and tell her just how he felt.

There were so many things he hadn't said to her, and he wished that he had.

And now, he was going to die without ever saying those things.

As his feet touched the cold hard stone floor of a place he had never before been, he felt a sudden shudder far worse then any he had felt before. He was standing before two giant dogs, standing up on their hind legs with wands in their grasp.

Werewolves.

Voldemort had sided with the werewolves as well.

He had heard rumors of this, though he had never believed them to be the truth.

The two werewolves starred at him for a moment with their humanistic eyes, as they advanced closer and lead him through the large door behind them. Its large rusty hinges creaked as the door swung open, and the creatures lead Draco into a large and dreary sort of room.

Nothing could make up for the chills he felt that night.

His heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour, making him feel as though his chest could give way and his ribs could collapse.

He felt a fear far worse then any he had ever experienced before in his lifetime.

It was when he looked around at the inhabitants of the room, that his fear grew even still. Standing just ahead of him, was a giant werewolf, covered in grey matted hair with long yellow claws at his dog paws.

Draco gasped at the sound of his low growl, as he licked his lips at the sight of the pureblood making his way over.

"Fenrir Greyback" Draco said softly, gulping down a large build up of saliva in the back of his throat. "The wolf that slays little children for the joy of it. You kill because you now crave the taste of human blood. Father told me all about you."

The wolf smirked devilishly, as another darkened figure made its way forwards from out of the black. From the turning feeling in his gut, Draco knew only by instinct that it was his lord approaching him now.

He no longer felt fear, but a hatred so powerful and so overwhelming, he knew that he would no longer go down pitiful and pathetic like so many of the Dark Lords followers.

"Well, well, well." Said a cold hiss-like voice as Voldemort ascended the stone steps. The smell of dirt and blood filled Dracos nostrils, clearly from Greyback. "Look who it is, the traitor."

Draco did not say a word, he merely glared towards his master, his silver eyes flaring.

"Though, I do not think that I wish to kill you." Said the Dark Lord, pacing backwards and forwards as he spoke, his slit like eyes never leaving Dracos. He halted suddenly. "You must be a very brave young man, to be staring at me so steadily in the eye. There are few people who can do that, Harry and Dumbledore being the others. Tell me Draco, did you really think that you could kill me?"

Draco shuddered with anger, his knuckles white from clutching his cloak below him. He wanted nothing more then that man. . . no, that creature. . . dead.

Voldemort laughed loudly, his voice chilling the air as he continued.

"For, I have a secret." He said strongly. Draco felt himself shaking. "A secret that no other knows of, that will never be discovered. I am immortal, young Draco, I can not be killed! And you are very foolish to have tried it!"

It was then that Draco felt himself being hoisted up into the air by his master, so that his eyes were level with those of the creature his father served so loyally.

"Ah, your father." Said Voldemort softly, smirking wildly. "He has now received the reward of being placed into Azkaban prison, along with many of my other followers thanks to you. Not that they wouldn't thank you for it, so many of them being the disloyal wizards they are. But, I have a job for you now, Draco, which will spare your life."

"Never!" Draco spat, quivering as the words passed through his lips. "I will never help you!"

Voldemort once more let out a laugh.

"A job that will also spare the lives of your family." He murmured.

Draco felt his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Yes, Draco." He continued, as Dracos eyes began to water. "Your mother, your father, and your little sister. What was her name again, Fenrir?"

"Melancholia." Said Greyback, licking his chops once more at the thought of a childs flesh. "Oh, I've had my eye on her pure-blood build for quite some time."

Draco felt himself shaking violently with rage.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Draco hollered, struggling to break free. "Don't you touch any of them! She is only a little girl!"

"All the more delicious." Said Greyback, a low growl stifling from his throat.

"And then, of course, there is the mudblood." Said the Dark Lord.

At the sounds of those words, Draco felt his knees grow weak.

How did he know?

He trembled slightly.

"Yes Draco, I know of her." He said softly. "And she, like the others, will die."

Draco let his eyes fall closed, seeing Hermiones face.

"Find a way to get my Death Eaters inside of the castle." Said Voldemort loudly. "And your family shall live. You will kill Dumbledore, and then you and Hermione shall live. If there are any more acts of struggling or disobeying, your family, along with you and your muggle girlfriend, will all die."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, only to hold himself back from it all. He couldn't bare the thought of hearing his little sister scream while her body was torn apart limb from limb.

The thought of Hermione screaming at him to help as she was mangled and left to rot.

"Do we have an arrangement, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco, though totally against it all, nodded softly.

How on earth was he going to pull it off?

How could he keep this from Hermione?

What was he going to do?

It was then that there was another bright flash, and he found himself back in the bathroom of the Hogwarts Express, which was slowly beginning to come to a halt as his feet touched the soft carpeting. He felt a lurch in his stomach as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had grown more pale, more dead looking then ever before.

As he left the bathroom, and headed back towards his compartment, he felt every bone in his body aching. He wanted nothing more then to approach Hermione and tell her everything.

It was her that he really cared about.

Only her.

Hermione was no where to be seen that evening in the Great Hall. She must have been too upset to go to dinner. And though she was not there, Draco knew exactly where he could find her.

"Hermione." He called softly, as he entered the prefect bathroom that evening, his hair messy and his face cold as ice. "Hermione, are you in here?"

"Draco? Came a soft voice from inside the bathroom. "Is that you?"

Draco felt himself smiling brightly as he heard her voice call back to him.

"Draco!" She screamed, as he came around the corner of the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her head under his chin. He felt as though he could never let her go, and as the soft sweet smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils, he felt safe.

"I love you so much." He said softly, stroking the top of her head with his palm. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"You're alive." She said, her eyes red and swollen, as though she had been crying the entire time he was gone. "You're alive, I can't believe it. I thought that you were dead for sure. What did he want from you Draco? Why aren't you dead?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, and then found himself at a loss for words.

He couldn't tell Hermione.

She would run straight to the headmaster and then his family, and her, would die.

"He just," Draco paused. "Wanted to tell me I'm no longer a Death Eater. He said that he could not kill me, for my father was one of his best men."

Hermione smiled brightly, pulling him into a great hug.

Though Draco had dodged telling her, it killed him to lie to her.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered, holding him tight. "And now, I think we should celebrate."

He smiled, as she pulled him towards the pool of hot water, smirking brightly.

"Celebrate what?" he asked.

"You're freedom." She said. "We may not be alive tomorrow Draco, no one knows really do they? I want to spend every moment of my time with you, and right now, I think I know how I want to be spending my time."

Draco smirked wildly, as she pulled him towards her hot lips and into a passionate kiss.

A/N; What is up guys? Lol hello. Don't worry I will not leave you in the dark of the romantic scene. I will write the next chapter on it. Anyway, review review review . . . and I will love you! I know that there are a lot of you with ALERTS but you don't REVIEW. . . lol its really very easy and I enjoy it. I'm telling you right now the more you guys review the more determined I am to keep writing, scouts honor. . . :P.

Love you guys lots!


	34. Draco’s Dangerous Dilemma

Chapter Thirty Four

Draco's Dangerous Dilemma

A/N: Romance is special. . . not for anyone anytime - 

That night seemed to be the first time in what seemed like ages that Draco had his mind on something other then that of his evil ways. The candles around the prefects bathroom flickered softly, as he and Hermione kissed passionately in their glowing light. Warmth filled his body and pulsed through his veins, tickling his fingertips as they roamed over her half naked body, soft and silky to the touch.

Hermione let out a soft whimper as his hot lips touched softly against her skin, roaming about her throat and cupping her collar. Nothing could keep them apart from one another this night. Draco did not want to think about the murdering of Dumbledore and the betrayal to all of his friends. Though, he also did not wish to think about the death of Hermione, nor the slaughter of his baby sister.

It was those very thoughts, which froze him inside, tore him limb from limb. He no longer felt the warmth from his loves touch, he no longer felt happy. His face suddenly fell into a pale frenzy, his lips quivering and his hands shaking. Though he knew he could not tell Hermione what he was upset about, he wanted more then anything to at least feel the comfort of her soothing voice.

She opened her eyes, seeing the frightened look in his face as she placed both of her hands on his cold cheeks. She seemed distressed and frightened at the look in his eyes, as though she knew what it was that was bothering him.

It was then that he could have sworn he saw her, peering round the corner of the bathroom entrance. The next moment she was gone, with a flash of her blonde waving hair.

Draco blinked twice.

One more time he batted his eyelashes.

Empty. . . the bathroom was empty besides that of he and Hermione.

Though, he could have sworn he saw. . .

"Draco, are you alright?" Asked Hermione, her voice low and frightened sounding. "What are you looking at?"

Draco paused for breath, trying to take in what it was he had just seen. It must have just been a trick of the light, the candles were burning awfully low and the lighting was quite bad.

"I just, thought I saw something." He said, then letting out a stifled laugh. "Something that could not possibly have been there."

Hermione lowered her eyebrows in confusion, as she turned her head to look in the same place he had just looked. Her face was filled with a fluttered confusion as she turned back around to face him once more.

He ran his hands down her bare forearms, taking in their warmth as he let out a long drawn out breath. He felt cold, empty, as though he would never be happy again. He felt as though there was a Dementor nearby.

"Hermione, I think that I need to go to sleep." He said softly, rubbing his palm over his eyes and letting out a long sigh. "I feel horrible."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed, though she did not argue. She watched him silently as he walked over and grabbed his shirt off of the bathroom floor, slipping it up and over his head before sitting down and pulling his shoes back onto his feet.

"I love you." She said softly, causing him to look up from what he was doing, and look over her face softly. He smiled a little.

"And I love you." He said, hoisting himself to his feet and giving her one last kiss on the forehead, before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

He loved her more then the world, though he could not bear to look at her just then. He was lying to her with every second he did not tell her his plans, of the Dark Lords plans.

He was just reaching the bottom of the marble staircase, when he heard a noise coming from above. He looked up them swiftly, only to once more see a head of long blonde hair disappear around the corner, towards the upper corridors.

He didn't think twice before chasing after the girl. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he could have sworn that it was her.

He reached the top of the stairs, making his way down the darkened corridor, his foot steps echoing through their damp walls. He could see just up ahead, the foot of a girl disappear around the corner towards the Gryfandor common room.

It was as he turned the corner that he felt himself collide with someone in front of him. He fell back almost instantly, clutching his head with his hand.

"Draco?" Asked the familiar voice of Harry Potter. "What on earth are you doing up here?"

Draco took a moment to gather his wits, before looking around Harry, to see if she was there.

"Nothing." Said Draco quietly. "Just patrolling. You didn't happen to see anyone did you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Although."

It was that although that caught Dracos attention.

"Although. . . what?" He asked.

"Although." Harry repeated. "I could have sworn that I saw Kye Riddle walk by here, though I must have been seeing things."

Draco felt his eyes grow wide, as he pushed past Harry, towards the dark staircase once again leading up.

It was then that he saw a girl vanish into a door in the wall.

"The room of requirement!" Draco hissed. "That's where she's gone! Damn it!"

He hammered the wall with his fists, letting out a yell of rage as he did so. It was then that he gathered his wits, and began to think.

"I need. . ." he paused, trying harder to think of the answer. "I need. . . to find a dear friend."

He looked, but the door did not move.

"Okay." said Draco, beginning to pace once more. "I need. . . to prove myself and Harry not insane."

Nothing.

"Damn it!" Draco hollered, kicking the door violently with his foot, throwing his wand to the floor and cursing violently. "Damn!"

Harry, though silent, stood and watched, with the most utterly bewildered look upon his face.

It was then that Draco stopped all that he was doing, forgetting all about Kye.

"That's it." He said softly, under his breath. "That's it! This room is the answer!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry.

"The vanishing cabinet." Draco whispered, so that only he could hear it. "That's the answer, I just need the pair. I will need to repair it. Its brilliant!"

Harry took a step backwards, as Draco took off at a fast walk down towards the Entrance hall once more, his head filled with all sorts of plans and ideas for the future. He would need to get into that room, and he would need to use Crabbe and Goyle as guards to keep watch.

He could pull this off.

Though, how was he going to get to Borgin and Burkes to have a look at that other vanishing cabinet? There must be a way. It was dark as he headed back down to the dungeons that night, cold and damp. He did not notice however, for his mind was far to busy with thoughts and ideas that only a Malfoy could concoct.

He had six months left to get those Death Eaters into the castle, to finish off Dumbledore. If not, then Hermione would surely die. He did not want her to die.

Shivers ran down his spine at the thought.

He had completely and totally forgotten about seeing Kye in the hallways as he trudged towards the common room. It was just as he was nearing the entrance way that he felt someone grab hold of his wrist.

He spun around swiftly, only to look into familiar eyes of chocolate brown. Hermione Granger was standing near the door way, hands on her hips as she watched him standing there, utterly speechless. Come to think of it, he hadn't met her on his way back down the marble staircase.

"Hermione." He said softly, taking a large gulp while he had the chance, clearing his throat as he did so. She was going to figure things out, she was too smart for her own good.

She really was the smartest witch of her age.

She didn't speak, she merely stood there, tapping her foot as she watched him frozen in he dungeon passage.

"I was. . . just. . ." He cut off, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"You haven't been let go, have you?" She asked softly, her eyes flickering slightly. He could have sworn that he saw tears building up in their bottoms. "You weren't let go at all, he would have killed you."

Draco looked deeply into her eyes, trying his best to think of something, anything to say to her.

"He asked me to perform another task for him." Draco muttered, watching as Hermiones face lightened a little.

"And?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, before closing it once more.

"And. . ." he broke off, as he began walking towards the entrance. "That I can't tell you. Wolfsbane."

The passage towards the common room was revealed before him, as he failed to turn around and look back into the eyes of the girl he loved. As he took another step, he heard her speak once more.

"So that's it then?" She whispered softly, he could hear the sudden alter in her voice, as though she was struggling to keep from crying. "You're just, going to walk away and not tell me anything?"

Draco, though it was the most difficult thing he had done in ages, shook his head softly, not daring to look back. He had just taken another step, when her hand was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Draco. . . please tell me." She said softly.

He shivered slightly.

"I can't." He said sharply. "It will most likely lead to your death, along with the death of my mother and my father. . . and my baby sister. She's only little, she has her whole life to live. I can't just throw that away."

It took Hermione a moment to speak.

"Draco. . . maybe I can help you." She whimpered, sniffing softly behind him.

"No, you will run straight to Dumbledore, and then all will be lost." Draco mumbled, feeling his own eyes beginning to water. "I can't let that happen."

And with that, he took another step, allowing her hand to fall limp at her side, as he remained with his back turned.

"I am sorry, Hermione."

She did not speak.

He turned, to look her in the eye as he spoke. Tears streamed down her face as her lip trembled.

"I love you." He said softly, as he disappeared through the common room door.

He trudged quickly up the staircase and into the dormitory, not taking the time to look ever at his bed.

It was her voice that caught his attention, that rich sweet voice.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco was at a loss for words that evening, as he looked into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows towards him, a devilish smirk plastered on her face as she did so. She was lying on his bed, in a different outfit then the one he had just seen her in.

"Hermione." He said softly, his eyes flickering over her gorgeous body lying there. "What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

Hermione did not speak.

He watched closely as she got up from off of the bed, making her way over to where he was standing. He felt his breath seize up in his chest, as she placed her finger against his lips, nodding her head slowly towards the snoring Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shhhh." She said quietly. "We don't want to wake them."

Draco felt his heart seizing in his chest, as she pulled him towards the bed, throwing him onto his back against the covers. He lay there as she crawled on top of him, her hands roaming across his chest and her lips nibbling at his throat. His eyes fell closed as her hands wandered over his stomach, her fingertips teasing at his belt as her hot breath traveled down his face.

She then took his face in both of her hands, touching her lips to his in a powerful kiss, causing his entire body to feel numb and hot. His tongue touched with hers as they lay there together, just the two of them alone. Draco pulled away softly, there was something different about her that evening.

"Hermione. . . what about earlier. . . what about-"

Once more her finger was pressed against his lips, as she bit down on her own bottom one in a bratty fashion. She looked so beautiful in that lighting.

Then he, overcome by desire and temptation, took her by the shoulders, flipping her onto her back as his hands roamed her body, lifting her skirt slowly up her thigh, his fingertips tickling the skin. Both of their breathing had become hoarse and heavy, as she ran her tongue over his lips, before pushing it inside of his mouth suddenly.

She moaned softly against his lips, her body feeling hot against his own as he rocked backwards and forwards against her.

Suddenly, all went black.

The next thing Draco knew, he had woken up in his bed, empty and feeling alone. He looked around for Hermione, though there were no signs of her anywhere.

Down in the Great Hall that morning, things became even more strange.

"Hermione." He said softly, as he touched her against the shoulder as she passed where he was sitting.

She stopped to look at him, books in her arms as she did so.

"Yes, Draco?"

She looked just as upset as the night before, when he had left her standing in the hallway.

"I had a lot of fun, last night." He said warmly. "Up in my dormitory."

She lowered her eyebrows slightly, her face bewildered and confused.

"Draco. . ." She paused for a moment. "I wasn't in your dormitory, last night."


	35. Cold

Chapter Thirty Five

Cold

**A/N I figured, since I haven't updated in like, oh a year or so, I would do something really special, something really romantic and dramatic and mind capturing, not that I'm even capable I'm probably rusty as hell lol. Its all about Hermione/Draco. Anyway, here we go.**

Thunder shook the grounds that day, the day that passed by to Draco as the passing of a year. The slowest and most deadliest of days, the icy chill of the rain creeping down his spine and freezing the marrow of his bones until his every insides felt empty and shiver-felt. If any a person was to feel the way he did on that day, the longest day, of Dracos life.

And so began the day of rain, for Draco.

_We lay down our swords that day,_

_That day when all the world,_

_Stopped._

_And every child,_

_Everywhere,_

_Lay dead at their mothers breast._

It was that feeling. . .

That feeling one gets. . .

When so cold every hair stands. . .

And every bone whispers and calls for warmth. . .

That day passed as though a dream. Just like a dream. When we dream, we feel as though the dream can go on for hours and hours, even days, and yet the longest one ever dreams is a few minutes, less even.

That day was not a day for attending to his studies. Draco spoke no words, when Hermione uttered what she uttered to him that morning. What was he to make of an imposter in his dormitory, what was he to make of the things about to unfold in his cold life. He left the Great Hall that day, not only empty inside, but filled with a rage so great and deadly, he feared to remain in the presence of the others.

The cold air from the corridors brushed by his ears as he walked swiftly towards Dumbledore's office. He ears began to sting with the chilling wind and his eyes watered with lack of blinking. Every sound of his foot hitting the cold stone, over and over and over again, made his eardrums ache, and his teeth begin to clench to the beat of his steady pace.

The space by which he could see through his eyelids slowly decreased more and more the farther he walked, as he struggled to keep himself conscious. The giant bird which guarded the passageway to Dumbledore's office came into view.

He tripped slightly coming up to it.

He had to tell Dumbledore.

He had to tell him everything.

Draco reached up to knock on the door, grabbing up the courage and the strength.

There had to be some way to make things right.

Anything.

". . .Draco. . ."

Whispered a voice in his head, cold and slithery as the winters night.

". . . Do not betray me again boy . . ."

Draco shuddered, placing both hands over his ears to block out the sound. He clamped his eyes closed, before reaching forwards with a tight cold fist to knock on the door.

Suddenly, there was a great force in his arm, far greater then any he had ever experience before in his life. The force flung his arm back over his shoulder. He tried to fight it, he tried to knock on that door. But all the strength in the world couldn't fight off that imperius curse.

Draco let out a roar of anger. . . his eyes flared and his teeth bared as he tried so desperately to fight it, to win. He yelped in pain as his arm fell limp at his side, as if no longer functional. He collapsed to the floor in a great heap, heaving and gasping for any small amounts of air he could capture through his mouth.

Clinging his arm painfully. He let out another yell off frustrating, curled up in a heap on the floor, sobbing miserably and uncontrollably.

His blonde hair fell beautifully over his face that day.

The longest day he lived.

He could feel every vein in his body, the blood flowing and pulsing through every last one, as thought he no longer had skin, he was just made up of vessels. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't even keep count, and his head was spinning so greatly he couldn't even tell if he was just imagining his heart ripping through his rib cage, tearing through his pride, his decency.

He attempted to get up, hoisting himself up onto all fours, the in a howling wail, he collapsed once more back into his heap on the cold stone floor. Thought the floor felt very comforting to him at that time for him, rather the cursing pain of working the limbs of his tired body.

The only warmth he could feel at that time, as he lay there motionless and lifeless on the ground, was the heath from his wet tears, running down his face and forming small puddles. He felt paralyzed, the worst feeling in the world. He had no where to go, no one to turn to. He had nothing.

He attempted to more his fingers then, as he lay there all alone and heart broken. Every beating of his heart throbbed in the cartilage of his ears, causing them to feel as thought they were swelling and burning. He gasped for air as he cried on the floor, trying to move thought he couldn't. Every attempt was absolute torture.

It was then that he heard it. So faint.

"Draco. . . please Draco. . ."

For a moment it all didn't seem as bad, because for that brief second his mind was on something else other then the pain. He tried to stifle his hacking and spluttering long enough to look up from the floor to see who was standing above him.

Suddenly his heart lifted.

There she was, like an angel standing over him.

Wearing all white, a beautiful silk dress falling down to the floor, ribbons in her long curled blonde hair, green eyes glowing in the dim candlelight. Light was radiating off of her in every direction, as thought a dream.

It seemed that he stared at her for longer then an eternity, her smile small but shimmering.

She held out her hand.

Draco suddenly remembered the intense pain, the agony he was feeling.

"Draco, get up. . . and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. . . prove to me I didn't die for nothing. . ."

Draco nodded slighting, using all of his energy to reach up, and grasp her hand tightly. He suddenly felt light as a feather, and floated up to his feet, the pain all being lifted away, his heart lightening. He smiled, looking up to see her.

She was gone.

The sound of thousands of rain drops pounding the roof of the school droned in his eardrums, throbbing like a pulsating agony through his skull.

Time seemed to have stopped all around him, every piece of him aching.

Lighting crashed.

Then he heard her crying in the storm.

Lily, he heard her whinnies.

She was out in that barn alone.

Draco took off down the stairs, running towards the front entrance faster then ever before. Kye would never want her pet to be done for in such a way as that.

Another whiny.

Draco ripped open the front door, took off down the grassy hillside, slipping and sliding in the mucky sludge once the grass. He tried going faster but he only slipped more, hitting his head hard on the cold wet ground, rain plummeting from the sky and pounding his head. It was so loud that he could hear nothing anymore, other then the water beating his ears.

"Lily!" He yelled out to her. "Hold on girl! Just hold on!"

He could see the light ever so slightly through the thick blanket of sleet, as he once more slipped, his entire body covered in mud and wet. He could see the light getting brighter and brighter, his eyes squinting through the blackness.

Another cry for help.

"Lily!" He hollered, slipping to his knees and hoisting himself back up, stumbling to get balance. "Lily! I'm here!"

It was then a a terrifying crash sounded overhead, and a nearby tree from the dark forest came toppling down full force. Draco halted in his tracks as he watched the tree falling swiftly, right next to the barn and crashing down so loudly, the sound made him wail. It was then that he heard the fanning of her massive wings.

"NO LILY!" He shouted. "ITS TOO DANGEROUS!"

And before he could stop her, she had taken off, wings spread, towards the thunderous skies, disappearing almost instantly.

Draco felt his insides quiver, as he collapsed to his knees on the ground, water dripping from his hair, now plastered to his porcelain face.

She was gone.

The only thing he had left of Kye, gone.

Hands shaking, knees weak. . . he got up from where he stood.

Then, all went black.

The afternoon of Draco's days wasn't even spent conscious. He woke in the hospital wing two hours later.

Her mouth was moving, but the words were a jumble. Everything coming out of her mouth sounded like the sounds of the rain, still beating his ears. She spoke kindly however, the way her lips moved when she was upset and worried. Her eyebrows kinked ever so slightly.

She was the most beautiful being.

Hermione granger was like a goddess that evening.


	36. Nightmare

Her mouth was moving, but the words were a jumble. Everything coming out of her mouth sounded like the sounds of the rain, still beating his ears. She spoke kindly however, the way her lips moved when she was upset and worried. Her eyebrows kinked ever so slightly.

She was the most beautiful being.

Hermione granger was like a goddess that evening.

Every inch of her body was like a world of hope for Draco, the only hope he had anymore.

Suddenly he shuddered.

Lily.

She was gone.

He couldn't imagine the look on Kye's face if she knew.

He looked back at Hermione as she took his hand in her own, stroking it gently. She smiled softly, placing his hand over her heart.

"Feel this Draco Malfoy." She said softly, the light from the candles dancing in her brown eyes. He looked down and then back up into her eyes again, as he lay in his soft white linen bed. He paused and felt her heart beating softly in his palm.

Oh how he prayed that heart would never stop beating.

He smiled softly up to her as the candlelight danced over her silky cheeks. It was then that suddenly all his doubts, all of his regrets, vanished in sheer seconds, and there she was, the one he loved. The one who took his breath away and buried his soul deep within her own flesh, never letting him go.

For the rest of his life he would be trapped by her beauty.

_A/N: The next two chapters are both very mushy. :)_

Chapter Thirty Six

Nightmare in My Head

**The way she moves, **

**And the way she speaks,**

**A whisper,**

**Has me aware…**

**And every time she smiles,**

**My heart lifts,**

**And my soul is at ease. **

The thoughts that Hermione hadn't been the one in his bed the other night, weren't even drifting through his head as he lat there, stroking Hermione's face with the back of his hand softly, his silver eyes scanning her face up and down so passionately.

She smiled slightly, looking relieved and gentle.

It was then that Draco watched the whole of Hermione's face begin to alter. Where her beautiful face once was, there appeared a muddled smudge of figure, compressed and changing more and more with every second. The next moment he felt the entire of his insides twisting and turning in a sickening motion.

There they were, those round, big emerald orbs with a yellowing glow, staring at him, the candlelight now dancing in the blackness of those pupils.

Those ever so familiar pupils.

He felt his chest caving in and out as he sat up, putting his weight on the palms of his hands, which were rested behind him on the bed. His breath was heavy and fluttering. She smiled softly at him, her face inches from his own, as they just stared at one another. He felt his eyes scanning over her face, Hermione's soft skin replaced by smooth porcelain, and rosy cheeks.

He swore that he could smell her aroma in his nostrils, as his breathing grew heavier and heavier and still he said nothing at all, just starred at her in disbelief.

She wasn't smiling anymore, just staring, her eyes growing dim in the light and her face no longer lifted.

"What happened?" She whispered suddenly, moving closer to him on the bed.

He moved back slightly, not sure what was going on, then inched forwards a little, touching his fingertips to her lips gently, just to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes beginning to water as his fingertips ran down her chin, his eyes scanning up her face. "What's going on, where am I? Draco. . . tell me what I'm doing here."

He watched as she leaned back on the bed, looking at her hands, her face filled with a fear he had never witnessed before.

She let out a soft whimper, as she raised her hands up to her face, gasping at the sight of transparency. Her breathing began to grow hoarse as her eyes filled with tears, which flowed down her face elegantly.

He reached out his hands to hold her as she collapsed onto him, her body shaking beneath him and her whimpers growing louder and louder.

"Am I. . ." She cut off, looking back up at him. ". . . dead?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer.

"You let me die?" She shrieked, sitting up and getting to her feet. "You let me die?"

Draco felt shocked, as he watched her spluttering and crying in front of him, her face filled with fear.

"Draco!" She wailed. "Please help me! Please do something! Draco!"

He covered his ears at the sound of his own name being hollered over and over again.

"Draco!"

He closed his eyes.

"Draco!"

Suddenly, he sat up swiftly in his bed in the hospital wing. He looked around, shocked for a moment. Hermione stood over top of him, her eyes wide.

"Draco?" She said softly. "Are you alright? I came in to see how you were doing, and I think you were just having a nightmare."

Draco blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands and taking a deep breath. His sheets were covered in sweat as he sat up slowly, everything coming into focus in the dim lighting of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione placed her arms on his shoulders as he lifted himself up, looking concerned and worried. He smiled slightly to let her know he was ok. She smiled back, wiping the hair out of his eyes as he watched her in the candle light. The feeling of her hands on his face was such a comfort he felt as though he could drift back to sleep almost instantly. She giggled softly, stroking his ears and holding his face with both of her hands. She planted a small kiss on his nose.

He smiled brightly, his face lighting up for the first time in awhile.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, the feeling of her rubbing his face making his eyes drift closed again.

He nodded softly.

She pressed her forehead against his, warm and soft.

What was up with that dream he had just experienced?

What had it meant?

He didn't understand.

It had felt so real.

But in another moment he was engulfed in a passionate kiss, one so warm and so soft against his lips, he felt all of his insides melt and his stomach turn gently.

He smiled against Hermione's soft lips, placing his hands on her cheeks, the feeling of her eyelashes against his face.

As she pulled away, his eyes remained closed, as she planted little kisses on his chin and nose.

"You're so beautiful" She said softly, stroking his cheek. "How can any boy be so beautiful?"

He grinned widely, as she gave him another peck on the cheek, standing up slowly and taking his hand in her own.

"Now, you get some sleep." She said softly, backing up until she had reached the exit "Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

He smirked slightly, as she disappeared out the door silently.

It was then that there was a knocking at the door.

Draco sat up swiftly, adjusting the blankets over his body.

He waited for some one to enter.

He smirked as James appeared in the doorway, smiling as he walked over to where Draco was laying.

"What's up man?" He asked kindly, shaking Draco's hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Heard that Kye's horse got away."

Draco felt his smile fading.

"Don't worry man, they will find her." Said James, patting Draco's back ruffly. "But, that's not actually why I came to see you, Draco."

Silver eyes looked up and met brown at the sounds of those words. Why did he suddenly have that feeling?

James didn't wait for a response before he continued speaking.

"Its my dreams." He whispered, leaning in closer to where Draco was sitting. "I thought they would go away, but they just keep getting worse. They are always in my head, they never stop."

Draco felt his heart once more begin beating fast in his chest.

"They, just, keep coming, each one worse then the next, about her, and her death." Said James, as he took a deep breath. "Its like. . ." He paused, as though it was hard for him to say. "It's like, she's around me all the time, trying to tell me something, like she screaming to me to help her. She's always in pain, and its killing me. She wails at me to help, help her and I just keep doing nothing because I don't know what's going on."

Draco looked down at his hands.

"Draco," He muttered, leaning in even closer. "I think she may be stuck."

Draco felt his eyes widen at the sound of those words.

"Stuck?" He mumbled. "That's cant be possible. A witch or wizard haven't been stuck for a thousand years, since the ghosts who travel around our school."

"I know." Said James. "But she keeps telling me, in this one dream I keep having. We are in the great hall, where she died, and she keeps saying over and over. 'It was him. It was him'. I don't know what she means, but she's suffering Draco I know it, I swear I've even seen her when I'm awake, when I'm wandering or eating or bathing, she's always there, as if she's following me."

Draco blinked, his eyes watering at the thought.

"She's suffering." James said softly, his eyes also beginning to water as he sniffed quietly. "She's suffering and I know it and there's nothing I can do for her because I'm useless! She's everywhere calling for my help!"

James threw a sudden punch into the hospital wing wall, leaving a large impression in the wood. Blood splattering across its white surface.

Draco watched as the tough ex-Durmstrang student collapsed back, his face now rested in his palms as he wailed in front of Draco, his red blood flowing down his arm and dripping onto the bed beside Draco's leg.

Draco didn't know what to do, how to help.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.


	37. My Love

Chapter Thirty Seven

My Love

_Dear Draco,_

_I can't remember the last time I wrote my feelings down on paper. Did I disappoint you? I know that every day I disappointed myself, and that I let you down. I feel so sickly guilty, knowing that I was such a failure in your eyes. I want you to know, that I saw our end before we had begun, and I know that we can never be, not now. You're the first thing I think about when I wake, and the last when I sleep. Have you ever experienced anything so painful, that the only time it doesn't hurt is that brief moment, when you first wake up, and you're too asleep to think of anything? Then in the next moment you're back the way you were, thinking about that same agonizing thought that tortures you. Not even sleep is a safe house, for your face lingers always in my dreams, never leaving me alone waking me up every hour in tears. I wish I could do what I did that night on Lily, I wish I could take your soul, like that ride, out into the night. I am here for you, if you only care, if you would only listen to my words, look at me. You touched my heart. You changed my life, my goals, my future. Love is blind, and I knew it, I am so blinded by you. I love you with all my heart, sharing your dreams and knowing your thoughts. I knew you so well, I knew your smell, I've always been so addicted to you. You were always the only one for me, my love. I love to dream, but when I wake, you always break those spirits and take all my dreams. Remember me, remember us and all we were and used to be. Remember how I watched you cry? I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I've seen you laugh and grin. All the times you watched me sleep, planting little kisses on my cheeks. Draco, I want your child, I want to live happily ever after with the boy of my dreams, if he is the one who haunts them. We've had our doubts, and even though we aren't together, we are fine now aren't we? So now we are fine, I cant live without you. But every day that passes you seem to get farther and farther away from me, and I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so frightened. I feel so alone and so lost with no where to go and all I have is you, but now it seems you are no where to be found anymore. You were always my one, and you always will be. And I feel so empty. I still hold your hands in mine, when I'm fast asleep. I still feel your warm breath at night, when I'm alone in the dark. My soul will grow in the shadow of your judgment, forever cloudy and lonely and dark. And every day will be an eternity, but at least now you know me, and all we once were, and could have been_.If you _only knew the things I have gone through, the feelings I have felt. I can't describe to you these feelings anymore then I can describe the meaning of my life. But I do know one thing, that I am now a hollow shell, and before you met her we were so happy, and so ready to take on the world together. Never forget me Draco Malfoy, for I will never never forget you. I intend on giving you this letting one day in the future, I think it will make things better between us. I just want you to know everything, everything I am thinking. I need to tell you one other things, it is more important then anything I have even told anyone, and if my father finds out he will kill me. You may never read this because ei have it hidden so well, but I will write it anyway. I have a curse on me Draco, a most terrible curse. You have to know, that it is the worst of any curse and I don't know what to do, help me, its called-_


	38. The Curse

Chapter Thirty Eight

A Terrible Curse

_I couldn't remember the last time the wind had blown so hard in the hills of England, howling against the walls and chilling my very insides. Every gust, every bang, seemed another hole in the very pit of my soul. I couldn't sleep, I lay there, and on the eve of my birthday I cried. I had never cried so hard as I cried that night, the cold air nipping at my nose, the sound of water dropping on hard stone sounding quietly from behind me. _

_The moon shown in through the bars of my prison cell. I could see my own blonde hair in the corner of my eye, damp and tattered as I lay in a small ball on the floor. Other then the water droplets the only other sound I could hear was that of my own heartbeat, thudding gently against my chest, my very life singing for its freedom. My eye lids flickered open and closed with a weakened flutter, red and raw from crying all the night before. _

_That night I held on for my life. For, on the eve of my birthday, I had been so badly beaten, and so badly ripped, that even my soul felt broken. Every bone, every limb in my body ached, as I shook uncontrollably on the cold wet stone floor. Every spasm of my feet and every closing of my eyelids tore me further and further from reality. I could feel myself fading, and I tried to hang on. _

_Then I saw his face, the one person that brought me happiness and joy. He smiled at me, his silver eyes glimmering as they so often did. I missed him more then anything or anyone, ripped away from me by one cruel man. I saw the boy smile at me, and I smiled. My heart gave a sudden jerk, making me feel as though I had just about had it. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on for. Every breath was torture._

_A curse he called it. A curse indeed. The deadliest of all the curses. I would never forgive him for this, not ever. Forever I would be held in Limbo, between life and death, I would float in a sea of un-forgiveness, and un-acceptance. Every moment, every second after death would be a far worse torture then any other, and he knew it. The Dark Lord knew it. He had no remorse, no morals, just a need for hurting others. _


	39. The Secrets of Serverus Snape

Chapter 39 (One)

Chapter 39 (One)

The Secrets of Serverus Snape

Draco remained lying in the hospital wing that evening, now alone and drenched in thoughts, swimming and filling his head with doubts and misery. He quivered slightly, as the candles flicked dimly against the cold stone walls. The winds howled and the rain pelted the glass pained windows.

Was James right?

Was she really stuck in limbo?

It was just then that the door creaked open for the third time that evening, and the most unexpected face immerged from behind its rusting hinges.

"P- Professor Snape, sir." Said Draco, his hands shaking gently as she hoisted himself back up against the pillow for a better view of the man. His face was sunken, his expressions blank, his hair a greasy black mass on his head.

Draco watched as the man walked closer to his bed side. In his head Draco wondered, what he was doing there.

Had he come to give him ill news?

"Mr Malfoy." Said Snape coolly, grabbing a nearby chair and sinking into it with great ease. "I have something rather important which I need to speak to you about and it can't wait another moment."

Draco gulped silently as Snape pointed his wand towards the walls and cast a silencing charm on the wing. Draco's eyes flickered from Snape to his wand then back to Snape once more.

What was so important that needed silencing charms?

Snape cleared his throat.

"Draco, Dumbledore has ordered me to inform you of some very grave news."

Draco stayed silent, listening with great interest.

"Dumbledore has fallen ill, Draco" Snape whispered. "He has fallen ill under the influence of one of the Dark Lords spells, a horcruxe. He wished me not to tell you about the horcruxe but I feel you need to know what we are up against, seeing as the Dark Lord has you doing his bidding."

Draco opened his mouth to ask how Snape knew.

Snape thrust his hand into the air, silencing the Slytherin before he had even spoken.

"Dumbledore, is going to die Draco, and soon." Said Snape.

Draco felt his heart give way a little.

"We know that you are supposed to be killing him." Snape continued, ignoring Draco's look of malcontent. "So we have agreed that I will be doing it for you, you and I both know you could never muster up the courage or the evil to kill your own headmaster.

We have it all planned out.

I need to tell you about these horcruxes, Draco.

They are terrible things, items in which the Dark Lord has sealed a part of his soul."

Draco was taken back by this comment, he felt his hands still shaking violently.

"Draco, those must be destroyed before the Dark Lord can die, and there is another problem. Harry Potter and his sister are both part of his soul as well, though the Dark Lord does not know this, and cannot find out!

Draco, while any of the three lives, the others cannot die."

"But," Draco murmured softly, his eyes watering slightly. "Kye… she-?"

"She is stuck in between life and death." Said Snape softly, his eyes looking more gentle and compassionate then Draco had ever seen them. "The only way to get her back is the most ancient of spells and I have lost sight of the book which contains it, I believe it was in the Library but it is gone."

"James has it." Said Draco swiftly, remembering what James had said to him on the Hogwarts Express traveling at the start of the holidays. "You have to get it from him."

"Excellent." Said Snape, though still very emotionless. "Before you set to work in helping the Dark Lord you must save her from the hells of limbo. You can do this quite easily, because she was killed in the act of pursuing a spell, also, she is not entirely dead. You must bring her back and she must help you with the vanishing cabinet. You must do this for the Dark Lord so that innocent people don't die. Do not tell any one else about this, no one, and keep Kye close to you at all times.

There will be a lot of questions from the Ministry and the students if they know she is alive again, so Dumbledore and I are setting her up a nice place to stay in the Room of Requirement, where she will be staying for the time being, so that no one asks questions that we cannot currently answer.

And, Draco…"

Draco saw the discomfort in the professors eyes.

"You must, find that Pegasus, and fast. The Dark Lord also made her a horcruxe too, placing her in the safe care of his daughter. That Pegasus will have to die when the time comes, but for now she must be kept alive, so that the Dark Lord doesn't suspect our knowing of the horcruxes."

Draco nodded.

Snape smirked softly, the candle light dancing off of his pale face.

"Some of the things you might see in the next year or so, do not hold it all against me." Snape whispered. "Some things I have to do with little choice. I am loyal to Dumbledore to the very end, but you cannot let that slip no matter what the whispers say. I must protect the Potter twins at all cost, I swore to it, for their mother."

And without warning, Snape had risen from his seat, and taken off out the door, leaving Draco alone in the hospital wing.

Draco had little of an idea how he was going to figure out Kyes resurrection, let alone get the book from James without his expecting. Although, Snape had said not to tell anyone about the horcruxes, not about Kye, maybe James could help.

Then it hit Draco hard, and it hit him fast. He realized that Hermione was only in all of this danger, because the Dark Lord knew they were in love. A sharp pain passed up through Draco's gut and up his throat, filling his head with a buzzing confusion and painful realization. Maybe he and Hermione just couldn't be, maybe their love was just too unforgivable, and she was just in way too much danger for their relationship to go on any further.

No.

He couldn't end things with her, not now.

They had come much too far. They were meant to be.

He loved her.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, drowning in his own sorrows. Maybe the relationship between he and Hermione would just have to wait until all of this sorrow and sadness was over. His eyes swelled with tears at the thought of being without her for who knows how long, but, the truth was that he was just being selfish, seeing her while this war was going on. The other Death eaters would probably kill him and not let him in their circle if they knew the truth.

Nope, couldn't happen, it would kill him inside to be without her.

He had to have her by his side at all costs.

And, on the plus side, she was excellent with potions and spells, maybe she could help bring Kye back.

Draco took a deep breath, throwing his Slytherin cloak over his shoulders as he emerged from the grungy hospital wing door, cold in his own sweat and shaking violently. His head buzzed with thoughts of her, and her beautiful brown eyes.

The storm was still raging outside, the stone walls of the old castle creaking and a whispering wind pushed its way through some of the glassless windows of the upper corridor. The heads of the armor sets creaked as they watched him march by, shivering violently.

Thunder crashed up ahead, Draco pursed his ears, in the hopes of hearing Lily cry.

Nothing

She really was long gone.

What was the deal with these horcruxes anyway?

How was he supposed to help?

He descended the staircase and walked past the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons.

"Draco, what are you doing up?"

Draco felt his heart race at the sound of her beautiful voice. He turned around slowly, smiling softly as silver met brown. There she was.

Beautiful…… …

Brunette…. .

And bossy. . .

He couldn't help but smile as he starred into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She smiled back slightly, her hands on her gorgeous hips.

"Why do you look so down?" She said, her tone softened as she stepped closer, her hand falling onto his cold cheek.

Her touch felt so warm.

His eyes began watering again.

"It just. . ." He paused, looking down at the ground. "There is so much going on and I don't know how I am going to make it through."

Hermione smiled softly, placing her hand on his cheek. He looked back up into her eyes, his own reflection starring back at him.

She leaned forwards and kissed him warmly.

Draco let his eyes fall closed, his forehead now rested on her own.

He just listened to her rapid breathing; it was comfort to his soul.

But now was not the time for sappy love stories to be written, now was the time for war, and courage.

He had to be strong, he knew it, and yet that single tear still managed to role its way down his pale porcelain cheek.

Hermione's hands were warm in his own; he kissed the backs of them softly, caressing his own face with her finger tips, his eyes still closed.

"Well, I know I'm here for you." She whispered softly, touching his neck. "I realize now that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't bear to lose you again, I've already done that enough times for one century."

Two more single tears fell down his cheeks.

He laughed softly under his breath.

He leaned in, both hands on her face, kissing her softly on the lips.

She returned the kiss warmly, standing on the tips of her toes.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice shaking, as another tear fell. "You're the only person who had the power to make me cry, and I love you for it all."

She grinned widely, as he kissed her again, her smile pushed against his mouth as he did.


	40. Blood in the RoR

Warning To all Readers:

**Warning To all Readers:**

**From now on, this story is going to get much more gruesome, bloody, gory, and dramatic, if you are fond of these things continue reading. **

**The romance is also not over. DON'T WORRY!**

**Rating now defiantly M: For abuse, Sex, language, drugs, blood, violence, etc.**

Chapter 40 (One)

Blood in the Room of Requirement

A month passed by miserably over the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco, Hermione, and James spent a fare bit of time together, reading over the spell book and writing down everything that they needed. They used the Room of requirement for all of this. Lily was still nowhere to be seen.

James didn't ask many questions, about what Draco was up to, he knew better. Draco knew that whether he was informed of the devious plans or not, James just wanted to save Kye.

Draco feared resurrecting Kye and telling her that Lily had gone missing. How was he ever going to find her?

Hermione told him over and over again that Kye would have a solution, but he just wasn't so sure.

The three of them were busy reading together one dark and thunder filled evening. The spell was simple enough; it was the ingredients that were going to be a challenge.

"Do you think we can get saber-tooth enamel from around here?" Said James, crunching on a juicy looking apple as he kept reading. "Or do you think it's rare?"

"Well, seeing as saber-tooths are extinct, and enamel comes from teeth, its probably very very rare." Draco murmured under his breath, inhaling greatly and reading over the page beside James's.

"Saber-tooth enamel is one of the rarest ingredients in the wizarding world." Hermione said sternly. "I'd imagine Snape is only given a measly portion at the beginning of each term. Seeing as the creatures are extinct, it's a very limited supply."

Draco watched her with full interest as she spoke, her eyes glued to his.

He smirked at her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She looked back down at the book, clearing her throat and smiling as she continued to read.

A large pewter cauldron was bubbling away just feet from them, hissing and spitting in an uproar of ingredients.

Draco picked up 3 lace fly wings, and carried them over to the potion. It bubbled and spat some more, a voice rising from the steamy surface. The voice sent chills down Draco's spine and arms, as he tried his best to ignore it.

_Do not betray me._

It all happened so suddenly. Draco was afraid James had dropped a crate of ingredients. A splash from a nearby fountain and a great shrieking sound filled the room, water pouring every which direction and covering there faces.

Draco wiped his face down with the back of his robes, looking around to James, who was doing the same.

The crate sat safe and sound next to him.

Another shriek filled the Room of Requirement.

Draco looked round just in time to see the blur of Moaning Mertle race by his head, and make herself at home in the fountain to which she had very abruptly come from.

She spluttered slightly, cackling madly towards the two boys as they picked up their ingredients once more and got back to work.

Draco tried his best to ignore the girl as she watched him.

"When do you think Snape will be getting here with those bat ears?" James asked, standing up and brushing himself of curtly. "I'm getting impatient."

"Sorry I bothered you cute boys." Said Mertle softly, her mouth pouting as it always did when she was trying to be friendly. She shot Hermione a deathly glare. "Once in awhile I just feel the need to stretch my legs, you see."

Hermione frowned at this comment. Draco knew what she was thinking. Mertle never used her legs; she flew everywhere and transported herself through the plumbing.

Mertle giggled to herself, as Draco turned his head to look at her, he could feel his eyebrows lowered.

"There is also this horrid smell coming from some where close by." She continued. "Smells as though some one died, and I should know what that smells like, shouldn't I? So, being the wonderful girl that I am, I went to go have a look at things, you know, make sure there was nothing wrong. I followed it next door, there was nothing.

Then I remember thinking to myself, of how badly I wished that stink would go away, and there it was, The Room of Requirement, before you three arrived and it was empty."

Draco's attention faltered from his potion making for a moment.

"It looks wonderful right now. But, what I saw," Mertle whispered, her eyes large with delight. "Would make your skin crawl."

Draco felt a shiver.

He got up from where he was standing, grabbing James by the shoulder and hoisting him up from where he was kneeling.

"What's going on?" He asked, following Draco out of the room of requirement, Hermione trailing directly on their heels.

They all exited and allowed the door to fall closed.

Instantly they could smell what Mertle was talking about. A rank and putrid stink…like rotting flesh.

Draco concentrated really hard, thinking of what Mertle had said. And there the door was, it had appeared just yards to the right, Draco turned his head to look at it.

James dry heaved slightly at the smell.

Hermione's nose was crinkled.

Draco edged closer to the door slowly, feeling his pulse racing.

Blood covered the doorway, leaking out of crevices and hinges, most of it old and coagulated, brown and crusty.

Taking a deep breath, Draco grabbed the handle.

"Dude, Draco" Said James abruptly. "Do you really think this is such a great idea? There could be anything in there."

"But if the smell is just recent then it must be coming from somewhere." Said Hermione.

"But maybe we should just let Dumbledore have a look." Said James.

But before James had even finished his sentence, Draco had pulled the door open an inch, it creaked loudly. The fresh stink of rank mean filled there nostrils.

James took a single step closer, peering in as Draco opened the door completely. The smell was almost too much to bear, Draco threw his sleeve over his mouth and nose, and took a step forwards.

"Its-" He muttered, reaching into his pocket and retracting his wand elegantly. "It's way too dark, I cant see a thing. Hermione I don't want you to come in here just yet, stay back."

He could feel James' heavy breath on his back as he raised his wand and whispered. _Lumos._

James gasped loudly, taking a gigantic step backwards into the open door behind him. Draco heaved a little in his throat, his hand over his mouth.

Hermione moved forwards to see, but Draco blocked her path by standing in front of her.

"Hermione stay back." He said sternly.

But she was stubborn.

She pushed past him, coming to a halt just in front of him.

Draco pulled her back slightly by the shoulders as she gasped.

What they saw filled their souls with fear.

The sound of flies buzzing around their ears added to the sensation of death, as hundreds of bloody, decayed eyes starred blankly in all directions, attached to severed heads, some decapitated from their bodies. Flies crawled their ways in and out of eye sockets, eating the decaying flesh as their meal.

Draco took a step further inside, raising his wand slightly, scanning over the faces.

He didn't recognize any of them.

James began dry heaving heavily outside of the room, gasping for air and not daring to enter.

Draco stepped forwards again, pushing a bloody severed arm to the side, searching for anyone he recognized.

Nothing.

Draco's relief overcame his great disturbance for a second.

He had never seen anything so revolting.

Bodies every where.

Many looked old, with slime for flesh, hanging from their bones like jelly. Others looked brand new, chopped to pieces. Others were stripped of their clothing, and strung to the walls like art pieces, their limbs broken and shaped in odd ways not possible if they were alive.

"What is this?" Draco whispered, raising his wand some more for better light.

James vomited behind him, sobbing slightly.

"I-" He stuttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm going to fetch Dumbledore. Stay here, so that it doesn't seal up again."

Draco looked back in protest, but James had already vanished at a steady run.

Hermione had taken a few more steps back, looking pale and sickly. Her lips were quivering as she rubbed her arms with her hands, as though she was cold.

Draco exited the room, leaving the door opened slightly and walked to sit against the wall by a suit of armor. The smell had faded now that he was a little accustomed to it.

James and Dumbledore seemed to take centuries.

Draco occupied his time with his thoughts.

He wondered, since the Dementors were the Dark Lords servants now, if they had released his dad. If so, his parents were probably at home right now, Bellatrix was probably with them, if she had escaped. They were probably making it comfortable for the Dark Lord to stay there.

And even though, Draco's parents didn't much care for the Dark Lord, they did it because they were afraid. Just like so many other wizards in that world, they were afraid.

Malfoy manor was going to be nothing more then the hide out for evil.

Draco wanted no part of it.

Eyes beginning to fall closed, Draco rested the back of his head against the cold stone wall. Hermione sitting beside him.

He must have dosed off.

"Help!"

Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice.

He was still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and sat up outside of the doorway.

"P-please, help m-me"

"What was that?" Hermione whimpered, getting to her feet and removing her wand from her robes.

Draco stood up also.

He seemed to have stopped breathing.

The voice was coming from inside the room itself.

Draco took a deep breath, taking off at a jog towards the ajar door, yanking it open swiftly as he lit his want once more and ran into the room.

"Help" Came the voice again, quiet and weak.

Draco moved forwards, stepping on old arms and pushing aside decapitated heads. He felt himself slip suddenly on a pool of coagulating blood, flying through the air and landing on a pile of older bodies, bones and skulls peeking through rotten flesh.

He got up fast, brushing himself off, shaking, but determined.

Hermione had taken off in another direction, looking for the source of the cries.

"Draco!" Screamed a familiar voice, he recognized it now. "Over here! Please!"

Then he saw it.

It was the spirit of Kye, kneeling over what appeared to be a little girl, no more then seven.

Kye was crying silver tears, her own silver blood running down her from where Voldemort had stabbed her. Her body was transparent and glowing.

Draco halted in front of them, feeling terrified.

There was Kye. She was right in front of him.

"Help her." She wailed, not able to touch the girl, for she was a spirit.

Draco knelt down beside the little brunette girl, flies buzzing around his head as he did. He wrapped his arms around her, and scooped her up. Hermione came up beside him.

He could hear Kye crying loudly as he made his way out the door, walking into a severed arm hanging from the wall. Draco fought back the urge to vomit as he entered the fresh smelling corridor.

"Draco! Miss Granger!" Roared the voice of Dumbledore, his eyes wide with fury. "Quickly, give her to Madam Pomfrey!"

Draco looked up to see Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey sprinting their way.

"Draco," He said, eyes glowing under his spectacles, as he took the little girl. "Have you found Lily yet?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then go, find Harry." Dumbledore whispered, waving them away abruptly.

"That's it?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered. "What about all this mess-"

"We will take care of it, just go." Dumbledore hissed.

As the two did so, Madam Pomfrey came marching over as swiftly as it seemed, her elderly legs could carry her. She took the child at once.

"But, professor. . . why?"

"Don't ask questions just go!"


	41. Blonde in Blood

Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One

Blonde in Blood

And with that, Draco and Hermione turned and headed towards the Great Hall, where they assumed Harry would be on such a rainy evening.

Draco saw Harry, sitting at a table with Ron, almost immediately following opening the large doors. He walked over, and before he even had time to speak, he heard a sound, and awful crying sound.

He knew that sound.

He looked down at Harry; it was coming from the necklace Kye had owned.

Harry had it in his hands, as though he was trying to figure it out also.

"It won't stop." He stated, rolling it about in his finger tips. "I don't know what it means."

"Don't you know who that is!?" Snapped Draco, snatching the necklace and listening to it. "It's Lily! She must be nearby. Kye must have had an enchantment sent to it to find her when she was lost, the Dark Lord told her to take very good care of the horse."

"It's a Pegasus."

Said Hermione softly.

"Pegasus." Draco corrected himself. "Harry, may I borrow that." Draco held out his hand.

It was more of a command then a request.

Harry looked from him to the necklace.

"Be my guest." Harry said swiftly, slipping it over his neck and placing the chain in Draco's fist.

"Thanks, come on Hermione." Said Draco, taking off out of the hall. "Lets go find Lily."

The whinnying from the pendant got louder as they stepped down the staircase from Hogwarts onto the wet and muddy grass below.

Draco placed his hand over his eyes, looking for the Pegasus's black mass somewhere in the storm. Lightning sounded nearby, but no Lily.

"Where in Merlin's Beard could she be?" Hermione hollered, the wind and the rain smothering her voice as she tried to speak over it. "Maybe we should go back inside."

Draco kept looking around, but no luck. He didn't want to stray any farther from the school in weather like this.

"Damn it!" He shouted, the thunder cracking against his ear drums.

They trudged back up the staircase. There was no way they were finding her tonight.

"I will keep this with me for now." Said Draco quietly, as they entered the school. He slipped the necklace into his pocket and trudged back towards the Room of Requirement with Hermione by his side.

She took his hand as they walked.

"What the fucking hell was the point of that!?" James hissed, as they met him back on the second staircase. "That was a waste of bloody time wasn't it? You guys could have called me along, anyways!"

"Maybe it would help if we had the Pegasus's owner with us." Draco muttered, stopping in front of the Room of Requirement and opening the door, this one was not bloody.

As they shut the door behind them, they caught a glimpse of Professor Snape, sitting on one of the many emerald green couches. In his hand he was holding what appeared to be a few new ingredients.

"This should do it." He said softly, placing the bats wings, saber-tooth enamel, and willow leaf on the floor beside their cauldron. "You three, also need to work on getting her a proper living arrangement figured out. She has to stay here, if The Dark Lord finds out that she's alive, he will know at once why, and our cover will be blown. Be careful with your last few ingredients, they are tricky."

As Snape headed for the door, Draco spoke.

"Sir, who were they?" He asked, his voice calm and relaxed, though his heart racing. "The murdered people?"

Snape took a deep breath, the candles glowing on his cold complexion.

"Muggles." He said quietly. "Dumbledore is having them sent to a muggle morgue at once. None looked familiar. Though, how they are getting into the castle is a mystery to Dumbledore and I both. We suspect it must be someone within the walls. No one, not even You Know Who could be entering now without our detecting it, the spells and enchantments are all much too strong to be breached. I would appreciate you keeping that to yourself as well Draco, as to not start an uproar. Now, goodnight to you both."

He was gone.

Draco looked at James, who shrugged.

"Just mudbloods." He said.

Hermione shot him a dirty look.

James looked at his shoes.

"Sorry."

Who could possibly be murdering innocents then finding the time to mutilate them and hide their bodies?

Draco was just bending over the cauldron when a great aching overcame his eyes. He roared with agony, stepping backwards into the crate of mixes, slumping down onto the couch.

The blood-sight filled his head slowly like hot venom, running through his arms and his legs.

"She's not here" Draco whispered. "How can the blood-sight be happening?"

A bright flash of light filled his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was standing in a dark room, with purple walls and stone bases.

It was Malfoy Manor.

The memory he was seeing began coming back to him slowly, as he, not alone, watched the Dark Lord in a black circle of robes and hooded cloaks.

Voldemort looked as though he was waiting for someone, or something. He sat in a chair just adjacent to the fireplace, tapping his wand on his chin. Lucius and Bellatrix stood at either side of him, hoods on, wands out. Draco looked over to his right to see his mother, weeping softly, Melancholia on her lap. Melly, was also weeping.

Draco felt terrible bad for his mother.

He loved her.

There was a sudden crashing sound as a Death Eater entered the room, one with long flowing blonde hair. Her hood fell off of her face as he kneeled down in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have checked on your Hufflepuff Goblet, it is safe." She said softly.

"Good." Said Voldemort, his slit-like eyes scanning the room. "Then, I have some things for you, my daughter."

She raised her head ever so slowly as Voldemort reached underneath his robes, lifting them slightly. A tiny nose poked out, then tiny ears and eyes.

Kye watched with excitement as a little snow-white horse wobbled its way over to where she was kneeling. She smiled excitedly and the little creature whinnied with happiness, rubbing it muzzle against her chin.

"Now!" Voldemort hollered, raising his arms to silence them all. "Witness, the power of the Dark Lord!"

There was a bright flash of red light, Draco felt himself stepping backwards. Kye had done the same, holding her cheek, which was now bleeding. Voldemort had his wand pointed at the little horse, which now wasn't looking quite so little anymore.

Its entire body began shifting and growing in size, its hooves become black as night and shining like pearls. Black began to spread from its hooves, up its legs, covering its entire body as it continued to grow. It threw its head back in agony, as something began surfacing from its back, and growing. Feathers appeared, blood trickling down the black horses sides from the skin braking. The wings grew large, opening up and expanding. The eyes which were such a deep brown now sat red on its face.

It reared up, beating its new wings before landing back down on the carpet, wings now tucked away.

Kye smiled with excitement, running up to the beast and caressing its nose.

Another bright flash.

Draco found himself sitting on the Slytherin couch, looking into the eyes of Pansy Parkison. She smiled devilishly as she moved forwards, kissing him on the lips warmly. He pulled away looking over her shoulder as if someone would see.

"What's the matter Drakie?" Pansy said softly, stroking his face. "Your girlfriend is at Durmstrang right now, and you know it. Don't worry, I wont tell if you won't."

Draco looked at her, a little disgusted.

"Besides, we talked about this." She whispered. "You are supposed to be ending that."

"I can't end it Pansy." He muttered. "I- I've fallen in love with her, and I can't help it, I'm in love. She is a goods person and I cannot betray her in that way, not even for the one I am betrothed to."

Pansy looked furious.

"You have to get away from me, now." Draco continued. "Before I lose her. I've had enough."

Another flash.

Draco found himself being stared at by James and Hermione when he came to. James looked horrified, though he didn't say anything. He just blinked twice, then continued throwing enamel into the cauldron. Hermione sat down beside him.

He cleared his throat, sitting upwards as he did so.

The potion was turning a deep, blood red.

"Ready?" Asked James, throwing the last ingredient in. "Hope so, because here she comes."

Draco stepped backwards as the potion exploded with a cloud of purple smoke. He fanned it away from his face, waiting for it to clear. A loud hissing filled his ears, then a scream.

This scream was so ear-piercing, so shrill, Draco felt like he would vomit.

Then the voice spoke.

"James! Draco! Hermione?" She cried. "Go back! Go back! Draco! You must get away from me I'm too dangerous! I'm dead!"

Draco looked around for her face.

"No you aren't, where are you?" James snapped, also leaning over the pot.

"I don't know! Trapped! You can't save me now!"

James took a deep breath, walking over to the cauldron and staring at cautiously. Draco leaned inwards, and could see her, mirrored in the cauldron liquid. He stepped backwards as James reached both arms into the cauldron.

"Grab my arms!"

Draco watched her as she jumped, her fingers slipping from his own as she gathered up her senses. Hermione was peering over his shoulder, egging her onward.

She jumped again, this time grabbing hold of James's arm. He pulled up hard, and she came up with him.

There was a great deal of spluttering and spitting as the two fell to the floor. Draco looked over at Kye; she was covered in a red, blood-like potion. She was wiping it from her eyes.

Hermione giggled slightly.

Kye looked at James, also giggling.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she got a chance, James had pulled her into a tight embrace.

He didn't say a word, just sobbed.

"Hi James" She said kindly, patting his back and smiling over his shoulder.

Draco didn't say anything.

Hermione grinned widely.

Draco felt overwhelmed seeing her there, once again. She was still blonde and beautiful, and right there in front of him. The thought of her being back almost frightened him.

She pulled away from James softly, her eyes meeting with those silver ones of Draco's. He felt his heart stutter softly, and his breath seize. Was he ever going to be rid of this torturous dilemma?

He smiled however, walking over to her and pulling her into his embrace.

"It's good to have you back." He said to her.

Return 


	42. Ecstasy

Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two

Ecstasy

_She was the most amazing creature I had ever _

_Laid eyes on. _

_She held my hand that evening _

_As though she could never let me go._

_I felt warm and soothed by her touch._

_Her brown eyes _

_Sparkled. _

_She really was all_

_That I wanted._

Feeling as though it was a job well done, Hermione took Draco by the hand and pulled him out of the Room of Requirement without another word. She wanted to get him as far away from Kye as possible, to make sure that their love was for real this time.

He followed her with a malicious smirk, as though he had just hexed someone he despised. She smiled back, leading him down the corridor towards the prefects bathroom, where they had first been together.

Hermione knew that the future would hold much more darkness, but she was prepared. She wanted to spend as much time with Draco as possible, before she was torn away from him.

Fears of his death clouded her vision every day, but tonight she was free of any doubtful thoughts, she was in love. Even through the tuff exterior and the icy pale eyes, she knew that deep down Malfoy was nothing more then a beautiful person.

She knew that he loved her.

She was over what had happened between him and the blonde Slytherin. Realizing their past, and hardships, she felt she pitied Kye for everything that had happened.

But, no matter, Draco just had to be hers.

No exceptions.

No backing down this time.

She had already lost him enough.

They entered into the bathrooms, the door shutting behind them. Hermione immediately stood in front of the blonde Malfoy, her fingertips clutched to his tie of green and silver.

He smirked at her, as she kissed him softly, her vision not flickering from his. His breath fell onto her face as they began kissing lovingly in the candlelit bathroom.

Hermione smiled at his gorgeous face as she pulled away slowly, walking over to a few of the hundred golden taps and turning them on. As she stood back up, she felt Draco's warm hands on her shoulders, slowly slipping her school robes down her arms. She put her head back as he began kissing her neck, one of his hands now placed on her stomach.

She felt her breath seize in her throat as he nibbled her ear affectionately, hot breath swimming down her back and soft eyelashes fluttering against her skin.

She let out a soft moan, as his finger tips slid just under her pant line softly.

She couldn't take the teasing anymore. Between her legs against him, she could feel a hardened bulge, and it made her weak.

She spun around quickly on the spot, grabbing him by the face and pulling his lips onto hers. Her body was flushed with warmth as his tongue met with hers, parting her lips and swiveling around her mouth.

Her knees almost gave way as they stood there that evening.

He pulled away, starring at her longingly as he kissed her palm.

She grinned brightly, reaching around his neck and removing his tie. It fell to the floor as she started unbuttoning his grey under shirt.

As it fell to the floor also, he pulled her close, his icy eyes scanning her face up and down. She could feel a hardened object pressed against her from between his legs; she continued smiling as she slipped his pants down and around his ankles, his green silk boxers all that was remaining of his clothing.

She looked him over, giggling softly under her breath. His body was like that of a male model, perfectly toned and defined. He ran her fingertips down his chest and abdomen slowly, her mouth open in lust and awe. He was so perfect.

She felt a throbbing between her legs, and a warm anxious feeling as her body craved him inside of her.

Moments later, they were both naked beneath the water. Draco had Hermione's back to the tiled side of the bath, his body pressed up against hers tightly and his hands on her shoulders. She squeezed his firm forearms as his mouth traveled down her chest, hands cupping her breasts as he licked and nibbled.

Locks of his gorgeous blonde hair fell into his silver eyes as he looked into hers, his complexion fare and soft. She stroked his cheek with her palm, as his lips touched hers again.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He whispered ever so softly. "I'm not afraid to admit it anymore, not even a little."

Hermione smiled against his lips, kissing him lightly.

"Mmmm." She said softly, letting her eyes fall closed. "Say it again, Malfoy."

He giggled softly, placing both of his hands on her cheeks as she opened her eyes.

"I love you." He repeated, his face stern and serious now, his thumb caressing her ear lobe. "With all of my heart."

They just starred at each other for a moment, both with straight and serious faces, before continuing to kiss again in the hot steam.

It was odd really, how things work out in the end.

A Malfoy with a muggle-born, how incredibly unlikely was that?

Not so unlikely, now that she knew him.

She was so busy thinking to herself she hadn't noticed his hand slip under the water and embrace his pulsing member in his hand. She wasn't aware of what he was doing until he pulled away from kissing her, looking her in the eyes as he pushed it between her legs.

She felt a little pain as he did so, but was overcome by pleasure once he has succeeded. Her eyes fell closed, her chin now rested on his shoulder. He slid all the way inside of her, warm and strong, until his stomach was flat against hers. He stayed still for a moment, taking a deep breath as though overwhelmed with pleasure. His eyes fell closed as her insides continued to throb around him.

His body was so strong and built against her own, holding her legs up and around his waist as he began thrusting ever so slowly at first. The pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt, better then ever before, mixed with the heat from the water. The bristly hairs on his legs tickled her own as he moved faster.

She could hear him moaning softly in her ear, his breathing stifled and unsteady as he began thrusting harder, whimpering with pleasure. The smell of his hair filled her nostrils, she smiled and moaned against his chest, her fingernails scratching their way down his back.

This was the most beautiful feeling she had ever felt.

She was so in love with Draco Malfoy it hurt.

She found herself screaming soon, as he began thrusting harder and harder, until she was hitting the back of the pool wall with force, and it felt good. The sound of his pleasure in her ear was enough to send her over the edge, and the feeling of his large manhood inside of her was enough to make her squeal.

She pulled back her head to look him in the eyes, he looked back. The silver pools he had for eyes scanned over her face, then caught with hers steady. He stared at her as he continued to thrust, biting his lip to keep from calling out too loudly. He did not blink, he just looked at her with love in his eyes.

Her legs began to go tingly, and her toes began to go numb, and her body was filled with a hot sensation, and a feeling almost like butterflies between her legs, passing all through her. She felt weak suddenly, as though she had no energy, and as she climaxed she found herself closing her eyes and crying out in pleasure, louder then she ever had before.

He finished almost right when she did, moaning into her chest and slowing down his pace. He gave one final thrust, then relaxed his body under her own.


	43. Demon

Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three

Demon

"James! You don't understand!" Kye screamed, pacing back and forth in the room or requirement that day. Her hands were shaking and her breath was hoarse. Red liquid from the potion still matted her face and drenched her clothing. Her hair was ruffled and shoved back on her head.

James watched her pace back and forth, not saying a word. The fact that she was back made him happier then anything else, and nothing seemed frightening now. There she was with her beautiful face and her beautiful smile, and green eyes glittering through red stained skin.

"You guys shouldn't have brought me back." She said, her voice shaking and frightened. "This is bad, this is so bad."

"Why is it bad?" James asked her quietly, his eyes not leaving hers as she continued to fidget. "You're back, and that's all that matters."

Kye shook her head swiftly, rubbing her forehead with her palm, red potion smearing across her hairline. Small red footprints littered the floor where she had walked.

"There's a curse." She said. "I should have told you before, the curse that Voldemort put on me. He had me locked up, hidden, and he cursed me so that if one day I died, he could bring me back. This curse was to put me in a sort of limbo atmosphere. Of course, the only reason he would need me was to kill Harry."

"So, what's the problem with us bringing you back?" Asked James softly, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "You lost me Kye, I don't understand."

Kye stopped moving, and looked into his eyes.

"The curse is said to punish whoever awakens the dead, if not the person who lay down the curse." She replied, shaking her head. "I just don't know what."

She paused from speaking.

"I can't just stay here locked away in this bloody room!" She hissed, ripping herself from James and kicking over an old chair. "I can't sit here and watch my friends fight while I'm in this place hiding like a coward!"

"People can't know that you are back." Said James softly, trying to sooth her gently. "If they do there will be whispers, and the dark Lord will know that you are back. If he knows that you are back, he will try to use you again."

"He is going to try to bring me back from the dead anyway." Said Kye softly. "To finish what he started. He is going to try to destroy Harry, and use me and Draco to do it."

She sighed softly, thinking of Draco, and his beautiful soft skin.

"I should just go find Lily, and fly far away." She said, walking over to the window and looking down towards the grounds. "Hide some place where I can at least get air."

James felt his heart race at those words. He feared telling her the bad news. He stepped a little closer to where she was standing, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kye, Lily is gone."

She turned swiftly on her heel, her eyebrows lowered and skin pale. He feared that look she was giving him, a look filled with pain and suffering. She just continued to stare at him, waiting for answers.

"S-she escaped, took off." He continued, taking a deep breath. "There was a storm, she was afraid; there was nothing anyone could do. She's still alive; we know this, because we can hear her in the amulet."

Kye's eyes shot over his face.

"Go, please." She said quietly, turning to look back out the window.

"Kye, I haven't seen you in ages, can't we just talk?" James said, stepping closer to her, until his body was rested against her back, and his hands were around her waist. He rested his face against her shoulder, her familiar scent filling his nostrils as he moved his lips gently over her collar bone. He didn't care that she was covered in red ooze.

She stared blankly out onto the grounds of the castle, not even acknowledging his attempts to comfort her.

James thought she looked empty, that her eyes weren't the same. Whatever had happened to her while in Limbo, she had changed.

He took a deep breath, kissing her earlobe and massaging her sides with his palms. He had never gotten up the courage to do this before.

Still, she didn't acknowledge him.

The sun was beginning to set and the mountains were growing dark, like black masses against a sky of purple and blue. The trees swayed gently in the soft breezy evening, and even through the closed window, birds could be heard singing.

James was trying his best to enjoy touching the blonde goddess, though she took no notice. He had felt as though he could stay that way forever, but soon she was pushing him away and moving to the other side of the room. She sat on an old chair, resting her head in her hands and sobbing softly. She did not say anything.

James stepped towards her once more, wanting to hold her.

"Go." She said, more insistent this time.

"I can't leave you this way." He whispered, his eyes beginning to water. "I can't watch you as you suffer."

"Yes, I suffer James." She said, her face still buried, making her voice slightly muffled. "I suffer of heartache, of loss. Tell me James, what do I have to look forward to? I have no man to love, my best friend and companion has run away and left me for a storm, my father is not really my father, and my real parents are both dead."

"You have things to look forward to." Said James hastily, kneeling down in front of her and lifting her face to look at him. "You have me, and you have Harry. You have the others, and you still have Malfoy, just not as a companion."

"Sometimes I wish she were dead." Kye muttered, rubbing her tears away with a single sleeve. "That she was gone and that Draco never knew who she was. I liked it better before, when he loved me and we were getting married and everything seemed so right. And then his dad ruined everything and then he met Hermione, and now nothing will ever be the same, nothing will be the way it was when I was happy."

James almost felt frightened. Something was greatly changed in the way the girl was behaving. She wasn't the same, something was very wrong.

"I hate him!" She screamed loudly, roaring and flailing her hands. She stood up suddenly, the chair falling backwards against the wall and crashing to the cold stone floor. "I hate Lucius Malfoy more then anything in the world! I will kill him, I swear it! I will go to Azkaban and deal with him myself!"

James opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it tightly. He was at a loss for words.

"The moment I find my horse, I am so gone from this place!" She snarled. "If Dumbledore wishes me hidden, then I will leave! If I can't do any good sitting in this room, then I have no reason to stay here, I have nothing."

"You have me." James murmured quietly, his eyes beginning to water.

She wasn't acting the way he remembered. That soft, compassionate girl who's eyes sparkled and made him smile.

"What's happened to you?" He whispered, sobbing as she stared out the window. "Why are you being this way-"

"Why did you bring me back James!?" She roared, turning and giving him a look more fearful then any she had even given. "Why would you mess with such things!? Why!? What is wrong with you, did you learn nothing in defense against the dark arts!?"

James sobbed softly, he eyes feeling soar and puffy. He looked away from her, his hands shaking.

"I.. . ." He paused, taking a deep breath to keep from whimpering out loud. "I missed you Kye, more then you know. I can't live in this world without you, I love you."

Kye opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She looked at a loss for words.

"You don't love me, James." She said sternly. "You love the idea of me, and that is all. Do you really think me, a miserable orphan, could make you happy? How do you suppose we work things out when the Dark Lord is always breathing down my filthy neck? I am a terrible person, and no where near the human being my brother is. I deserve to be stuck in limbo, suffering for all eternity."

"You told me to summon you back!" James hollered, his sobs loud now as his sniffled. "You came to me every night, begging me to save you from the torture you were experiencing. How do you suppose I deal with that!? How am I supposed to cope with you haunting me every hour of the day, and seeing you everywhere!? How do I deal with knowing you are in pain?"

Kye didn't respond.

"And you aren't a terrible person." James continued, his voice quieter now. "You saved the life of an innocent girl, who lay dying in a room full of rotting corpses. You saved Draco, but giving him back to Hermione, and you saved yourself, by becoming the best person you could possibly be. There is nothing wrong with anything you have done."

Kye's eyes were now watering as well, but she looked cold as ice.

"Well, I will soon be going to jail anyways." Kye stammered, her eyelids drooping as she spoke. "Because I meant what I said, about killing Lucius. He murdered my child, and stole away the only thing that meant anything to me!"

James flinched as she spoke.

"Your child?"

"Yes James, I was pregnant!" Kye screamed, tears now flowing down her face. "And all along I was blaming myself for it, thinking it was my fault. That slime who calls himself a man killed his own flesh and blood, without even wincing! I don't care if Draco hates me for it; I am going to kill his father!"

James was stunned, he did not know what to say or how to say it.

"You are a good person Kye, don't sink to his level." He said softly, forcing a smile through his watery lips.

She seemed to calm down when he said this, her chest caving in less and less rapidly. Her eyes seemed to soften a little and her face rested from its solid frown.

James stood up from where he sat and took her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes, sniffing loudly as he rubbed his nose against hers, it was cold. She was shivering under his touch.

He let his eyes fall closed as well, enjoying the moment when he got to touch her. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her, and he did. He moved slowly towards her lips, and cupped them gently in his own. They were warm and wet, and they made his knees feel weak.

But it was over as fast as it had began, and she had pulled away and turned to stare out the window once more.

His heart sank at this, and the thought of his countless efforts not taking any effect.

"I know that you love him." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder blade. "And I know that it kills you to see him with someone else. But if you love him, you will let him be happy. You can't keep dwelling on the past Kye; it will just make you feel worse and worse."

"Something is different." Kye said, wiping her eyes. "I used to look at it that way, as long as Draco Malfoy was happy, then I would be happy. I'm different now, something has changed, and now all I want to do is slice the throats of the people I should be forgiving. I don't know what's wrong with me, you shouldn't have brought me back, why did you bring me back?"

"Because I love you." He whispered in her ear, his fingertips caressing her arms. "I love you more then anything in this whole world, and I would die for you in a second."

"I saw things in limbo, James." She said quietly, in a hushed way so that he could barely make out what she was saying. "Things that would make you sick, things that made those massacred corpses look like angels wings. I am disturbed and alone feeling, and I am changing. There is a darkness surrounding me James, and it's swallowing me. I feel that soon I will be filled with more rage then I can handle, and I will lose control."

She turned to look at James, he stepped back in fear.

Her beautiful, once emerald eyes, were now glowing with the color of blood. He gasped, stepping farther back into the chair.

A source less wind had begun to blow, tossing her hair about, her eyes now rolling back in her head.

Then she let out a low and frightening roar, in a voice that wasn't her own. It sounded like the voice of a demon, and echoed through the room.

"The chosen one will die! And the light will turn to darkness, and all will bow before the power of the Dark Lord. No one will live without praying to his name, and a new era will begin, one of death and torture! Soon the time will come for him to dominate, and the ones who oppose him will die!"

Then her eyes cam back into place, and she fainted to the floor.

James jumped forwards and took her in his arms, turning her onto her back. She was out cold. He felt his body shaking, and his mind racing. She had just been possessed, he was sure of it.

Her eyes opened very suddenly, and she looked at him. He looked back, forcing a smile.

Suddenly, before he could even understand what had happened, she had pulled him onto the cold stone floor beside her, and pulled him into a rough and strong kiss. He held his hands up in the air, as though afraid to hold her.

She was almost hurting him, she was kissing him so hard. Her hands on the back of his neck were strong and forceful, her nails digging into his skin. This made him angry, and he pounced on top of her, holding her wrists to the stone floor. He looked over her face, she looked angry and cold, not at all loving. She was breathing deeply and hoarsely. He wasn't sure if he wanted this now.

They kept their eyes locked, as she licked her lips. He wanted more then anything to kiss her, but he feared it. There she was, red stained and still beautiful. But her beauty was that of a cold sense, and her eyes were flashing with rage.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She hissed. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

He felt his eyes burning once more; he wanted to know what was going through her head.

She laughed, an evil loud sort of laugh, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on James, fuck me." She said aggressively, pulling her wrists from his grasp and tearing off her shirt so fast he couldn't even react. "What are you waiting for?"

She was sneering in the most malicious way as she did this, before grabbing hold of his head and pulling him into another rough kiss. He tried to pull away, but she was too strong.

She was unnaturally strong.

Something was not right.

He locked his lips shut, but this only made her angry. She dug her nails into his cheeks, making him wince.

This wasn't Kye.

Why was she so strong, he couldn't even pull away from her, and before he knew it he was flipped onto his back against the hard stone, and his clothes were being removed from his body hastily.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped, trying to get her off of him. "Why are you being this way?"

"I'm just giving you what you want." She said confidently, biting his stomach and moving her mouth lower and lower, her tongue running along the place where it felt best.

"No, this isn't what I want. Not like this."

Although it felt good, he wanted her to stop.

Her nails dug into his hips, as she began to take him in her mouth, moving swiftly and arousing him entirely.

He closed his eyes, trying to escape to another place. She seemed to notice this because she stopped, and began ripping off the rest of her clothing. She then lay over top of him completely nude, but her skin felt cold, almost as though she was dead.

He stared at her in shock as she rubbed against his body, pulling him up against her stomach with such force, more force then any human being should have. She moved upwards and pulled him into another forceful kiss. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. He struggled to stand, but she was too strong.

Though he knew it was wrong, the feeling of her skin against his own made him aroused, and his erection was obvious to her. She grinned wickedly, raising herself above him and lowering herself atop of it.


	44. Near her Last Breath

Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty Four

Near Her Last Breath

**A/N**

**Hey everyone… I know it's been a long time. Nothing would make me happier then your reviews and opinion. I need encouragement to continue, and some feedback. Reviews are the best part of writing these stories!**

James left the room of requirement as once the sun was completely down. He was shaking and frightened. He had been raped by a female, and it wasn't even the girl he had known.

He was afraid. He was afraid that he had lost her, that something had happened. She had come back with something, a demon or some sort of evil enchantment. He didn't know what to do.

Draco was walking down the corridor alone that night, beginning his prefect patrol. It was dark, and torches were flickering from the breeze coming in through the open windows. The rain had finally lifted, but still it was freezing and eerie.

He heard footsteps coming from ahead, and he reached for his wand. His heart began racing, and he hoped more then anything that it was just a student out past curfew. The footsteps grew closer, and Draco remained where he stood, squinting helplessly through the darkness.

Then, the tall figure of James entered into the moonlight cascading from the windowsill. Draco let out a relieved breath, lowering his wand and stepping towards him.

James was ghostly pale, and he eyes were empty. Even through the darkness, Draco could see that he was shaking violently.

"There's something terribly wrong," He said quietly, his voice low and shaky. "There is something wrong with her, she is evil."

Draco knew instinctively who the boy was talking about. He knew that it must be very true, if James was saying it. James was the one person on earth that knew Kye truly, and there was a great sincerity in his words.

Draco swallowed softly.

"She's too strong, and too angry." James continued. "She's talking of murdering others and how she wants people dead. She. . ."

He cut off, taking a deep breath.

"She. . . attacked me."

"Attacked you?" Draco asked, stepping closer, looking into the boys brown eyes in question. "What do you mean?"

James looked ashamed, his eyes red and swollen. Draco assumed that he had been crying. He watched as James hesitantly reached up, and lifted his shirt. Draco's eyes stared upon many bite marks, going down his abdomen, below his pant line.

He then understood what James was saying to him, and gasped out loud.

"She was completely fine one moment, then the next she was speaking in some other voice and she was violent and, overpowering." James said. "I couldn't stop her, it wasn't the way I wanted it to happen."

Draco suddenly felt a slight aggravation, of the thought of her even touching James. But he had no right.

"I was going to go to the room, try to figure out the cabinet." Draco replied, though he spoke as though he was expecting a response not to his liking. "But it sounds as though that would be a very bad idea at the moment."

James nodded, sobbing softly, and lowering his shirt.

Draco couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now.

"There was no love." James stuttered. "There was no pity, just anger and violent force. I feel sick and ashamed, I feel like an insect. I don't even want to go near her again."

Draco put his hand on James's shoulder.

"I need to go to bed." James said, turning and heading down the corridor where Draco had just come from.

Draco watched him leave, then turned and continued on his patrol. He wanted so badly to go and make sure Kye was okay, but he was frightened that what had happened to James would happen to him.

He took a deep breath, heading towards the room anyway. He had no choice, he needed to start working on a plan for that cabinet. He approached the door, uttering some soft words, and stepping back as it swung open.

He walked forwards cautiously, looking around for any sign of her. He couldn't see her. He turned to look down the hall, and saw a set of red footprints leading towards the prefects bath. He felt a wave of panic, and took off after them. If anyone saw her, that would be the end, and the Dark Lord would know.

He began running, the footprints becoming more and more faint, and ending at the passage to the bathrooms.

"Pinefresh."

It swung open, revealing the small corridor. He stepped cautiously around the corner, looking for any signs of life.

Why was it all the drama in his life always had to take place in that bloody bathroom?

He felt nervous, after hearing what James had said.

There she was, standing beside the bath, just beginning to strip her clothing. He gasped softly, turning to look at the wall as she removed the last piece of her outfit, and it fell to the floor softly. He thought that maybe she hadn't seen him yet.

But he was wrong.

"Draco?" She asked, kindly and in a voice that seemed anything from cruel. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to look at her, trying very desperately to look into her eyes alone, and not look anywhere else over her naked body. She did not rush to find anything to cover herself. They stared at one another for a moment.

"I followed your footprints." He said. "I wanted to make sure you weren't being seen by someone, you have to be more careful."

She smiled softly, walking over to where he was and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Don't worry about me." She said kindly.

He felt confused.

She wasn't acting like a demon at all. She smiled at him brightly, and turned to walk back over to the bath. He looked away once more, avoiding staring at her backend as she did so.

"James says you seemed different." Draco said gently, trying not to aggravate her. "He says there is something wrong."

She slid herself into the water, only her head now showing through the froth. He took this as a chance to walk over to the pools edge, and speak to her properly.

"Wrong?" She repeated, giggling. "Nothings wrong, James just can't handle the fact that for the first time in his life, he was able to touch me."

"Sounds like it wasn't so much of him touching you, as you touching him." Draco said sternly, not breaking eye contact with her. "He said you were aggressive, you aren't a very aggressive person Kye."

Then, she disappeared under the surface of the water, gone from sight. Draco began to worry when she didn't come up for a long period of time. When she did emerge, the red was now washed away, and her skin was back to the smooth way it had been before she had died.

"You wouldn't believe James over me, would you?" She whispered, grimacing in his direction and giggling coldly.

Then he saw it, a flash of red in her pupils. He stepped back in horror, just as the entrance to the bathroom opened, and he and Kye both turned their heads to see. Draco gasped as Hermione came waltzing into the bathroom, smiling brightly. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Kye in the water and Draco standing near her.

Kye cackled uncontrollably.

"We aren't doing anything." She hissed, her face then dropping into a glare. "You only just entered the room and you are already assuming. You know why, because deep down inside somewhere you know that I am better then you, and that eventually Draco will come back to me."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco cut her off.

"Don't listen to anything she says Hermione." He said softly, taking her face in his hands. "There is an evil inside of her, she isn't herself. Every word that comes from her mouth isn't her own, she is possessed."

Kye cackled maliciously once more, hoisting herself out of the water and walking over to the towel wrack, completely nude. Hermione cleared her throat, looking to the floor.

"She knows it's the truth." Kye snapped, her eyes flaring red and her face pale. " How will the two of you ever work out? She is a mudblood, and you are of the purest of blood. She is an utter mess, and you are a perfect alpha male. She doesn't stand a chance!"

Hermione looked angry, but did not speak. She seemed much too stunned.

"Tell me mudblood." Said Kye, wrapping herself in a towel and standing in front of Hermione, her stare frightening. "Do you really think that Draco is right for you, he hides things from you, you know."

Hermione looked at her blankly, and then looked at Draco, her eyes scanning over his face. Draco felt his breath seize in his chest, he wished Kye would act her normal self once more. He feared what she had to say.

"Malfoy, you make me sick!" Kye spat harshly, making Draco flinch. "Once my fiancé, and the future father of my child, and you can't even miss me when I'm dead. I saw you, smothering Granger all over the place, way to miss the people who you are supposed to care about."

Draco felt as though his stomach had been ripped up through his throat. Hermione hadn't known of Kye being pregnant, but now she did, and she looked confused. He turned to look at her, trying to keep her from getting upset.

Kye grinned at them both.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes beginning to water.

Then Kye was at Hermione like a flash of light, hands clenched around her throat. Hermione gagged loudly, trying desperately to breathe.

Draco moved to pull Kye off of her, but Kye pushed him to the floor with one movement of a single hand on his chest. He fell to the tile floor hard, his body aching from the impact.

"Kye stop this!" He yelled, hoisting himself up, in shock from her strength. "This is not who you are, you are a good person. You can overcome this, fight whatever evil is inside of you!"

Hermione choked once more, her face now beginning to turn purple.

Draco began to panic, reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand, pointing it at Kye's back.

"Let her go, now." He hissed, driving the tip of his wand into her spine.

Kye laughed menacingly, letting go instantly, Hermione fell to the floor, gasping and choking.

Draco stepped back as Kye turned and looked at him, her eyes burning through him. She reached forwards and grabbed hold of the end of his wand. She then stopped and looked at him.

"Do it." She hissed. "Go ahead, you don't have the guts, Malfoy."

Draco felt his hand shaking from her grip; she was too strong for him.

She grinned wickedly, pulling his wand from his hand and tossing it to the floor beside Hermione.

She then turned on her heel, and left the bathroom without so much as another word.

Draco felt as though he could kill her then.

He could feel Hermione shaking under his palms as he knelt down to hold her, her eyes shifty and her face emotionless. Her eyes just stared deeply into his, as though asking him how he could keep such a thing from her. He knelt down and held her in his arms.

He massaged her shoulders with his thumbs, looking at her lovingly.

"Where's the child, Draco?" She asked him, still choking slightly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Dead." Draco muttered. "Poisoned, by my father."

Hermione's mouth fell open when she heard those words.

She then closed her mouth, and looked away from him. Then she spoke once more.

"We have to tell Dumbledore what's happening to her; maybe he can do something to stop it." She said, still not looking at him, and wiping her face.

Draco nodded in agreement.


	45. Pansy’s Confession

Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five

Pansy's Confession

**Torn between two souls**

**And trapped by the darkness around me,**

**I am a ghost,**

**Lost and wandering in the shadows,**

**You never see me.**

**You never hear me.**

**To you I am invisible,**

**And without your touch,**

**That's all I will ever be.**

"Hermione, there is something that I still have to talk to you about." Draco said to her, holding her hand tightly as they walked down the corridor. "The night there was someone else in my room, I never figured it out. Why did you never ask me of it again?"

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"You never spoke of it again, I thought that you were only joking!" She said hastily, her eyes filling with a glaze. "You were serious?"

Draco nodded

Hermione looked down to the floor.

"It's funny that you two would be talking of that." Said a sudden voice from behind them in the dark.

Draco recognized the voice, the shrill, spoiled voice.

He rolled his eyes in an aggravated manor.

"Pansy, what are you doing here? It's the male prefects turn to patrol, you aren't supposed to be out here."

"Pfft." The girl responded in a snobby manor. "And Granger is? I think not Malfoy."

Draco thought she looked overly smug, for someone who had just discovered that he was dating Hermione.

"Actually, there is a reason I'm here." Pansy continued, playing with a lock of her long black hair in her fingertips, and flicking her tongue against her bottom lip in a bratty manor. She really didn't act her age. The product of a rich family, spoiled and pampered, used to getting everything she ever wanted.

Draco rolled his eyes, his face twisting into un-interest.

"And what would that be, exactly?"

She giggled softly.

"You really are the little man whore, Malfoy." She said, avoiding the issue. "First you're with that blonde barbie of a traitor, Kye, and now your with the mud blood you used to hate? What next, Professor McGonagall?"

Draco couldn't help but wonder why she was acting so coy.

"Spit it out, Pansy." Draco droned, ignoring her comments. He felt extremely agitated at this point, and was soon ready to snap on anything and anyone.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you two were just discussing." She hissed, her smile fading as she continued to twirl a lock of her long hair in her fingers. "What an odd happening, someone else in your room, who could that have been?"

She stepped a little closer, looking Draco dead in the face as she did.

"I don't know Pansy, that was the whole point of the conversation I was having with Hermione."

"Oh, so you call her Hermione now?" Pansy asked, grinning in an evil way. "Did that start before or after you left her for Kye?"

Draco took a step forward, holding himself back from striking her across the face.

No. He wouldn't be like his father.

He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth towards her.

"You really do have to have a piece of everyone, don't you dear?" Pansy asked him smugly. "And then once you've had your fill you seem intent on leaving them behind, take me for example. You forget, dear Draco, that we are still engaged to be married, the summer after next. Or did you forget, baby?"

Draco looked down, not speaking. He was much too furious.

Pansy reached up and placed a cold hand on his chin, lifting his face, her eyes cold and hot like fire.

"Did you enjoy that night, when the imposter was with you in your bed?" She asked, her eyes gazing over his face. "You beautiful bastard."

Draco pulled his face away from her grasp violently, staring at her with such hate he felt ready to kill her.

Pansy let out a shrill cackle.

"No response?" She said. "I will take that as a compliment!"

Draco felt his hands beginning to shake with rage. He wanted more then anything to strike her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Hermione gasped.

It was Pansy that had been in his bed with him that night, deceiving him and tricking him.

"That's right Draco, it was me." She whispered, sneering through the moonlight. "And, I have a surprise for you."

He felt his heart skip a beat. He was afraid to hear what she had to say.

She giggled.

"I had this plan you see." She continued, pacing slightly, making him even more nervous. "And my plan worked. Can you guess what the plan was, Drakie?"

He did not respond, nor make any movement whosoever. He just continued to look at her with an overpowering hatred. He shook as she leaned in and pressed her cold lips against his ear, he could feel her smiling against his lobe. Then she whispered:

"I'm pregnant Draco Malfoy, after one try, well done."

Draco shoved her away in rage.

"You lie, you little bitch!" He roared, stepping towards her.

She looked frightened, backing away.

"You can't bare the thought of not getting every little thing that you want, so you make up lies just to get them!"

She giggled, shaking her head.

"No, baby, it's very true, and now we will have no choice but to get married-"

"I will never marry you, you little liar!" He hollered. "You filthy little spoiled brat! You are so selfish, in so many ways, ruining someone's life because it's what you want. Well, guess what dear, I don't give a fuck what my family thinks, and I don't give a fuck about you or my supposed child you carry! Get out of my sight now, before I kill you!"

She looked stunned, but she did what he said almost instantly, walking past him, bumping Hermione hard in the shoulder as she did.

She then turned momentarily, and said:

"Enjoy him while you can Granger, because it won't be for much longer."

Draco cringed as Pansy patted her belly, laughing to herself as she disappeared down the corridor.

They both stood there for a moment, watching the now empty hallway where she had just stood. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

Finally Hermione spoke.

"She is sick."

Draco nodded, then turning to take her face in his hands. The way she was looking at him made his knees feel weak, and his stomach fill with butterflies.

"There is nothing that anyone can do, to take you away from me Hermione." He said, touching her cheek gently with his fingertips. "Don't believe her; it has to be a lie. It just has to be, too much has happened to us already."

Hermione looked pale and as though she was going to be sick to her stomach.

He leaned forwards and kissed her.

Hermione didn't know what to think of that night. So much had happened, in so little time. She was overwhelmed. She felt as though she could die over the thought of Draco sleeping with Pansy, even if by accident. She feared the thought of him having a child.

As he kissed her however, all of those thoughts went away. A strong heat passed through her as his warm soft tongue caressed her own, his hands on her cheeks.

All that mattered was that he loved her, and nothing else.

Kye lay there in the room of requirement that night, cold and alone and confused. She had no idea what had happened that evening, no idea why she was sore and broken feeling. All that she knew was that she had done something wrong, because James had said he was going to stay with her the entire night, and he was gone.

She was clean, not covered with potion, she must have had a bath.

Her head ached, and her eyes were sore. She lay on the cold floor shaking and frightened, her blonde hair sweeping over her face and an old blanket wrapped around her tight. She wanted someone to talk to, she wanted someone to hold her.

She had never felt as desperate for comfort as she did that night, and to touch anyone would do.

She thought of Draco, and of how warm he felt against her body. She closed her eyes, smiling at the thought of him. Nothing made her happier. But the happiness had soon vanished, and she was back to feeling miserable and cold.

She wanted someone.

She wanted James to be keeping her company, the best friend in the whole wide world.

That was it, she had to see him.

She hoisted herself up from the cold ground, brushing herself off and making her way out of the cold room.

Had everyone forgotten about her? She stuck her head out of the room slowly and carefully, looking around for any sign of life.

Nothing.

She stepped out into the corridor, shutting the door behind her and making her way bare footed towards the entrance hall, and down the staircase towards the Slytherin common room. Her feet pattered against the stone, and her shadow silhouetted against the walls, flickering in the dim light of the torches.

She felt incredibly sick feeling as she reached the door to the common room.

She had been gone for awhile, and she hoped the password was the same.

"Spidersfang." She whispered, smiling brightly as the door slid open with a rumble. She stepped inside, and it shut noisily behind her.

She was taking a big risk, wandering right into the Slytherin common room. She risked being seen, or worse. She paused in the doorframe, peering in to make sure the coast was clear. The common room was empty.

She proceeded forward, towards the stairs to the male dormitories.

There was a sound behind her, causing her to jump. She spun around quickly, looking towards the couch, where James sat watching her. He looked afraid.

She smiled brightly, walking towards him.

"James, where have you been, I've been so-"

She paused, seeing that James was not returning her smile. Instead, he had stood up from the couch, and was backing up towards the wall. He looked very frightened.

"James?" She asked, her voice dropping to a hush. She felt confused. "What's the matter?"

He wouldn't look her in the eyes, and he continued to back up. She had never seen a Lestrange act so cowardly. He continued backing up until he was against the fireplace, its green flames crackling and dancing happily.

Kye stepped closer to him, and he flinched.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, still not looking her in the eye. "Get away from me."

She stopped dead in her tracks, watching him carefully.

"James, I came here to see you, I was missing your company."

Finally, he looked into her eyes. Once he did, he seemed to relax a little.

He took a step towards her, squinting at her eyes, as though he was scanning them carefully. He walked a little closer, and stopped a foot away.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

He still looked uneasy. She reached forwards to hug him, and once more he backed away.

Then she noticed some markings on his neck.

"James, what happened to you?" She asked gently, placing her fingers on his neck and running them down softly. He pulled away once more, looking at her as though she was insane.

"Well, you did that." He said to her, reaching down and grabbing hold of his shirt. Kiley gasped as he lifted it, revealing bite marks and scratches. "You did those as well, only hours ago."

Kiley opened her mouth to speak, but felt lost for words.

"You don't remember." He stated, his voice kind and compassionate. "I'm sure you can guess what it is that you did to me, can you not?"

Kye's eyes began watering violently, as she nodded to him.

"Oh. . . James." She said, walking over to him swiftly and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really. It's the curse, it must be the curse, please forgive me."

He nodded against her shoulder, as he also began to sob, almost violently. She had never seen him cry this way. It was a steady stream of tears, flowing down his cheeks and onto her chest. She held him tight, not letting him go.

"I thought I h-had lost y-you." He sobbed, the big strong Slytherin boy breaking down in her arms. "Please don't do that ever again, please."

She clamped her eyes shut tightly, squeezing him even tighter against her.

"You know I would never hurt you intentionally." She whispered in his ear, caressing it afterwards with her fingers. "You are my best friend."

"The way you were touching me was terrible." He stated, his voice muffled against her neck.

"Shh, it's me now, I swear." She replied, running her hands down his back.

Lonely and confused, the girl craved the touch of another person. Her body ached and begged her to kiss James, but her heart said no. She wanted more then anything the companionship of a man, but she would feel cruel to lead him on in that manor. Just to feel the warm touch of him, would make her feel better.

She pulled away, resting her head against his own and smiling compassionately. She tickled his cheek with her fingers.

"What if I try to make things up to you?" She asked, smiling and taking both of his hands in her own.

He looked shocked at this statement, and almost afraid.

She squeezed his hands tightly in her own, and very slowly, she moved her lips closer to his own. He hesitated for a moment, and then let his eyes fall closed, wrapping his lips around hers warmly.

Kye felt overwhelmed with the desire for another's touch, and now she had started, she couldn't go back.

As the gorgeous boy who she didn't love, moaned softly with her touch, she couldn't help but smile. It felt good to know that she was loved, even if she didn't feel the same way. Though, she felt selfish for what she was doing.

Her breath began to grow deep as she kissed him move vigorously, ready to take him fully for the first time, that she could recall anyways.

**A/N: Geez you guys, all of these hits already and not a single review******** You all make me very sad! I write this story for you, so you must review******** Lol, anyway, hope the new chapters are fitting in alright, it has been awhile after all!**


	46. Return to Malfoy Manor

Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty Six

Return to Malfoy Manor

A/N: You guys! I haven't got a single review and Ive put out like 4 chappies in the last 12 hours! Geez…. I can see that tones of you are reading it, just no one is reviewing. . . this makes me very sad, why would I continue writing when I don't know it you guys enjoy it or not! :P

3 Reviews!

Dragons Spitfire

A month passed by over the school of Hogwarts, and things seemed to have settled. Draco found himself worrying more and more about the plan to murder Dumbledore, and he was slowly running out of time.

When February rolled around, he was really beginning to worry. He found himself pacing back and forth in the room of requirement, muttering to himself for hours alone. The incident with Kye seemed to have blow over momentarily, due to the fact that for the last while, not a single word of hate had passed through that girls lips.

Dumbledore had given her her own personal suite, high in the North Tower, and advised her to stay there until the time came. The girl seemed to drift farther and farther from reality, speaking more and more of how she wanted to go and find Lily. She remembered nothing of the things she had said about killing Lucius, or about what she had done to James.

Hermione had begun to get more and more agitated as time passed. Draco knew that it killed her not knowing what he was up to, and what he was planning. The thought of helping kill Dumbledore was almost too much to take, but he had to save the people he loved. Deep down inside however, Draco knew that the Dark Lord would most likely kill them anyway, but if he could at least buy time for himself, to come up with an idea.

He had not spoken to Kye, and he had not gone to visit her. He just couldn't overcome the memories of what she had said, and he also knew that visiting with her would always be trouble. Pansy seemed to hover around him like a moth to flame, smirking as she passed him in the corridors and watching him carefully with satisfaction in Potions class. The thought of her being pregnant made him feel like vomiting every time he looked into her cold sapphire eyes. Soon she would begin to show, if she truly was carrying his child, and the whole world would know.

That evening was an eerie one. The sky was glowing a deep crimson, as the sun cascaded over the grounds and began disappearing behind the towering mountains beyond. No birds could be heard singing, there had been no birds for weeks. The darkness was swallowing more and more of their lives, and the fear of Voldemort returning frightened everyone.

Draco sat alone in the room, exhausted and aggravated. Hermione seemed to be avoiding him more and more, for more and more he would tell her that he needed to be alone. She didn't understand, and that he knew, but he had to continue doing what he was doing to protect her. He craved to touch her, to bed her in the most loving way, but he had not even been kissed in weeks. It was probably much better that way, for now anyway.

So many things haunted the Slytherin boy's thoughts. He thought of Hermione, of how he missed her, he thought of his mother and his sister, his mother had always been so kind to him. He also thought of Lily, and of how he longed for her back, of how she seemed the only thing to cheer Kye up. He felt it was his fault that the creature had escaped. Then he thought of all those bodies they had found, massacred and bloody. He wanted to know who was behind it, because it had to be someone with access to the castle. Who could be so sick as to do such a thing?

The room grew darker and darker, until he was surrounded by blackness, only the sound of his own steady breathing to keep him company. He felt alone and cold, trapped in a world that he didn't want to be a part of. The darkness seemed to consume him and swallow him up like a black hole.

What did he have left to live for anyway?

What did he have going for him?

He closed his eyes and thought of the only thing that made him happy.

_Hermione._

Hermione sat in the Griffandor common room that evening, the fire cooing to her softly beneath its marble hearth. Portraits spoke quietly amongst themselves on the walls, as the common room began to empty out slowly. The book she was reading seemed very dull, although maybe it was due to the fact that she could not concentrate.

She signed softly to herself, closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her. She found herself gazing at the fire blankly, wishing to no end that she could know what it was Draco was doing. She could help him, she knew that she could.

They had hardly spoken in days, even weeks. They had not touched, hardly communicated other then in class. She felt she did not have his companionship anymore, and that she was completely alone.

"Hermione." Came a voice from behind her, it was warm and soothing. She smiled to herself, still staring at the red flames as Harry sat down quietly on the couch beside her. "Is everything alright?"

She looked at him warmly, nodding, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had seen a lot more of him lately, since Cho had ended their relationship. He seemed to be spending a lot more time with Ginny, however, much to Ron's dismay. Hermione liked the idea of Harry and Ginny together, much more then he and Cho.

A loud wind was beginning to howl against the window frames, sending shivers down her spine. The shudders banged violently against the stone walls of the castle and all seemed very cold.

Hermione wanted nothing more then to see Draco.

She smiled at Harry once more.

Kye sat alone in her private suite that evening, watching as far below her the trees swayed and the clouds passed overhead swiftly. Thunder sounded in the distance, and lightning occasionally illuminated the room. She hoped Lily was alright. Lily hated storms. She reached up and clutched her pendant in her hands, listening to the whinnies of her dear friend. Harry had given it back to her, in an attempt to make her feel better.

What would have truly made her feel better, was if they had gone out looking for Lily, instead of sitting inside hoping she would come back. Kye had tried to convince Dumbledore many times of letting her out, even in the latest of nights, to search for her pet, but he would not allow it. She knew it would not be long before the dark Lord tried to summon her back anyways, and he would realize that someone else had already done it.

She had felt so weak, the past days, as though she was dying. Maybe she was dying.

Suddenly, she thought she heard a sound, almost like the hissing of a snake.

She spun around in her seat, looking around swiftly. There was nothing there.

Then she heard it again, this time it sounded as though it was all around her.

"Kye. . . child, traitor. . . I am coming for you, you have nowhere to go. . ."

She felt frightened, knowing exactly the source of the voice.

It was the voice of the man –no- the creature, who had once called himself her father. She began shaking where she stood, looking down at the mark of the death eater on her wrist, as though waiting for it to burn, summoning her to her capture. But it did not glow, or burn at all. She didn't understand why he had not summoned her back to him, why he was waiting. There must be a reason why he was waiting.

Draco still sat there in that room, deep in his thoughts. He had been sitting there for over an hour, not budging. He would have sat there for another hour, maybe longer, it he had not felt a sudden stinging sensation in his wrist. He cringed, clamping his hand over the green skull and trying to ignore it. The stinging became a burning, and the burning became a searing jolt in his arm. He groaned, standing up from his seat and looking at the mark, which was glowing and angry looking.

He wanted more then anything to fight it, to make it go away, but he couldn't. The pain got so bad, it was to the point where he could not take anymore, and he closed his eyes and muttered the words of reply. His stomach seemed to be ripped out of his mouth, and his arms were filled with the feeling of butterflies. He kept his eyes closed; the only thing on his mind was the thought of Hermione. What if he was done for? What if he never got to kiss those soft warm lips again?

Hermione sat up suddenly in her bed, in a cold sweat. She wiped her face with her wet palms, and looked around nervously. There was not a sound other then that of the howling wind outside of her window. She wondered what had stirred her from her sleep in such a violent manor. She had been dreaming, though she couldn't remember what of. She suddenly was filled with a bad feeling.

Draco lay on a cold floor, in pain and afraid to look up. He didn't know where he was, it was dark and quiet. He did not want to look up.

"Stand, boy." Said a malicious and chilling voice. Draco knew that voice, the one that had haunted him all of his life, and made him the miserable human being that he was.

He did not budge from the floor where he lay.

A sharp pain shot through his back, as the tip of his fathers cane rested horribly on his spine, twisting in a manor that made him want to cry out in agony. He looked up into the cold silver eyes of his father, wondering how he had escaped from Azkaban prison so soon. Another hard jab in the side made Draco angry, and he stood from where he was on the floor. He recognized the room, it was his father's study. He was housing the Dark Lord in his own home.

A house elf stood beside Lucius, shivering and miserable, covered in bruises. The man stood there, cane wrenching in his palms, staring at Draco in a infuriating fashion. Draco looked back at him, standing his ground and not backing down.

"How dare you even look at me!" Draco spat, pointing his finger towards his fathers pale face. "You twisted, cowardly, miserable old man!"

Lucious smirked very slightly from one corner of his mouth, but did not speak. This made Draco angry, and he lunged forwards, grabbing hold of his father by the collar.

"Where is my mother!?" Draco roared, his face so filled with rage that any man woman or child would be frightened. "What have you done with her!?"

He let go of Lucius's clothing roughly, his father still barely flinching as they continued to stare at one another.

"How could you let this happen to your own family?" Draco asked, his voice now shaky. He felt so filled with pain and anger that he swore he could have killed his father then. "How could you do this? How can you sleep at night, while your daughter and wife suffer so?"

Lucius laughed ever so faintly, both hands now rested on the handle of his cane.

"Malfoy ambition, I suppose." He replied, very quietly, still smirking. "Something that you, my dear son, failed to ever have passed on into you. I am ashamed to call you my son, or of pureblood."

Draco felt his eyes watering, as he spun around violently, looking for any sign of the rest of his family.

"Mother!" He called out, running towards the door leading out of the study. "Mother I'm coming!"

"Shut him up, Lucius." Said another cold voice, from the back of the room. Draco stopped what he was doing, the instant feeling of fear passing through his veins. He turned very slowly on his heel, into the slitted eyes of the enemy. That fear inside of him, however, soon became rage, and he was clenching his jaw and fists, holding himself back.

"You!" Draco hissed, stepping forwards. "You stay away from my family! You stay away from my friends! You stay away from Hermione! Or I swear I-"

"You will do what?" Asked Voldemort, his voice like the hissing of a snake. "What will you do, dear boy?"

Draco shook all over with anger.

"I will be the death of you one day, you just wait! I was the reason for killing you once, and I can do it again!"

Voldemort laughed at Draco's words, as though mocking him.

"I cannot be killed."

Draco felt his breathing beginning to grow more and more raspy, his chest caving inwards and outwards painfully. His eyes burned with the sensation of hot tears. He did not feel strong, he felt weak. He always felt so helpless, like he could not stop anything from happening.

Draco shook as Voldemort emerged from the shadows, and stood in front of him, wand pointed at his heaving chest.

"You tell my daughter," He said quietly. "That I will be expecting her."

He knew. He knew she was alive.

A loud scream came from outside of the study door, echoing through his ears.

"Mother!" Draco hollered again, running back to the door and pounding on it with his fists. He had begun crying in frustration and fear, hearing her scream that way. He flashed Lucius a nasty glare, as his father just stood there laughing.

Draco felt suddenly overpowered by an invisible force, as he was being dragged by the imperius curse back to where the Dark Lord was standing. He tried to fight it, but he could not. Voldemort laughed menacingly.

Draco grabbed the strength to speak.

"You are weak, Voldemort. You take joy in watching other people suffer under your hand, this makes you weak. You must really hate yourself, to feel you must force people to do as you ask."

This seemed to anger him, because he roared and threw Draco into the wall feet away. Draco was filled with pain, but he stood up from where he had hit the floor, brushing himself off. He began walking towards the Dark Lord.

"Well listen to me, you miserable coward!" He spat, still walking towards him. "I do not fear you, I will never fear you. I am not like your other followers, doing as you wish to save my own life. I do as you wish to save the lives of the people I care about, know that. If is was just you and me right now, I would not fear death! You are nothing more then a miserable man, making yourself happy by making the rest of the world miserable with you! You are a disgrace-"

He was interrupted, as he was once more flung against the wall. Once more he got up, and still proceeded to walk towards Voldemort.

"Voldemort! HA! I do not fear that name, because all you are is a coward with a wand! Dumbledore, now there's a real wizard-"

Once again he hit the wall, this time much harder. He groaned in agony, but forced himself to stand, holding his arm in pain.

Voldemort spoke now.

"You will get me Dumbledore, and I WANT HIM DEAD!" He hollered, kicking over a chair. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! FOUR MONTHS LEFT BOY!"

Draco was so filled with rage, once again he flung himself at the Dark Lord, but this time there was a flash of bright light, and he landed back onto the floor of the room of requirement, where he had been only minutes before.

He gasped for air and struggled to stand up, hoisting himself to his feet but collapsing once more onto the floor. He felt broken, like he couldn't even stand properly. He gasped again, his lungs feeling as though they were going to explode.

He held his hand to his chest, and took off out of the room towards the prefects bathroom, the same place he always went to when he needed the time to be alone. He was not even asked for the password, the door opened on its own knowing he was in trouble. He staggered into the white tile bathroom, and ran over to the sink, collapsing onto the marble counter.

He coughed, a trail of crimson blood passing between his teeth, hitting the white sink and dripping down the drain. He coughed once more, more blood coming out, clumped and bright. He stood up slowly, turning his back to the sink and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment, trying to concentrate on where he hurt the most.

Every part of him ached.

He groaned quietly, limping his way over to the taps and turning them on. He then jumped in with all of his clothing, stripping off piece by piece while floating on the surface. He could not even bring himself to swim, so he sat on the stairs, the water growing red from the cuts and scrapes on his broken body.

He felt that he couldn't breath, as he wheezed as gently as he could muster.

If Hermione had seen him then, she would not have thought him beautiful. She would have seen a monster, brutally massacred and altered to no end, with a split eyebrow and a broken nose. With so many bruises and cuts that he looked like a creature from hell.

But Hermione did not come.


	47. What Happened to Our Love?

Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty Seven

What Happened to Our Love

Another long and miserable month passed by, the weather not ceasing to rattle the windowpanes and smother the entire school in utter darkness. There was no cheer left in the school, no happiness. Whispers were the only thing heard while walking down the hallways, and patrolling the halls seemed pointless when no one dared leave their common rooms.

But Draco patrolled anyways, a prefect and a boy. His head was never left be, always swarming with thoughts and trying his best to make things work.

The sounds of his loud footsteps sounded on the cold stone floor, and his black robes swished gently in the crisp night air wafting in from the open corridor windows. March was just as dismal and lonely as February. Classes seemed to drag on, and he never looked forward to them any more. He was miserable and alone.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the hall ahead. He stopped dead in his tracks, straining his ears to listen carefully. It sounded like a low growling. He reached for his wand, pulling it from his robes quietly and taking a small step forwards, then another. The sounds grew louder as he rounded the bend, dropping his wand with a small patter.

Just ahead, outside the door of the room of requirement, he saw what appeared to be a figure, crouched over a lifeless body. Blood pooled underneath the dead human, which looked muggle, judging by the clothing. The figure crouched over the body was hooded and cloaked, holding tightly to the corpses arm and gnawing on it violently. The sound of crunching bone and cartilage filled Draco's ears, making him wince. He felt sick to his stomach, as the creature snarled, and chewed the flesh vigorously.

That was the creature that had filled the room with the corpses, he was sure of it.

He jumped back in shock as the figure suddenly spun around, looking him straight in the eyes. He gasped. Covered in blood, red staining her blonde hair, Kye looked him in the eyes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand snarling towards him. He reached for his wand quickly, pointing it at her as she began crawling towards him on all fours, her limbs cracking and bending in ways he never thought possible. He felt more frightened even then when he had to face the Dark Lord, and he began backing up as she came closer and closer to him, her face half in shadows.

He did not want to hurt her, she was his friend.

"Stupify!" He hollered, shooting a bright flash towards her. She let out a massive squeal, holding her stomach and rolling around on the floor, wiggling and hissing.

He felt a great pain watching a girl so beautiful fall victim to such a terrible curse. That was her curse indeed, the one the Dark Lord had bestowed upon her. She was forever to hunt and kill muggles, like a werewolf. She was kind by day, cruel by night.

Draco continued pointing his wand towards her as he walked up to her. He did this just in time to see Dumbledore come running around the corner, wand also drawn.

"Draco!" He hollered loudly. "Stand back boy!"

Draco obeyed, taking a step backwards as Dumbledore ran forwards and cast a binding spell around Kyes arms and legs. Draco felt so sorry for her, the poor thing. He shuddered.

Dumbledore took her in his arms, as she snarled and tried to bite his face, eyes flashing with a great red glow more evil then any.

"Kye." Dumbledore said gently, holding her head. His voice seemed to soothe her slightly, and she stopped snarling almost instantly. "Look into my eyes child, you are human. You are not what this curse has made you become, you are Kye Potter, sister to Harry Potter, and forever you will remain that. Don't let the dark magic overthrow your dignity, you are better then this."

Kye continued looking at her headmaster, as the red in her eyes began to fade slightly, and her arms went limp. She had fainted in his arms, head fallen back onto the floor.

Draco just watched in total silence as Dumbledore picked Kye up, and began carrying her towards the hospital wing.

Suddenly, there were more footsteps from behind him, and he spun around on his heels. Hermione had come running up, obviously hearing the sound while patrolling. She gasped at the sight of the massacred lifeless body drenched in blood. She slapped her hand to her mouth, gasping, her eyes beginning to water.

Draco turned to look at her, reaching out his hand to touch her face. She pulled away from him violently.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, stepping away from him and covering her eyes from the sight in the corridor.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of those words. They pierced him deeply.

"Hermione." He whispered, very quietly, as he moved to hold her. "Please, will you just look at me; you haven't looked at me in weeks and weeks."

She shivered slightly, he could see her, as she looked once more at the body, turning away in horror and staring at the floor behind her, rubbing her upper arms with her palms. Then, with one last breath, she began marching away down the hallway.

Draco saw this as his only opportunity to see her, and ran chasing after her.

"Hermione! Please!" He called out, sprinting after her, his breath and heart racing.

She turned on her heal, giving him that cruel look she always used to give, with one eyebrow cocked.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, in a low hiss.

Draco felt as though his stomach was ripped from his mouth then. She hadn't called him Malfoy in ages, and it hurt him. He felt his eyes beginning to burn with tears.

"Hermione." He repeated once more, placing his hand on her cheek. It was cold and soft on his skin. "Please, tell me why you avoid me this way, I thought we were in love."

"We were." She snapped, placing a hand on her sided hip. "At least, I thought we were. That was of course until you broke off all contact with me and began avoiding me, that is."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, he wanted more then anything to tell her why.

"I had no choice, Hermione." He muttered, a tear falling down his cheek. It seemed he was crying more and more since he had been involved with her. "Please, you have to understand, it is for us, for you. I am doing this to protect you, I love you Hermione Granger, I love you so much. Please, you have to understand, that I would never ever avoid you if it could be escaped. You are my everything."

Hermione went to protest, but her frown dropped a little, and her expression softened. She stared at him, her beautiful warm chocolate eyes on his. He thought that his were hideous next to hers, cold and silver.

She took a step closer to him, her eyes tearing as well, resting a hand on his cheek. He let his eyes fall closed, releasing a soft breath of comfort and placing his own open palm on her fingers, massaging them in his hand. She moved closer to him and touched his lips very lightly, brushing his bottom one with her top. Draco felt as though his knees were about to give in, and then she pulled away. He had missed that so much, and instantly his body was filled with a gentle tingling. It felt amazing.

He couldn't help himself, he had to have more. Two months without her touch was far too long, and was torture. He lunged at her wildly, taking her neck in both hands and slamming his face against hers in a passionate and almost violent kiss. He moaned against her mouth, parting her hot lips and touching his tongue to hers, exploring every corner of her beautiful mouth. It was like kissing a new girl, it had been so long. Butterflies filled his chest and his arms felt warm. He smiled against her face, pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you Hermione, more then anything." He said softly, touching her nose with his. "Nothing will ever take you away from me, not even Voldemort, I promise."

"Is that what this is all about?" Hermione said hastily. "Draco, Voldemort would have already killed me if he wanted me dead, a very long time ago, you know that. I'm helping you from now on."

"Hermione, you can't, and you won't. What I'm doing involves something terrible. He has my mother and sister captive, I have no choice."

Her mouth fell open, shocked.

"What are you up to, Draco?" She asked , hands once more on her hips.

He opened his mouth to respond. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't.

"I-" He paused, taking a deep breath, here goes. "I, am trying to find a way to get the Death Eaters into the castle, to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione's mouth fell open instantly, her eyes wide.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Draco reached out his hand to silence her, covering her mouth.

"Hermione, don't." He whispered. "It means the life of you, my mother, and my sister. I haven't got a choice."

"What about all of mankind?" Hermione snapped, pulling her mouth away from his palm. "I would rather die, then the rest of the world in his power. If you let them into the castle and Dumbledore dies, hope will surely be lost!"

Draco didn't know what to say. She was right, he was being selfish. He would rather have the love of his life live, then the rest of the world.

"Besides," Hermione continued. "Once Dumbledore is dead and the Dark Lord has won, he is just going to kill me anyways, you know."

Draco didn't respond, he just stared into her beautiful pools she had for eyes, thinking of how much he loved her. He stroked her face with his hand once more, enjoying every moment of her soft touch.

Then he leaned forwards and whispered:

"I've missed you, in every possible way." He began leaving a gentle trail of kisses now her porcelain neck, her warm breath passing over his ears and down him collar. He felt his insides throbbing to just take her right there. He wondered if she would let him.

He reached down slowly, still kissing her neck, running his fingers along her stomach, reaching for her pant line and tugging gently, undoing her buttons. She gasped, but did no refuse him. He felt her tighten against his body as he slid his hand down, caressing gently and still kissing her neck. She whimpered in his ear, nipping him gently. Then as though realizing that it was going too far, she stopped him and pulled his hand away, stepping back and fixing her pants.

"We can't do this." She muttered softly. "Not here, not now. We need to talk about what you are planning and a way to fix it. You can't go through with this!"

Draco, feeling persistent, walked over to her swiftly and took her face in his hands once more, icy eyes shooting a glimpse at her before locking her into another warming kiss. He grasped her shoulders now tightly, as she nearly collapsed into his chest, weak and helpless to his touch. He could feel her breath growing more violent, and her heart racing against his chest. She moaned against his lips, as he once more went for her pants, this time undoing them completely, and pulling them down just slightly past her hips. He then reached and unbuckled his own, pressing his body against her and forcing her against the wall, almost violently. She breathed in his ear, moaning his name over and over before he had even pulled down his dress pants.

He was beginning to feel overwhelmed with desire now, as he grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed them above her head against the wall.

Then, once again, she pushed him away.

"Draco! Stop!" She cried, once more reaching for her pants. He grabbed her hands away, pushing her against the wall for a second time, his eyes sparkling.

"Stop refusing me." He snarled. "Why do you torture me this way!?"

She looked at him, almost as though frightened, and tried to move away. The wall however, made that difficult.

"I said no, Malfoy." She muttered, her eyes icy and furious.

Draco felt overcome with rage, and he slammed her harder against the wall, grabbing hold of her arms once more and pressing his lips against her ear.

"Don't call me that."

He could feel her shaking against his hands, as he gave her a forceful jerk. Her eyes began watering.

"Draco, you're hurting me." She said quietly, whimpering at him.

He was so furious, he didn't let go.

She tired to push him away, but he insisted, grabbing her legs and forcing them around his hips.

She squeaked quietly, and he entered her without a word. She was sobbing against his shoulder, as he thrust into her hard and angrily. As he did so, he spoke.

"You take advantage of my love, you insult me with your ignorance, and you call me names." He groaned, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. "You make me furious and you do it on purpose!"

She sobbed louder, her hot tears running down his neck

"Draco, baby, please, stop." She whispered into his ears, kissing his neck.

Suddenly Draco had a flashback of Blaise, and what he had done to Kye. He realized that he was just the same.

He stopped instantly, pulling away from her and releasing her.

She just stared at him for a moment, gasping for air.

She looked more frightened then he had ever seen, as she reached to do up her pants.

He struggled to think of something, anything to say to her to make things right.

"Hermione." He said, touching her face. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him with hatred, pulling her cheek away from his hand and storming away without another word.

**A/N: I know this chappy was a little short. I am working on this one, and my new one as well. I thought that this one was getting quite complicated for me, trying to make it work for everyone who loves my stories. If you like this one, please read my new story, only one chapter on it now but its coming along. Its called Draco and the Darkness, check it out**

**PS: I'm expecting more reviews from my readers, I'm not going to update till I get at least a few Love you all greatly and appreciate the support!**


End file.
